Elemental
by totomax
Summary: Evie is an Elemental living a peaceful life on her own after her grandmother faded. All that changes when a little elfling needs her help to get back home. Eventual romance Thrandruil/OC
1. Greetings

Chapter 1

"_Hello. My name is Evie. What's your name?"_

"_Mui est-na-legolas" _Came the soft reply.

Frowning in confusion as she did not understand the words spoken to her, Evie wondered if there was something that could help the communication problem. Inspiration struck her and deftly turned, running towards the house. She continued past the kitchen, up 2 flights of stairs to attic, where she located her grandmother's intricately carved wooden box. She unlocked the box and rifled through it until she spied her prize: A long pink crystal on a leather chain. She snapped the box shut and hurried placed it on the floor, before giving the necklace a impatient tap with her finger. Relief flashed over her face with the crystal began to softly glow and she quickly placed necklace around her neck. Turning, she fled back down the stairs and out the back door to her new young charge.

Puffing slightly from her physical activity, she tried again with a small smile.

"_My name is Evie"_

Evie's smile grew when a small voice spoke, and she understood the words this time.

"_Hello. My name is Legolas"_

"_You are safe here Legolas. I'd like to help you find your way home."_

"_Come inside for some tea and you can tell me all about your travels"_ She held out her hand in invitation as she spoke.

Hesitantly the little boy moved out from under the large wheel and walked towards her. A gasp was heard from Evie's lips as her eyes roamed over the boy's form, for this was not just a boy, but something else. There were small pointed ears sticking out of his long platinum hair. Beautiful creamy skin that seemed to glow and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen sized her up in return.

Realising that she'd been staring a little too long, Evie smiled and quickly held out her hand and simply said _"Come"_

The little figure reached his own hand out to clasp hers and followed her up the back porch steps and into the kitchen.

"_Sit. Please and I'll make some tea"_

She began to busy herself with flicking on the kettle and finding clean cups.

"_Have you seen my father?"_

She looked up at the question and shook her head.  
_"no, honey, he isn't here."_

_She placed the tea cups on the coffee table and sat next to him. She placed her hand on his.  
"tell me about him? Tell me about your home Legolas?"_

He looked up at her  
_"I am from the elven realm of the Greenwood the Great. My father will be looking for me. He told me not to wander off when we went for a ride through the forest. But i did. I was looking for a flower to bring back for healer Melui and then some orcs came and i yelled out, but i do not think they heard me. So i ran, ran as fast as i could to get away. I saw a faint ripple in the air and i thought maybe it would protect me from the orcs. But it brought me here and they followed me. And then you were there to save me. You killed them all. Where am i?"_

The Greenwood? Where was that? She thought.  
_"What do you mean by elven?"_  
_"We are a race of elves."_ He stated confusedly as if she should know this. But then he reached up to her long hair and felt the rounded edge of her ear.  
_"oh. You are a mortal. My father says that I am not allowed to be friends with mortals."  
"no Legolas, I am not."  
"not? That what are you?"  
"I am an elemental. I protect nature, keep everything in balance and in return it keeps me living forever."_

Legolas' eye were wide. He had read about such beings, but never had he or anyone he knew met one in real life, they were generally only seen with the Ents. But even they haven't been sighted for an age.

She laughed at his expression. _"quite the pair we make, hmm?"_

"_Here is what I think. You seem to have come through a portal from the Greenwood to my home. We need another portal to take you home again."_  
_"can you make a portal?"_ asked a hopeful voice

"_no. that is beyond my ability."_ Seeing the crestfallen face, she continued _" but, I know that they happen in cycles, when the moon is aligned correctly. I'll have to do some reading and see when the next portal is expected. In the meantime, it seems you're stuck with me honey."_

"_Would you like something to eat?"_

"_Yes."_

"_ok. Come then, we can make it together."_

Hand in hand they moved towards the kitchen and Evie opened the fridge to pull out the makings of pasta.

In awe, Legolas asked _"what's that?"_

"_a fridge. Bit like an ice box to keep food cold." _

And so they made dinner and chatted, Legolas curious about all the different appliances and what they did. They cleaned up and Evie led Legolas upstairs to prepare for bed.

...

*My name is Legolas.

Evie (full name Evangeline) is about 5'5 with curly auburn hair that sits at the middle of her back and green eyes.


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2

"_Legolas, honey, are you ready to go?"_ called Evie from the bottom of the stairs.

She looked up to tiny squeak of the floor boards, the only indication of movement, as a the little elfling came into view and nervously proceeded down the stairs, stopping on the second to last step. With the weather being a sunny 30 degree, Legolas was dressed in shorts, thongs and a grey t shirt Evie had found in a box in the attic. Old, but still in good condition. It would do for their upcoming shopping trip. His platinum blonde hair was styled to cover the petite points of his ears and tied in a neat bun at the back of his head.

Seeing equal parts fear and curiosity flash across the little face, she gave an encouraging smile.

"_you look great. Shall we?"_

"_I don't feel like me."_ Came the reply.

Evie took a step forward and gently cupped his face with her hands.

"_Mortals, as your father likes to call them, are not always open minded and consequently not very kind to those that are different. As it looks like you're with me for the foreseeable future, I need to protect you. It's only when we go out in public, but my home is a safe place for you and you are free to be any version of yourself you chose to be without any judgement."_

The reassurance seemed to be all that was needed, for Legolas didn't hesitate to surge forward and wrap his arms around the women in front of him, taking comfort in her floral perfume radiating from her skin.

"_come. This will be fun."_

Evie unlocked her arms and took his left hand in her right and lead him to the through the open front door and towards the ute in the driveway. She came to an abrupt halt when the arm behind her stopped dead. She looked back in alarm and saw the wide eyes, taking in the metal thing in front of them.

"_it's ok. It's a car. It will allow us to travel to the shops."_

She pulled on the hand still in hers and lead him to the passenger side door. She opened the door, looked back at Legolas and padded the seat _"Hop in."_

The elfling didn't move, still unsure, so Evie deftly scooped him up and placed him on the seat, quickly clicking the seatbelt in place.

She smiled at him and said _"I'm going to shut this door now and come around the other side. You're ok."_

And she did just that, opening the driver's side door and slipping in. After closing the door and clicking in her own seatbelt, the put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. She glanced at Legolas as she put her sunglasses on. _"Ready?"_

He gave her a small smile in return and replied _"yes."_ Excitement was starting to creep into his blue eyes.

And then they were off, down the driveway and toward the main road.

….

Evie and Legolas were standing hand in hand in the car park, staring at the entrance to the large building in front of them.

"_It's a bit different to your home I imagine."_

"_Yes. I've never seen anything so big. So little trees around and all these people."_

"_It's called a shopping centre. It's where people can buy thing to wear, eat and take home. We'll get you some clothes and things. Ready?"_

"_yes."_

So, they walked in through the automatic sliding doors and strolled passed shop after shop, Legolas wide eyed with awe and fascination all the while.

"_Let's start here at Target. Have a look around and pick out anything you like the look of and you can try them on. What's size do you think you are?"_

Legolas looked at her blankly _"ummm….Father's tailor just uses his measure and make the clothes fit."_

"_right. Well, we don't have personal tailors around here, so lets just try this and see. Turn around for me."_ Evie grabbed a black t shirt and held it up against Legolas' back. _"I think this will fit."_

"_come, we have lots to do."_

And with that command, Evie and Legolas went about choosing different items of clothing and shoes in different colours and styles. They had lunch when Evie's tummy rumbled. Walking around the centre, Evie was not entirely surprised to see the occasional stares from the people that passed them, Legolas, after all, was a very beautiful child and looked absolutely nothing like her. They went exploring the toy shop Legolas spied on their way back to the car and being a in a believer of outdoor play, Evie helped Legolas choose various types of games. They loaded everything into the back of the ute and drove home.


	3. Lessons

Chapter 3

Evie sighed as she stared out the kitchen window as she waited for the kettle to boil. It had been a tiring day, physically and emotionally, taking Legolas out and trying the teach him about the world he was now apart of. Living on her own for such a long time, she had also forgotten just how much energy children had. Although, Legolas' attention span seemed to be better than that of a regular human child, speaking clearly and always polite. A small hand on her arm shocked Evie and she let out a surprised "Yelp"

She turned to find the little elfling giggling at her response and she couldn't help but join in.

"_don't scare me like that!?"_

"_did you not hear me?"_

"_No. You are very quiet. Is that an elf thing?"_

"_Yes. The elves are known to be quiet of foot."_

"_ok, well you need to make a bit more noise for me, as my hearing seems to be not nearly as good as yours either."_

"_Yes, My Lady."_

"_And none of that 'My Lady' business either, I'm Evie."_

"_Yes, Evie."_

"_Have a seat on the stool there. cup of tea?"_

"_Yes, please."_

Evie watched on as Legolas went and seated himself on the tall stool and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the bench. Seeing the kettle has flicked off, she quickly made the tea, placed a cup in front of the elfling and took the stool next to him.

"_How old are you Legolas?"_

"_I just had my 25__th__ winter."_

"_25? You don't look 25."_

"_You don't know much about elves do you?"_

"_no. I think you need to assume I know nothing and be my personal encyclopedia."_

"_what's an enyclo..what?"_

"_ahh. It's a book that teaches you about things. So will you teach me about elves?"_

"_yes I will. Father says that elves age differently to mortals. We reach maturity at 100 years."_

"_so in human years, you're about 4 ½."_

"_yes I guess so. How old are you?"_

"_much older than you."_

Legolas frowned a little, trying to remember what he had read about elementals during his study sessions.

"_If you live forever, like me, then you have lived a long time?"_

"_You could say that. I'm around 500 years old, if grandma is to be believed."_

"_You grandma lives here with you? I haven't seen her."_

"_not anymore. She passed about a year ago."_

Legolas could see a flicked of grief take over her usually bright face.

"_You loved her."_

'_yes. Very much."_

"_She was like you? Long lived."_

"_Yes. Elemental magic can skip generations. It 'chooses' you apparently. My mother didn't have any such gift. Grandma said she could feel it in me, the minute I was born. She taught me everything I know. I miss her."_

"_where's your parents?"_

"_they died too."_ She replied quietly, having not thought about this topic by choice in a while.

"_it was an accident. At the beach, they got caught in a rip and there was nothing I could do. I was so young and untrained in my magic. Grandma wasn't with us."_

She felt a small, warm hand cover her own.

"_I'm sorry about your family. Maybe I can help ease the hurt?"_

She smiled broadly at the offer. Children were so innocent and trusting, seeing the world as so black and white. They both were without family and present, she was hurting and he wanted to help.

"_I'd like that very much honey."_

"_why do you call me honey? I'm not sticky!"_

She laughed heartily at that comment.

"_no, honey, you aren't sticky. It's a term of endearment. You must have them in your language?"_

"_Oh. Yes, it's called elvish. Can I call you something?"_

"_yes of course."_

"_ok, I shall have to think on it."_

"_in the meantime, how about you teach me elvish?"_

Blue eyes were shadowed in confusion at this request.

"_but we understand each other?"_

Evie held up the pink crystal around her neck.

"_Yes, because of this. It has some sort communication charm on it. One of Grandma's trinkets."_

She took the necklace off her neck in demonstration and asked in English _"now I don't think you will understand me?"_

A frown appeared on the little face and she put the necklace back on.

"_you can understand me now?"_

"_yes. How are we going to do this?"_

"_post it notes!"_ came the quick answer and Evie shot off the stool, up the stairs and into the study to pick up a few pens and the bright yellow post it note pad on the desk. She breezed back into the kitchen placed the items on the bench in front of Legolas.

"_this is called a post it note. It's sticky on the back side, so we can write the words for items in both languages and then stick them to things. Here, this is called a 'chair.' What is it called in elvish?"_

"_hanu"_

"_ok. So write that down under the word chair. What is the elvish word for 'book'?"_

"_parf"_

"_good."_

And so they went on, writing out words as they thought of them and sticking the post it notes on the items. Over the next few days, the house become littered with little yellow post its on almost every surface. After a few weeks, Evie took off her Crystal necklace and they began to have conversations in English and elvish. 

* * *

"_Treneri- nin nia cín adar? "_

"_Adar na- verui busui. Im know ho tries hon best, but ho has ú- been i same since naneth died. ú- everyone likes hon because -o hon temper. "_

"_In English please, honey."_

A little huff was heard before the response came. _"Father is very busy. I know he tries his best, but he has not been the same since mother died. Not everyone likes him because of his temper."_

"_Ho na- ú- unkind na cin?"_

"_Oh no, I just wish he would hug me more often."_

Evie gave Legolas an empathetic smile, as she sat crossed legged on the grass opposite him, understanding the affection he was looking for. She reached out and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"_Im'm sorrui nia cín naneth. Maybe im tur- help ease i negr- cin feel?"_

_The bright smile and hand squeeze in response was instant._

"_Whui does cín adar ú- like mortals?"_

"_He says that mortals are doomed to die and it is not becoming of an elf to get too attached."_

Evie thought about this for a moment. Yes it was true, the life span of a mortal was short compared to theirs, but they had some excellent qualities that made the pain of loss worth it the friendship. Although, she wasn't the best example, seeing as how she'd shied away from reaching out when her Grandma passed. Maybe it was time to reach out to Mary? Her next door neighbour was always friendly and might prove to be a good educational experience for the young elf. She was stirred out of her thoughts when the subject in questions spoke again.

"_Thank you for helping me. Have you had any luck with reading about the portals?"_

"_A bit. Grandma's journals estimate ha will n- nia a ín before ha will tul- back. __Tul-. Ha na- anand an tea.__"_

With a nod of his little blonde head, Legolas noticed the beginning of twilight and easily got up and took Evie's offered hand. Together they strolled back to the house, chatting as they went. …..

* * *

*Tell me about your father?

* Father is very busy. I know he tries his best, but he has not been the same since mother died. Not everyone likes him because of his temper.

*He is not unkind to you?"

*I'm sorry about your mother. Maybe I can help ease the hurt you feel?

*why does your father not like mortals?

*A bit. Grandma's journals estimate it will be about a year before it will come back. Come it is time for tea."


	4. Neighbours

Chapter 4

Legolas had now been living with Evie for a month and although she loved spending time with him, she felt maybe it was time to introduce him to more people. Broaden his horizons so to speak. She held her iphone to her ear and heard it ring a few times before it made a connection.

"_Hello"_

"_Hello Mary!"_

"_Oh, Evie. What a pleasant surprise! How are you dear?"_

"_I'm well thanks Mary. How is the arthritis going?"_

"_It still pains me a great deal, but the herbal cream seems to help. What can I do for you dear?"_

She had thought long and hard about how to explain Legolas to Mary.

"_My cousin's child, Legolas, is staying with me and I thought he might like to see your farm. He loves the outdoors."_

"_yes, of course dear, you are both most welcome. Ohhhh, what good timing! Mia has just had another litter of pups!"_

"_How exciting! I'm sure he will love to meet them."_

"_When are you coming?"_

"_Is tomorrow ok?"_

"_Yes, dear. How about 11am and you can stay for lunch?"_

"_yes, that would be great. See you tomorrow."_

"_looking forward to your visit, Evie! Bye for now."_

Evie smiled as the phone disconnected. All sorted. Now just to tell Legolas about it. She placed the phone on the kitchen bench and exited the back door and strolled towards the open barn door.

While not a working farm, like Mary's home, Evie's place had a large wooden barn with big red double doors, which housed two beautiful horses, Willow & Jazz, that Evie adored. She often found Legolas caring for them or just relaxing amongst the hay, calmly chatting to animals in elvish. She sensed that the horses found his presence calming and usually nuzzled him for a treat. She had been hesitant to allow someone so small unsupervised at first, but it quickly become apparent in his actions that Legolas had been brought up around horses his entire life.

"_Legolas!"_ She called as she peeked through the dooryard.

A blonde head popped up with a cheeky grin and peered at her entrance from the hay loft above. _"Yes, Evie?"_

She couldn't help but smile at the young elf as she ascended the ladder that led to the loft. _"Would you like to go on an adventure tomorrow?"_

"_Yes! Where are we going?"_

"_You remember me telling you about my neighbour, Mary?"_

"_Yes, the old lady with the farm."_

"_Not old, honey, she's a mortal that has seen many years and her body is aging. But yes, that's the lady I meant. She has invited us to visit her for lunch."_

Blue eyes filled with uncertainty searched hers. _"Are you sure it's a good idea. Father will not like it."_

"_Well, your father isn't here and yes, I think it would be good for you to meet her."_ Trying a new technique she added _" She said that they've had a new litter of puppies delivered."_

Excitement instantly lit up Legolas' face and Evie knew it had worked.

"_But before we go, we need to make some chocolate chip cookies."_

"_What for?"_

"_Because it's polite to take something when you go to visit someone. And they're Mary's favourite!."_ She gently tapped the end of his nose and was rewarded with a little giggle.

"_Will you help me? You may be able to help taste test"_

"_Yes, let's go."_

Legolas got up and was down the ladder in a flash. Evie laughed at his enthusiasm and followed him a more reasonable pace.

"_race you"_ she called as she took off towards the back door. Momentarily stunned at her behaviour, Legolas was quick to follow suit and met her at the back door, both puffing slightly. Evie opened the door and they both walked into the kitchen.

"_You grab the things we'll need and I'll pre heat the oven."_

"_what do we need for cookies?"_

Evie stared at him for a moment, trying to register the fact that he didn't know what was in a cookie.

"_self raising flour, butter, eggs, sugar, vanilla, milk and of course, the chocolate chips!"_

Legolas opened the fridge and began to rummage for the cold ingredients and placed them on the kitchen bench. He then moved on to the pantry for the dry things. Meanwhile, Evie had turned on the oven, retried a bowl and spoon and began to spray non-stick on a baking tray.

"_now what?"_

"_milk, eggs, butter and vanilla need to go into this bowl and mix well…."_

Evie was very patient as she explained the steps involved. Together they scooped the mixture into balls, placed them on the baking tray and popped it into the oven.

"_Now we clean up as we wait for them to bake."_

Evie washed the dishes in the soapy water, while Legolas dried them with a tea towel.

20 minutes later they both hear the bing! Of the oven timer. Evie grabbed the oven mittens, opened the oven door and brought out the tray of fresh cookies.

"_They smell so good Evie!"_

"_I know. Would you like to try one? They are the best while still hot!"_

"_Yes please!"_

"_Here, be careful not to burn your fingers."_

Shortly after two figures could be seen sitting side by side on the back porch steps, a large chocolate chip cookie held gingerly between their fingers as the nibbled the cooled edge.

"_good?"_

"_mmmmmhhhmm."_ Came the contented response from a mouth full of cookie.

"_can we make cookies everyday?"_

Evie laughed at this, wondering how Legolas had never had the experience of baking fresh cookies. It had been one of her fondest memories with her mum. Part of her was very glad that he liked experience as much as she had.

She ruffled his head and replied _"Sure, honey, whatever you like." _

Once the cookies we eaten, she pulled Legolas into her side and wrapped her arms around him. Together they sat and watched the sun as it slowly set for the night.


	5. New friends

Chapter 5

"_come on, Evie! I want to go now!"_

Evie heard Legolas trying to hurry her up the next morning all the way from her bedroom upstairs. She shook her head as she mused that he'd certainly relaxed and become more at home with her.

"_I'm coming. Hold your horses!"_

She moved in front of the mirror and checked out the outfit she had on. White t shirt, jean shorts and her favourite cowboy boots, with the flower patterns stitched on the side. She quickly tried to braid back her wild hair. Once done, she flew down the stairs, grabbed her phone and keys and proceeded to the front door.

"_Got the cookies?"_ She asked the little elfling, while raking her eyes over his form too. T shirt, shorts and boots. Check.

"_Yes."_ And he held out the plastic contained to show her.

"_great. Get in and let's go."_

They both got in the ute and clicked their seat belts on. Evie turned on the car and began their trip to Mary's.

"_turn up the radio Legolas?"_

"_ok."_

She smiled as Ed Sherran's 'shape of you' came on and hummed along.

"_You sing Evie?"_

"_hmmm? Oh yes I have in the past."_

"_I haven't heard you do it much."_

"_no, I…I haven't felt like it."_

"_well, we must change that. I think you would have a lovely voice."_

"_I love the vote of confidence honey! Maybe sometime soon."_ She promised.

"_Are you ready to meet Mary?"_

"_yes. I am interested to know more about this mortal."_

"_now, you know you can't call her that to her face, right?"_

"_Yes. She doesn't know about elves. Or about you and your elemental magic. You told me this last night."_

"_right. Probably best not to mention anything to her about your home in Greenwood, just to be safe, ok?"_

"_ok."_

Conversation faded away to a comfortable silence until Evie began to hum with the radio again and not long after, Legolas joined in. Along they drove, until Evie turned the car to the left and down a long gravel driveway, lined with big green trees on either side. As they cam towards the end, a large 2 story red brick house came into view with a big blue door.

Evie brought the car to a stop, unclicked her belt, got out and made towards the door. She noticed Legolas do that same and followed behind her slightly, his earlier impatience completely gone.

Giving him a reassuring smile, she reached out and rapped on the door a few times.

Not having to wait long, the door swung open and Mary greeted them with a big smile.

Mary was in her late sixties with shoulder length, silvery white hair that was nicely styled. Her tanned face, as a result of extensive time outdoors, was rounded with a dimple on her left cheek and big brown eyes. She stood shorter than Evie, but had a slim build, which indicated that she led a fairly active lifestyle. She launched forward and pulled Evie into a fierce hug.

"_Evangeline! It's been too long!"_ The young woman frowned at the use of her full name.

Upon releasing Evie, Mary moved her sight on the little elf behind her.

"_and you must be Legolas, yes? Do not be afraid child, come in."_

She placed one hand on the back of Legolas' shoulder and the other on Evie's and gently pushed them toward the open door.

"_come, lunch is prepared and waiting for us out the back."_

Mary quickly released her hands and quickly took the lead through the corridor next to the wooden stair case, past a bright, homely kitchen and through open double doors that lead to a large deck. On the left it had a outdoor couch set, with bright pillows. The right side sported a big bbq, complete with sink and side wok and right in the middle was a large table covered in a brightly colour table cloth. He could see it was set for 3 and all sorts of bowls and plates of food were laid out, like their own personal feast.

"_Take a seat and I'll fetch us a drink. Ice tea ok?"_

Evie could see Legolas was a bit overwhelmed and replied for them both.

"_yes, thank you, Mary."_

Drinks we placed in front of them and the food was handed around for everyone to take a bit. With a full tummy, Evie noticed Legolas relax as he began to contribute to the conversation with Mary and herself. It seemed to flow quite smoothly until Mary asked.

"_Now that we're finished, would you like a tour of the farm Legolas?"_

"_yes please"_ came the instant response.

"_come on then, take my hand."_ Mary rose and offered her hand out to the little elf, who took it, with only a shy glace at Evie, who nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"_I'm right behind you both."_

And so they took a tour of the working farm. Legolas was able to see the cows, horses, chickens and goats. He spotted the occasional cat here and there.

"_now this is my current pride and joy."_ Called Mary as she opened a side door of the barn and led them inside. She moved to the side, revealing a large plush dog bed. Inside was a beautiful Golden Retriever, surrounded but 6 fluffy puppies.

"_You remember Mia, don't you Evangeline?"_

"_yes, Mary. She looked great."_ She moved forward to let Mia sniff her open palm and then scratched behind her ears.

"_She loves that. Legolas why don't you try?"_

Mary could see the young elf's face was lit with pure joy at the sight of the puppies and was itching to pet them. He quickly copied Evie's actions and gently stroked the beautiful dog. With him occupied, Evie moved to lean again the door frame, her arms folded over her chest as she watched her young charge. Mary silently came over to join her.

"_He's a wonderful child, Evangeline."_ She whispered.

"_Mary, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Evie?!"_

"_come now dear, humour an old lady. You care for him."_

"_hmmmm. Yes. He makes it so easy."_

"_He's good for you. You've been on your own too long. Your grandma wouldn't want you to be lonely."_

"_I'm not lonely!"_

Mary gave the young woman a knowing look.

"_I'm not lonely"_ she repeated _"but I have enjoyed having the company."_

"_mmmmhmmmm."_

"_he has a wonderful way of looking at the world and it brings me joy to see it through his eyes."_

"_and what happens when he goes back to your cousin?"_

"_he goes back. That's it."_

Mary turned to study Evie for a minute. _"But you don't want him to."_

"_he will be going home."_ The harsh words spoken out loud made part of Evie's heart break. Inside she knew that she wouldn't know how to say goodbye when the time came.

"_he cares for you too."_ Was the gentle response. Evie didn't know what to say, and was saved when Mary spoke again, to Legolas this time.

"_What's a good name, do you think?"_

He tore his eyes away from puppy in his arms and looked up at the question.

"_**Malthen"**_

Evie nodded her head in approval. _"Golden. Very appropriate."_

Crinkles formed at the corner of Mary's eyes as smiled widely. _"perfect choice. She's yours to take home."_

Evie looked at Mary in shock, having not expected such a generous offering. Mary came over and patted Evie's hand. _"Consider it a thank you for my favourite cookies. A bonus is that it will bring you both joy, and if what you say is true, then you won't end up alone again."_

Evie quickly wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She was touched at her neighbour's kindness. She looked at her watch and cleared her throat.

"_come Legolas, it's time we went home. Tomorrow we can get some things for Malthen."_

"_Yes Evie, come on Malthen."_

Evie and Legolas, with the golden haired puppy in tow, followed Mary back to their car, said their goodbyes and promised to visit more often.

In the car on the way home, Legolas spoke up _"I like Mary. She's nice for a mortal."_

All Evie could do was laugh in response. A success afterall.


	6. Secret places

Chapter 6

2 months later, the weather was still relatively fine, so they were going on a picnic. Evie hummed to herself as she packed the basket with chicken sandwiches, strawberries, grapes, chocolate chip cookies, napkins, cups, tea leaves and the flask of hot water. She shut the lid and curried the basket to the bank door and towards the barn. She entered and placed the basket on the side self, before turning to search for her little elf.

"_Legolas. Are the horses ready to go?"_

"_Yes, Evie."_ Replied a small voice from the other side of Willow. Not long after this, the little blonde head came into view and began to lead the horse out of the stall and toward Evie. She took the reigns off him and led the horse out the barn door. She turned back to see Legolas leading Jazz.

The woman secured the basket on the back of her horse, gave a leg up for her little charge to seat himself on Jazz and then mounted Willow herself. With a click of her tongue, they were off, Jazz following Willow through the gravel courtyard, out the open wooden double gate and down the path towards the beckoning forest, Malthen running ahead. She hadn't left Legolas' side since they brought her back from Marys, even to Evie's disapproval, sleeping in the bed.

"_Evie?"_

"_Yes, honey."_

"_You promised to sing for me?"_

She laughed with delight. Yes, of course she had and it made her wonder why the little elf had waited so long to ask. The truth was that, before Legolas' arrival, she had found it hard to motivate herself to live fully without her grandma. It had shattered a piece of her heart that had held on after the death of her parents and made her face her biggest fear: being truly alone. In such a short time, this blonde-haired elf had become to mean so much to her and also brought back into her life the innocence and carefree fun of being a child, something she didn't realise she had almost lost. She decided then that she would sing for him and she would finally show him her magic. Properly. He had been asking nearly everyday to see it and everyday she gave him the same answer: soon. But now, she thought he was ready. No, actually, she was ready. Ready to share it with him, this closely guarded part of her that only few people in the world knew.

Smiling brightly, she began to sing for him, her voice carrying out around them as they trotted on.

"_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo)"_

The small breathtakingly beautiful face with bright blue eyes, whipped his head around to stare at her and made her heart melt when he broke out in the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"_Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo)  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes"_

She opened her eyes, without realising she had closed them in the first place. It had felt good in that moment to let go. It made her feel more like herself before. Because there was only before and after losing grandma. She smiled and nudged Willow into a canter, calling out to the little elf as she passed him.

"_come on slow poke! Last one there is a rotten egg!"_

"_Evie! Not fair!_

"_life isn't fair, honey"_ she responded in a teasing voice.

But the little elf was following her at a rapid pace, his body flush with Jazz's neck and his head on the side of his mane to go faster.

The two riders could be seen darting past trees and jumping over logs, laughing all the way, until Evie brought Willow to an abrupt stop just before green hanging vines, that blocked any further view beyond. She dismounted and held Willow's reigns in her right hand as she turned to Legolas with a soft smile. She watched him, too, dismount Jazz.

"_are you ready to see my secret place?"_

"_Yes!"_ was the excited reply.

Without further ado, she reached out and drew the vines with her free hand, creating an opening to view the beauty ahead. She beckoned Legolas to come forward with a knowing smile. She wasn't disappointed when she heard the soft 'gasp' of surprise when he stepped through the opening and took in the sparkling haven.

She followed him through with the horses and let the vines drop back into place, shield out the rest of the world. He had his back to her, but she know the wide eyes filled with wonder that would be on his face. She too, had that look when she came to visit, its uniqueness unparalleled and unforgettable.

A large circular area, surrounded by trees, creating a secret and private space. Completely undisturbed in its natural beauty. Lush, soft grass spotted with daisies and wildflowers represented most the of ground, but to the right, was a small clear pool, with a stream leading off into the woods. Sunlight was streaming down through the canopy of trees overhead and a pair of butterflies were flittering over the pond.

Evie unclipped the picnic basket and let the horses go to wander, knowing they wouldn't go too far. She stepped forward to take the little elf's hand in hers and gently led him closer to the pond. She set out the picnic rug, placed the basket on the corner and sat with her legs crossed. Legolas copied her with a big smile.

"_this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen." _

Yes, she thought, it is very beautiful.

"_not as pretty as you."_ She replied with a cheeky grin, knowing he disliked any mention of this.

"_I'm not pretty Evie! I'm an ellon."_ He stated as if it was the most important fact she should have remembered about elves.

"_well, I'm allowed to tell you're pretty, honey. Very pretty with a kind heart."_ And with that, she reach across and began to tickle his sides, grinning when she was rewarded with childish laughter. Good, he needs to laugh more, she thought, he's seen to many awful things.

"_stop!"_ said a breathless voice and she immediately withdrew he hands, but not before tapping him on the nose.

"_I think it's time for tea!"_

"_and cookies!"_

"_yes, and cookies." _

Time seemed endless as they sat and ate their lunch, food and drink spread out between them, laughing and chatting all the while. Some time later, Evie was laying on her back, staring up at the clouds above in deep thought. Her hand played with the platinum strands of the little elf tucked under her arm as she hummed. Coming to a decision, she stopped humming.

"_i…"_ she broke off, licked her lips and tried again. _"I'd like to show you something, honey."_

Big blue eyes, filled with curiosity, were suddenly staring straight into her green eyes, his hands cupping her face.

"_what is it?"_

Lifting her hands to move his off her face, she sat up on her knees and bit her lip while looking at the little elf, wondering how to start. Very slowly, she lifted her right hand, palm facing to the sky. As she did so, all the leaves laying on the grass slowly lifted and seemed to hover in the air around them. A blink from Evie and they started to dance on an invisible wind.

Legolas' eye went wide in disbelief. Glittery shimmer, similar to that of the portal that brought Legolas and the orcs to her home, though golden in appearance, not silver, wove around her hand, like vines. It was mesmerising as it glided towards a nearby bush, little eyes tracking its movement. The magic began to wrap itself around the little bush, like tinsel wrapped up a Christmas tree, and before their eyes, little buds appeared. By this stage the little elf had risen and slowly walked towards the glowing plant, leaves momentarily forgotten.

The little buds grew and grew, before slowing opening up to reveal a beautiful so flower, strongly incensed. Once the flowers were opened fully, the golden magic retreated back to once again to Evie's hand, where it disappeared. The dancing leaves, too, stopped and fell back to earth. Looking back over his shoulder to watch the magic, he took in the red headed woman who had so kindly cared for him, and felt awe and love for the being she was. He reached out a small hand, picked one of the small flowers and turned back to the picnic rug. Stopping next to the woman, he reached out to place the pretty flower behind her rounded ear. He then dropped into the woman's lap and reach both hands to once again cup her face. Bright eyes studied the uncertain and worried look on Evie's face before he spoke.

"_**Im see cin. Im am ú- afraid. Im mel cin. Naneth"**_

Tears began to roll down Evie's cheeks. Never had she felt so accepted and loved since her grandma's passing. Who knew such a tiny being could have such a large impact on one's life. Without speaking, because in that moment she was too chocked up with emotion, she drew the elfling into her embrace, kissed his brow and held on.

A few moments passed and then.

"_**Im mel cin honeui"**_

She felt Legolas' arms tighten in answer around her middle.

Releasing him, she sat back and smiled a relaxed smile, her shoulders dropping in relief.

"_you liked it then, honey?"_

"_very much. Can you do anything else?"_

Her smile widened a fraction as she again lifted her hand. No golden magic this time though. Another gasp from the little elfling as water droplets began to form above the pool and levitate towards them. Evie watched his little head as it lifted up to take in the water drops moving around them like bubbles. Evie moved her hand in a circular motion and upwards with grace and the drops moved to follow, forming a wave of drops that moved around them. It stopped over Legoals' head and all the bubbles burst at once, showering him with tiny drops, feeling like a light kisses on the skin.

The smile on Evie's face grew as she looked at the elfling in adoration, his joy clear to see and her heart began to feel full once more.

"_you're glowing, Naneth."_

"_what?"_

she looked down in surprise at the arm Legolas had lift in front of her and saw what he meant. A golden glow was slightly visible surrounding her skin. Check the other other arm, it too, had this new glow. She frowned slightly and the glow reduced in response. Oh. She remembered reading about this many years ago. She had been obsessed as a child with the idea, but was always disappointed when it never showed.

"_elemental glow."_ She explained to the fascinated elf. _"we glow when we our hearts are full and we're happy."_

"_have you done it before?"_

"_no, never. You must bring out the best in me, honey."_

His resounding smile was infectious. Not long after this, they both decided it was time to head home. Humming together, they packed up and led the horses back though the green vines. They mounted and began their journey back.

* * *

*I see you. I am not afraid. I love you…mother

*I love you, honey.


	7. Memories

Chapter 7

Evie's curly, red hair was wild as it hung over her shoulders and down her back, covering the majority of the white t-shirt, paired with her jean shorts and ankle socks.

She was sipping coffee while standing and looking out the kitchen window.

The focus of her gaze was a little platinum haired elf with delicate pointed ears, who was currently playing catch with their golden dog, Malthen.

Hearing the delighted childish laughter that rose through the open window, Evie smiled.

The joy he brought to her life. She really couldn't imagine a life without him now.

No, Evie, she thought, she couldn't think like that. He would be going back eventually.

She had spent countless hours when Legolas had gone to bed reading her grandma's journals and everything pointed to it being a yearly cycle. T

The reason though, that the portal hadn't shown itself like that before, was that someone needed to be near it, wanting to come through. Some weird sensory thing.

Frowning at a memory from the night before, Evie took a sip from her cup.

_They were snuggled up together, Legolas under the blankets, and her on top. _

_Her arm was curled around him as she sang a lullaby. _

_The song came to a close and sensing the elf was relaxed with sleep, she unhooked herself and stood. _

_She bent over and kissed his brow._

"_goodnight honey, have sweet dreams."_

_She began walking to the door, but was haltered by a small hand grasping hers. Startled, she looked back._

"_goodnight Naneth."_

_The hand let hers go. She watched him for a moment, before resuming her route and softly close the door behind her. _

Although very flattered by the endearment that Legolas had gifted her with only 3 months ago, she wasn't sure if it was entirely appropriate, given that she wasn't actually his mother.

She had tried to bring the subject up a few times with him, but there had always been an interruption.

Tomorrow is the day, she decided. It's time she knew what happened.

* * *

"_Penny for your thoughts, Evangeline?"_

Evie started at that request and looked across at her neighbour sitting opposite and cupped her steaming tea with both hands.

"_I'm not sure you want to know, Mary."_

"_Try me."_

"_It's complicated."_

"_so make it simple."_

"_Legolas lost his mother."_

"_oh? Passed on? Or?"_

"_that's the thing, I don't know."_

"_it's bothering you."_

"_yes."_

"_have you asked him?"_

"_I've made a few attempts, but we were interrupted everytime."_

"_can you just let it go?"_

"_Ordinarily, I would have."_

"_I'm sensing a but…"_

"_But, he calls me…mother."_

"_oh, I see."_

"_you do?"_

A female chuckle.

"_you have a kind heart, Evangeline. You do not wish to replace her. Your brain wishes to know details so that you don't damage the memory of her."_

Green eyes were wide.

Mary laughed again at her expression and tapped her nose.

"_Mother's intuition. You may not be my blood, Evangeline, but I can read you as well as any of my other children."_

Evie was touched that Mary felt this way about and suddenly felt all the more guilty for not visiting much before Legolas came.

"_So how do I approach the topic with him?"_

"_You have his trust, you just need to create the opportunity for him to open up about it."_

"_but, how?"_

"_Bargaining."_

She looked at Mary in confusion.

"_You give him something, ask him for information about his mother in return."_

"_oh. Effective."_

"_yes, very. Just be careful though, he may not remember, as he may have blocked some memories."_

Evie was thoughtful for a moment.

"_proceed with caution."_

"_yes, absolutely. You read people very well yourself, Evangeline, you will know what to say when the time comes."_

Evie took a sip of her tea.

"_Thank you , Mary, you have no idea how his had helped me."_

"_oh, I think I do and you're very welcome to unburden yourself to me anytime. I know a thing or two about raising children."_

Evie smiled in response to this. Yes, Mary had raised 4 children to adulthood, 2 boys and 2 girls. She could write a book.

"_You have a question for me?"_

Evie's eye widened in surprise again.

"_How did you know?"_

_Mary just tapped her nose again and held out her hand in invitation to share._

"_How come you haven't asked about his ears? I know you've seen them."_

Mary's eye twinkled for a moment as she thought about her answer.

"_Children are beloved in all their forms."_

"_not always."_

"_unfortunately, true. He is an angel that deserves love, just like you."_

Evie was touched by this response and remembered it much later when she tucked Legolas into bed, humming a lullaby.

* * *

The next morning found Evie and Legolas seated at the table, plates piled with home made pancakes, which were drizzled in maple syrup and raspberries.

Evie raised her coffee to her lips and laughed at the little cheeks stuffed with fluffy pancake, sugary syrup all round his mouth.

"_really enjoying those, aren't you, Honey?"_

"_mmmmmhhmm." _

She laughed at the contented response and put her cup down.

"_What would you like to do today, Honey?"_

"_anngnjrth."_

"_What was that?"_

_A big swallow to empty his mouth of food._

"_Anything you like, Naneth."_

That endearment again. It brought back Mary's words from yesterday._ Bargaining. _But what couldshe bargain with?

Inspiration struck her.

"_You remember the wooden swords we got?"_

"_yes."_

"_shall we have a go?"_

"_it's called sparring."_

"_oh. Yes, let's spar. Will you teach me?"_

A childish giggle

"_yes, Naneth."_

Pancakes all gone, he went to get up.

"_dishes first, then sparring. Yes?"_

"_yes Naneth." _Came the response with a cheeky grin.

Forty five minutes later, the table cleared, dishes washed and all traces of sugar wiped from one elf's little face, found Evie and Legolas standing opposite one another in the gravel courtyard.

Both had their fighting stance taken and arms raised with a wooden sword each.

"_here are the rules: Every hit, you get to ask the other a question. Ok?"_

"_yes, ok."_

"_ok, go!"_

And they were off, swiping and moving their bodies to avoid being hit.

Some would call it unfair for a grown woman to be playing this with a small child, but Legolas was not a regular child, he was an elf that was naturally light of foot and quick as lightening.

Evie had done some self-defence classes, but nothing like this, so it wasn't a surprise that Legolas scored the first point.

"_How old are you Naneth?"_

"_it's rude to ask a woman her age. I have lived on this earth for about 1,500 years."_

Little blue eyes were wide in awe.

"_Let's go again."_

And so they started again, Legolas, again the victor.

"_Why do you have nightmares?"_

Evie was stunned for a moment. She thought he hadn't noticed. He gave her an impatient look.

"_i…I..It's always the same dream. I'm caught In the same rip that took my parents from me."_

"_What's a rip?"_

"_At the beach, it's a very dangerous current."_

"_You don't swim anymore." _

This wasn't a question, but a statement.

"_no. I can't go into large bodies of water without the fear."_

The little elf was thoughtful at this. Seemingly satisfied, he spoke again, catching Evie off guard.

"_again, naneth."_

And so the sparring started again. This time however, it was Evie that managed to press her wooden blade to the little elf's neck.

"_my turn. What happened to your mother?"_

There she said it. He blinked.

She could see his face scrunch up in fright. She waited. He knew the terms of the game.

"_She left us. Left me."_ A broken whisper, she almost missed it.

She immediately dropped her sword sensing his distress and kneeled before him, reaching up her hands to wipe away the tears.

"_talk to me, Honey. Let it out."_

_And he did._

"_I was running from my lessons to her suite. She was always in there, waiting for me with a treat. One day, she wasn't there. The room was cold. Her favourite cloak was gone from it's hook. I called for her, but she didn't answer me…"_

_He broke off here. The explanation had been difficult with the hiccupping._

"_you don't have to tell me anymore, Honey."_

He surprised her by continuing as is if she hadn't spoken.

"_Adar exploded through the door. He was angry. At me or her, I didn't know. He told me to stop. He told me she had left and she wasn't coming back."_

"_He didn't touch you, did he?"_

_Legolas gave her a quizzical look._

"_Adar is…harsh with his words. I think he was hurting."_

Evie understood then, Elves were not violent to their young. And she sensed that there was more to it, but maybe Legolas had been too young and wasn't told any specifics of what drove her to leave.

"_what was her name?"_ She had to know.

"_Nessa."_

That was enough for today, Evie thought. She drew the little elf tightly to her body and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

He snuggled into her in turn, taking deep breaths, relief evident in his body for sharing his deepest trauma.

He murmured in her ear.

"_Please don't leave me, Naneth."_

A sharp intake of breath. This made Evie's heart twist in her chest. She hugged him tighter in response, before releasing slightly.

He had to go back home. He wasn't hers to keep.

"_I promise to love you always, Honey."_

And she knew a way of putting his mind at ease and reinforce how much she loved him.

* * *

That was how they found themselves back at the shopping centre, His hand held in Evie's feminine one.

Legolas' hair once again styled in a way to cover his pointed ears.

They walked into a jeweller with lots of shiny things on display in glass cases.

She picked Legolas up and set him up on her right hip.

"_ok, Honey, you pick something for me. Something that represents you so I can have you with me always."_

Delight flashed in the little blue eyes as they roamed over all the pretty things sparkling under the strong light.

Silently, Evie walked around the shop so that Legolas could get a good look at the options.

A sales girl, dressed in black with long blonde hair, approached them with a bright smile.

"_Hello. Are you looking for something in particular?"_

"_no, just having a look, thank you."_

"_No problem, let me know If you want help with anything."_

"_thanks."_

Suddenly Legolas' hand pointed at something.

_"that one."_

She bent forward to look closer. She smiled and looked at the sales girl who had overheard.

"_can we get a closer look at that necklace please?"_

"_of course."_

The girl handled the silver pendent with care, laying it on a passed tray, which she then laid on the counter.

The chain itself was plain, silver links fitted together. The pendent, was however the showstopped, which was made of a clear crystal that reflected the light when moved.

It was the shape of a heart.

It was perfect.

She looked at Legolas, who locked eyes at her and nodded.

She looked back at the sales girl.

"_We'll take that one please."_

"_Let me wrap it up for you."_

"_actually, can I wear it now?"_

"_yes, no problem."_

"_also, can we get something from that case too?"_

"_sure, show me?"_

They moved over to the case on the other side of the store.

She had spied it and thought it perfect for her little elf to remember her.

A jade gemstone cut in a rough oval shape was hanging off the end of a brown leather braid.

"_can we have that now too?"_

"_yes. Let me ring this up for you."_

"_thanks."_

She took both necklaces and bent down to Legolas' level.

Evie put her crystal necklace into Legolas cupped hands and then lifted the jade pendent over his head.

It sat just over his heart.

He grinned at her.

"_for me?"_

"_yes. So you never forget me."_

_"i'll never forget you, Naneth."_

The little elf then stepped forward to reach Evie's necklace over her head.

It sat in the valley of her breasts, sparkling like mad when she moved even an inch.

Evie stood then to take care of the purchases.

"_Your son is adorable."_

She ignored the sharpness in her chest, not bothering to correct her and gave the girl a tight smile.

Once complete, Legolas and Evie walked out together, grinning like fools.


	8. Christmas

Chapter 8

"_what have you got there, Honey?"_

Evie, clad in her favourite jeans and pink plaid shirt, sat cross-legged on the hardwood floor, vines of untangled Christmas lights surrounding her form.

She had looked up from the current offending colourful knots in her hands to see Legolas closing the front door behind him.

In his hands was a large, deep red envelope.

Evie dropped her bundle to the floor, made her way over to the couch and patted the seat next her.

The little elf sat and gave her the envelope.

"_it's addressed to Miss Evangeline Nichols. Is that you?"_

"_Yes, honey. Evangeline is my full name." _

She scrunched her nose up.

"_I know what this is."_

"_what is it? An invitation?"_

"_To Mary's Christmas Gala."_

"_what's a Gala?"_

"_a bit like a ball. You get dressed up. Flutes of champagne. Fancy food. Dancing. The house is decked out in Christmas decorations. See people you don't like…"_ The last part had been muttered very very softly as she trailed off.

Blue eyes had lit up.

"_can we go? Please Naneth?"_

Evie eyebrows rose as she looked at the little elf.

"_you want to go?"_

"_oh yes. We have them back home."_

"_what are they like?"_

"_the feasts in the Greenwood are unlike anything you've ever seen. All that you've said, but with magic of the elves."_

Eyebrows rose higher. This was the first she was hearing of any elven magic.

Legolas must know her too well now, for her went on to explain.

"_It's not like what you can do, but we have our own magic with healing, bonding and at the starlight feasts."_

Bonding. They'll come back to that.

"_real starlight."_

"_yes, falling stars cause something in the air and makes the evening…magical"_

Blue eyes had glossed over, lost in a memory from home.

He refocussed when Evie took out a matching thick, red card with gold lettering.

"_you are invited to join Mrs Mary McDonald and her family for their annual Christmas Gala…"_

"_you don't wish to go." _

Very observant elf, thought Evie.

"_I haven't been to one of these since my Grandma died."_

"_she would want you to live. Have fun."_

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"_You're right." _

But as she said these words, it wasn't just that that had her wanting to hide away from the event.

Her memory flashed dark hair. Brown eyes. Tall figure with tan skin. Smirking mouth.

"_please Naneth?"_

Those words brought her back to the present. She looked into his pleading eyes.

Could she deny this little elf anything?

The answer, of course, was no, and that is why, a few days later they made a trip to the formal wear section of a department store.

* * *

A week later, it was the little elf's turn to be impatiently tapping his foot at the bottom of the stairs.

His platinum hair had been neatly brush back in a ponytail at the back of his neck, arranged to cover the delicate points of his ears.

The small body wore a black dinner suit, with a white shirt and deep green and silver bow tie.

Shiny black shoes completed the look.

"_Naneth, we're going to be late!"_

A muffled reply was heard and then the click click of heels on wood as his guardian stepped into view.

Her normally wild curls had been tamed and twisted into an elaborate updo. Star shaped crystals shimmered in the light as she descended the stairs.

The strapless dress was a silky deep green that hugged every curve as it flowed down her body to the floor.

A thigh high split rose up her left leg, revealing the silver heels underneath.

Legolas' pendent hung around her neck, as always.

Deep red lips smiled at her dashing date.

"_that bad, huh?"_

A dazzled face, snapped in a grin and giggled.

"_You look beautiful, Naneth."_

Her heart gave a little squeeze at this.

"_you look very handsome too, Honey."_

He reached for her hand.

"come on. I want to see the tree."

Evie laughed, but let the little elf pull her along to the car. They hopped in, bucked up and drove the short trip to Mary's.

A well dressed male, opened her door for her.

"_Shall I park it for you, ma'am?"_

"_yes, thank you. Come on Legolas."_

Hand in hand, the woman and the elf walked up the porch steps and through the open doors.

She heard a gasp from the being beside her and smiled.

Yes, Mary really had outdone herself. She always did.

She took her coat off and handed it in to the attendant.

The next moment, Evie was engulfed in a big hug from a woman in a red dress with a green flashing tree shaped broach.

"_Great to see you Evangeline! And Legolas too!"_

"_Hello Mary."_

"_you look wonderful, dear. Lovely shade of green."_

"_thank you."_

Mary snagged a flute of champagne from a passing tray and put it into Evie's hand.

She was already moving on to another arrival when she called.

"_Enjoy yourselves!"_

Smiling, Evie took Legolas' hand and led him into the large dining room.

It had been transformed for the evening.

The table and chairs had been removed.

Every inch was decorated with lights and down the far corner was an enormous Christmas tree, complete with a hoard of presents at the bottom.

A comfortable red velvet chair was set to the side.

Glittering and glamourous people mingled amongst each other, while servers hovered with food and drink nearby.

The woman and elf took it all in with awe.

Some time later, there they looked up at the sound of a bell ringing.

"_Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!."_

A tall, rotund man in a white beard carried a red sack over one shoulder and rang a bell in his free hand as he walked into the room and took a seat next to the big tree.

Evie crouched down to be on Legolas' level.

"_You remember what I said about Father Christmas?"_

The little elf's eyes had not moved an inch from the new figure.

"_yes."_

"_shall we go and say hello?"_

A quick nod.

Hand in hand, Evie led Legolas over to wait in line with the other children wanting to sit on the legendary man's knee.

Shortly, it was Legolas' turn.

He hesitated, suddenly not sure.

The man smiled and patted his knee.

"_up you come, young man."_

Slowly, the little elf moved a step forward. Two. And was gently lifted to sit.

"_What's your name, young man?"_

"_Legolas."_

"_Well Legolas, have you been good this year?"_

"_Yes, I think so."_

"_very good. What would you like for Christmas?"_

Legolas lent forward to whisper In the man's ear.

"_ahhhh. Yes, a very good wish. Somehow I don't think that will fit in here though."_

The man in the red and white hat picked up a golden wrapped box and handed it to Legolas before lifting him down to the floor.

"_Merry Christmas, Legolas!."_

"_Merry Christmas!."_

The little elf hurried away, smiling brilliantly as he did so.

"_Merry Christmas, Evangeline."_

Evie looked surprised and focused on the eyes that belonged to Mary's brother, Rod.

"_Merry Christmas!" _

She smiled at him before leaving to join her young charge.

"_Look, Naneth!"_

The blonde haired elf held up the open box: a polaroid camera and a scrapbook.

She smiled at him. Mary was always so thoughtful.

"_you know what this is for?"_

"_no."_

"_So we can make memories."_

She picked up the camera and turned to a woman nearby.

"_Excuse me, can you take a picture for us?"_

"_yes, of course."_

She handed the camera to the other woman and bent pick Legolas up and onto her right hip. They looked at each other.

Flash! And then the buzzing of the machine printing.

"_say cheese!"_

Evie and Legolas looked at the woman. Another flash.

"_thank you so much."_

"_my pleasure dear. Merry Christmas."_

Evie took the camera back and the two pictures that had developed on the thick paper.

She smiled as she held them out for Legolas to see.

"_It's us!"_

"_yes, Honey. You can keep them forever."_

"_really?" _

"_yes."_

He took the camera and out it in the box, the pictures were next and then he put the lid back on.

"_Can I go play?"_

"_sure, Honey. Stay close, ok?"_

"_yes, Naneth."_

The little elf ran off to join the other children playing with the train set near the tree.

Evie felt her shoulders drop, the tension leaving her as she watched Legolas play and took a sip of wine glass.

She was glad she brought him so he could experience this different tradition.

She hadn't seen the tall man enter, but she was on high alert when she felt a male hand rest on her left shoulder.

"_you look well, Evie."_

She shivered at that honey voice, laced with charm.

"_Hello Luke."_

She turned to face the man beside her.

Over 6 ft tall. Short, dark brown hair, styled and not moving an inch. Rich brown eyes that held no warmth. Tanned skin peeked out from the grey suit.

Beautiful white teeth flashed as he smiled at her.

"_care for a dance?"_

"_no, thank you." _

"_not happy to see me?"_

A snort before she took a large sip of her drink and did not answer.

"_come on, Evie, let's go outside and talk."_

The hand on her shoulder, stroked down her arm and clasped around her wrist.

Her green eyes narrowed.

"_I don't think so."_

"_I can explain what happened."_

"_we have nothing to talk about, I know what occurred."_

The hand around her wrist tightened at her refusal, causing pain.

"_you will hear me out."_

"_kindly, let go."_

"_come, Evie."_

Neither noticed as a young figure with blazing blue eyes walked towards them until he spoke.

**"_Na- ho hurting cin naneth?"_**

**"_All na- tríw, honeui"_**

The hand on her wrist instantly let go, unsure by the odd language spoken.

She moved quickly to pick up the little elf.

"_Legolas, this is Luke. Luke, this is Legolas, my son."_

Stunned silence for a heartbeat.

'_Your son? He looks nothing like you."_

"_He's the spitting image of his father."_

Evie didn't know if this was true, but since Luke would never meet Thranduil, she didn't think it mattered.

"_Excuse me, I have to go."_

The dark haired man turned quickly and left them.

She waited a moment for her heartbeat to settle, watched his figure disappear and then focussed on her little elfling.

"_Who was that man?"_

"_someone I knew once. you ok?"_

A nod in response.

"_shall we go?" _

Another nod in ascent.

"_grab your gift and we'll go."_

She put the little elf down and watched fondly as he collected his wrapped box and weaved his left hand into her right.

They walked back to the entrance and Evie let go of Legolas' hand to shrug on her coat.

Together, the strode hand in hand into the snowing night.

* * *

*Is he hurting you Mother?

*All is fine, Honey.


	9. Preparations

Chapter 9

364 days. Almost a full year. That's how long it had been since Legolas had unexpectedly shown up in her back yard, chased by foul orcs.

Tomorrow he would be going home.

The portal would arrive at twilight when the moon was in the right place.

They had been preparing for weeks to get everything Legolas would need for his journey back to his father.

The only problem: Evie didn't want to let him go.

And today it seemed Legolas didn't want to leave her either.

"_no."_

"_Honey, you have to stop sulking." _

"_no."_

"_we need to finish packing up your bag."_

"_no."_

She reached for the scrapbook he had received months prior as a christmas present, now full of photographs.

"_what about this? So you remember me."_

"_no."_

"_is that the only word you're going speak today?"_

The little elf's answer was to walk out the back door and run into the barn.

Evie watched him go with a sigh.

She really couldn't blame him, Afterall, she didn't like the situation any more than he did.

But he has to go, she thought, he must.

Abandoning the things on the floor, she got up to make a cup of tea.

She would give him some time to cool down and then talk some sense into him.

It had always worked before, so this time won't be any different.

Some time later, she too, walked out the backdoor, crossed the yard and into the already open barn door.

She began to sing.

"_here comes the sun."_

She a took a step for every line.

"_Here comes the sun."_

_A blonde head peaked out over the hayloft._

"_little darling."_

She smiled as she sang to him. She knew he loved it when she did.

She continued up the ladder and laid herself out next to the little elf.

They laid next to other in silence a for while. Evie was waiting for him to start.

"_I'm sorry Naneth."_

_She turned her head to look at him._

"_I get it, Honey."_

"_you do?"_

"_yes. I don't want you to leave either."_

"_then why can't I stay with you?"_

"_because you have a father waiting desperately for your return."_

"_he doesn't need me."_

"_yes, he does. He loves you just as fiercely as I do."_

"_it doesn't seem like it."_

"_Oh, honey, we all have different ways of showing our affection."_

"_how do you know this?"_

She reached out to tap him on the nose.

"_I've lived a lot longer than you!"_

A childish giggle made Evie smile.

"_come, let's finish and then we can gorge ourselves on freshly baked cookies!"_

Blue eyes went wide with excitement.

Evie sat up and led the way to the ladder, descending first.

She turned and saw the little elf had stopped in the second to last step.

"_what if you forget me?"_

She rushed to him, cupping his face with her right hand.

"_oh, I'll never forget you."_

She tapped her heart shaped pendant hanging around her neck and gave him a loving smile.

Then she reached out to tap his pendant.

"_And you'll never forget me."_

"_never never" _

She lifted him off the step and into her body for a cuddle. It was just as much for him as it was for her.

Evie put him down on his own feet and grabbed his hand.

"_come, honey! Cookies await!"_

It was the little elf that dragged Evie out of the barn and inside the house.


	10. Portal

Chapter 10

Sitting on the back porch steps, Evie impatiently tapped her foot.

"_stop naneth!"_ cried the little elf sitting next to her. He reached his arm around her middle and leaned into her side. Giving him an apologetic smile, she said _"Sorry, honey, I'm just nervous about this."_

"_I know. But it will be ok."_

"_how can you know that?"_

"_I just have a feeling."_

Evie scoffed at that. Almost always calm and a logical thinker, but she didn't share his optimism. The truth was that she had come to love this little being so fiercely, that she was very reluctant to let him go. But she knew he wasn't hers to keep. He had to go home and it crushed her. She had to let him go.

She looked up at the moon for the thousandth time. She could feel the energy around her surging. _"it's almost time."_

Legolas absently nodded, his thoughts elsewhere at that moment. Hit suddenly by the enormity of this situation and that the fact that she was never going to see him again, she turned suddenly and cupped his face with both hand like she had so many times in the last year they'd spent together.

"_promise me you will look after yourself. Don't forget me and don't forget to always have courage and be kind."_

"_even to mortals."_ Was the loving response she received from him. It made her laugh softly.

"_yes, even mortals. Your father is going to hate me for that influence."_

"_no, he's going to be thankful for you taking care of me… You can change your mind, you know"_ came with a pleading look. She sighed heavily but didn't respond.

" _Sing for me naneth."_

Evie smiled at this request and once again tucked him into her side and began softly. Legolas joined in for the chorus.

" _Caterpillar in the tree__  
__How you wonder who you'll be__  
__Cant go far but you can always dream__  
__Wish you may and wish you might__  
__Don't you worry hold in tight__  
__I promise you there will come a day__  
__Butterfly fly away"_

She was interrupted from continuing when Malthen started to bark as the air by the barn began to shimmer. Quickly they both stood and walked toward the emerging portal. Evie turned to face Legolas and took stock of his long brown pants, grey undershirt, deep green vest, brown sturdy boots that went up his calf and the black pack on his back, packed with all the necessary items for his journey, as well as a few photos of them together. Tears ran down her cheeks as she bent forward to kiss his forehead, a sob stuck in her throat. Her green eyes met his blue ones and she said _" I love you, honey. Farewell"_

She promptly pushed him toward the portal and home to his father. With her vision blurring, she turned her back and didn't see the small hands that reached for hers and with a mighty pull, brought them both through the shimmering portal together.

With a cry, she snapped her eyes shut from the bright light and felt the energy zapping around them. It felt like they'd been falling for hours, when they were both ripped from the poral opening and fell to the ground in a heap of limbs.

"_ow."_ That was enough for Evie to snap her eyes open and look for her little elf. Hurriedly, she got up, ignoring the ache in her joints and ran towards Legolas.

"_are you alright?"_

"_yes, I think so. Are you ok naneth?"_

"_yes. My god Legolas, what on earth were you thinking?!"_ she reprimanded, her lips forming a tight line.

"_I will not apologise. Now we can say with me forever."_

"_but Legolas, I don't belong here. What is your father going to think of this?"_

"_I don't care, it's what I want."_

She found that when Legolas gets in these stubborn moods it wasn't worth arguing with him. But still, she thought, he hasn't thought through the consequences of this.

"_fine. But you're explaining it to him. Do you know how we get to the Greenwood?"_

"_we're already in it."_

"_oh. But where do you live?"_

"_I think I know the way. Come."_

He gently grasped her hand in his and pulled her along. They took only a few steps when Legolas stopped.

"_what is is?"_

"_I can hear something coming towards us. Shhh"_

Evie stopped and listened, but couldn't hear anything unusual. She shivered as the colder temperature finally registered in her brain. This Greenwood is not a place for jean shorts and a cami, she thought. All of a sudden she saw a golden form leap out of the bushes towards her and land squarely on her chest, the impact enough to make her fall on her back. The fluffy golden beast began to lick Evie's face.

"_oh Mal!"_ cried Legolas in relief

"_off mal! Come on."_ She sat up and pushed the dog off her. It went straight to plant a big lick on Legolas' face. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"_Let's keep going."_

And so the three beings started off on their journey to the great elven city.

Not long after, Legolas stopped again, turned to Evie in a panic, his face pale.

"_orcs"_

"_what? What do you mean orcs?"_

"_I can hear orcs coming!"_

"_well how are we going to kill them?"_

"_your magic Naneth"_ said Legolas like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Evie felt her magic and tried to shift the tree branches around them as a test. Nothing happened.

Panic began to fill her. _"how many do you hear?"_

"_only one I think, but still, they are awful."_

"_yes, I believe you. Think, Evie, think. I have it! do you still have the knife I gave you?"_

"_yes, it's in my pack."_

"_quickly now, give it to me."_ Legolas did just that.

"_now get behind me. Mal, that means you too."_ She said to the canine that that had begun to growl softly.

Evie swallowed thickly and concentrated on her breathing while they waited for the enemy.

Her eyes scanned the bushes and all of a sudden, she saw a small and shrivelled black and grey savage and horrific body charge out of the forest with an old, rusty sword lifted at the ready and making a screeching war cry.

Her eyes widened at the sight, for it was one thing to be told about them and quite another to see it firsthand. She raised the medium sized knife in front of her and stood her ground.

"_You are not going to touch him."_ She declared before she launched herself towards the foul creature. It was relentless in it's attack of her, but it was sloppy and ill trained. She, fortunately, had some training, thanks to Legolas, and she was quick.

Mal barked and Evie flicked her eyes to Legolas for a moment to make sure he was ok. That momentary distraction cost her though, as she felt a cold cut along her side. The effect was instant, with adrenaline surging through her body as her fierce protectiveness took hold, she the tackled the orc to the ground, wrestled the weapon from its hand and quickly drove the sword home into it's chest, the impact vibrating up her arm. With the lifeless body under her, she got up and hung onto the sword just in case.

She dropped into a crouch in front of Legolas and search his person desperately to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"_Are you ok honey?"_

"yes naneth, but you aren't"

"yes, I know. I just need something to stop the bleeding…" She was interrupted by Legolas quickly turning his head to the right to listen. Something was coming. She just hoped it was a good guy this time.

She turned her body and stood protectively in front of her charge once again. Her left hand was pressed to the right side of her cotton clad middle to try and stop the bleeding as her right hand held the blade up in defence.

Her breathing was ragged and her vision was beginning to blur, but she caught sight of a very tall, platinum haired and heavily weapon clad male coming toward her, accompanied by a few others, similarly dressed. She saw pointed ears, like Legolas, and sagged in relief just a little. Hopefully they could help find Legolas' father.

_**Fir! What are cin doing with mui réd! **_

She struggled with trying to keep her eyes open and couldn't find the energy to form a response. The imposing male with face like thunder issued a command she could hear and felt as she was bodily lifted by her arms away from Legolas. The sword dropped from her hand as she lost the energy to hold it anymore, the red liquid staining more of her white cami.

_**Baw! Naneth! Cin must help hen, he will bel-. Please adar, he saved nin. **_

Shock laced the male's face at the words coming out of his son's mouth. Naneth? This mortal was not his mother? A glance at the woman confirmed that she did need aid or she would die, and his son was very distressed at the idea of this. Before he could say anything in response, he raised his eyebrows as heard the mortal speak in elvish.

_**Im mel cin honeui. Don't forget what im taught cin. **_

Just before she lost consciousness, Evie felt her body being lifted and young voice cry out to her, as he was restrained by his father.

_**Baw! Naneth im mel cin**_

* * *

*Mortal! What are you doing with my son?!

*No! Mother! You must help her, she will die. Please Father, she saved me!

*I love you honey, don't forget what I taught you.

*No! Mother, I love you!


	11. New life

Author's note: Now that they are with the elves, you can assume they are speaking elvish, but I am going to write it in English.

Chapter 11

Thranduil POV

"_Well, Feren, report."_ Was the demand of the elvenking as he dropped his large hand on the top of the desk with a crash!

A tall elven warrior, clad in brown and deep green, didn't flinch at the noise, since he was quite used to his king being in such a foul mood of late.

He looked straight ahead.

"_We don't know what happened. Prince Legolas was only gone for half an hour at most. _

_Where he found the mortal is puzzling. We tried to coax the tale out of him, but he point blank refused to talk to Gwenth. _

_I've never seen him so distraught. He kept repeating "I want to see naneth!" He even stomped on Galion's foot, so he could run to the healing halls. _

_Melui wouldn't let him in, so he's sitting outside the door waiting."_

The king's look of displeasure worsened at this news.

"_who is she?" _ This strangely clad mortal woman was an enigma he intended to solve by any means necessary.

Why was his son so attached to a being with such a fleeting existence.

"_there was a…painting in the Prince's pack of the mortal that had the word 'Evie' written on the back. Other than that, we have no idea. She has still not woken, and Legolas won't talk."_

The elvenking took note of the hesitation in his Captain's speech.

"_report to me the minute she wakes. I will see to Legolas. You are dismissed."_

"_yes, my king."_

With a curt bow, the leader of the Greenwood guard, turned and exited the King's study door.

"_my son attached to a mortal. Ridiculous."_ Muttered the elvenking, thoughtful for a moment, vowing silently to rid the Greenwood of this weakness.

Rising from his chair, the elf fixed his robes and schooled his face to his signature poker face, before striding to the study door.

He exited with a determined flourish and walked with purpose towards the healing halls.

* * *

Evie POV

As the curly haired woman woke, she gently lifted her eyelids and quickly shut them against the bright light.

Taking a breath and trying again, she opened her eyes and took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

The walls surrounding her were a creamy white with an intricate golden pattern.

Opposite her was a small sitting room with a beautifully carved wooden table, with two plush gold and cream armchairs on with side.

On her left was an open doorway with a screen in front, that she assumed, led to the bathing room.

On her right was a large cream and gold armoire.

The bed she was lying in was very large, king sized she mused, golden carved frame work and completed by the all-white, soft as silk, sheets and doona cover embroidered in tiny leaves.

Spying platinum blonde hair over her arm, she moved the covers slightly to see a peaceful family face snuggled into her side.

Sighing, she lifted her hand to brush his cheek. Freezing momentarily when she heard a deep voice.

"_he hasn't left your side."_

Swallowing her nerves, she lifted her eyes to the tall, imposing figure leaning in the doorframe of the bedroom, watching her with eerily familiar bright blue eyes.

Her breath caught as she looked over the elf. If Legolas was beautiful, this male elf, who undoubtedly was his father, was otherworldly and god like.

That gorgeous platinum blonde she had come so used to seeing on a much younger elf, was worn out and long down his chest, his pointed ears on show for the world to see.

She wondered if it felt as silky as Legolas'. Creamy perfect skin, chiselled jaw, high cheekbones and eyes of the ocean, filled with pain, intelligence and years of experience.

There was nothing warm in that fair face.

Broad shoulders draped in royal blue robes, trimmed in silver, held up a well built chest that any woman would be dying to run their hands over, and connected to long, lean and powerful legs, covered by the dark grey leggings, only interrupted by black leather boots that went up to his mid calf.

She realised that she hadn't given a response and silence had carried on way too long as she'd appraised him.

"_he's very loyal."_ Blue eyes narrowed slightly at that.

"_it is misplaced and perhaps a little too kind to mortals."_ Was the reply, said like a challenge. Her lips formed a tight line at that statement.

Before she could open her lips, she was shocked by the coldness of his next words.

"_you will explain to me why my son calls you mother."_

She licked her lips and waited a breath _"I will not explain myself to you. What has Legolas told you?"_

Blue eyes were incredulous at her refusal to obey. She could see that this elf was not used to having someone deny him. A high elf lord, perhaps?

"_nothing. He wouldn't talk. Demanded to be with you."_

She was stunned by that. Yes, she knew he loved her, but this. This was something extra special.

But, she thought, he was the one who had brought her here and it made sense that he would not abandon her to find her way on her own.

Plus, he had been very distraught.

She winced as she shifted slightly, causing mild discomfort to her side.

Looking down, she noticed, she was clean and dressed in a white frilly nightgown.

"_you will make a full recovery the healers tell me."_

"_good."_

"_by which time, you can go back to you home and leave me and my son in peace."_

The unspoken but implied, _to never contact us again_, was hurtful.

She intended to set him straight.

"_I am n.."_ but was interrupted by the creaking of a door opening and the very soft footfalls of a dark haired woman carrying a silver tray.

No, a female elf, when Evie saw the delicate points of her ears peaking though her tidy hair.

"_oh, I'm sorry you're ma…"_ but a large hand was held up to silence her.

"_I was just leaving Gwenth, carry on."_

"_You will dine with me_." Was the expectation directed at Evie.

Before she could say anything, he had turned and left through the door, his robes billowing after him.

What a strange encounter, she thought, surely not all the elves are like this.

"_Lady Evangeline?"_ she was brought back by the gentle question from the new elf.

"_hmmm? It's Evie, please."_

"_Lady Evie, then. I've brought your lunch." _

"_Thank you…"_

"_Gwenth, My lady."_

Evie smiled in thanks to the stranger and rearranged her body so she could sit up.

The only problem with this, is that the movement disturbed the little elfling asleep at her side. She smiled at Legolas' sleepy face.

His blue eyes snapped to focus when he noticed Evie was awake and sitting up. Quick as a flash, he had his arms around her and she laughed in delight.

"_I'm so glad you're ok, naneth. I thought I'd lost you."_

"_no, you can never lose me, honey. You know why?"_

The little head shook side to side. She moved his body slight away from hers and placed her hand on his chest, over his heart.

"_I will always be with you in here."_

The answering grin was enough.

And then the moment was spoiled by Gwenth's discreet cough. If she was surprised by Legolas calling this mortal 'mother', she didn't show it.

"_have some lunch with me, honey?"_

"_yes, Naneth."_

"_good. Tell me all about what I've missed…"_

"_well, it's been 2 days since and so much has happened. As you can imagine, Adar was not pleased…"_

Legolas happily went into detail about the events that occurred while she was asleep.

"_and then i slipped out when Feren wasn't looking and came to find you. I overheard them say you had been moved Naneth."_

Evie laughed at the idea of an elfling slipping past a hundreds' year old, fully trained elven warrior. But such was the loyalty that had grown between the two huddled on the magnificent bed, bellies full.

She looked into the blue eyes of the little elf that had stolen a piece of her heart.

"_my heart is full to wake and find you with me."_

Legolas beamed at her words. Before he could respond, they were interrupted.

"_My Lady?" _

"_hmm?"_ Evie looked up the brown haired elleth, who had silently come back into the room.

"_time to bathe and dress."_ The statement was too the point, but not unkind.

She looked back at the little elf with a soft smile.

"_time for you to go, honey."_

"_yes, Naneth. See you later." _

Legolas surprised the red head by darting forward to wrap his arms tightly around her neck, pulling back a little to kiss her cheek, before releasing her to jump off the bed in a spray of crumbs.

His long legs had him out the door in a flash.

Evie pushed the bedding down her body. She moved her legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching her limbs.

Hearing the unmistakable sounds of running water, walked toward the doorway blocked by the tall screen, where she had seen the female elf disappear.

The tile like flooring of the room were cold beneath her exposed feet, a creamy white with a marble like effect.

Evie shivered slightly and kept walking towards the mat that was placed at the edge of a built in bath.

Massive it was, at least compared to her bath at home, rectangular in shape and made out of a porous rock. Water flowed out of a hole in the wall and directly into the 'tub' filling it with warm water. Lavender and some other floral scent rose with the steam and wafted under Evie's nose.

Fascinated, she reached out to touch the unusual medium.

"_would you like some assistance, my lady."_

Startled, she turned to face the brown haired elf.

"_assistance with what?"_

"_to bathe."_ Stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Evie was floored. Assistance to bathe? She hadn't had help with that since she was a child.

"_no, I'll manage."_

Seeing the hurtful expression on the elf's face, she reached out to touch her upper arm and smiled.

"_thank you for looking after me. Truly. Such a thing where I'm from is not…usual."_

Gwenth seemed satisfied with this explanation. And turned to leave the bathing room.

"_I shall leave your dress on the bed for you."_

She smiled, picking up a piece of floral soap and lifting it to her nose and before turning back towards the bath, she had a burning question.

"_Gwenth?"_

"_yes, my lady?"_

"_Is Legolas' Adar a high Lord or something?" _

she could still see the blue eyes burning through her with such cold fury.

It was Gwenth's turn to look at her, disbelief written all over her face.

"_you do not know? Surely you knew."_

A frown appeared between Evie's brows.

"_knew what?"_

"_He is Thranduil – King of the Wood Elves."_

The piece of soap fell from her hands and made a 'thump'ing noise as it hit the mat between her feet.

"_Fuck."_


	12. Dinner with the King

Chapter 12

Evie's POV

Beautiful feminine hands, with long fingers, brush non-existent fluff from the skirt of her pale green gown.

A solitary silver ring with little stones of different colours sat on the middle finger of her left hand. Her right hand moved to twist it absently off. On. Off. On.

She had done this many times since it was gifted to her from her Grandma. _"to represent the different parts of you that make you so special. That you are loved."_

Evie was nervous. Nervous beyond any other time in her life.

A King. She was to dine with a fucking King!

She dropped the ring and reach up for the crystal heart pendant hanging around her neck.

Why hadn't Legolas told her? He literally pulled her into his world blind.

Evie's gown was a made of a plain soft fabric, an elven mixture of chiffon and silk that she would never have found back home.

They style had a modest V neckline, long fitted sleeves, pulled in waist, an A line skirt to the floor, complete with a short train that flowed behind her.

Petite golden slipped peaked out from the bottom of the skirt.

Half of her curly, red hair had been braided and twisted up to the top of her head, with tendrils flying around her face and the rest hung wild down her back.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up to her full height and squared her shoulders.

I got this, she thought.

She reached down to take a handful of the skirt that was made for a much taller being than herself and walked to open the door of her suite.

Stepping out she saw a guard standing at the ready.

She was about to ask where to go, when a gorgeous male elf with dark hair silently emerged from around a corner.

Twin braids sat at each temple and behind his pointed ears.

Warm grey eyes raked over her form and gave her a soft smirk.

"_Lady Evangeline, at last I meet the mortal beauty that saved our beloved Prince." _

A male hand gently took her own and raised it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Legolas must not have told anyone about her origins.

Tugging her hand back, she frowned slightly, unwilling to correct this unknown elf.

"_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, my lord."_

"_quite so."_ Surprised lined those inquisitive grey eyes. _"We are grateful to you, nevertheless for your brave actions. I am glad to see you recovered."_

"_thank you. the King has been most…kind"_

He gave her a knowing look, as if she had wanted to use a different word to describe the intimidating elf.

"_I am Galion, My Lady, an adviser to our King."_

"_A pleasure to meet you, Lord Galion."_

"_I believe you are to dine with his Majesty, shall I escort you?"_

Her brows shot up at the offer, certain that he had been sent to fetch her.

Keeping her emotions in check, she held her tongue and placed her hand on the arm that was offered.

"_lead the way, My Lord."_

Galion led the beautiful woman down the corridor, enjoying her awed expression as they proceed through the great halls.

And few turns in the labyrinth, left, right, left and they came to a large closed wooden double door with no noteworthy adornments. Two guards, clad in deep green and brown complete with several knives strapped to their bodies, were posted either side.

The male elf on her right unlinked her hand as he turn to face her, but did not let go of her hand.

"_this is where I leave you, My Lady. I hope to see you again."_

He lingered slightly over her hand as he kissed it again, before letting go and strolling back the way they came.

Evie glanced at the guards briefly and focussed her attention on the door in front of her.

Without instruction, the guards moved simultaneously to open the doors for her.

'_Best not to keep him waiting."_ Was whispered from the guard to her left.

Realising she had not moved an inch; she gave the guard a grateful smile before moving forward cautiously. The doors snicked shut behind her softly.

The room appeared to be the King's personal study. Large bookcases, filled with books of various sizes and odd ornaments, stood floor to ceiling.

A large wood desk, perfectly tidy, sat imposingly before her, complete with a deep blue velvet chair, made for a tall being.

The king's chair, she thought.

She noticed that no chairs were on the other side of the desk.

He must make them stand before him, she surmised, a constant reminder of who they were speaking to.

"_You're late." _

Evie snapped her gaze to the tall, breathtaking elf standing in front of the fireplace to her left.

"_my apologies…your majesty."_

Evie sank into a deep curtsey, that felt awkward to her, trying not to fall.

Rising, she thought she glimpsed a spark of surprise in the blue eyes, but it was gone the next time she blinked, replaced by cold indifference.

"_please, join me, lady Evangeline."_ He waved his right hand to the table set for two.

She made her legs walk forward and sat in the chair nearest to her, her back straight.

The King's gaze had flickered to the hand holding the skirt up off the floor, lips pressed in disapproval.

"_wine?"_ he asked, while reaching to pour a glass of dark burgundy liquid into a glass.

"_please." _

He lifted the glass to pass into her waiting, a sliver of his pinky finger brushed her hand.

A lick of warmth under the skin where contact was made for moment, before the King snapped his hand back as though burned.

Evie, too, had felt the warmth and looked at her own hand in shock.

Shaking it off, she watched as the King took his own seat across from her.

"_thank you."_

"_I'm sorry?"_

She took a deep breath and began.

"_thank you for caring for me. I know you don't like mortals and I imagine the hurt you felt when you saw your son with me."_

His blue eyes flickered with amusement and surprise, but they did not warm.

"_I do not like mortals, as you say, but not for the reasons you think."_

He waved a dismissive hand and carried on before she had a chance to speak. Evie began to eat the food on her plate.

"_I care not for your gratitude. Your presence is a temporary conundrum that I intended to get to the bottom of. Now, tell me why my son calls you 'naneth."_

Her anger at being spoken to like a small misbehaving child licked to the surface, but she contained it. He was a King. She had to keep this civil for Legolas' sake.

"_Legolas hasn't told you what happened?"_

"_My son_, a very strong tone of possession laced these words, _has been silent on the subject as yet_. _You will tell me the events that occurred and you will not lie to me"_

The implied threat was clear. Inwardly, she was seething, but managed to keep her tone calm.

"_As you wish."_

"_My King."_

"_what?"_

"_You will address me properly."_

A small hand fisted in the material of her skirt.

"_your son appeared in the backyard of my home chased by orcs about 12 months ago."_

The king didn't show any sign of shock.

"_that is not possible, he was gone barely half an hour."_

She took a sip of her wine, crossed her arms over her chest and continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"_He came through a portal, but by the time I killed the orcs and coaxed him out of hiding, the portal was gone."_

The king drank from his wine glass, suspicion in his eyes, but did not interrupt again.

"_Portals are cyclic, so I knew that it would be a while before he could go back home. So I opened my home to him. We spent a lot of time together, got to know each very well. I prepared him well for the journey back to you, gave him a little push to the portal when it opened, but he pulled me through it and we landed exactly where he had left before. I killed the orc we came across, but it nicked me when I tackled it. You know the rest because you were there."_

Evie thought her summary of events was very tidy. Over the rim of her glass, she could see the King wasn't pleased with her answer.

"_you haven't answered my question."_

She knew what he eluding to.

"_I tried not to form an attachment, because I knew he had to come back. But I couldn't control it."_

"_you will instruct him to stop calling you naneth."_

Anger spured to life again.

"_I will do no such thing."_

"_you are not his Naneth. Calling a mortal such is an insult to her memory."_

"_I am not trying to replace her."_

"_then the sooner you leave, the better."_

"_Well you better learn to like my presence as I am not going to abandon him."_

Fury stirred from both sides of the table.

"_What right do you have, mortal, to demand that?!"_

"_the right of a caregiver who loves him!"_

"_He is not yours to love."_

Evie narrowed her eyes at the infuriating elf. King be damned.

"_My heart will not be dictated by you. He deserves the right to be loved."_

"_he is a Prince beloved by his people, he doesn't need you."_

"_it isn't the love of his subjects that he was denied."_

"_careful what you insinuate mortal!"_

Blue eyes flashed in extreme anger.

Evie rose to her feet, both hand flat on the table in front of her.

"_it is the truth. You would know this if you took the time to listen to your son."_

In a flurry she unknowingly knocked her wine glass onto the wooden floor, and raced to the study doors, stopping only when a warm, undeniably male presence behind her raised a hand onto the door next to her head, stopping the door from opening and consequently caging her in.

"_you do not walk away when your King is speaking to you."_

Lifting her head and locking her burning green eyes with the livid blue eyes over her shoulder, she placed her hand on the doorhandle.

"_I am not mortal and you are not my king!"_

Quick as a flash, she had the door open just enough to slip through and bolt down the corridor back to her room.

If she looked back over her shoulder, she would have seen the King's face slip it's usual mask, completely stunned.

* * *

Holding her hand to her chest, back flat against the closed door of her suite, she tried to take deep breaths to calm her pounding heart.

She was angry that the King dismissed her love for the little elf like it was nothing.

She was terrified with the knowledge that she had enjoyed having his body so near hers, that she could smell his male pine and earthy scent.

After a new moments, Evie walked deeper in the sitting room and through the doorway into the bedroom, noticing the fire that was not there when she left for dinner, flickering away.

She paused when she looked to the invitingly remade bed and saw the small platinum head resting on one of the pillows.

Her anger instantly melted.

Stripping out of the gown, pulling out the pins in her hair and discarding her shoes, she pulled back the covers and moved to cuddle the small elf to her, clad only in the white silk shift.

Feeling content, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift into sleep.


	13. Revelations

Chapter 13

Thranduil POV

The elvenking tapped his long fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair in the breakfast room.

Addressing the maid who had carried a tray of fresh food to the table, he spoke in an icy tone.

"_Where is the Prince?"_

"_I am not sure, my King."_

"_go and fetch him."_

"_yes, my king."_

She maid curtsied and made for the door, but was stopped when the door opened quickly.

Laughter was heard before a small platinum blonde elf and a red headed woman walked in hand in hand.

Anyone watching the guards, would have seen their looks of amusement at the scene.

Thranduil's eyes, however, narrowed at their casual contact.

Both abruptly stopped and identical looks of dread appeared when they spied the King seated at the table, the look of displeasure intending to make others feel ill at ease.

"_Naneth will be joining us for breakfast Adar."_ Stated the little elf as he seated himself at the King's left.

The king's eyebrows rose at the boldness of his son.

Evie quietly moved to take the seat to the King's right.

"_Good morning, Your Majesty."_

His blue eyes flickered to her for a moment before switching back to address his offspring.

"_I do not tolerate tardiness, Legolas."_

"_Yes, Adar."_

They began to pick from the spread of food laid out for them in silence.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Evie pour herself a cup of what smelled like rich coffee, and lift the cup to her nose and inhale.

Strange, he thought. He took another moment to observe her uninterrupted.

Her curly red hair had been braided back into a single braid down her back, though she had moved it to sit down her right shoulder.

His eyes flicked to her heart shaped face, taking in the slender, and distinctly feminine bone structure.

A dusting of light freckles over her button nose and cheeks.

Her lips, pink like a soft rose, were lush and plump, waiting to be kissed.

The creamy expanse of her neck, his eyes resting on the crystal heart for a moment, that led down to the neck of her soft grey gown, displaying the tops of her full breasts.

Beautiful, he thought. The grey dress that washed out some of the beauties of his court, only enhanced the green eyed beauty.

Catching himself with these thoughts, he shook it away and the distracting image of her sucking on her yoghurt spoon and turned back to the issue at hand.

"_I am not mortal…"_ a whisper of the memory from last night.

A discovery that had keep him awake half the night.

He cleared his throat and had both their attention at once.

"_Lady Evangeline explained what you when through Legolas."_

The young elf gave the woman a grateful smile before looking at his father.

"_Yes, Adar. Was there something you wanted to ask me?"_

"_you pulled her through the portal. Why?"_

The answer was without hesitation, like he was expecting it.

"_because I want her with me forever."_

Simple. The innocence of children a small wonder, he thought, but sometime misguided.

Wanting to believe he had misheard her last night, the King began.

"_But she is m…"_

He was interrupted by his son.

"_She is not mortal, Adar."_

Legolas looked to the red headed woman and she gave him a quick nod. He turned back to make eye contact with his father.

"_Evie is an Elemental."_

Cold, but intelligent, blue eyes turned to focus on Evie again.

"_Elementals haven't been seen in Middle Earth for thousands of years."_

"_so I've been told…"_ Came the calm reply _"But here I am."_

"_Yes, indeed."_

Looking back at his son. _"I will consult with Mithrandir about this. You will return to your lessons."_

A groan came from the young elf. _"But Adar, I need to help Naneth settle in."_

"_Gwenth can help Lady Evangeline, Legolas."_

He saw the woman's green eyes flicker to him in curiosity at these words as his son crossed his arms in defiance.

Remembering the words spoken by the red head woman, he reached out to touch his son's arm and softened his usually cold and abrupt tone.

"_You may spend your free time with Lady Evangeline."_

A small concession really, he thought, which had the desired effect. The little elf was grinning at him in a way he hadn't in a very long time.

Jumping off his seat, Legolas raced give his father a hug, Thranduil stiffened momentarily, unused to the physical contact of another in many years, but relaxed his muscles and held his son tighter to his body.

He found he enjoyed this intimacy and had forgotten how good it felt. He released the elf.

"_time to go, my son. Be good for Sven"_

"_yes, Adar."_

"_See you later naneth."_

"_have a good day, honey."_

Thranduil watched as his son moved to kiss the cheek of the red headed woman who smiled, before darting out the open door.

It was silent in the room for a long moment.

Evie excused herself and made for the door.

"_I think I owe you an apology."_

She stopped, turned slowly and green eyes snapped to his in disbelief.

"_regardless of what you have heard about me, I am not completely heartless."_

"_I'm sure. You just wanted to protect your son."_

_He nodded once at her and rose from his chair and made his way to stand in front of her._

"_It seems that I owe you a life debt three times over for the care you have showed my son."_

His mind remembered Feren's report this morning that she hadn't known he was a King, let alone that Legolas was a Prince before arriving.

"_well, maybe only two now, since your healers saved my life."_

"_I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot."_

The woman gave him a smirk at that. She held out her hand.

"_Evangeline Nichols. You can call me Evie."_

Enjoying the surprise in her eyes, he took the offered hand in his large one, ready for the tingling fire where they connected this time, and lifted her hand to give it a gentle kiss.

"_A pleasure to have you in my halls, Lady Evie. Gwenth will help you explore."_

He smirked at her, when she still hadn't retreated her hand, very aware of the effect he could have on the opposite sex if he wished.

"_Thank you, Your Majesty."_

He let her hand fall through his fingers and felt the loss of her warmth.

She hastily gave him a little curtsey before leaving the room, not glancing back.

A moment later.

"_Feren."_

"_Yes, My King."_

"_Ask Sven to send me the most detailed book about Elementals."_

Feren raised his eyebrows at this request but did not comment.

"_Right away, My King."_

He gave a short bow and left.

Deep in thought about the woman with eyes like his beloved forest, the elvenking strolled down the hall towards his study, intending to write to the Grey Wizard.


	14. Healing

**A big thank you to:**

**Aya Noel**

**April2016**

**Kelwtim2spar**

**Trunksymia**

**Your reviews encourage me to keep writing. Feel free to share any suggestions or things you would like to see.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Evie POV**

Evie was breathless as she left the breakfast room and the Elvenking behind her.

She was angry with her body for being so responsive to an elf that, until that morning, had been cold and heartless in his treatment of her.

Such a contrast to the bright joy that his son was.

She walked distracted for some time, not taking notice of her surroundings, until she turned a corner and hit a solid chest.

She would have fallen on her ass, if not for the large hands that clasped around her upper arms and pulled her firmly back into a warm body.

"_oh."_ She lifted her green eyes, that had fallen shut anticipating the fall, to lock with a pair of familiar grey ones.

Her eyes trailed down the handsome face to see his lips shift into a smirk.

"_Not everyday a woman almost falls to her feet in my presence."_

Evie bristled until she realised the male elf was teasing her.

"_Thank you, Lord Galion, I am very grateful for your assistance. You can…ahh..let go now."_

He released her immediately, but reached out to draw her left hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss.

"_A pleasure to be of service, Lady Evangeline."_

"_Evie."_

A eyebrowed quirked up.

"_Lady Evie, then. Where are you off to?"_

Evie was embarrassed then, not really sure of where she was headed.

"_Just…wandering."_

"_Shall I give you a bit of a tour?"_

"_I don't want to inconvenience you."_

"_Nonsense, I needed a bit of fresh air from all the politics."_

"_Then, by all means, lead on, My Lord."_

He offered his arm to her, which she took and off they went, the King's adviser pointing out things of interest as they went.

* * *

Thranduil POV

A few hours later, Legolas popped his head through a large set of wooden doors and peered inside.

"_Don't hover in the doorway Legolas."_

Blue eyes went wide when the little elf heard the unmistakable tone of his Adar.

Nonetheless, he heeded the advice by pushing the door open fully and walked in, stopping in front of his Adar's large desk.

"_Good Afternoon, Adar."_

A blonde head lifted to focus on his offspring.

"_How are your lessons with Sven?"_

"_fine."_

"_What have you learnt today?"_

"_the importance of trading with laketown."_

"_very good. "_

"_What's that?"_

His cold blues eyes shifted to the piece of parchment held between his hands.

"_A response from Mithrandir." _

"_He's coming to visit?"_

"_yes. He is very curious about your new friend, Legolas. He will arrive next week."_

The little figure was hopping from foot to foot in excitement, his eyes bright.

"_Have you seen Naneth?"_

The adult elf flinched at the casual mention due to the bad memories it drew to the surface.

He shoved them away in a heartbeat, not in the mood to dealing with such things.

"_you need to stop calling Lady Evangeline that, Legolas."_ Disapproval laced the words.

The little elf immediately sobered but stood his ground and folded his arms over his chest.

"_no."_

The King's eyebrows both rose at the defiance.

His annoyance grew, clearly the woman was at fault for imprinting this new behaviour on his son.

"_she is not your Naneth."_

The words were notably colder than previous.

The little Prince stamped his foot in retaliation.

"_she is Naneth to me."_

"_you cannot continue, it is unbecoming."_

Another stomp and an irritated burst of air.

"_No."_

His frustration grew and the King rose from his chair to look down at his son with narrowed eyes.

"_You will do as you're told, Legolas."_

The little elf's response to this was to run from the room, tears falling freely down his cheeks, his Adar not quick enough to catch him.

Frustrated even more, the King paced for a few moments, trying to calm himself.

Deciding to follow his son, he strode out the doors with purpose.

* * *

Evie POV

The red headed woman was walking arm in arm with Galion at a leisurely pace in the private gardens, when she heard the unmistakable sobs of her little elf Prince.

Panicking, she shifted her focus into the direction the noise was coming from, but was saved from moving too far, when a little body flew in and locked onto her pink covered legs.

She reached a hand down to touch his platinum head in concern.

"_Honey, what's wrong?"_

A muffled reply.

Ignoring her audience watching on in surprise at the familiarity, she bent down to unhook his grip from the back of her legs and knelt down to be at his level, raising her hands to cup his tear stained cheeks.

"_Look at you. What had got you so worked up?"_

She moved her thumbs to weep away the tears and waited.

Slowly, glassy blue eyes rose to meet her green ones.

"_Adar and I had a fight."_

"_oh, honey, come here."_

By his tone and unwillingness to explain further, Evie knew then that they had fought about her.

She drew the little elf to her and hugged him tightly and began to softly sing, closing her eyes as she did so.

"_Lavender's blue,__Dilly dilly,__  
__Lavenders green._

_When I am King,__Dilly dilly,__  
__You shall be Queen.__Who told you so,__Dilly dilly,__  
__Who told you so?__T'was my own heart,__Dilly dilly,__  
__That told me so.__Call up your men,__Dilly dilly,__  
__Set them to work.__Some to the plow,__Dilly dilly,__  
__Some to the fork.__Some to make hay,__Dilly dilly,__  
__Some to cut corn.__While you and I,__Dilly dilly,__  
__Keep ourselves warm.__Lavender's green,__Dilly dilly,__  
__Lavender's blue.__If you love me,__Dilly dilly,__  
__I will love you."_

Unnoticed by the two beings cuddled on the ground, the King had followed his son into the Garden silently watched as the woman sung to his son, his fury melting away word by word.

He had stopped Galion from interrupting the pair, interested in seeing the interaction.

"_He loves you, honey. You know that?"_

A little head nodded.

"_shall we go and find your Adar?"_

Another nod, the emotion still too much for the little elf to speak.

_Evie kissed the top of his head, took his small hands in hers and pulled him to his feet._

"_Legolas."_

The both looked up in shock at the tall elf standing in the path who had spoken with such care, like he was seeing his son for the first time.

Evie gave the Prince's back a little push towards his Adar and dropped into a curtsey.

She felt Galion's hand on her arm, indicating she should rise.

"_Walk with me son?"_

"_Yes, Adar."_

They watched the two platinum haired elves, one tall, one short, walk down another path side by side.

Evie's heart gave a little squeeze in delight when she saw Legolas take hold of his Adar's hand.

"_Shall we, My Lady?"_

Galion indicated another path to their left with his outstretched hand.

"_hmmmm."_

"_they'll be alright. It's just going to take some adjusting for both of them."_

"_adjusting?"_

"_To accommodate you."_

She stopped to let these words sink in.

"_Why would they…"_

"_need to change? " he guessed where her thoughts were headed. "things have been…strained, between the two ever since the Queen left. You obviously mean the world to Legolas and it's a new dynamic that we all have to get used to. The King is not someone that takes to change well, so we need to be patient."_

Satisfied with this explanation, Evie moved forward.

"_He has changed though?"_

"_oh, yes. Small, but it's definitely happening. Come Lady Evie, I'm feel like it's time for tea."_

* * *

The next morning, Evie had found a sunny spot in a more private garden.

She was kneeling down at a bed of lavender bushes, inspecting a smaller bush that seemed to be struggling.

She reached out her hand the felt the familiar warmth of her golden magic leave her fingertips and glide over to the bush, weaving itself around, just as she had shown Legolas before.

The bush doubled in size, becoming greener and erupted with buds that bloomed with tiny purple flowers a heartbeat later.

She heard a gasp behind her and her magic instantly faded as she looked over her shoulder.

Awkwardly she got to her feet and curtsied.

"_Your majesty."_

He waved her up.

"_you have a gift."_

She took in his tall, warrior form as he stared at the spot that previously glowed.

She nodded nervously.

"_Yes."_

"_what else can you do?"_

"_It's limited to things with life."_

_She waved a hand at all the plants and trees surrounding them._

"_I can't make something that doesn't already exist."_

He nodded, understanding the logic. He was curious, for each recorded Elemental had been slightly unique, their power manifesting differently.

She scrutinised him another moment.

"_You aren't…concerned?"_

He laughed freely. Taken off guard by her question.

Her eyes narrowed at his behaviour.

His blue eyes met her green ones and her breath caught at the dazzling smile.

"_you are not a threat to my people."_

"_I could be."_

She was angry at her power being dismissed so easily.

Before she could blink, he had closed the distance between them, held her tightly to his chest with one hand and had his arm around her throat.

She breathed in the earthly scent of him, laced with pine.

Evie froze when she felt the warmth of his body as it connected with hers. She shivered when she felt his breath on her neck, next to her ear.

"_Gifted though you may be, Evangeline, you are not trained as I am. I could kill you right now and you could not stop me."_

Her anger grew with these truthful words. Yes she had spared with Legolas, but that had been a bit of fun.

She was in a completely different world now, one that had horrors that did not hesitate to kill.

Shadows filled her green eyes for a moment as she remembered the orcs.

"_then train me."_

Shocked silence for a moment.

"_You would do that?"_

"_I would do anything to protect him."_

They both knew it was the little elf she was referring to and he could hear the truthfulness behind her statement.

She loved him. Fiercely.

She felt herself being released and turn to face the King.

"_Train me."_ It wasn't a request.

Surprise filled the blue eyes that regarded her.

"_I shall speak to Feren for you."_

"_thank you."_

They stared at each other for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

Evie abruptly focussed her eyes from the King's lips to his blue eyes.

"_You didn't come here for that."_

"_no. I wanted to thank you for what you did for my son."_

"_He's a bit stubborn."_

A teasing smile, which the King returned.

"_A family trait, I'm afraid."_

A heartbeat later Evie spoke.

"_Join me for some lunch, Your Majesty?"_

The male elf's answer was to hold out his arm to her, which she took.

"_I told you to call me Evie."_

"_Evangeline suits you."_

"_I don't like it."_

"_that's precisely why I do."_

Their exchange was heard until they turned a corner in the path and were lost from sight.


	15. Wizards and Magic

**Chapter 15**

**Tharanduil POV**

The clashing of steel could be heard in the quiet of the morning a week later at the training ring.

No other sole in sight, bar from the two male elves, stripped to the waist as they continued to spar.

The Captain of the guard feinted left, but swiftly moved his long sword to his opponent's right side, but was stopped by twin swords and a leg that swept his legs out under him, causing him to fall.

He looked up at a sword pointing to this throat, annoyance that he lost.

The sword disappeared and a hand replaced it, offering help for Feren to rise.

The owner of the hand had a satisfied smirk on his handsome face, not a single platinum hair out of place, laughed.

"_on your ass again, Feren, I think I may have to replace you."_

"_don't get used to it."_

"_You've used that technique before."_

"_I find it very effective…usually."_

Another laugh.

Both males moved to pick up their discarded clothing.

"_yes, the new recruits wouldn't know your style yet."_

"_laugh it up. I'll get you next week."_

"_sure you will. I have a task for you." _

"_forget it, I am not training Vanya ever again."_

The Elvenking laughed at the image of his Captain from a year prior, limping into his office, having explained that the courtier he was training had actually struck her sword into his foot, without looking.

"_you are quite safe. No, I need you to train Lady Evangeline."_

Two eyebrows rose in surprise, but refrained from commenting.

"_she requested it when her…vulnerabilities were pointed out."_

"_But you suspected that she is powerful."_

"_yes, I believe her gift to be considerable, however, combat is not her strength."_

A moment before the captain spoke.

"_you wish for this too."_ It was not a question.

"_She spends a lot of time in the company of the Prince."_

He did not need to add the implied, to be protected at all costs.

"_very well. Shall I talk to her?"_

"_No, I will. She will be joining me for Mithrandir's arrival later."_

A nod as they both walked along the halls.

The King hesitated as he went to turn to the right towards his private chambers.

"_Train everyday. I want her to have the best chance."_

"_She intrigues you."_

The platinum haired elf, did not deny the observation, just turned and walked away.

In his head, the King's thoughts turned to the pretty, red haired woman and the way she felt pressed up against him, like she had the week previously.

* * *

**Evie POV**

"_Ahhh Amos, don't they smell amazing."_

"_yes, My Lady, they look delicious."_

"_no! hands off."_

Evie smacked the head Chef's hand with the oven mit she was holding, to stop him from pinching her cookies.

"_Evie, please?"_

"_no, they are for Legolas."_

"_Your treats are always for the Prince and none for us!"_

It was said with mock hurt, that the red headed woman noted but did not respond to.

Evie was dressed in a dark navy dress, long sleeved dress, with a v neck, fitted waist and a skirt that fell to her ankles.

A white frilly apron was tied around her middle with a bow.

Her red hair had been braided that morning by Gwenth, but tendrils had escaped as the day had progressed.

White flour was dusted here and there on her dress, but the most obvious stain was on the side of her right cheek.

She stood in front of a spare part of the bench, moving the hot treats from the oven tray to a cooling rack, humming as she worked.

The Elvenking's head chef moved to the opposite side of the bench, laid his crossed arms down, then his head and stared at her with his blue grey eyes, currently full of mischief.

Evie did not stop what she was doing, but raised an eyebrow at the dramatics.

"_Evie."_

"_Evie."_

"_Evie, I shall banish you from my kitchens!"_

That made her stop, eyes wide. He knew how much she loved being in the kitchen.

And the kitchen staff loved having her there too, singing and making the place brighter.

"_you wouldn't!"_

His faced had changed to be dead serious.

"_I would."_

A huff in annoyance.

'_Here."_

She grabbed a cookie and tossed it towards him.

"_but wait a minute, because its…"_

"_ow. Ahh" _

"_hot."_

A giggle escaped.

"_don't laugh, I just burnt my tongue."_

"_lesson learned I think."_

"_hmmpppfff."_

Evie turned back to the chocolate chip cookies cooling on the tray, happily humming again.

Yes, the Prince would be pleased with today's prize.

"_Lady Evie!"_

She heard Gwenth's hurried tone and looked at her in puzzlement when she entered the kitchens.

"_don't you have somewhere to be, lady Evie?"_

Green eyes went wide in understanding.

"_oh shit."_

She abandoned the treats on the bench, trying and failing to undo the bow on the back of the apron, only tightening in the knot in her haste.

She felt a fair of feminine fingers reach out and slap her hands away, before expertly untying the mess and taking the apron from her person.

Evie tried to contain the mess of curls that was her hair with both hands.

"_You don't have time to change."_

"_He's going to be so mad."_

"_yes."_

Inwardly, Evie was groaning at the idea of having to face the King in her state, and late to boot.

"_can't you be a little sympathetic?"_

Gwenth just laughed at her, before giving her a pat on the bum.

"_off you go."_

"_bye Amos, thanks for today!"_

She hurried left the kitchens and focussed on finding her way to the throne room.

"_damn the kitchens being on the bottom level."_ Evie muttered to herself as she breathlessly carried on

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

Long, male fingers tapped the arm of his elaborate throne in impatience while they waited.

The scowl on the fair face only grew when the doors to the throne room crashed open.

He raised his blue eyes, filled with annoyance, to see the red headed woman running towards the stairs that led to the dais.

He shook his head, by the valar, she was running.

We need to work on her protocol training, he thought.

And then she was there, breathless, her chest heaving, skin flushed.

The Elvenking's roamed her form, taking note of the flour on her cheek.

She'd been in the kitchens again, he thought with amusement.

But that amusement was not reflected on the handsome face that looked on the scene.

He watched as she dipped into a deep curtsey.

"_My apologies, Your Majesty"_

He waved a dismissing hand. I'll talk to her about it later, he thought. Although that thought alone surprised him, for he usually didn't hesitate to correct others in public or otherwise.

He was the red head turn her attention to the grey robed figure to her right, taking in his tall frame and grey pointed hat.

"_You must be the Grey Wizard."_

A chucked from the newcomer, who had been watching the events play out with amused interest.

"_You must be the Elemental."_

She beamed at him and his friendly tone.

"_You can call me Evie."_

She held out her hand.

The Elvenking saw the wizard glance at him, before taking the woman's hand and answering.

"_A pleasure to meet you Lady Evie, I am Mithrandir."_

"_Can you really do magic too?"_

Another chuckle at the way her eyes had lit up in fascination.

"_I think perhaps we can continue our discussion in the gardens with some tea? The King has many important things to attend to."_

Evie then seemed to notice that the King was still there, her mind had been racing with questions for the wizard.

She turned her focus to the blue eyes staring at her so intently.

He lifted a hand in an inviting gesture.

"_by all means."_

He was taken aback by the beaming smile that she directed at him in response and found he liked that he could make her smile in such a way.

He vowed to make it happen again.

"_come, my dear, let us walk."_

The wizard took her hand and threaded it through his arm and began to lead her back to descend the steps.

They had just stepped off the dais, when the Elevenking spoke again, his toner softer than before.

"_Join us for dinner, Lady Evangeline?"_

Evie stopped to look back over her shoulder at the tall, male elf that was looking at her earnestly.

He saw her eyes flicker over his face, before looking with his bright blue.

He was rewarded with another breathtaking smile and a dip of her head.

"_As you wish, Majesty."_

Thranduil, so focussed on the woman before him, that he missed the raised brow on the wizard's wrinkled face.

And then the pair were gone.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled as he could still smell the lingering scent of her. Lavender and the sweetness of sugar.

The smile faded instantly when he took note of the silent footsteps of his adviser.

"_Galion."_

A bow.

"_My King."_

He turned to see the dark haired elf's attention on the main entrance of the room, where the curious pair had just exited.

"_She is…something else. Do you not agree?"_

Blue eyes turned hard, noting the slightly awed tone.

"_Indeed."_

Feeling slightly possessive over a female that wasn't his, the King wanted to shift the conversation along.

"_Mithrandir will be staying for a week or two."_

"_very good. His usual room has been arranged for him"_

"_You will dine with us this evening Galion." _

The King was not entirely pleased that protocol enforced the presence of his chief adviser at the dinner.

"_How many do I instruct the kitchens to prepare for?"_

"_six"_

His tone was clipped, for he did not wish to elaborate.

And then stood and made his way down the steps of the dais and out the side entrance.

He was glad to note that Galion did not follow him.

* * *

**Evie POV**

The red headed woman was mesmerised by the tales from the grey wizard as they drank tea.

The were seated at white table big enough for two under a trellis filled with vines of honeysuckle.

"_and then what happened?"_

Grey eyes twinkled I delight at his captivated audience.

"_they lit up the night sky!"_

He moved he hands in a big motion, emphasising his point.

"_how magical."_

"_yes, my dear, but not nearly as magical as I believe you to be. Show me what you can do?"_

The request was a soft one.

Evie sat up and lifted her hand without a moment's hesitation. The familiar golden wines of magic flew out of her hand and up towards the growing plat above them.

The vines turned a deeper shade of green and the flowers opened more brightly, showering them In a sweet scent.

One particular vine grew and grew as it extended down and made its was in between the two seated beings.

It moved silently towards the wizard, twisting its way around the grey pointed hat and pulled.

Evie giggled when she saw the grey eyes bright.

"_ahhh."_

Evie waved her hand and the hat was placed back on the wizard's head.

The vine moved tap Evie's freckled nose and then retreated back up.

The golden magic disappeared soon after.

"_You have a talent."_

She smiled at him.

"_I sometimes wonder."_

"_why me?"_ he finished her sentence.

"_how did you know?"_

"_because, I too, have often wondered."_

She waited for him to continue on.

"_You have a bright heart, Evie, and I think you were brought here to help heal."_

"_heal what though?"_

"_I think you've already begun."_

Her brow creased.

"_I don't understand."_

"_in time, you will. But for now, I think it's time we got ready for dinner. The King would not be pleased if you were late again."_

The last bit had been said with a teasing tone.

She laughed.

"_wise words, Mr Wizard."_

He offered his arm to her and she took it as they left the gardens, bathed in the glow of twilight.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

"_well?"_

They both knew what he wanted to know.

The grey wizard and the Elvenking were seated opposite each other in the King's private sitting room, each had a glass full of ruby liquid – the King's coveted dorwinian wine.

"_She is gifted."_

The raised his hand in an impatient gesture to go on, having known this piece of information already.

"_It had been an age since an Elemental was seen in Middle Earth. It means that something big is on the horizon for all of us."_

"_you have seen something."_

"_bits and pieces. Nothing concrete, but now that I have met our young friend, I may have more luck. She has more magic than she realises, I think."_

"_she is untrained?"_

"_no, quite the opposite. Her control is impressive, but I felt like there was something more under the surface, waiting to be unlocked."_

The King was contemplative at this.

"_I see the connection between you."_

Blue eyes whipped to focus on the wizard.

"_do not deny it, Thranduil, you know it is there."_

Yes, he had felt something the first time they touched.

He rose from his seat, taking large swig of his glass.

"_we should go in, they will be joining us shortly."_

The grey wizard also stood, but did not move a step.

"_Do not deny yourself that which brings you happiness."_

The king haltered before the closed door, his hand on the handle.

'_I am undeserving."_

"_you will find that the only one standing in your way, is you. Do not be a fool."_

The King did not reply, but opened the door and exited without a backward look to see If the wizard was following.


	16. Dinner party

Thank you to x3sunnydaay & Kelwtim2spar for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Evie POV**

Evie twirled in her dress, the skirt making a swishy noise as it moves.

The fabric was light and silky to touch, but was thick enough to keep out the chill of the night.

Golden material was covered in little flowers and leaves, embroidered with silver metallic thread.

The usual long sleeves were present with a slightly more daring v neckline that showed off her breasts nicely.

A deep purple sash was tied in a bow around her a waist, a nice contrast.

Her curly hair was half up, with most hanging down her back.

The crystal heart necklace stood out against the creaminess of the skin at her neck.

_"You look beautiful, Naneth."_

The little elf Prince was sitting on the edge of the woman's perfectly made bed, waiting patiently as she finished dressing for dinner.

Evie's heart felt full that her favourite being gave her such praise, for his opinion was the most important.

Except that of which, an almost replica of the elf in front of her, was becoming more and more important to her. She shook the thought off.

_"Again!"_ The little clapped in delight when she twirled again.

She giggled along with him.

The Prince, clad in dark blue with silver accents, hopped off the bed and held his hand out to the woman.

_"We can't be late Naneth, or Adar won't be pleased!"_

She took his offered hand in hers and they walked out the door of her suite and down the corridor towards the dining room.

They chatted between themselves, Legolas twittering off fact about trading techniques, until they came to a stop in front of double doors.

She looked over the little elf next to her.

_"You look very handsome tonight, Honey."_

He sent her a dazzling smile and gave her hand a squeeze.

The guards either side of the doors moved to open them simultaneously.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

The large wooden table was perfectly set for six with crystal glasses and floral adornments down the center.

The elaborate room was warm from the fire flickering away, four figures could be seen mulling around the fireplace, glasses of wine in hand.

They looked up at the noise of the door opening.

The Elvenking felt his breath catch at the sight of the red headed woman walking in, hand in hand with his son.

Beautiful, he thought.

Too late he noticed the dark haired ellon already steps ahead of him to greet the arrivals.

_"Beauty personified indeed, Lady Evie."_

He watched in distaste as his adviser lifted her small hand and brought it up to lips, lingering a little too long.

The woman gave a quick curtesy in response, but was quick to retract her hand.

_"Good evening, Lord Galion. Don't you think our Prince looks particularly dashing tonight?"_

Thranduil was pleased to see the surprise on his adviser's face.

_"Yes, Prince Legolas, a pleasure to have you in our company."_

The little Prince gave a small graceful bow.

_"Lord Galion."_

It was at that point that Legolas spied the Grey Wizard standing next to his Adar and pulled Evie forward in his excitement, the adviser promptly dismissed.

_"Mithrandir!_

A chuckle from the form clad in grey.

_"My have you grown, Prince Legolas, a inch or two__ at least!"_

_"You are mistaken, it had been three!"_

_"But of course. You look well after your adventure"_

Remembering Evie at his side, gestured to her.

_"Mithrandir, I'd like you to meet Lady Evangeline"_

The grey eyes crinkled in amusement.

_"Lady Evie and I had the pleasure of meeting earlier today. And what splendid company she is, I daresay you are a very lucky elfling!"_

_"Yes I am. I brought her back with me."_

The Elvenking sifted his eyes to appreciate the form of the red head.

His tone was considerably softer as he stepped forward to clasp her hand, his heart beating faster from the warmth of her touch.

_"Good Evening, Lady Evangeline."_

She curtsied low in response to this, her green eyes locking with his as she rose.

_"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"_

A new, female voice interrupted the pair.

_"Lady Evangeline, may I present Lady Haleth. She is the daughter of one of my Adar's advisers."_

Evie had the wind knocked out of her as she hugged fiercely by a being dressed in bright pink.

_"oh."_

Just as suddenly, the weight was gone and she was greeted by a pair of curious, warm brown eyes and a bright smile.

The Lady in question had golden blonde hair that was free flowing down her back, no adornments to be seen.

Evie decided then that she'd like the new elf, who seemed a bit more outgoing then the ones she'd met so far.

_"I think we're going to be great friends, Lady Evangeline."_

_"Please call me Evie."_

Thranduil watched his exchange unfold and was rather glad that Haleth had been so open to the newcomer.

Just at that moment, a bell sounded, indicating that dinner was ready to be served.

Legolas took Evie's hand and pulled her to sit next to him at the table.

Galion seated himself at the end to her right, with Haleth next to him.

Mithdrandir was seated to the King's left.

The King lifted his glass.

_"To our good health and welcome to Mithrandir for another visit!"_

Entre was served and they began to eat.

Galion broke the silence.

_"You've just returned Lady Haleth. You had a good journey?"_

_"Yes, my lord, it was eventful. But entering the Greenwood I came across the strangest thing."_

_"oh, do go on…"_

_"Some of trees looked sick."_

That got the table's attention.

_"Where did you see this, Haleth?"_

_"To the east towards laketown."_

_"Did you see this too Mithrandir?"_

_"no, I came from Imaldris."_

The King was not pleased with this news.

_"but enough of all this dreary talk, I'm curious about you, Evie."_

Evie looked up from her soup, a little uncomfortable to be the centre of attention.

Haleth had a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke and winked at the little elf.

_"I've heard you saved our young Prince."_

_"it was nothing, just an orc."_

_"really? No! aren't they awful creatures."_

A little voice weighed in.

_"She was wonderful and then in the end, she tackled it to the ground, her sword went right through the middle of it's chest."_

_"he makes it sound more than it is."_

Evie moved her hand in a dismissive gesture, but quickly snapped her gaze to the blonde haired elf at the head of the table.

_"A gallant effort to be congratulated."_ The deep tone of the King.

A heartbeat later, Galion voiced his thoughts from Evie's right side.

_"Absolutely, our Lady Evie is a hero."_

Thranduil could see Evie visibly relax when the next course was served and topic of conversation shifted to other trivial matters.

He was not pleased to witness Galion lean into the red head and whisper something in her ear that consequently made her laugh.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by Mithrandir.

_"sorry, what was that?"_

_"The wine, King Thranduil, it is Dorwinian, is it not?"_

_"yes, I had several cases brought up after the harvest."_

_"indeed, only the best."_

He was distracted when Haleth addressed Evie again with a cheeky grin.

_"That necklace is simply stunning, Evie. Did a lover give it to you?"_

He found himself tuning in, curious about the answer.

His eyebrows rose when Evie gave a little snort and erupted into laughter.

He saw her exchange a loving look with his son before answering.

_"I am lucky enough to be loved by the most wonderful elf in the world!"_

Understanding washed through him, mixed with relief that there was no other.

It was Haleth that voiced his thoughts.

_"Prince Legolas gave it to you!."_

_"yes, so that I will always be close to her heart_."

He was annoyed to hear Galion huff from the other end of the table.

As dessert was served, he watched his son get out of his seat and make his way to Haleth's side, whispering in her ear.

His eyes narrowed at the mischief that was reflected in both elves' eyes.

The little Prince went back to his seat and began to eat, an innocent mask in place.

_"I've heard some whispers about you, Evie."_

He saw the woman stop talking and whip her face to Haleth in suspicion.

_"What have you heard?"_

_"That you have the voice of an angel."_

He couldn't help but laugh as he saw Evie look directly at Legolas with a stern look.

_"No, absolutely not."_

_"Naneth, please."_

Having not previously heard the little Prince refer to this woman as mother before, Thranduil saw his other guests freeze in shock momentarily.

The grey wizard beside him gave him a quizzical look.

He knew what that look meant and he wasn't happy about it.

He addressed his son.

_"Legolas, if Lady Evangeline doesn't want to sing…"_

_"no, she has to."_

He was about to speak again, when he watched Legolas reach up to whisper in Evie's ear.

The King was curious about what he said, for he saw the woman's green eyes roll, but concede to the Prince's request.

_"you have to help me, Honey."_

_"Yes, naneth."_

_"And you have to finish your dessert first."_

A nod.

_"and then straight to bed."_

Another nod.

Thranduil was shocked. His son had this red headed woman wrapped around his little finger.

Not long after, the meal was finished and the company made their way to the adjacent sitting room.

The King, Galion, Haleth & Mithrandir took their seats, while Evie picked up Legolas, so he was settled on her right hip and faced their audience.

It was Legolas who began to sing.

_"I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, princess_  
_Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder_  
_Over, sideways, and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming"_

It was then that Evie's voice took over and the Elvenking found himself mesmerising by her.

_"A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place i never knew_  
_But now from way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_That now i'm in a whole new world with you_  
_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_  
_A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better)_  
_I'm like a shooting star_  
_I've come so far_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be"_

Another together, their voiced melted together.

_" A whole new world (Every turn a surprise)_  
_With new horizons to pursue (Every moment red letter)_  
_I'll chase them anywhere_  
_There's time to spare_  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_  
_A whole new world (A whole new world)_  
_That's where we'll be (That's where we will be)_  
_A thrilling chase (A wondrous place)_  
_For you and me..."_

Complete silence greeted them.

A moment later, the King led the applause, the others joining in with enthusiasm.

Legolas beamed and the kissed Evie on the cheek.

She whispered in his ear and then let him down.

They both bowed and then the little Prince ran to his Adar and pressed a kiss to his cheek also.

_"Goodnight Ada."_

_"Goodnight son, that was very well done."_

He patted his son on the back, who smiled widely at the praise and then ran to the door.

_"Well done, my dear! What a beautiful voice you have."_

_"Thank you Mithrandir."_

He was pleased to find Evie seated beside him, Haleth having given her her drink back.

_"Simply lovely, Evie._"

_"A beauty and a songbird, the Greenwood is very lucky to have you."_

She smiled, but he saw her turn to look at him, the only one who hadn't said anything.

Feeling bold from the numerous glasses of wine, the King shifted closer to the woman and leaned in to smell her usual scent of lavender.

_"I shall have to have you sing for me more often."_

She laughed when she heard his teasing.

_"not you too! Legolas is bad enough."_

he thought the mock outrage on her face was endearing and continued to tease her.

_"you must share the secret my son whispered in your ear to get you to sing for us."_

She giggled at that into her glass.

He found he rather liked that sound coming from her lips.

She raised her green eyes to lock with his and the King found himself breathless.

She used her hand to indicate for him to come closer, which he did without hesitation.

He shivered as he felt the warmth of her breath on his pointed ear as she whispered softly.

_"I'll never tell."_

Another giggle and he felt her body pull away.

He gave her a look of mock hurt, but inside, he loved the way her eyes had lit up in mischief.

_"Never is a long time, Naur emel"_

He saw her open her mouth to speak, her eyes confused at the term he'd used. But he didn't give her a chance.

He leaned closer once more, his eyes flicking over her wild curls, restraining his wish to move her hair over her shoulder and give her creamy neck a soft kiss.

_"I spoke to Feren."_

_"oh?"_

_"He will train you. Report to him at the training fields in the morning."_

_"thank you."_

He could hear the sincerity in her words.

They both looked up as Galion spoke.

_"Lady Evie, our Glír ae, will you give us another?"_

_"oh no! it's much too late. I might actually head to sleep."_

_"A pity, you must promise another time."_

Thranduil's mood darkened when he observed Galion rise and offer his arm to the red headed woman.

Both eyebrows rose when she did not take it.

_"Actually, Mithrandir, I was hoping you might…"_

The Grey Wizard stood and smiled at Evie.

_"It would be my pleasure, my dear."_

He turned back and addressed the King.

_"Goodnight Thranduil."_

_"Goodnight Mithrandir, Lady Evangeline."_

He was pleased to see her give him a soft smile as she spoke.

_"Sweet dreams, Majesty."_

* * *

*Fireheart

*Songbird


	17. Picnics

**Chapter 17**

A female figure dressed in pale yellow reached out to open the wooden door in front of her slightly and peered inside.

"_Psssst."_

The platinum head of the solitary male elfing, seated at a desk, whipped to the door at the sound.

A bright grin formed when he saw his beloved Naneth.

"_I'm busting you out. Come, Honey, before Sven comes back!"_

He launched off his seat and towards the door, books and parchment forgotten.

Evie moved away from the door to let him pass.

"_Here." _

She handed him a brown carved box.

"_no peaking!"_

"_Naneth, what is this?"_

"_no questions, just come!"_

Evie took off down the corridor, a large book under her arm and a basket hanging from her right hand.

The elfling giggled as he tried to catch up to her.

They turned left, right, down those steps and out a large set of double doors that led on to a grassed terrace.

Breathless with excitement, Evie stopped and turned to face the elfing following her.

"_here will do. But we must be quiet, so they don't find us!"_

She leaned in to whisper the last bit.

The cheeky grin was answer enough.

She placed the basket down and set out the rug on the grass.

She sat and patted the place opposite her.

"_Sit, Honey."_

He obeyed in an instant.

She handed Legolas the bound notebook she had carried.

"_Draw me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you have a talent for it, don't try to deny it. And think of it as payback for making me sing after dinner the other night."_

A huff came from the little being, but did not object.

_She watched him reach for the brown box, lifted the lid and found various pieces of charcoal._

"_I'll sing for you, while you work?"_

She laughed at the smile he gave her.

"_Deal."_

She began to softly sing for him as he moved the charcoal over the thick parchment, looking at her every so often.

"_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
Its hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small"_

Evie raised her hand and her golden magic glittered in the afternoon sun above their heads as it played with a pair of butterflies that fluttered over to say hello.

"_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow"_

They continued on a while, until Evie stopped.

"_time for tea, Honey?"_

"_Yes, naneth."_

Evie reach into the basket and began pulling out various items: cups, hot water, little triangle sandwiches.

She brought her hand out with a plate and held it against her chest, a cheeky grin on her face as she _looked at the little elf in front of her._

"_would you like a treat, honey?"_

A pair of blue eyes brightened at this.

"_what did you bake for me today, Naneth?"_

"_Have a guess."_

The little Prince rested his hand under his chin as he pretended to be deep in thought.

"_hmmm. Cookies?"_

"_try again."_

"_muffins?"_

Evie shook her head in response.

"_What's my favourite?"_

Blue eyes lit up in understanding.

"_Strawberry tarts!"_

She laughed at his delight and leaned closer to him.

"_I'll share them with you on one condition."_

"_yes?"_

"_show me your drawing."_

A cheeky grin appeared on the blonde haired elf's face.

"_that's fair. Can I have one now?"_

He had already reached his hand out to take one of the glazed sweets.

Evie took a tart for herself and brought it to her lips.

"_mmmmmmm."_

It was pure heaven to have the party melt on her tongue.

"_I wish we could do this everyday."_

Green eyes surveyed the elf.

"_but then that's what makes it so special, Honey."_

"_I guess, but I like you better than Sven."_

She laughed at this.

"_You're going to be King someday, so you have to know all that…stuff."_

She waved her hand and the golden magic that had been contented above them drifted down to tap the little elf on the nose.

He giggled in response, not afraid at all.

She smiled broadly at him.

There was a bit awe in his voice when he spoke again.

"_You're glowing again, Naneth."_

"_So I am."_ Her heart felt so full.

"_now, show me."_

To her shock, the little elf took the parchment and ran off, quick as a flash across the grass.

"_you have to catch me first!"_

Hitching her skirts up into both hands, she took off after him.

"_just wait til I get you, Honey!"_

A giggle was heard from the elfling, but he didn't stop. In fact, he went faster, aiming towards a big tree ahead.

Evie anticipated what he was planning and spoke with authority, despite being out of breath.

"_don't you dare climb that!"_

The little elf stopped at the base of the tree, looking back at his follower.

Giving an excited grin, he tucked the parchment in his pocket and jumped up on the nearest branch.

"_Legolas! Come down!"_

"_no!"_ the tone was light and full of challenge.

With a huff and a quick glance over her shoulder, Evie untied the bow on the left of her middle and pulled her yellow day dress off, leaving her in only her white slip, soft as silk.

Her cream slippers were still back on the picnic rug, where she had left them earlier.

Without hesitation, the woman jumped to catch the branch Legolas had previous occupied and puled herself up.

She looked up into the canopy above, searching for a glimpse of dark blue.

"_Here I come, Honey!"_

Up and up she climbed in pursuit of the blonde elf. The giggles she heard only spurred her on.

"_ah ha! There you are."_

She had reached the top level, spying the elfing sitting on a nearby limb.

"_Now let's go down before one of us breaks our neck."_

"_silly Naneth."_

"_no, I don't want to take the risk. Come on…Oh."_

Legolas had moved silently to be eye level with the red headed woman.

He quickly lent forward and placed a kiss on her cheek and then he was gone.

"_Legolas!"_

"_come on, you still can't catch me."_

So down and down, she carefully climbed, a bit slower than the elf.

She landed on a branch next to one Legolas was standing on, the parchment held out.

He waved it about.

"_Do you want to see?"_

She narrowed her eyes at him, but reached her arm out for it anyway.

Her fingers had just grasped the parchment, when she felt her foot lose its grip on the limb and she was falling.

"_Ahhhhhhh."_

She closed her eyes, waiting for the smack of the hard ground.

It didn't come.

Instead, she felt her body connect with a warm chest, arms holding her tightly.

"_oh"_ She opened her eyes and found bright blue ones filled with concern.

A large male hand came up to sweep her hair off her face and cupped her cheek gently.

She leaned into the touch.

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Ahhh..i..ummm…yes."_

She felt the chest vibrate when the Elevenking laughed at her dazed expression.

"_Do I want to know?"_

Her eyes flicked back up from his lips to lock eyes with him again.

She gave an embarrassed smile.

"_probably not, no."_

"_Ada, you saved her! Naneth, are you alright?"_

Both of the adults jolted back to reality with the frantic voice of the young elf, who had climbed down the tree and run towards them.

Evie then became away of just how close the King had her held against his body. She could feel the heat of him, the strength of muscle under her hands. She breathed in his earthy pine scent and cleared her throat.

"_You can put me…uuhhh…down…if you like."_

The gaze of the King was intense as it focussed on her garments, or lack thereof, but it was gone in a blink as her request sunk in.

He released her, though he did not step away.

Feeling hot, and a bit uncertain about the way her body reacted to his close proximity, Evie quickly picked up her day dress and shrugged it back on, quickly tying the strings in a bow.

The little elf reached out to take her left hand in his.

"_I'm sorry Naneth."_

She bent down and cupped his face with her right hand. She looked directly into his watery blue eyes and gave a kiss on his brow.

"_no harm down, Honey."_

She released him and looked back at the King.

"_thank you, Majesty. Seems you're always in the right place, at the right time."_

He smirked at her.

"_Always a pleasure to help a beautiful maiden needing rescue."_

Evie felt her cheek warm at the teasing.

"_Come, Legolas, we should head back."_

She held out her hand to the little Prince, which he took.

She bobbed a curtsey at the King.

"_See you for dinner Ada."_

They both turned and walked back towards their little picnic.

If Evie had looked back, she would have seen the Elvenking bend to pick up a lone piece of parchment from the ground.

Evie was sitting, smiling directly at him as her hand glowed with magic and butterflies flew around her.

His facial expression had looked on the sketch with tenderness, his eyes roaming over the incredible likeness drawn by the Prince.

He stared at it for a long moment, before folding it carefully and placing it safely in his pocket.

* * *

Evie POV

Much later, Evie let out a large sigh as she relaxed in the warm water of her bath, filled with lovely scents and bubbles.

She massaged her sore muscles from the training session she'd had with Feren that morning distractedly.

The object of her thoughts had bright blue eyes and long platinum hair.

She had liked the way their relationship had improved since her arrival to the Greenwood several months before.

But she had liked the way he felt against her even more.

"_You're being ridiculous, Evie"_ She muttered to herself. _"you're not here to find a life mate."_

But it did no good, for she knew she liked him. Really liked him.

But he was Legolas' Adar.

And he was King of the Wood Elves.

She dunked her whole head under the bubbles.

She was in deep shit.


	18. Disaster

**Chapter 18**

The weeks turned into months as they began to settle into a routine.

Evie would begin her day with Feren, training her body to anticipate and fight against attacks. She had been very proud the day she graduated from a wooden sword to a real one.

Legolas had laughed at her when she had accidentally cut her hand in excitement.

She always ended up with her ass on the ground after every session, but each day she got steadily better.

It started off like any other, Evie dressed in grey leggings and a dark green tunic and made her way to the training grounds.

She sat on the bench overlooking the training ring sword in her lap and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Feeling annoyed, her ears pricked up when she heard footsteps on the gravel path.

She stretched her neck to get a better view of the newcomer and her eyebrows shot up seeing the usually well dressed elf sporting training attire similar to her own.

"_I wasn't expecting you."_

The dark haired elf expressed his mock hurt at her tone and clutched at his heart.

"_I'm wounded, __Glír ae"_

She waved off his dramatics.

"_you will live, Lord Galion. Where is Feren?"_

"_He was needed to investigate a disturbance in the woods."_

"_Oh. Is it bad?"_

Worry coated her face.

"_Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."_

She was about to protest this, but he kept on.

"_Shall we begin?"_

Evie was incredulous at this suggestion.

"_You? You are going to train me?"_

"_Don't look so surprised, I am quite capable."_

"_I'm sure you are, it's just…"_

"_I'm not as pretty as the other elf?"_

He laughed at her and she bristled at the sound.

She sighed as she realised she was at a loss for an excuse.

"_No. Come on then."_

He smirked at her as he drew his sword.

They both walked to the gravel ring, faced each other and raised their swords.

"_Let's begin."_

And they did.

* * *

An hour later…

"_ow."_

Evie felt the sting as her hand scraped on the gravel as she fell again.

The concern was sincere as Galion spoke to her.

"_Are you alright, My Lady?"_

Her green eyed looked up to see a hand held out in offer to help her up.

Wincing, she took the hand and let the strength of the elf pull her to her feet.

"_I will be. Enough for today though, I think."_

The dark haired elf brought her hand up to leave a gentle kiss.

"_As you wish."_

Evie felt, not for the first time, slightly uncomfortable with this close contact with the King's adviser.

Gwenth had teased her a week past about the elf's growing affection for her and she had not had time to sit him down and have the 'friendzone' talk.

Frowning, she was about to address it, when he interrupted her thoughts.

"_You did well today. Truly, you shall be a fearsome opponent before long."_

"_thank you."_

She flushed at the praise.

"_Shall we?"_

The elf held out his arm and gestured to the path leading back to the King's halls.

"_yes."_

The walked, chatting easily and Galion had just told her a funny joke when they stopped abruptly, hearing raised voices.

The door in front of them burst open and the little Prince emerged, chest heaving and eyes blazing in fury.

"_You don't let me do anything Adar!"_

"_I'm not going to discuss this with you anymore. You aren't going."_

Evie knew the deep dark tone that belonged to and her eyes went wide when the magnificent elf exited the door.

His face was nothing but cold, hard fury, his blue eyes blazing just like his offspring.

The Prince crossed his arms and angrily stomped his foot.

"_I want to go."_

"_And I said no. You are not a trained warrior."_

"_I'll show you that I am too, a warrior."_

Before Evie could intervene, the young elf ran down the corridor and turned the corner, out of sight.

Furious blue eyes turned their gaze on her and Galion.

"_Don't you have somewhere to be?"_

She knew that the King was hurting, but inside she was mildly hurt at his cold tone.

Careful to keep her face neutral, she curtsied, pulled her arm out of Galion's and walked with purpose down the way Legolas had disappeared without a backwards glace.

She flinched when she heard the wooden door slam shut.

Hours later, having checked all the usual sulking spots, she was frustrated to come up empty, so she returned to her suite to bath and dress.

* * *

Felling refreshed, Evie exited her suite, humming and feeling pretty in her short sleeved green dress, complete with a white ribbon around her waist.

She smiled and lowered her head at the courtiers that she passed.

Spying a familiar bright pink dress, she hurried her steps.

"_Haleth!"_

The golden blonde she-elf turned at the voice and smiled at the woman.

"_What a pleasure to see you, Evie…Tell me…have you heard?"_

"_Heard what?"_

"_the Prince and the King had a terrible quarrel."_

Evie shifted, suddenly uncomfortable.

"_i…ah..yes..heard something of the sort."_

"_You don't even know the most shocking part!"_

"_oh?"_

"_Prince Legolas hasn't been seen since."_

"_What do you mean?"_

There were guards posted everywhere, she was at a loss how they could miss a little elf.

"_One of the servants said they saw him run towards the west of the King's forest border, but the guards found no sight of him."_

Evie froze suddenly and then gripped Haleth's arms with haste.

"_What was the fight about, Haleth?"_

"_What? Oh, the Prince wanted to go out and investigate the sickness in the woods with the King's guard. He was most upset that his Adar denied him."_

That explained the talk about warriors, Evie thought. And then she remembered a conversation she had had with Legolas the week before as they strolled around the western garden.

"_**Every Greenwood warrior proves himself by completing an impossible task, like crossing this."**_

Evie went cold all over in fear.

Abruptly, she let go of the she-elf looking at her in shock and ran down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her.

Behind her she distantly heard Haleth call for someone to alert the King.

Oh god, no, she thought, please be in time!

Evie ran and ran, coming to a breathless stop at a rocky edge in the landscape.

She heard the roar of the waterfall not far away and frantically searched the rushing water for blonde hair.

There! She spotted his huddled form, shivering on a flat rock right in the centre of the rushing water.

Evie grabbed on to the nearest branch and began descending the terrain until she landed on the bank of the river.

"_Legolas!"_

A blonde head looked up and spotted her.

"_Naneth!"_

"_Stay right there, Honey, I'm coming."_

Having already lost her shoes during her sprint, Evie jumped straight into the freezing water and moved slowly towards the little Prince.

She felt the cold seep into her dress instantly, pulling her whole body down, but she persisted, her only thought to get to him.

Eventually, she laid a hand on the flat rock she was aiming for, then another and heaved herself out.

She reached out with hesitating to cup the elf's face and look him over for injuries.

"_Are you alright, Honey?"_

She used her thumbs to wipe away the tears cascading down his cheeks.

A nod.

She gathered the little elf to her and hugged him tight as she steadied her breathing and took deep breaths.

"_You're ok. It's all going to be fine."_

"_I'm sorry."_ A muffled sound coming from the little elf.

"_Don't worry about it, Honey. Let's just get you safe, ok?"_

She felt him nod against her chest.

"_Now put you arms around my neck, legs around my waist and hold on. Whatever you do, do not let go, ok?"_

"_yes."_

She could feel him shivering against her. She had to go.

"_Ok, on the count of three. Ready?"_

"_one."_

"_Two."_

She looked at the treacherous water rushing past and took a deep breath.

"_Three."_

Evie used her palms flat against the rock to push off and into the water.

It was slow going, but inch by inch, they got closer.

A rush of relief went through the red head when her hand touched the edge.

Moving hair out of her eyes, Evie then unlocked the hands around her neck with one hand and shifted the little elf to be on her hip.

"_up you go!"_

She gave his rear end a little push and then he was on the flat bank, shivering and breathing hard, but alive.

Evie went to lift herself out of the cold, but was yanked back.

She looked at the elf.

"_I think my dress is stuck. Hang on."_

And then she let go of the edge and put her head under the water to locate the issue.

Spying the place where her skirt was stuck under a rock, she darted forward to move it.

She pushed and pulled, but it didn't budge.

Returning to the surface, she took a gulp of air and dove again.

She tried to pull the skirt out, but the material was too thick to tear.

Frustrated, Evie began to panic.

Images of being in another water emergency rose to the surface of the red head's mind.

Fear gripped her, making her forget to use her magical ability, as she relived the horrific memories.

She opened her eyes, feeling her lungs begin to burn from the lack of air.

The hands on the skirt went slack.

Everything in front of her began to blur.

Suddenly, she felt weightless as her skirt was released and the weight of the fabric made her drift down with the strong current.

A strong, warm arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up. Up. Up.

Another arm joined it as she was lifted from the water and placed gently on the dirt bank.

She heard lots of voices all around her, but she couldn't make sense of anything specific.

She felt warm lips on her, directing air into her lungs.

Feeling like she was going to be sick, she moved her hands to shove the larger body off her, turned her body to the side and heaved up riverwater.

A large hand made soothing circular motions on her back.

She gave one last cough and then collapsed, her back on the ground, her energy well and truly spent.

"_Naur emel, open your eyes. Look at me."_

The pleading tone made Evie lift her heavy lids.

She blinked at the bright light invading her senses and focused on the figure leaning over her with bright blue eyes and wet platinum hair.

She reached out a hand to touch his face.

"_angel mine."_

Her tone was soft, barely a whisper, but it made her 'angel' smile when he heard it.

His face quickly turned frantic when she shut her eyes again.

_"No, stay with me."_

_"Naneth!"_

And then she knew no more.


	19. Kindess

**Chapter 19**

**Thranduil POV**

Thranduil couldn't remember the last time he had such gut-wrenching fear cascade through him, but that was exactly how he had felt when he'd arrived at the riverbank in time to see her head go under – and fail to come back up.

The only thought he'd had before jumping in was _not her._

For the over 3000 year old elven warrior King, the rushing water was nothing. He shifted the rock with ease and pulled the red headed woman into his arms.

A few moments more and they too were on the riverbank.

Panic filled him when he saw her chest failing to rise.

Kneeling beside her, he pried her lips open, took a deep breath of air and pressed his lips to hers and breathed out.

Once. Twice.

He opened his eyes when he heard her take a gasping breath and relief made his shoulders drop and inch.

A pair of feminine hands pushed against his chest with surprising strength and he obeyed the order.

He watched the wet form curl up to the be on her right side and hurl up water and he raised his hand to rub soothing circles on her back.

He let go when the red head let herself fall back, suddenly drained.

"_Naur emel, open your eyes. Look at me."_

Happiness drummed into him when he saw the green eyes blink open and her lips curled up in a sweet smile.

Her hand lifted to cup his face and he smiled at her when she whispered _"angel mine."_

Watching her green eyes close once more, the Elvenking swept the woman into his arms, warming her shivering body with his.

"_Naneth!"_

His blue gaze turned to land on his distraught son.

"_She will be ok. Off to the healing halls with you. Be good for Gwenth."_

He didn't wait to see his son nod at this command, just made his way around the group gathered and ran back toward his halls, praying all the way to the Valar.

In the end, healer Melui met him at his suite of rooms. She had told him to lay her in the warm water of the bath and then promptly ordered him out.

"_I don't care if you were the King of Middle Earth. Out!"_

He had huffed but obeyed her, leaving the room to find a bathing room for himself.

A few hours later found the Elvenking pacing outside his chamber door, worry etched on his face.

He looked up when the door opened.

He let out a breath when Melui appeared, her face calm.

"_She's ok?"_

"_She will be. She needs rest. I must attend elsewhere. Will you sit with her?"_

The healer gave him a teasing grin and he ignored it, just nodded once in affirmation.

Knowing that would be his answer, the healer stepped out of the way with a smile.

He watched Melui walk down the corridor for a moment, took a breath and then entered his room, his blue eyes looking to the large bed in the centre.

Her red curls were a mess around her head, stretching out like a halo of flame.

He noticed the pale skin peeking through the white nightgown but was glad to see her chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm.

He moved silently to sit on the edge of the bed and gently took her limp hand in his.

"_What are we going to do with you?"_ he murmured to the sleeping woman.

"_I don't know if my heart can stand this."_

For the Elvenking could feel a warm connection between them where their hands touched and it would be foolish to deny it any longer.

His facial features softened as he gazed down at the woman that had unexpectedly stolen his heart.

Yes, he cared for her more deeply than he thought possible and the thought of losing her was simply unacceptable.

He smiled as he recalled the words spoken by the red head and his heart lept in hope that she too, felt the same.

He raised her slender hand to his lips and gave it a kiss, light as a feather on her skin.

Thranduil looked back up at the woman's face and was surprised to find her skin glowing softly.

* * *

**Evie POV**

When Evie woke, she found herself in an unfamiliar bed, in a completely different room to hers.

It was a large suite, much larger than her own, distinctly masculine in it's décor and paraphernalia carefully placed around the room.

She took a deep breath and an earthy pine scent made her freeze. She knew the smell and It's owner had been in a viciously bad mood last time she saw him.

Her eyes wandered around the room, taking it all in, while her brain tried to remember the events of the previous day.

Shivering, she pulled the dark green bed cover more firmly around her.

Slightly worried about what the Elvenking would say if he found her in his bed, she decided to push the covers off and move her legs out and over the edge.

Her feet had just touched the floor when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"_What are you doing out of bed?"_

Eyes wide, she turned, slowly.

"_ahhh."_

The platinum haired elf raised an eyebrow at her.

She scratched the back of her neck willing herself to think of a good excuse.

"_I…am…ummm…looking for something to read?"_

Blue eyes looked at her in disbelief.

"_I'll just… hop back in."_

And she did.

"_very wise."_ Came the dry response.

She watched as the King made his way around the bed and seated himself in the chair next to her side of the bed.

"_You look well."_

"_You don't."_

"_What kind of person says that to someone?"_ She was angry now.

"_The kind when said person risks their life by jumping frivolously into rapids."_ His tone was calm and it made her anger grow.

"_It was not a frivolous act."_

"_No, I thank you again for saving my son's life, which is becoming too much a habit for my liking, but you could have waited for me."_

Her anger melted at the mention of the Prince.

"_He's alright?"_

"_He will be fine."_

"_Good."_

"_I think he learnt his lesson. Nearly losing you gave him quite a scare."_

"_He didn't mean to cause any harm."_

"No, but his actions had consequences nonetheless."

She nodded, this was something she couldn't argue with.

"_How did I get here?"_

"_I carried you."_

"_and…"_

"_Why are you currently occupying my bed?"_

"_yes."_

"_It was to give you space to recover without unnecessary interruptions."_

"_oh."_

She looked into the blue eyes surveying her and flushed.

"_Where did you..ah..sleep?"_

He laughed at her.

"_Your virtue is safe, I slept over there."_

He gestured towards the red velvet chase near the fireplace.

"_it's not my virtue I'm worried about." She gave him a pointed look and muttered under her breath "since its non-existent anyway."_

He laughed at her expression.

"_The court are aware of the events that transpired by now and I couldn't care less of what they think of what I do in my private chambers."_

"_right. Glad we sorted that out."_

"_you have a visitor, if you feel up to it?"_

She smiled brightly at him in response to this.

"_absolutely." _

Abruptly, she found the King's hands on either side of her and his face a millimetre away from hers.

She held in the gasp that threated to come out at the close contact and stared into his blue eyes, unable to look away.

She felt his breath on her lips and her heartbeat rose in anticipation.

A hand came up to move a curl off her face and brush it behind her ear.

His voice came out rather low and sultry.

"_I rather liked the vision of you in my bed, angel mine."_

Her cheeks heated in embarrassment as she remembered the words she'd said to him in her delirium.

And then his weight was gone, chuckling as he made his way to the door.

He opened the door and looked back over his shoulder at the red head and winked.

The door closed with a soft snap.

"_Fuck."_

* * *

Much later Evie had a visit from her favourite little elfling.

The could be seen cuddling together under the blankets of the big bed with Legoals' head resting on Evie's chest.

She was humming softly to him.

"_Naneth?"_

"_Yes, Honey?"_

"_you scared me."_

"_oh?"_

"_I almost lost you." It came out as an almost whisper._

"_you can never lose me, honey, remember?"_

"_yes, but."_

She gave his head a little kiss.

"_I love you too."_

And her heart felt full.

* * *

A few nights later, Evie was in the private garden laid out on the grass, staring up at the stars.

Her hand was raised, moving slowing as her golden magic was dancing in the air around her.

She let out a large sigh and spoke softly without moving.

"_It's impolite to hover you know…even for a King."_

A deep chuckle came from her right and then she heard tells of a body lowering themselves to the grass next to her.

She felt his gaze on her, but she kept looking up.

"_You don't mind?"_

She shook her head, deep in thought.

There was a comforting silence between the two for a bit.

"_Do you believe the stars are magic?"_

A bit surprised by her question, the blonde-haired elf raised his eyebrows.

"_the magic is in the belief, is it not?"_

She didn't answer immediately, but let this sink in.

"_It is said that the stars watch over us and use their magic to guide lost souls."_

She didn't wait for him to respond, just kept on with her thoughts.

"_I find it comforting to think that you are never truly alone in the world, no matter how bleak it gets."_

"_hhhhmmmmm."_

"_I often used to look up to the stars and wish."_

"_Did you wishes come true?"_

Green eyes looked her right meet his bright blue.

"_not yet…maybe someday."_

Breaking the connection, the woman moved her head back to look up at the twinkling sky and began to hum softly to herself.

A few moments passed and a dark thought crept up into Evie's mind.

"_Why?"_

Blue looked at her curiously.

"_Why what?"_

"_Why didn't I use my magic? I just…froze."_

"_oh. I see."_

Anger laced her next words._ "No, you don't. No one can understand."_

The curls bounced off her back as she abruptly sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.

The Elvenking said nothing as he sat up.

Tears made their way down Evie's cheeks.

"_I failed him."_

She felt a warm large hand on her arm and looked up into blue orbs, full of concern.

"_Never say that."_

"_But its true…I couldn't….i didn't even think to."_

"_Shhhhh."_

And then her body was pulled gently into a masculine embrace smelling of the earth and pine and her head rested on a hard chest.

He held her as she cried it out.

She felt useless, that the whole situation could have been avoided if only she had used her magic.

Feeling better, but a bit silly for her struggle, Evie began to pull away, but the hand that cupped her face stopped her

A broad thumb wiped away the residual tears from her cheek.

His bright blue eyes were swirling with emotions she didn't understand.

His voice was soft, but full of confidence when he spoke.

"_You are an incredible woman, Evie. Never forget it."_

Her lips dropped into a little 'o' shape in shock.

The male elf chuckled at her response.

"_You know what the answer is?"_

"_mmmmmmm?"_

"_Train yourself so it never happens again."_

"_oh…yes."_

But the woman's thoughts had turned to the feel of the warm body beneath hers.

She wondered what his large smooth hands would feel like on other parts of her skin.

She bit her lower lip. Would his lips be as soft to touch as they looked?

Her voice was barely audible.

"_You called me Evie, Majesty."_

She saw his eyes flick down to her lips and swallow.

"_Thranduil."_

Flicking between his mouth and his blue eyes, Evie slowly began to move her head forward.

Inch by inch until they were a hairbreadth apart.

One move from either of them would make the connection.

Evie was shocked back into reality when she left a cold drop of water on her cheek. And again.

She looked skyward as the drop began to fall.

She giggled at the King's annoyed look at being interrupted.

She got up quickly, took the King's hand in hers and tugged him back towards the palace.

"_come on!"_


	20. Birds

**Chapter 20**

**Thranduil POV**

A few weeks passed in quick succession with no misadventures to be reported.

The King's guard were monitoring the severity of the forest sickness, which for now had almost stopped.

Evie and the Elvenking had not had another occasion on their own, much to his displeasure.

Every interaction seemed like a tease, for his eyes could look all he wanted, but he could not touch.

Not yet.

The King was seated at his wooden desk one afternoon, the red head distracting him from his work.

He had read the blasted report three times and still had no idea what it said.

All he could see was the enticing way the woman had moved her hair over her shoulder, making her floral scent waft towards him.

The creaminess of where her neck met her shoulders. He wondered if the skin there was a soft as silk.

He swallowed hard, remembering the way her little pink tongue had poked out to lick her spoon, then retreated as, in the next breath, she had brought the spoon to her lips and sucked.

It had been such an innocent action and yet she had no idea of the effect it had on him.

Damn it! He thought as he wacked the parchment back on the desk and sat back, hand over his eyes.

He didn't look up as he heard the door opening.

"_I am not to be disturbed."_

There was no response, just quick footsteps and then a small hand touched his left arm.

"_Good afternoon Ada."_

His blue eyes looked up then to appraise his young son.

"_I need your help."_

His gaze softened and patted his knee, indicating for his son to sit.

"_What do you need, little leaf?"_

The little elf smiled at the endearment, but soon turned serious.

"the starlight feast is not far away."

"_yes."_

Thranduil himself had been directing the decorations, for it was his favourite celebration of the year.

"_I want to ask if I can escort Naneth."_

Blue eyes blinked at this for a moment.

He hadn't even thought of asking himself.

"_so, ask her?"_

It came out as a question.

"_it has to be special."_

"_hmmmm. I'm sure she wouldn't deny you."_

"_I can't take that chance! Gwenth confirmed there was a ellon trying to court her!"_

The elvenking had a good idea on who that elf was, but said nothing.

His son leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"_She said it was Lord Galion!"_

He couldn't help but chuckle at the unhappiness in his son's tone.

"_So, what do you need my help with?"_

He smiled at the big grin the little prince had on his face.

"_Well…"_

If someone were walk into the King's study that afternoon, they would have found two blonde heads bent over the desk, scheming.

* * *

**Evie POV**

(Earlier in the day)

Evie hummed as she entered her suite after breakfast.

She felt pretty in her soft prink dress.

The sleeves went three quarters of the way down her arms and the skirt rustled the floor when she moved.

She couldn't deny that she had selected it on purpose for the extra bit of cleavage it allowed to be seen.

She giggled as she remembered the King's momentary stunned expression that morning when she walked in.

He thought he'd been discreet when his eyes had drifted downwards and lingered longer than was proper.

The truth was that his hungry gaze made her feel feminine and desired.

Ever since their almost kiss, she hadn't been able to think of anything else.

It had got to the point that it had invaded her dreams. And just like in real life, she woke up everyday disappointed at not being kissed.

She stopped when her green eyes spotted a vase of wildflowers that had not been there previously.

Stepping over, she leaned in, closed her eyes and sniffed the delicate floral scents mixed together.

Holding a breath, she reached for the folded parchment that was next to the vase with her name on it in flowing script.

"Nîn bain  
I Ithil ned nîn fuin  
I tinu ned nîn hen  
Nîn maethor  
I caun ned nîn dîn  
I athrad ned nîn men  
Nîn meleth"

Inside, her heart melted and she smiled widely.

She looked up at the door being opened and smiled wider when she spied the blonde haired Prince enter.

"_Look at this, Honey!"_

Curious blue eyes roamed over the parchment.

"_Who's it from?"_

"_I don't know, it's not signed."_

"_hmmmm."_

She saw his little brow furrow.

"_everything ok?"_

Blue eyes snapped to hers and his little face was blank once more.

"_yes, of course. I have to go meet Sven."_

She stepped forward and placed a kiss on his head.

"_Have a good day, Honey."_

"_You too, naneth."_

The little elf was quick to leave.

Shrugging his odd behaviour off, Evie placed the parchment back on the shelf and went to find the book she needed to return to Haleth.

* * *

Every few days, little things would appear in the woman's room, sometime accompanied by a note, sometimes not.

First it was cookies.

Then more flowers.

A drawing.

More flowers.

Hair clips with little stars.

More flowers.

Strawberry tarts.

And then one morning she returned to her room being filled with different types of birds, flying unrestricted.

She stopped short when she saw Gwenth trying to capture a yellow bird, just out of reach.

"_What on earth is this?"_

"_Your lover_, the last word came out as a hiss, _has bestowed another gift_."

Her green eyes narrowed.

"_Bit hard to have a lover when I don't know who it is."_

Gwenth laughed at her.

"_how do you not know?"_

"_how do you know?"_

She watched as the dark haired elf successfully placed the bird in a small cage waiting on the bed.

"_Who else, but Lord Galion."_

"_What!?"_

"_Who did you think it was?"_

Evie saw red. Angry suddenly at the elf that had persisted relentlessly despite her not giving him any encouragement.

"_How long have you known it was him?"_

"_the first vase of flowers. Who do you think put them there?"_

"_give me that!"_

Evie took the caged bird and stopped towards the door.

"_You can't interrupt their council meeting, Lady Evie."_

"_Watch me."_

And the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

He was bored.

This meeting had gone on for hours, round and round in circles while his council members disagreed with every agenda item.

He exhaled a large breath and was about to put the matter to rest when the door to the chamber opened with a slam!

Annoyance cursed through him at the interruption, for no-one had leave to do such a thing except himself.

The eyebrows above his cold blue eyes rose when he sighted the red headed woman, clad in a plain dark blue dress, striding into the room with intent.

From across the room, he could see her eyes blazing like green flames.

Inwardly, he hoped that he was not the reason for anger.

"_Lady Evangeline, you can't come…"_

"_I bloody well can and I will."_

_One of the council members rose in indignation. "My Lady, you cannot address the King in such a way."_

He was amused to see her give a huff of annoyance but turned to him and gave an exaggerated _curtsey._

"_Oh great Elvenking, you must forgive me for the interruption."_

Sitting back in his velvet chair, the King waved a hand in dismissal.

"_What can we do for you today Lady Evangeline?"_

He watched as the woman did not reply but continued her war path and stopped next to his chief adviser.

She gently placed the caged bird, that he only now noticed she carried, and then seated herself on the edge of the dark elf's desk.

Calm fury laced her words as she spoke next.

"_this stops right now."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Lady Evie."_

"_don't play coy with me. I know you've been leaving gifts in my room."_

She didn't let him say anything in response.

"_The flowers were nice, but do you know what I found today?"_

Thranduil couldn't see his adviser's face from this angle but heard him swallow.

"_the question wasn't rhetorical, My Lord. Do you know what I found? Birds. A dozen birds flying without purpose in my chamber."_

She had said this with such force, that the King laughed, not expecting such a thing.

"_Evie, it wasn't meant…"_

She held up a hand.

"_No. no more. You will not attempt to court me again."_

And having said her peace, the woman glanced at the King as she hopped off the desk, dipped into a quick curtsey and walked out without a backwards glance.

Stunned silence in the chamber for a moment. Two. Then the sniggering began.

A voice came from the King's left.

"_She certainly told you, eh Galion!"_

And then further down the table.

"_I'm no expert, but birds, Galion, are probably not the way into a maidens' heart."_

Thranduil found the situation highly amusing, but used his self control to bring his face into a neutral mask and brought the elves back to the agenda.

"_shall we move on to point 26?"_

* * *

**Evie POV**

The next day Evie found herself wandering aimlessly around the King's halls.

The kitchens were preparing for the upcoming feast and so Amos had kicked her out. Legolas was in lessons.

Feren was galivanting in the forest again.

Her green eyes brightened when she saw a golden haired elleth skipping towards her.

"_Oh Evie! I'm so glad I found you!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Here."_

She handed the woman a single, long stemmed red rose.

"_What's this for?"_

Haleth just giggled and pointed her down the hallway.

"_Just keep walking."_

And then she was gone, leaving Evie a bit confused.

Walking cautiously, she came across Gwenth holding out another rose.

"_What is going on?"_

But the dark haired elleth just gave her the flower and pointed her on with a smile.

One by one, elves stepped in her path to give her a red rose each, never answering her questions, just prompting her to keep going with knowing smiles.

Eventually she came to the entrance to the private garden.

She turned to the path on the left and her breath hitched.

Seated on the bench, a red rose in his left hand, was none other than the Elvenking.

She willed her feet to move and by some miracle she did.

Seeing her coming towards him, she saw a smile grace his fair face.

Her heartbeat quickened and her wetted her lips nervously.

"_Naur emel."_

_He had taken her hand in his and raised it to his lips._

"Thranduil."

He released her hand and held out another red rose.

Her face fell, the hurt stinging her heart.

With a knowing smile, the King waved his arm to the left.

"_Prince Charming awaits…"_

Turning her gaze away from the blue orbs in front of her, she saw a familiar blonde haired elfling waiting under a nearby tree.

She smiled, feeling foolish as she made her way to the little Prince.

When she stopped in front of him, he took her free hand that wasn't supporting the collection of roses, and gave it soft kiss as he Adar had done and got down on one knee.

"_Naneth, you are the most beautiful maiden in the Greenwood. Would you make me the happiest ellon by allowing me to escort you to the starlight feast?"_

Her heart melted and joy filled her.

Smiling broadly, she answered without hesitation.

"_Yes."_

The little elf gave a cry of delight and she fell back from the weight of his hug.

Understanding suddenly cursed through her.

"_You left me the tarts."_

"_mmmmhmmm Ada helped me."_

"_Your Adar? In the kitchens?"_

He laughed at her shocked expression.

Well, she thought, I now have a date, all I need now is a dress.

* * *

*My beautiful  
The moon in my night  
The star in my eye  
My warrior  
The outcry in my silence  
The crossing of my road  
My love


	21. Starlight feast

**Here is the chapter i think alot of you have been waiting for.**

**We had no power last night, so it took a bit longer to get it written, also it's the longest chapter i've written so far.**

**warning: M for mature themes. **

**Thank you as always for the reviews, they are the best.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Evie POV**

Evie surveyed herself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

Her wild, red curls had been tamed and braided back into an elegant knot at the top of her head, with a few tendrils framing her face and little stars shapes could be seen twinkling in the light amongst the mass

Her gown was deep emerald green, the bodice sleeveless with a deep v that finished near her navel and completely covered in glittering green beads.

A silky matching ribbon tied the top to the gauzy skirt that tumbled to the floor and swished as she moved.

She bit her blood red lips and assessed the way her boobs sat high and perky through black lined lashes.

She turned slightly to view the back and smiled saucily at the matching v that finished not far from her ass.

_Hot as fuck_, she thought.

She gave one last look and moved to the door.

Stepping through and walking down the corridor on her own, she started to feel slightly nervous.

She stopped at the door to the Elvenking's private chambers and wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt.

Evie hadn't realised the guards posted at the door had opened it for her until one spoke.

"They're waiting for you."

Flashing him a grateful smile, she took a deep breath and took a step over the threshold, conscious of the 'click clack' her heels made on the hard floor announcing her arrival.

Male platinum haired elves, with identical bright blue eyes and sporting silver circlets decorated with leaves, looked up from their position near the fireplace, jaws dropping in sync.

Oblivious to the effect she had on them, she did a little twirl, her dress spinning out prettily.

"Well? What do you think?"

The taller elf, dressed regally in dark blue and silver robes, recovered first, an awed smile on his lips and he stepped forward.

The blue eyes locked with hers and she felt mesmerised by his intense gaze.

"Enchanting, _Naur emel__"_

His hand was warm as it gently took hold of hers and fire bloomed where his lips met her skin.

_Damn, he's beautiful_, she thought, _so unfair._

"You look beautiful, Naneth!"

She broke the connection with one elf to set her green eyes on a shorter one to his left.

She smiled and kneeled down to be eye level with him.

"My, don't you look handsome, my little Prince!"

She leaned forward to place a kiss on his fair cheek and he smiled brightly as her.

The both looked up at the Elvenking when he spoke in his usual deep tone.

"Time to go,"

Evie accepted the hand that was offered to her as she stood and missed the warmth when it let go.

Shooing that thought aside, she held out her hand to the Prince dressed in deep green.

She smiled as he took it and the proceeded forward following the majestic elf to the feast.

Legolas kept up the conversation as they travelled, Evie distracted by the intoxicating male earth and pine scent of the elf in front of them.

"You're going to love this, Naneth. The starlight feast is the most special of them all."

Soon, they stood in front of large wood doors, decorated with greenery and little balls of light.

Amused blue eyes looked back over a male shoulder at her.

"Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, she smiled back at him and nodded.

The guards moved simultaneously to open the doors wide.

"His Majesty, King Thranduil of the Greenwood."

"His Highness, Prince Legolas and Lady Evangeline."

Squaring her shoulders and keeping her head up high, she walked with Legolas into the hall and her breath caught at the beauty of it.

None of the elves standing were clapping as they moved past, rather staring at her with curiosity, but she didn't notice them or the sounds of the harp playing from a risen platform.

Her eyes widened as she took in the large space.

Long golden columns held up the massive structure with glass planes enclosing the space to keep out unwanted weather, but allowing the beauty of the night sky and stars shine through.

A long table, set elegantly, sat along the far wall, round tables positioned around the edges of a large dancefloor right in the centre.

Large open doors to Evie's left gave her a glimpse of beautiful gardens beyond, twinkling in the night.

Evie and Legolas came to stop at the large table, where the king and other important courtiers waited for them.

Impeccably dressed servants she hadn't noticed before came forward to hold out their chairs and pushed them back in once seated.

The loud chatter that resonated in the hall instantly stopped when the Elvenking rose to his feet and held up a glass filled with red liquid.

_One guess what's in that glass_, Evie thought with a smirk.

"We come together to celebrate the end of another year and look ahead for the one to come. Blessings to all who dance and make merry this eve."

The crowd of glittering elves cheered for their King. She could see on their faces how much they adored him for keeping them safe.

Her mouth watered when an entrée was placed in front of her, not realising how hungry she actually was.

She looked down the table to see what the etiquette was and was shocked when she connected with a familiar elf, that held up a form and winked at her.

She huffed at the laughter she could see vibrating through his chest, but picked up her own cutlery and began to eat.

Her annoyance didn't last long as she took in the ambiance of the room and delighted in the conversation of Legolas to her left and Haleth seated to her right.

Time seemed to move quickly for Evie as she enjoyed the festivities around her and before long couples made their way on the vast floor and began to dance gracefully along with the soft music.

In her peripheral vision, she saw a calloused male hand extend in invitation.

"Would you honour me with a dance, Lady Evie?"

Her eyes followed the length of the arm and rested on the familiar grey eyes of her instructor.

She gave him a cheeky grin and waved hand at the Prince seated next to her.

"You need to ask my handsome date."

Grey eyes filled with mirth moved to the little elf seated.

"May I borrow your beautiful maiden for a dance Prince?"

She laughed as Legolas made a show of looking the elf up and down, a serious look on his face before nodding once.

Evie leaned forward to press a kiss to the little elf's cheek and whispered in his ear.

"You will always be my favourite."

That earned her a bright smile in return, which made her heart leap in joy.

Raising, she turned with a smile and took the outstretched hand and let the elf lead her to the other dancing couples.

"I'm sorry If I step on your toes, I'm not very good at this."

The red head winced at the memory of the dancing lesson a week prior, which ended with the tutor limping out in haste.

The fair face was fool of charm as he began to lead her through the steps expertly.

"fear not, I can make anyone look good."

She laughed at this.

"modest too, aren't you?"

"always, My Lady."

As they danced, she spied a familiar blue and silver clad elf leading an elleth with long brown hair around the floor, smiling and laughing.

Inwardly she felt slightly disappointed that that particular elf hadn't asked her to dance.

Sensing the shift in her focus, the observant Captain leaned closer to her ear.

"You look stunning tonight."

That brought her back to the elf she was dancing with and she flushed at the praise, but quickly took up a teasing smile.

"Are you saying that I don't always?"

His laughter was bright and infectious.

Her eyes trailed over his fair form and thought he looked very handsome in this relaxed environment, still predatory but something she couldn't quite out her finger on.

For all his good looks though, he wasn't the elf that made her hot and bothered at night in her dreams.

"Touche."

A comfortable silence stretched on for a few moments before he spoke again, quietly so that passing couples could not hear the words.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off you all night."

Shocked, she looked at Feren with wide eyes.

"Don't be so shocked. We can all see how much you care for each other. The world is full of enough awful things, love is a gift. Let yourself be happy, Evie."

The music came to a close and dancers stopped. Feren raised her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Thank you for the dance, My Lady"

She watched his form disappear with bank eyes, her mind elsewhere.

_Did she love him? _

Thinking back on all the moments they'd spent together, the smiles, the touches, the warmth of a connection and the unexplainable pull she had to him.

The way her heartbeat rose when he walked into a room and cast his blues over her.

The gentleness in which he had cared for her when she recovered from the river disaster and cried her eyes out as he held her.

_Yes_, she thought.

She was roped back into reality when she was hit but a moving elbow.

Seeing she was in the way, Evie moved quickly towards the open doorway, snagging a glass of bubbles on her way.

she enjoyed the cool breeze on her skin, not realising how warm it had actually been in the crowed ballroom.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she followed the lit path at a leisurely pace, taking occasional sips of her crystal glass.

Evie stopped at the entrance to a paved courtyard, admiring the large fountain that before her.

Placing her empty flute on a nearby bench, she then bent down to undo her shoes and flick them off with a relieved sigh.

Tipping her head back to gaze at the stars, she smiled.

Feeling free, she sang softly to herself as her bare feet moved in waltz like patterns under her flowy skirt.

"Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
So this love  
Mmm mmm mmm"

She shut her eyes, imagining being in the arms of her elf.

"So this love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow and now I know  
The key to our heaven is mine

My heart has wings and I can fly  
I'll touch every star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of…oh"

Evie spun gently but stopped abruptly and opened her eyes when her right hand was clasped in a much larger one and it's twin snaked to her lower back and tugged her closer to a blue and silver clad chest.

Lifting her eyes up and up, her breath caught as she locked gazes with a pair of bright blue eyes.

Without speaking a word, the elf began to lead her in the waltz.

She stared, thinking he was a figment of her imagination.

The platinum haired elf chuckled, as though reading her train of thought, and squeezed her hand tighter in reassurance.

The deep sound was enough to break her out of her stupor and blinked.

"You…What are you doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious?"

"mmmmmmm?"

"Dancing with a devastatingly beautiful woman."

The sincerity in his words made her heart melt.

The truth of it was that he made her feel beautiful.

She let of his forearm and waved back to the festivities.

"don't you have to supervise that."

"I like to think they can look after themselves after all these years."

His eyes turned from teasing to an intense hunger after a moment as his gaze wondered down her form.

"You look absolutely ravishing."

She blushed at the praise and felt her heartbeat pick up.

"You don't disappoint either."

She teased him wish a quick grin as they completed a final turn and came to a gentle stop.

Her green eyes focussed on his lips as they curved upwards.

Butterflies erupted in her belly as she slowly moved her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

She flicked her gaze up between his blue orbs and down to lips, once, twice, as she rose on her tippytoes.

Evie held her breath and closed her eyes as she tentatively brushed her red lips over his for a moment.

Not sure how he would react, the red head drew back slowly.

But she was stopped before she could get too far by a hand cupping the back of her head and the next moment a pair of soft lips crashed down on hers.

Evie sighed into the kiss, gripping his platinum blonde locks as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her none too gently into a muscled chest.

_Soft as silk_, she thought.

Neither of them held back as they hungrily tasted each other with lips and tongue.

What felt like a heartbeat later, Evie let out an annoyed grunt as the blue eyed elf broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, smirking at her disappointed look.

"patience, little one."

"Why bother?" her words were breathless after the savage kiss.

"Because I intended to enjoy every moment of this."

His hands felt like fire as they brushed down her exposed spine.

She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"I love you."

Hearing those words made her heart soar.

Feeling bold, Evie reached up to brush the delicate tip of the elf's ear and was rewarded with a sucked in breath and the hands on her waist tightening.

"then let me show you how much I love you."

Evie let out a little squeal as she found herself swept off her feet and in the arms of tall elf, his lips on hers in a heartbeat.

She was pleased to feel the elvenking's heart thundering in his chest under her hands as their lips parted again.

It didn't take them long to reach the doors of the King's chamber with the elf taking quick strides with his long legs.

_The perks of being tall_, she thought and giggled.

Stopping at the foot of the large bed, the King gently placed her on her feet, her back to his front.

She felt relief cascade through her when she felt his hands in her hair, removing the pins, one by one.

_I wonder how good they'd feel elsewhere_, she thought as the pins dropped to the floor at her feet.

Evie shivered in anticipation as those hands moved her mass of now free curly hair over her right shoulder.

A soft kiss was placed on the back of her neck and her blood began to heat.

"You have teased me and now I want to see you."

The last part was said with a low growl that made Evie's toes curl.

She stood still as she felt him undo the laces on the side of her bodice.

As he gently moved the straps of the dress down her shoulders.

A quick tug on the skirt and the mass of green pooled at her feet.

Taking a breath, she dared a look at him over her shoulder.

_Fuck me_, she thought looking into his blue gaze, unwavering as it ghosted over her bare form.

"oh I intend to."

Her eyes widened when she realised that she'd said her thoughts outloud.

She turned her head to face the bed once more and crawled up and on, turning over on to her back when she reached the pillows.

It delighted her when she heard the elf take sharp breath.

She lifted a hand and beckoned him.

"better keep your promise, great king."

In two strides, the tall elf was at the edge of the bed and Evie moved until she was on her knees in front of him.

She reached up to move the robes of his shoulders. Then she gripped the end of his tunic with both hand and pulled up.

The woman couldn't keep her hands off his spectacular chest, that was on display just for her.

With deft fingers, she unlaced his breeches and tugged them down.

Smirking at the King, she said "It's only fair"

But the smirk was soon on the elf's face she took in the magnificent length of him, erect and ready.

She moved her hand to touch, enjoying the moan of pleasure that came from him.

_Velvet wrapped steel_, she thought, _let's see if he knows what to do with it._

A strong hand gripped hers and pulled it away from him.

The next moment found herself flat on the bed, a large warm body hovering over hers as she was kissed thoroughly.

The hands drifting over her skin set her aflame.

She moaned as the lips moved to her neck and a large hand cupped her breast, squeezing gently.

Thought left her entirely when a thumber grazed over her peaked nipple, making sensations run straight to her core.

Soft lips kissed and sucked their way over her chest, her ribs and down her stomach.

Those large, warm, smooth hands easily pulled her thighs apart and then she felt little kisses on the inside of her flesh trailing up and up.

It was too much, she squirmed.

"Thandruil, please." A plea or a whimper, she didn't know.

A chuckle vibrated over her heated skin and then she cried out when a tongue licked her.

She panted hard and gripped the sheets around her when she felt a finger at her entrance, moaning harder when she felt another slip in.

"nice and wet for me, Evangeline. But I want you to scream my name when I make you cum."

That deep voice was full of command and she loved it.

She felt a tightening sensation build within when the digits pumping in and out of her went faster.

And then a tidal wave of pleasure ripped through her when that expert tongue sucked and licked her sensitive nub relentlessly.

"oh god, Thranduil!"

Large hand held her still as she rode the wave.

Feeling weightless, she smiled like a fool into the face of the elf that was smirking at her, his body covering hers.

"I'm a King, not a god, little one."

And then he slid into the slick warmth of her body and groaned in pleasure.

He kissed her softly once, twice, as he waited for her to adjust to the feel of him and his size.

And then he began to move and Evie was in heaven all over again.

Sex had never been like this with any of the others.

"faster." She ordered him

"As you wish, Lady."

Faster and faster he went in and out of her, granting them both the friction they desperately needed.

Evie moved her hand to rub at the sensitive points of his ears and was rewarded with a loud moan.

"Evangeline!"

She rocked her hips in time with his felt the familiar tightening begin to take hold again.

She tightened her internal muscles around the length of him.

They both came, his roar of release drowning out her scream of pleasure, a blinding white light exploded behind her closed eyes and then she felt warmth like the sun surround her.

Breathing hard, she opened her eyes and found a pair of blue ones staring down at her lovingly.

She brushed the hair out of his face and cupped his cheek.

He leant down and kissed her softly, mumbling against her lips.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed his neck, delighted in the shiver that went through him.

"I love you too."

She felt warm and fuzzy and loved as she let him cradle her to his chest, breathing in his earthy, male scent.

Blinking sleepily, she closed her eyes, a smile of contentment on her face.


	22. The morning after

**Chapter 22**

**Evie POV**

Evie nuzzled further into the glorious warmth surrounding her and smiled.

The remnants of her wonderful dream were beginning to clear when she froze.

For the hard pillow beneath her cheek was moving. Up and down in a steady rhythm.

Pillows don't move, was her first thought.

Her second made her sit bolt upright.

"Legolas"

Hurriedly, she made to move off the bed but was stopped by a male arm sneaking around her middled and pulling her backwards.

"Ohhmmphhh"

A deep chuckle was her only response.

She tried to break free unsuccessfully.

"Be still"

"No, I need to see him. Oh, let go!"

Unrelenting arms held her tighter and she felt his warm breath on her ear as the elf let out a snort.

"In naught but your skin?"

She huffed but said nothing.

"Be assured, my love, he is well taken care of."

A kiss was placed on her bare shoulder and she shivered.

Her question came out a bit breathless.

"How can you be so sure?"

She became angry when he laughed. Twisting quickly, she manoeuvred her body up and over.

From her viewpoint straddling the Elvenking, her hands resting on his muscled chest, Evie narrowed her eyes at the mirth reflected in his.

"Well?"

"Who do you think cared for him before you?"

That answer made her stop for a moment. Yes it was true, he had had a life before her. She let out a deep breath. Yes he would be fine.

"Gwenth."

"Very good."

Suddenly fascinated by the fair face in front of her, the red head rested her body against his, reaching out a hand to trace the strong jaw. Slowly up over his soft lips.

"Is this real?" Her voice was barely audible.

Large hands were roaming distractingly over her bare back and ass, leaving a fire in their wake.

Blue orbs full of youthful mischief watched her for a moment.

A squeal left Evie's lips when she was smoothly flipped and their positions were reversed.

"My Lady, let me show exactly how real this is"

...

Much later, Evie was seated in a plush chair, her legs curled up under her as she held her tea with both hands.

Her long red curls were hanging loose about her in disarray and she was clad only in one of Thranduil's linen shirts.

Across from her, the platinum haired elf covered in a deep red robe, sat with his long legs stretched out in front of him. His blue eyes sparkled when they looked at her.

Feeling warm fuzzies bloom in her chest, she rubbed gently.

"You have a question for me."

Surprised, she looked up.

"How did you...never mind. This is going to sounds silly, but I...feel all this happiness radiating out of me."

The elf just raised a brow and looked at her knowingly.

"It's you."

He nodded but said nothing.

"What? I mean...I don't understand."

_It is a gift between bonded couples_

It took a second for Evie to realize this was not said out loud, but rather inside her mind.

Her teacup fell to the floor.

"Fuck me"

_I already did that, remember?_

She gaped at the smirking elf for a moment, but then launched herself off the chair and into his empty lap.

"I thought only elves could..."

"Bond? Ordinarily yes, but you, my dear Evangeline, are not mortal. Power lives in your blood."

As he said this, the blonde haired elf lifted her right hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss.

Pulling her hand out of his and cupping his face between both of her hands, she stared into his eyes with her own.

"How do i do it?"

The smile he gave her made her heart melt.

She felt waves of love and longing wash over her.

"Close your eyes. Reach out to my fea with your own and simply push your thoughts back down the bond."

She closed her eyes, but didn't retract her hands from his skin, not wanting to let go just yet.

"So easy for you...i can't...oh."

She felt it then. Warmth like the sun radiated from a glowing braided rope in her mind's eye. She gripped it and pushed back.

_I love you_

The response was instant.

_More than life_

Opening her eyes, she was taken aback by the deep blue pools full of love. All for her.

Without hesitation, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, light at first, then more forcibly when she felt his hand thread though her loose hair.

A knock at the door made Evie jump and pulled away with a squeak.

The woman attempted to hop off the elf's lap in her haste, but failed spectacularly and end up on her ass.

She glared at the laughing male behind her and got up with a huff, quickly picking up speed when another knock sounded.

"They already know."

She turned to look back at the door of the bathing chamber.

"Knowing and seeing are two different things, My King."

And the door shut with a soft snap behind her.

* * *

Evie opened the door to Legolas' chamber hesitatantly.

She peeked around the edge and tried to calm her racing heart.

Stepping into the large room, she smiled at the toys strewn about the room.

Bending to pick up his discarded jacket from the night before, she stopped when she heard a door open.

Turning slowly, eyes wide, she dropped to her knees when she spied her little elf Prince.

Her whole being relaxed at the big grin on his little face.

"Naneth!"

He raced towards her and threw himself into her open arms.

"oh, Honey. I'm so sorry."

"What for? Did you enjoy the feast?"

"oh yes, it was everything you promised it would be and more, but...i left you."

A small hand wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You were where you needed to be."

She drew back and looked searchingly into his bright blue eyes.

"What do you mean?"

A bright smile answered her.

"My wish came true."

She rose both eyebrows at this.

"I wished to be a happy family. First the Valar sent me to you and now you and Ada..."

"How do you know about that?"

Inwardly, part of her was relieved by this as she had had no idea how to start that conversation off.

The blond haired elf giggled.

"Everybody knows about you two dancing around each other for weeks. Gwenth helped me..."

She laughed. "I'm starting to wonder if Gwenth is my fair godmother."

A small hand suddenly reached for hers and pulled.

"Come Naneth, it's time for target practice."


	23. Oueen

**Chapter 23**

**Evie POV**

Strolling down the corridor, arm in arm with a golden haired elleth dressed in bright orange, Evie frowned.

"Haleth?"

"Yes, Evie dear?"

"Why does everyone keep bowing at me?"

Her frown deepened when her friend shook with silent laughter.

"What? First Feren, Galion, Amos…even Gwenth this morning. They've all gone mad."

The elleth couldn't hold it in any longer and erupted at the red head's facial expression.

"Haleth" She hissed "What is so funny?"

"You"

And began to have the giggles so bad, they had to stop.

Placing her hands on her hips, Evie glared.

"Well I don't see what's so funny about it."

In retaliation, Haleth swept into a exaggerated curtsey, mirth on her lips as she rose.

"My Queen."

"what…are you talking about?"

Evie was dumbstruck at this revelation.

"When did all the bowing begin, Evie dear? After the starlight feast did it not? You should know by now that this court knows everything about everybody."

The red head dressed in a green day dress gasped as she watched the elleth tap her nose.

"I didn't think that…well…the King and I."

"You are the beloved of our great King, did you really think they wouldn't treat you differently?"

That stopped her.

_It never occurred to me_, she thought, _I just wanted him_.

But this made her realise that the loving elf that held her night after night, was actually a warrior King, burdened with responsibilities to his people. Her people now.

She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair, breathing deeply.

They were also her responsibility now. And that terrified her.

"What if I fuck it up?"

It was said so softly, that only elven ear could have heard it.

"You will."

Her green eyes snapped up at hearing this, her heart sinking, but the golden haired elleth continued on.

"Spectacularly, in fact at some point." She reached for Evie's hand "But it's ok, you have all of us to help you along the way."

Feeling a rush of relief, Evie nodded at the smiling elf and they resumed their stroll.

"Now, our young Prince tells me you make the best strawberry tarts…"

* * *

The next morning found the red headed woman at the training ring.

She was facing her instructor, sword raised, her green eyes full of fury.

"Hit me." She growled.

"I did."

"Harder."

"No."

"If you don't push me, I'm not going to improve. Now hit me."

The fair face of the dark haired elf revealed nothing.

"No."

Growling in frustration, Evie attacked with force. He blocked her with ease but did not move to attack in retaliation.

Breathing hard, Evie dropped her weapon and stalked forward until she was right in front of the elf.

"Why the hell not?"

She understood perfectly when he spoke next.

"You are precious to our King."

Her fury rose.

"We are not done with this."

She spun quickly and walked with purpose to find her intended target, not caring about the odd glances she received from passing elves.

She found him seated at his ornate desk, a map of the Greenwood laid out.

His blue eyes looked up in annoyance as the door opened with a bang.

He just raised a brow when his fiery bonded walked forward and slammed her hands on he wooden surface, bring them on eye level.

Green fire stared down bright blue.

she growled at him when his eyes roamed over her training gear and he smirked.

"What seems to be the problem, my love?"

"You know exactly what."

"mmmmmm no, I'm afraid I don't."

"You told Feren to back off. Fix it."

Understanding lit up the blue eyes and he stood.

Her green eyes watched his every movement.

She let go of the desk and stiffened her back when she felt his warm body behind her, trapping her between him and desk.

She felt a tug on her braid as it moved to rest over her right shoulder.

A sharp intake of breath as she felt large hand grasped her hips at the same time as a kiss was pressed on the back of her neck.

_Why should i?_

She knew what he was referring to.

Her heartbeat rose when she felt hands creep under her leggings.

She gripped the edge of the desk, hard.

_Well, my love?_

A leg behind her nudged her legs further apart.

"i…I want to fight better. Improve. I can't do that it if…oh"

Thought left her entirely when she felt a long finger draw up her sex.

And again, lazily playing with her.

_Always so wet and ready for me_

She cried out when she felt a finger enter her slowly.

Her grip tightened when it continued in and out, in and out.

The pleasure of another finger made her moan.

_I love the noises you make_

She could feel his hardness pressing into her ass.

She felt the familiar tightening low in her belly as the fingers moved faster.

_Let go_

And she did, in a blinding burst of pleasure that rippled through her body.

Opening her eyes, she felt hands gently pressing her front to the desk.

Evie felt the cool air on her as her leggings were ripped off and the next moment had the elf filling her to the hilt.

She had to remind herself to breathe as he moved deeper at this angle.

_Harder _

_As you wish, My Lady_

The feel of him, his earthy pine scent, became too much.

Hard and fast he pumped inside her without pause.

She came again, his released not far behind her.

They both panted as they came down from the high.

A kiss on the back of her neck.

"I'll talk to Feren."

She nodded, not quite up to speaking.

Once fully clothed, the woman reached on her tippytoes to give the magnificent elf in front of her a searing kiss.


	24. The King's temper

**It took a while for me to decide which direction i want to take this, but i actually adore this chapter.**

**As always, thank you for the reviews, they really make my day! **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Evie POV**

"oh stop it you two!"

The words were said with mock annoyance by the head chef of the King's kitchen and directed at the two figures taking up precious workspace.

Laughter was heard simultaneously, one light and childlike, the other distinctly feminine.

The platinum haired Prince of Greenwood, dressed in a plain linen shirt and dark blue leggings, was seated on a stool with a cheeky grin on his fair face as he reached for another strawberry.

The pretty curly haired red head was seated next to him in pale yellow. Mirth sparkled in her green eyes as she too reached for the red fruit.

"I mean it! Those are for the dessert!"

"Oh come on, Amos, a few won't hurt."

"hmmphh, well you can explain to the King why his favourite cake is missing it's decoration. I take no responsibility."

"You need to relax, you're beginning to stress me out!"

"relax? When do I have time to relax? There's the dinner tonight, tomorrow's luncheon…" The chef walked away into the storeroom as he prattled off the list of events coming up that needed preparation.

"…and finally the banquet."

Evie watched the frazzled elf run his hands through his hair and giggled. It wasn't often she got to witness elves anything but their usually calm. She found it refreshing to see them act more human.

The warm brown eyes narrowed on her and he waved a hand at the doorway.

"Don't you have something more important to be doing than pilfering from the kitchens?"

"I resent that! We were taking a much needed break, weren't we Honey?"

"Yes! Amos, we thank you for your generosity."

The blinding smile the little elf gave the Chef was one that meant nobody could hold onto their anger for long.

"Happy to be of service, Young Prince!" Legolas giggled at the exaggerated bow extended to him.

"Naneth and I can help you."

"What?"

"Yes, what was that Honey?"

Blue eyes turned to connect with her green orbs.

"Amos needs help, we have the time, so…"

"I couldn't possibly ask you to…"

Evie raised a hand and waved it dismissingly. "Nonsense, Legolas is right, we can help you. Only with the sweet things mind."

She laughed at the dumbfounded look.

"What do you need first?"

"pastry for the tarts."

"Great. Find us an apron. Come and wash your hands Honey."

…

Evie, Legolas and Amos looked up when a dark haired elf maid walked into the warm kitchens.

"Amos, you wouldn't believe it, but the King is in the most foul mood. Again. You would think he'd be happy with…"

She stopped short seeing all three of them covered in flour. Eyes wide, she quickly bobbed.

"My Queen, Prince Legolas."

Still a bit unnerved at being addressed as such, Evie waved the rolling pin in her hand.

"Quite alright. Now what seems to have put the King in such a mood?"

She raised an inquisitive brow, but her green eyes were filled with concern.

But before the maid could answer, a child's voice chirped up.

'Ada received a letter this morning."

The red head whipped her head to look at the elfling beside her.

"Who from?"

Little shoulders just shrugged.

It was the female elf that spoke next.

"I delivered food to a messenger from Imaldris."

_What would Lord Elrond want?_

She met the brown eyes of the chef over the top of a blond head.

"I'm going to need those chocolate chip cookies."

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

So engrossed in his thoughts, his emotions a wild storm, that he did not hear arrival of another into his private study.

He was shocked back into reality by a pair of arms snaking around his middle from behind, a smaller body pressing into his back.

Her very touch was so in tune with him, that he felt the waves of calm she sent to cool his blood.

Squeezing the connected hands once, he then turned slowly to face his beloved.

He was touched by the concern that filled her green eyes as she stared up at him.

The Elvenking reached out his right hand to cup her face gently, his thumb caressing the soft skin of cheek and bottom lip.

Awed by having such a beautiful being to call his own, Thranduil enjoy the contact for a moment or two and then slid his other hand through her soft curls to cup the back of her head and finally lowered his head to hers in a tender kiss.

Disappointment echoed when he felt her pull away first, but was quickly replaced with surprise when her small hand took one of his and pulled. Hard.

_Come._

He raised a brow but did not move.

_Where?_

"oh don't spoil it Thranduil, I'm kidnapping you. Just come with me."

Another tug.

Bemused by this behaviour and immensely curious, he followed her.

He took the chance to appraise her appearance. Her wild curly hair was braided losely in a single braid down her back. Dark navy tunic hugged her curves and dark grey leggings poked from underneath and her calves were covered by black leather boots.

Along she pulled him down the corridor, much to the amusement of the courtiers they passed, stopping and staring openly at the appearance of their King and his new Queen.

He felt excitement down the bond coming from the red headed woman when they entered the stables.

He felt the loss of warmth when she let go of his hand and turned to face him for a moment before disappearing into a stall.

"Stay."

The elvenking stood tall and proud in the large space that smelled like fresh hay and animal, and smiled when he spied Evie leading a large chestnut stallion towards him that was already saddled.

"This is Bradhroc."

He reached out a hand to let the magnificent beast sniff his open palm before scratching under his chin. "Beautiful horse. quite appropriate."

His blue eyes were bright when they focused on the woman again.

"Where are we going?"

He loved the cheeky grin she gave him.

"You just have to wait."

He ignored her little command when she padded the saddle. "Up"

Instead he moved quickly, grapsing her small waist with both hands and deftly lifted her up and onto the horse, enjoying her little squeak of surprise.

And chuckled as he got up on the beast behind her at the look on her face, his hand gripping her waist.

_Like an angry kitten_

But then he heard her make a clicking noise and the beast set off out the stable door, down the path, through the Elven gate guarded heavily and into the forest.

He felt the subtle command when she urged the horse to go faster and he felt his shoulder begin to relax, the tension easing away as they rode like the wind.

The warmth of her ass pressed closely against his front made Thranduil's mind wonder to how her body made his ignite with insatiable fire, his soft groan lost on the wind.

He snaked his arms around her middle and pulled her back into him more firmly, not letting any space between them.

He smiled into her hair feeling her happiness bloom in his chest in response to the action.

_Where are we headed, my love?_

_You shall see_

After a time he felt the horse slow and they trotted into a familiar clearing, covered in wildflowers and completely sheltered from prying eyes.

He dismounted from the beast first once it had stopped and reached up to help his beloved down, making sure she felt every inch of his body as he lowered her to the ground.

"You are a tease, Elvenking."

"Only for you, my beautiful Queen."

She laughed at his fluffy words, but grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

And then she turned back to the pack still on the horse, unhooking it and holding it with care as she stepped back from him, growing closer to the centre of the grassed haven.

"Come Thranduil, sit beside me."

And he did, right next to the red head delighting him with a bright smile, his own personal sunshine that drove away all his cares.

_I have surprise for you_

_Another?_

He thought the giggle she released was a precious sound he wanted to hear always.

He watched with curiosity when she reached into the pack and brought out a large tin, raising a brow when she handed it to him.

She placed her feminine hand on the lid before he could open it.

"You have no idea what I had to do to get my hands on these, Legolas was most put out."

"Oh?" he let his lips curve up in a smirk, not hiding the childlike glee that crept into his blue eyes.

"let's just say I am going to be spending more of my time in the kitchens."

"hmmmm, we can't have that. Maybe the King can offer the lad something else."

He loved the playful smile he received for this suggestion.

"Quite the offer, what shall I do to repay the King for such kindness?"

"I'm sure he would have a few ideas…"

""I'm listening…but first you might want to know if it's worth all the trouble."

He saw her retract her hand from the cold metal, but settled it on his thigh lightly.

"indeed, My Lady."

He deftly open the catch and lifted the lid, eyes bright with delight at the contents.

Without a moments hesitation, he picked up one of the inviting treats and took a bite.

"delicious. Would you like a bite?"

The woman didn't respond, she just moved her mouth forward to take a delicate bite of the cookie, her green eyes closing as she moaned.

He moved his thumb to brush off a crumb from her lips, wanting to feel the softness tempting him and mesmerised by the green orbs that surveyed him under long lashes.

_I'd like to taste you_

Surprise filled him at this, but he indeed could feel her desire down the bond.

_As you wish_

He watched her as she moved her hand up and down his thigh, the other joining it before reaching to tug off his shirt.

He did not react to the soft breeze on his exposed chest, for elves do not feel the cold as other do, but shivered at the feel of her soft hands trail down, down to the button on his leggings.

He did not stop her as she reached her hand in and gripped him none to gently, hissing at the contact.

She pumped him once, twice and he growled when she abandoned her grip.

_Who is the tease now?_

_Patience, my love_

Quick as a flash she had tugged his legs down and off, leaving him stiff and throbbing with need.

"Oh, Evangeline" He moaned when he felt her hot mouth close around him, taking more and more, inch by inch.

His large hand gripped the hair at the back of her neck as she worked her tongue, licking and sucking as she moved up and down.

His breath was ragged as the red head push his chest down flat on the grass and moved up his body slowly.

_By the valar_

He groaned as she lifted her hips and took him inside her in a single go.

The elvenking opened his blue eyes and stared at the beauty riding him so tauntingly.

_She's glorious_, he thought, resting his hand on her hips.

She went faster, squeezing him and pleasure ripped through him, wiping his mind of all thought.

Coming down from the high, he smiled at the woman, who owned his heart, lovingly and traced his fingers down her now exposed arm.

"You're glowing."

_So adorable_, he thought of the stunned look on her face, before softening into a smile reserved just for him.

"It's an elemental thing."

"What a wonderful thing that I can make my love literally glow with happiness."

"Oh, don't get full of yourself!"

Her mock anger faded as he tucked her into his side tightly, one arm resting around her waist.

And he was once again stunned by her as he watched her raise a hand and her glorious golden magic sparkled in the sun above their heads, dancing.

_You are incredible_

A kiss was placed on his exposed chest, which was filled with warmth and contentment.

"Glad you think so."

He shut his eyes as she began to hum a tune he didn't know, letting the sound rollover him.

"What did Lord Elrond's letter say?"

The request was said so softly, he almost missed it, but let out a deep breath.

"He'd like to meet my new Queen."

"oh?"

"He has been quite…persistent."

"You've had more than one?"

"Yes. The relationship with other elves has been…strained in the past by our differences. And Elrond is gifted by the valar, in that he receives glimpses into possible futures. He saw you in one of mine."

"Is that so bad?"

"not in itself, but I am reluctant to emerge from the wonderful bubble we're in. I wish to protect you from every threat."

A small hand began to trace patterns on his chest, trailing warmth as It went.

"That's impossible."

"But I have to try."

It was a moment before his beloved spoke.

"What have you decided?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"I'd like to meet him."

"Then it looks like we're going on a journey. Now, enough talk, I want to see how bright you glow for me."

And then the mighty King raised himself to cover the red head woman, holding both her hand above her head as he trailed sweet, soft kisses over her neck, chest and beyond.


	25. A journey begins

**Chapter 25**

**Greetings Aran Thranduil,**

**ha would n- mui pleasure na hoth mín woodland kin.**

**Mín thír forward na cín arrival in i ethuil.**

**Maui i roads n- safe.**

**\- Elrond**

**Evie POV**

The palace was a hectic place over the weeks it took to ready the King, Queen, Prince and their entourage for the journey from Greenwood to the elven city of Imaldris, but final the day of departure dawned.

"Legolas!"

Evie was dressed in her dark blue riding habit and black leather boots, her wild curl tamed somehow in a single braid down her back.

Her green eyes were frantic as she search for the little elf Prince.

"Legolas, the company is ready to leave...where are you?"

The red head crouched to look under the bed and walked into the bathing room, blowing out a frustrated breath when she came up empty.

She hastened her steps down the halls and entered the stables, slightly breathless.

"Thranduil, I can't find -"

She stopped suddenly spying the blonde haired little elf already mounted on his grey horse.

"Legolas."

She whirled around when she heard a deep chuckle from behind her and glared at the blue orbs that watched the scene with mirth.

"It's not funny! If this is any indication how this journey will go, we may as well stop here."

"Fear not, my love, all is well. Come, we must leave."

She shivered when she felt him press a kiss to the back of her exposed neck and dutifully followed him to her white mare. Once there she felt his warm hand enclose over her waist and lift her up and on to the horse.

She clasped his hand before he could move away and leaned down to kiss him, not caring about prying eyes.

She was delighted that he kissed her back with a eager pressure, but it was finished all too soon for her liking.

_Patience_

_Spoilsport_

"Are you ready Naneth?"

She looked at the little elf almost bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"Yes, honey."

And before anything else could be said, the King made a whistling noise and the company began to move out.

* * *

They had been traveling all day and Evie, despite being an experienced rider, was saddle-sore. Her irritable mood grew worse as the hours passed.

Relief rocked through her when the Captain of the guard called for them to halt and dismount to make camp.

"Thank god for small miracles"

Not realizing how stiff her muscles were, the red head got her foot caught in the stirrup when she swung her other leg over and the end result had her falling in an ungrateful heap to the hard ground.

"Christ, that hurts!"

She glared at the dark haired elf that was laughing at her pradicament.

"Feren stop that this instant and help me!"

"Yes, My Lady"

The elf was gentle as he grasped her arms and heaved her to her feet, holding on a moment to make sure she was steady.

"The King said you were an experienced rider." This statement was said with teasing in his eyes.

She snapped back, her temper unleashed "I am. I have not fallen on my ass in many years. Don't you dare tell anymore!"

"It will remain our secret. Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride. I shall live." She said this distractedly as she rubbed the pain from her ass and her tummy rumbles.

"Good. Come, it will not be safe to linger."

He held out an arm for her and began to lead her toward the fire in the middle of the camp.

"My horse?"

"Will be taken care of, worry not."

Satisfied with this answer, she moved her eyes over the figures coming and going the camp area.

A smile bloomed on her face when she spotted the little elf that held a piece of her heart.

"Naneth, come. I want to go to the river and Ada said I was not to go by myself."

She let Legolas pull her along once she disentangled herself from Feren.

She heard him call out to her as she moved away.

"Be vigilant, My Lady!"

"Of course, Captain!"

And then they were walking through a thicket of trees, which opened out to a glistening river in the late afternoon sun.

So inviting was the water after a hard day's ride, Evie didn't hold Legolas back as he let go of her hand and ran to the edge. Dropping to her knees next to the little elf, she cupped her hand together in the water and drew it up to splash her face, removing all the dust from the road.

Feeling refreshed from the cool water, Evie sat back and began to undo her braid, eyes on the bank opposite, occasionally checking the elf slashing around next to her.

All of a sudden, the woman spotted a pair of dark black eyes, with yellow pupils staring straight at her. Her eyes narrowed and she started to plan the quickest way to get Legolas out of their, when she startled back to reality when cold droplets fell on her face.

Her eyes closed and when she opened them again the threatening eyes were gone. Shaking her head, she wondered if imagined it at all.

_Silly woman_, she thought.

Not long after, she caught sight of the blonde elf, wet from head to toe.

"Oh, honey, look at you!"

The adorable elf just grinned cheekily and giggled.

She held out her hand. "Come, supper will be ready soon and we need to get you dried off."

"yes Naneth."

Hand in hand they walked back quickly, not wishing to linger. Just before the trees blocked her sight of the riverbank altogether, Evie glanced back over her shoulder for one last look.

* * *

"Everything ok?"

"Hmmmm? Yes."

Evie was touched by the concern in the blue eyes of the tall elf she loved so much.

She stepped forward to place her hands on his shoulders, stood on tippytoes and met his lips with her own in a quick kiss. Surprise flooded through her when a large hand held the back of her head gently, her hair entangled in his fingers, as he pulled her in for a more intimate, lingering kiss.

When he pulled away and let go, she moved her arms around his middle and placed her head against his chest, seeking the warmth of his body in reassurance. She almost purred when she felt his hand stroking her hair soothingly.

_Toady's ride was alright for you?_

_Mmmmmm, my ass is not so happy about being on a saddle all day._

_I'll rub it for you later_

The promise in those words made her toes curl in her boots.

_I'll hold you to it_

"Come, Amos is serving supper."

She allowed him to lead her travel weary body over to the fire where all the elves were gathering and sat on a log next to Legolas, who only smiled at her, now freshy grabbed in dry clothing, but quickly returned his attentions to the bowl held with both hands.

She thanked Amos when he handed her and identical bowl and breathed in the wonderful smell rising with the steam that made her mouth water. Spoon in hand, she dug in and moaned at the taste.

_Should I be worried?_

_About what?_

_Being replaced by the maker of the food in your hands _

She couldn't help but laugh.

"You have nothing to worry about, but damn, Amos makes great food. Never let him leave!"

His deep chuckle was the only response she received for this but happily kept eating.

Much later, Evie sat with her back against the log, her legs stretched out in front of her and she opened her arms to welcome a tired little elf to cuddle up to her.

"They're going to sing and tell stories now Naneth."

"What kind of stories?"

But it was her golden haired friend that answered her.

"All sorts. Battles. Love stories. Whatever they feel like telling. Every trip is different."

"Who tells the stories?"

"Feren will begin."

"What? The big bad Captain tells stories? I have a hard time believing that."

She joined in with Haleth as they laughed together.

"Feren has lived almost as long as our King, he had seen much and is passionate about sharing our legacy on."

Evie went silent as she contemplated this. It was a part of the dark haired elf that she hadn't seen before and was very curious now to hear the storytelling begin.

They didn't have to wait long, once everyone was settled with a warm cup of tea or mug of ale, the rough yet musical voice of the Captain of the Guard resonated for all to hear.

"Once, long ago…"

So wrapped up in the story, Evie didn't realise that her little charge had fallen asleep against her, his little hand fisted around her cloak.

She was deliberating how to get up and take the elf to bed when she heard a deep voice above her and looked up into blue orbs.

"Would you like some help?"

She gave him a grateful smile, "Yes, please."

She sighed in relief softly when the heavy weight was lifted off her form and stretched her stiff muscles a moment before getting to her feet and following the tall elf, sleeping offspring draped over his shoulders, into their tent.

She knelt next to the cot when Thranduil placed the elf gently down and hummed as she tucked him in, leaning over to place a kiss to him brow.

"Sweet dreams, honey."

Resuming her humming, the woman got up and turned to face the middle of the tent, unclasping her cloak as she went, but stopped when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

The way he said it, with such tenderness and sincerity, that she melted inside and smiled at him.

Finishing removing her outer clothes, she made her way to their bed, happily cuddling up to his warmth and feeling perfectly safe in the circle of his arms.

She left a small kiss on his chest where her head lay and closed her eyes.

_I love you_

_Sleep sweet my love_

* * *

* Greetings King Thranduil, It would be my pleasure to host our woodland kin. See you in the spring. May the roads be safe. Elrond


	26. Unexpected

**Chapter 26**

Evie bolted up in bed gasping for air, her red hair plastered to her skin with sweat, green eyes wide as she stared ahead of her, not seeing the red materials of the tent, but black eyes with yellow pupils peeking out from the bushes.

Her panic was blinding, stopping any coherent thoughts, but all that started to fade when she felt a familiar calm wave down the bond and then warm arms wrap around her, pulling her against a male chest smelling of earthy pine.

"Breath, my love. You're ok, it was just a nightmare."

Kisses were peppered over her hair as she closed her eyes and her breathing began to even out.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"I just...isn't it a bit weak to be seen..."

"Emotion is not weak, Evangeline. You could never look weak to me. I am always here for you anytime you need me."

She reached for one of his hands and brought it to her lips.

"Thank you."

A few heartbeats passed.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, not yet."

"When you are ready, I'm here."

"I know. I love you."

"As I you. Come and lay down, dawn is a way off yet."

"Hold me?"

"Always."

...

Later, Evie found herself mounted again on her beautiful white steed in the middle of the company, Legolas to her right.

"You look tired Naneth."

"Hmmmm yes, the road has not been kind for rest."

"You will be ok?"

"Of course honey, it is not long until we reach Imladris and then we can all rest well."

"Shall we sing Naneth?"

"Great idea, my darling, what do you think they would like to hear? Something upbeat?"

"Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky

Imagine all the people  
Living for today (ah ah ah)

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion, too

Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one"

She broke off suddenly, looking at the blonde Elleth laughing in front.

"What is so funny, Haleth?"

"What a strange song, I have never heard its like in any realm."

She snorted and shared a look with the little Prince. "Nor shall you." She muttered to herself.

"Care to entertain us then?"

"Gladly..." and she opened her mouth to begin, but stopped when she heard a commotion not far away and stopped her horse, gracefully leaping off.

"What is it?"

Turning to grip Evie's saddle, she spoke urgently.

"Stay here My Queen. Legolas, stay with Evie."

The red headed woman saw her rush back towards the trees, disappearing with half the soldiers at a single call.

Looking up ahead, Evie couldn't see Thranduil and slid off her horse, hurrying to his offspring.

"It's going to be alright honey."

"Naneth?"

"Yes honey."

"I can hear something coming. Something taking heavy steps."

She scanned the surrounding area, but found no elves nearby.

Where have they all gone? She thought angrily.

"Get off the horse and run."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tress.

"Come, hurry now."

Around trees, over logs, under branches, they ran like the wind.

_Thranduil! Where the hell are you!?_

And then her foot got caught on a unexpected foot and she fell, hard, grazing her palms.

"Naneth! Are you alright?"

She quickly tried to stand and run, but her foot cried out in agony when she put her weight on it. Wincing, she answered him.

"No, get behind me."

She watched the elfling obey without hesitation and reached down to stoke his hair as he gripped her legs from behind.

She grabbed the blade hidden at her back and held it out in front of her, taking deep breaths as she waited.

"If it turns ugly, honey, I want you to run."

"But..."

"No Legolas, promise me."

"Yes Naneth." She squeezed his hand.

And waited. And then she heard it, the footsteps her little elf had detected following them.

It took all her strength not to flinch at the ugly creatures emerging from the tree line. Dark grey and black hideous beings. Orcs. The leader had those black and yellow eyes from her dream.

She narrowed her eyes. She had faced one of their kind before and won. Today shall be no different.

One, two, three, four, five, she counted in her head.

She reminded herself to show no fear as they smirked at her.

"Come little woman, had over the elf brat."

"You will never touch him."

"Now now, it wouldn't do to anger us, for we wouldn't have hurt you too badly."

"Be gone, there is nothing for you here."

"Such conviction. Will the Elf King cry over your dead body, I wonder?"

She held her sword higher but did not deign to reply to the taunt.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she gathered her magic, calling it to her.

When she opened them, the orcs took a half step back at the green flame within.

"Leave us or die."

They gave her a menacing smile.

"So be it."

And at the same time as they charged at her, she pushed the little Prince back and urged him to run.

"Find you Ada. Use the trees"

She didn't have to time to watch him run off, for she blocked a blade coming for her face, just managing but earning a cut on her cheek.

Raising her empty hand her usually calm and sparkly magic had turned molten like liquid fire and she slashed at the nearest orc, feeling triumphant when it went down, screeching in pain.

Turning her attention to the remain four orcs, she raised her hand again and watched the nearby trees move, entwining their branches around three of the four and squeeze. She flinched at the screaming but didn't not stop defending and blocking the remaining orc leader leering at her.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Come back with me and join the master. "

"Never."

She was breathing hard, but felt an inner strength and directed her fire magic to wrap around the horrific being and burn him to a crisp, leaving only ashes in its place.

Evie swayed on her feet, her energy drained from using so much power at once, crying out when she accidentally stepped on her injured ankle again.

There was was nothing she could do to stop her fall, the adrenaline perviously cursing through her now receding and dropped the blade to the ground next to her.

She lifted her head when she heard a shout.

"Evangeline!."

Relief washed over her. Thranduil has found her. Good boy Legolas, she thought.

"Over here!"

Frantic hand were on her body, searching for injures before cupping her face, a thumb brushing over the cut on her cheek.

"You are hurt."

Her eyes met bright blue full of worry and anger. She reached out a hand to touch his face.

"I will heal. Legolas, is he?" She couldn't bare to finish her thought.

"He is perfectly fine. Worried for you, of course."

"I'm glad to hear it. My ankle - I can't walk on it."

His warm touch felt nice on her aching skin.

"Ohhh"

She felt him lift her with ease into his arms and stride back to their entourage. She was grateful, for she didn't have the energy left.

"I feel so tired, Thranduil..."

A kiss was placed on her hair.

"Sleep, my love. I will keep you safe."

* * *

"How do you fare this morning, My Queen?"

Evie looked up to see the dark haired elf enter the grand tent and bow.

"I am fine."

"My King said that you needed my assistance?"

"Yes. My ankle has not healed enough for me to walk. Would you mind?"

"Of course. May i?"

She saw he stop just in front of her with his arms out in invitation, not presuming to touch her without permission.

"Yes, of course."

She allowed him to lift her into his arms and arranged her arms around his neck comfortably as he strode out of the tent.

"You are well, Captain?"

"Well enough, My Queen."

She let go of him long enough to grasp the saddle, but did not release him completely.

"Something is bothering you. Tell me." The request was softly spoken, but not without authority.

She allowed him the moments it took for him to gather his thoughts, waiting for him to speak next.

"i failed you."

"How so?" this confused her.

"It is my duty to protect you and i failed to do so. If you had been lost to us..."

"But i was not. He was not too harsh with you i hope?"

"He was not hard enough i think. He blames himself too i suspect."

"He told you of how i defended myself?"

"I do not doubt your skill, but rather find myself lacking.."

"i'm going to stop you right there. Do not blame yourself. I am fine. You will not fail me again."

"Yes, My Queen."

"Now, where is the King? I should like to ride with him."

"Up the front, may i have the honour of leading you..."

"Please."

She thought about this warrior elf, torturing himself for the events that we out of his control and hoped that her words had helped him heal in some small way.

The woman smiled when she looked ahead and saw her beloved platinum haired elf mounted on his steed, his son seated in front of him, feeling her heart fill with joy.

"Good Morning Naneth. You are well?"

"Yes, Honey. Are you behaving for your Ada?"

A cheeky giggle was all she got in response and the sound made her smile in turn.

Her green eyes locked with a pair of bright blue as she came to a halt next to the pair.

"Shall we continue on, My Queen?"

"Lead the way, My King."


	27. Arrival

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, i'm glad so many of you love this story as much as i do. **

**Just to clear something up: Evie is not an elf. She will never become one and she is not Tauriel. She may turn up as an elfling later on, but i haven't decided yet.**

** Here you go lovelies. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Evie POV**

Evie woke to find the other side of the bed cold and empty.

Blinking slowly, she took a deep breath, savouring the familiar scent left behind by her elven lover.

She stretched under the sheets, the silky material moving like liquid water over her naked skin.

Humming softly, she rose from the mammoth bed and moved into the bathing room to get ready for the day.

She remembered Thranduil telling her that he would be at the training grounds with Feren & Glorfindel today, discussing battle tactics and sparring.

Legolas she knew would be up to mischief with Elrond's twins, having been stuck together like glue since their arrival a week ago.

As she sectioned her long red curly hair, she thought back to the moment she saw Imaldris for the first time.

_Breathtakingly beautiful. Unlike the Elvenking's halls, this community was above ground and sat amongst the mountains, only discoverable by a hidden path known to elves and elf friends. _

_Turning the corner, she had seen the numerous dwellings and palatial structures rise up and up, beautifully carved and surrounded by waterfalls._

_They had stopped briefly at the start of the large stone bridge that was the main entrance to the city. _

_She had been in awe too much to be mad at the little elf riding in front of his Adar for his cheeky comment._

"_Close your mouth Naneth, you don't want flies to get in!"_

_But she had been able to glare at the older elf laughing at her expense. _

_She had tried to take it all in as they progressed forward, feeling slightly nervous of the sharp edge with no railings and the large drop into the ravine below. _

_They stopped at a large circular platform and waited for the figures on the stone stairs ahead to descend. A tall dark brown headed elf led the way dressed in silver robes. On his arm was a beautiful blonde haired elleth, her soft pink dress gracefully sweeping around her tall frame and a warm smile gracing her lips. _

_Behind them, two male elves, one dark like the leader of the party, the other blonde as the sun, softly emitting a warm glow that had the woman linger on his form longer than the others._

_The four stopped just near the bottom of the stairs and Evie looked to her King for direction._

_She watched as Thranduil swung his long legs off his steed and landed on the ground softly, plucking his offspring off the saddle and placing him on the ground in front of him._

_She smiled in thanks as he turned his bright blues on her, placing his hands on her waist to help her from her own horse. _

_She felt his warm hands on the small of her back, a small encouragement to step forward._

_She took Legolas' small hand in hers and stopped to the side to let her platinum haired elf take the lead._

_She saw the dark haired leader bow and address the visiting company._

"_Welcome to Imladris, our woodland kin. King Thranduil, we have been looking forward to your visit. We hope the journey was a pleasant one."_

_The Elvenking stood tall and regal in his red and gold robes, inclining his head in greeting before his deep voice resonated. _

"_Greeting Lord Elrond, we thank you for the invitation."_

_He extended an arm to grasp Evie hand and drew her closer to his side. _

"_My wife, Evangeline, Queen of the Greenwood. And you remember my son, Prince Legolas."_

_Evie, clad in riding gear, did not attempt to curtesy to the Lord of Imladris, instead she smiled brightly and dipped her head, extremely conscious of her travel weary state._

_Her green eyes flicked to the elleth when the new Lord placed his hand on her arm gently._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Evangeline. Welcome back Prince Legolas. This is my wife, Celebrain."_

_Evie was taken aback by the kindness in the fair elf when she spoke. _

"_I am overjoyed to have you visit us. You must be tired from your journey. Please come, your rooms have been prepared for you."_

_It was at that moment that she realise exactly how worn out she was from the travel from the Greenwood and she was rather excited at the thought of a hot bath to scrub away the dirt from the road._

_She let Thranduil gently lead her by the hand, as she led the little elf next to her, as they ascended the vast stone steps after their hosts. Their mounts, she knew would be cared for._

_Moving her head closer to the tall elf to her left, she couldn't help her curiosity._

"_Who is that blonde elf?"_

"_He is Lord Glorfindel, Balrog slayer and Elrond's Captain of the Guard. The other elf is Lindir, who looks after the household."_

"_What's a Balrog?"_

"_Later, my love, I shall answer all your questions. It is not the right time."_

_They were led through the beautifully open hallways until they stopped in front of a set of double doors. She watched Lindir move to open the doors and step back. It was the gentle voice of their host Lord that she heard next.  
"Take time to rest and we shall see you for dinner. If you need anything, Lindir can make it happen."_

_Her eyes flicked to the dark elf that bowed and then the party of 4 departed with smiles, leaving the family of three to themselves. The little elf disappeared through a door to their left quickly, which Evie assumed was his rooms._

_She drank in the large sitting room, every bit as decadent as the room she had first had in the Elvenking's palace. Gold edging on everything, but where the Greenwood had been plain, this wall coverings were painted with all sorts of flowers, birds and animals. Fascinated, she traced a hand over the fine painting of a deer in the forest. _

"_A fine hand, is it not?"_

"_So beautiful."_

"_Should I be worried?"_

"_About what?"_

"_You wanting to redecorate?"_

_She laughed, turning from the wall to lock with a pair of smiling bright blue eyes. She walked the few steps between them and placed her hands flat against his chest, tilting her chin up to look at him._

"_You will be pleased to know that I rather like our home the way it is."_

"_Good. I have no interest in copying Lord Elrond's flowery taste."_

"_Flowery?" _

_He just waved a hand at the walls in illustration. _

"_I think it speaks for itself."_

"_Right. Nothing 'flowery' for the mighty Elvenking."_

"_Glad we got that sorted, now come, I don't wish to discuss this bland topic any longer." The last part came out rather like a low growl. With a shocked squeal of laughter, she felt him lift her up and over his shoulder in a graceful move. With the view of his back and the moving floor, she giggled, not surprised when the door they past through closed with a bit more force than was necessary._

"_What would you like to discuss?"_

"_Nothing. I'd prefer no sounds unless I can illicit them from your lips."_

"_promises, My King. How do you expect to do that with all these clothes on?"_

"_Easy rectified, I assure you."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Hold still."_

_She then felt the carpeted ground beneath her feet, facing her elven lover, who's eyes had darkened with intense desire. Her body reacted to him as it always did, her nipples hardening and her core warming in anticipation of what was to come. Quickly and easily Thranduil lifted her dark tunic up and off her body in one swift movement, she shivered at the sudden cold air. _

_The king then knelt before her to take off her riding boots, one after the other, throwing them in different directions around the room. Still on his knees, the platinum head rested against her exposed tummy and then Evie sucked in a breath as she felt his warm lips press a kiss to skin, all the while, his large hands had gripped either side of her leggings and pulled them down._

_She gripped his shoulders as his head went down, down, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Gently his hand helped her ankles free from the pooled fabric, then slip up the backs of her long legs and finally grip her ass._

_With a soft shriek, her body was lifted as the elf rose to his feet with ease and placed on the edge of the soft green bed. She watched, captivated, as the elvenking began to undo his own travelling attire, letting it fall to the ground in a forgotten heap. _

_He is magnificent, she thought, and all mine, as he stood for a moment before her, tall and gloriously naked. She held out a hand. "Come here."_

_He did so without hesitation, bending at the waist to capture her lips in a searing kiss, before moving her backwards on the soft covers. His large form covered hers and the cold air was forgotten as their body heat entwined._

_She couldn't help but moan when his lips kissed and sucked at her neck, while his hands cupped her aching breasts._

"_You are so beautiful."_

_His words brought so much joy to her heart, but thought became difficult when his lips moved to capture a nipple, nipping away, while the other was being rolled between expert fingers._

"_Those are the sounds I love to hear from you."_

_She was getting lost in his warm touch, her own hands wandering over his back._

"_Let's see how ready you are..."_

_Evie gasped when she felt a hand slide down her body and a single finger glided over her heat. Again. And again._

_She begged him when she felt that same finger slide in effortlessly. "Please."_

"_Please, what?"_

"_Please, Thranduil."_

"_You have to tell me what you want."_

"_I want you. inside me. Right now." She growled it out, beyond caring about anything else._

"_As you wish."_

_She whimpered at the loss of contact when he withdrew his hand from her body, but let out a breath when she was turned on her front. She moaned again when she felt his warm body behind hers, his hand coming up to cup her breast and his hot breath on her right ear._

"_Let's try something new."_

_She could only nod at this request, not entirely capable of coherent words. She knew the mechanics of what he wanted and didn't react when he parted her legs and pulled her up to be on her hands and knees. _

_She sighed in relief when she felt his hard cock enter her wetness from behind and moaned when she felt how much deeper it could go in this position. She gripped the pillow with both hands when he began to move in and out of her, slow at first, and then faster._

_She felt her pleasure building inside her, but screamed his name when her release barrelled through her as his fingers gently stroked her nub without reprieve._

_As she came down from the high, she felt him release his seed inside her, his body a comforting weight against her back. _

_She was feeling extremely contented when she felt him pick her up in his arms and carry her to the bathing chamber, sighing in happiness as they both entered the hot water that had been drawn for their arrival. _

_From her perch in the large rectangular shape bath, she moved to straddle her lover, her hands coming up to cup his fair face. She loved the feeling of his arms around her, hands resting on the small of her back._

"_You amaze me."_

_His deep chuckle made her smile._

"_I aim to please."_

"_No you don't, not everybody."_

"_No, just you."_

_She only had to move her face an inch or so forward and her lips met his in a gently, loving kiss. Feeling cheeky, she moved her hands up and into his silky hair, not hesitating in the slightest when she caressed the tips of his pointed ears, his intake of breath encouraging her to keep going._

_When he broke the kiss, she moved her attention to his neck._

"_Careful woman, don't start something you can't finish."_

"_Oh, I intend to."_

_Gripping his shoulders a bit harder for a moment, she lifted her hips up and slip torturously down the length of him, that had grown hard the minute she touched his ears._

Evie smiled at the memory as she dressed herself with care. Today was a gown of soft yellow with delicate flowers embroidered on the V neck bodice and soft floaty sleeves that matched the skirt that swished as she moved, a train following her as she walked. Legolas' necklace sat around her neck as it always did, glittering in the morning sun.

Feeling refreshed, the red head moved into the sitting room to find a tray of foods spread out before her. Taking a pastry, she decided that she wanted to go for a walk and quietly slipped out the double doors and turned right down the hallway to explore a part of the city she hadn't yet seen.

Having made her way to the highest most point of the buildings, she stopped at a platform that overlooked the beauty of the valley and sat on the bench to admire the view.

Taking a few deep breaths, she felt happy and not hearing anyone nearby, began to sing.

"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still

So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

And if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home

Love can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier,  
Remember that with every piece of you  
Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die

You can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul

When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home"

She leaned back on the bench, but whipped her head quickly when she heard a voice speak from her left.

"You sing beautifully, Queen Evangeline."

She smiled at the dark haired elf Lord and moved her hand in invitation for him to sit next to her.

"Please, call me Evie. Titles and such are still new to me."

"I'm not sure King Thranduil would like that."

"When it is just you and I then. Please."

"Very well."

The sat in silence for a moment and then the male elf spoke again.

"Your song is not one I have heard, but the words were beautiful."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Please, just Elrond, my dear."

"Of course… Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you. I have not tired of it, as of yet."

"I don't know that anyone would get tired of seeing this everyday." She gestured to the beauty laid before them.

"I quite agree, but at some stage the elves will leave these shores and sail, leaving it all behind."

"Sail to where?" she had never heard of this before.

"To Valinor, where we may live in peace for the rest of our days."

"Oh."

"I see that Thranduil has not discussed this with you."

"No." her response was soft, almost confused. He was going to leave her?

"Worry not. Your marriage to Thranduil brings good tidings."

She swallowed thickly and shoved the awful thoughts aside, remembering the letters the elf had sent them.

"You asked me here." It was not a question.

"Yes."

"For what purpose?"

"To meet the woman with a great destiny. And who had captured the heart of an elf the world views as cold and heartless…I can see why he fell in love with you."

"What?"

"You have a courageous and kind heart, Evie. I think he would not accept anything less."

She waved her hand in dismissal of this comment.

"No, that is not what I meant. What destiny do I have? Have you seen my future?"

"futures are not set in stone, they shift with the decisions we make everyday. I have seen multiple possible futures for you."

"and?"

"I do not think it is a good idea to know too much about one's life. You will find the right path on your own, but I will say this. Trust your magical instincts, train as much as you can, for there may come a time you will need them for a task that cannot be completed by any other. You were brought here for a purpose. Do not forget that Elementals have not been seen for an Age here in middle earth and their presence was rectify the balance."

"But I don't understand what any of that means."

"In time, you will. For now, be happy with the ones you love, but never forget who you are."

She looked down at her hands spread on her lap. Her left hand sported a large single sapphire cut in the shape of a rectangle on her ring finger, glittering in the sun, a token of her status as Queen. On her right hand was a simple ring with multicoloured stones. It was this ring that she played with, suddenly thoughtful at the elf Lord's words.

"My grandma said something similar once."

She looked sideways at the elf's smiling face.

"I'm sure she wouldn't lead you astray, my dear. As I passed the training grounds, I noticed they were starting to finish up. Shall we head back and join them for lunceon?"

"That sounds lovely."

She stood and took the arm that was offered to her by the elf Lord and enjoying the leisurely pace they walked at.

"Perhaps I could persuade you to sing for us before you depart?"

She laughed at that.

"perhaps."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Evie POV**

"You left early this morning."

"mmmmmm."

A large hand was placed on her arm to halt her progress and she turned to face the tall elf to her right.

"Last night you seemed distracted."

She bit her lip, undecided and feeling unsure about the new knowledge she had obtained the day before.

"Talk to me, my love. What's troubling you?"

Evie raised her eyes to lock gazes with the platinum haired elf, his vivid eyes full of concern, but waiting for her to speak.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, not sure how to voice her thoughts, and unashamedly let tears fall silently down her cheeks, her inner suffering breaking free.

She jumped when she felt warm hand on her face, wiping away the wetness and opened her eyes.

"You're scaring me now. Has someone harmed you?" The voice was gentle, but understandably upset.

She shook her head 'no' and lifted a hand to hold the hands cupping her face.

"You're going to leave me."

There, she'd said it. She took a lungful of air as pure astonishment crossed the elven face.

"Where did you get such a fanciful idea?"

"Lord Elrond told me that the elves will sail…"

She trailed off as she saw the anger on her beloved's face. She knew he would never hurt her intentionally, but she took a small step back, not usually at the receiving end of his infamous temper.

She saw a flash of hurt cross his face and regretted her small action, but gasped as he turned without another word, stalking with intent back down the path they'd travelled, his face like thunder.

Drying her tear quickly, she picked up her skirts and moved to go after him, cursing her shorter legs which stopped her from being able to keep up. Slightly breathless, she urged her legs to go faster, but was stopped by Feren as she tried to run pass.

"My Queen, what is the matter? Why does My King look so murderous?"

She tried to gulp down as much air as possible as she tried to explain.

"Lord Elrond…please…we must hurry!"

And she took hold of his arm and pulled him along with her, not caring how undignified it was for a Queen to run through the Lord's halls. She heard the loud yelling from around the corner and pulled the Captain harder as they neared.

"What right do you have telling my wife such things!?"

"Forgive me, but I thought you would have already discussed it."

"It's my business whether we discuss it or not."

"I disagree King Thranduil, it is common knowledge, she would have found out sooner or later."

"Regardless, it is not your place. You have caused her needless hurt by insinuating that I am going to leave her behind."

The pair arrived in the doorway to the study that the two elven leaders were having their disagreement and wisely observed without interfering. Both males were on their feet, for Elrond had stood up from his chair and had his hand resting on the desk. On the other side was a seething Elvenking, his gaze relentless and unforgiving.

"Well, I don't know what you're going to do. She is not an elf."

"I am well aware of this fact, but she is not mortal either."

Seeing that the conversation had lost its dangerous edge and thinking that the two leaders might prefer to continue this without an audience, Evie placed her hand on the Captain's arm and slowly retreated, beckoning him to follow her.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

Thranduil, knowing his distraught wife was nearby due to the swirling fear and upset she unknowingly was sending down their bond, saw her leave the doorway, taking his dark haired Captain with her. He flinched internally at the fear that had cursed through her, but put it aside, knowing he would console her later in private.

"You have researched this."

"Extensively."

"And?"

He took a moment to move to the door and close it, before seating himself in the comfortable armchair by the fireplace. He saw the elf Lord cross to a table nearby and pour a glass of caramel coloured liquid, before turning to hand one to him, and taking the other unoccupied seat.

"My most experienced scholar hunted every book in the Greenwood's library and found very little written about the fate of Elementals. The most recent mention was a brief paragraph about a male with incredible golden power during a dark time, but that was an Age ago and no mention of him dying or otherwise."

He took a swig of the liquid, enjoying the burn as it went down his throat.

"Would you allow me to do some research on the subject for you?"

"I will allow it."

"Good. She has incredible power…"

"yes."

"And she doesn't yet know how much. It is a gift. One others will kill for."

"It has crossed my mind. Evangeline is one of the most important things in my life and I will protect her from any threats…"

He held up his hand to silence the dark haired elf when he went to speak.

"She is not a weak woman, but she loves fiercely and what you said to her made her biggest fear feel like a certainty. I will not tolerate any talk of my leaving her. Surely you understand this?"

"of course. It was not my intention to cause any harm to her, but I will be more careful in future. But there is a learning for you in this too, my friend, for all things come to the surface eventually and she deserves to hear these things from you."

"I will concede to that point, and she will give me hell for it too."

A smile found its way onto his face at the thought, but he arched a brow at the laughing elf beside him.

"What do you find so amusing, Elrond?"

"This is a side to you I have not seen for an Age. I am happy for you and Evangeline. She is a perfect match for you."

"Well, we have Legolas to thank for her presence. Did you see it?"

"Yes. And I'm pleased that you chose to pursue it."

He narrowed his eyes at this comment.

"Why is that?"

"Can't I just be happy for you?"

"No, with you, there is always an alternative agenda."

"You wound me with your words Thranduil. But yes, you are correct. I fear there is an evil growing in your forest…ah, you know it."

He schooled his facial features to be neutral once again, annoyed he had let his control slip for a second time that day.

"Yes I know of it." His tone was clipped, not wanting to discuss it further.

He watched the other elf drink the last of the liquid in his crystal glass.

"I must go and find my wife."

He finished off his own glass, put it down and stood, making for the door. His hand was on the handle when he heard Elrond speak softly.

"You will need her help to vanquish it. Encourage her to train her magic and protect her with your life."

He didn't turn around to respond or raise his voice, for he knew the elf would hear him clearly.

"Always."

And then he opened the door and left without a backwards glance, his focus now on finding his beloved and hoping she would forgive his behaviour.

* * *

**Evie POV**

She was strolling, arm in arm, with a thoughtful Feren along a path lined with colourful blooms when she felt a warm hand close on hers and he chose to speak up.

"Are you well, My Queen?"

She reached her empty hand up to pat his softly.

"Yes, Captain."

"Would you care to share with me what the argument between Lord Elrond and My King was about?"

"Not right now, later. I must speak with Thranduil first."

"Very well."

They turned a corner and found themselves on a vast grassed lawn, garden tables and chairs set up. She smiled warmly upon seeing the Lady of Imaldris waving them over."

"Good Morn, Queen Evangeline, Lord Feren."

She waved a dismissive hand "Please, call me Evie."

"Very well, you must call me Celebrain then."

She smiled and nodded her ascent at this request.

"Join me for some tea?"

"I would love to."

"Captain?"

"I'm afraid not this time, I have to meet with my warriors. My Queen, My lady, please excuse me."

She smiled at the polite elf as he bowed to both ladies and walked back the way they had come.

She sat in a chair to the blond elf's left, enjoying the peace of the garden and letting the sun warm her face.

"You look lovely today, Evie."

"An improvement on the day we arrived." She laughed softly and was happy when the other elf joined in.

"indeed. How are you liking the city?"

"It is so beautiful. Full of life. Your people are so kind."

"I'm pleased to hear this. Not many have had much to do with humans. You fascinate them."

She raised her eyebrows at this in disbelief.

"Me? Why?"

"You are different. Very unique. And…well, they are all very curious about how you managed to thaw the heart of the ruthless Woodland King."

She giggled at this, for the imagine was not far wrong at times.

"It wasn't all smooth sailing, I assure you."

"But it is clear to see that he loves you."

She couldn't help but smile at this, pleased that other could see it.

"As I love him."

"Love is precious and it brings me joy to see others embrace it."

"Have you and Elrond been together very long?"

"Yes, but it took him long enough to court me."

She liked the sound of the giggling elleth next to her, intrigued by the couple's story.

"oh?"

"I think he was worried about how my Adar and Naneth would react to the notion more so than me."

"You parents were strict?"

"Not really, no, they are the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood."

"Your Naneth is Lady Galadriel?"

"Thranduil did not tell you?"

"To be fair, there is a lot of elvish history…"

"Yes, this is true. Yes, the Lady of Light is my Naneth. I think he have been intimidated."

"I can imagine."

"In the end I asked him outright on one of his visits if he was going to court me or not."

"I see. And it worked?"

"Oh yes, he went directly to visit my parents. We courted for ten years, then a year of betrothal, and we married in Lothlorien."

"How sweet. And your children are lovely."

The golden haired elleth laughed heartily at this.

"Arwen is indeed lovely, Elladan and Elrohir however, keep up on our toes. Legolas seems to like their company."

She laughed at this observation and found she had to agree. Before she could speak though, she heard a crashing noise to their right and watched in stunned silence as three male elflings, two identical with dark hair and one with platinum locks, entered the garden armed with wooden swords, completely unaware of their audience.

Evie watched her little Prince duck and weave, swishing his sword to block incoming attacks and move occasionally on the offence, feeling rather proud. She gasped and stood quickly when she saw a leg trip him up and he crashed into one of the twins, their limbs entwined as the feel to the ground.

"Get off me, Princeling."

"Oi, that was cheating."

"No, you lost, fair and square."

"I did not, I know Elrohir tripped me."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

She had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the giggles at the young one's antics and was glad when the elleth next to her spoke up.

"Children. That's enough."

Three heads whipped up to look at the women watching with their arms crossed.

"Elladan, Elrohir, go and find Lindir and ask him to organise some Lunch for our guests to be served here."

"Yes, Naneth." They responded in union.

"Legolas, honey, come here."

She watched the little elf walk to her and drew him into her embrace for a cuddle. She sighed, it had been too long since she had such affection from him, being too occupied by their hosts. She rested her chin on his blonde head, her arms connected around his middle.

"What mischief have you been up to today?"

"None."

She laughed, as did the amused elf next to her.

"forgive me if I don't believe you, honey."

They were interrupted listening to Legolas' retelling of their attempt at making cookies in the kitchen by the arrival of the twins and two young elleths, laden with trays full of food and drink. She smiled at them in thanks, but was happy to leave the niceties to the Lady of Imaldris.

"Thank you, ladies. That will be all for now."

They spent their time picking at the delicacies and sipping tea, entertained by the elflings, who made a game out of stuffing their faces with cake. Feeling full, Evie turned her green eyes on the little Prince and ask if he'd like to walk the gardens with her.

"Yes, Naneth."

She stood and turned to the blonde Lady.

"Thank you for this, it has brightened my day."

She was surprised when the elf put her hands on her shoulders and kissed both her cheeks softly.

"No, thank you, Evie. I feel I have made a friend this day. Enjoy your walk, Prince."

Evie smiled at this, thinking how much she had enjoyed Celebrain's company and was pleased she had a female friend in this world.

She moved to take the little elf's hand and they strolled through the hedges and into the adjacent garden. She took a deep breath and hummed softly.

"I like it here Naneth."

"Me too, honey."

"But I also like being at home."

She laughed, the simplicity of a child's thoughts brought her joy.

"Is that your way of telling me you're ready to leave?"

"Not yet, but soon."

"I'm sure it won't be long. Your Adar -, her felt tight at the thought of the platinum elf, - Your Adar is nearly finished with his meetings I think."

The elfing next to her did not answer, but nodded and picked up the humming tune she had started. On they walked, enjoying the afternoon sun, the chirp of the birds and the bright blooms surrounding them. Feeling a bit tired, she let go of the small hand she held and went to sit at the base of large tree, her back against the trunk and her legs stretched out in front of her.

She opened her arms for the elfling to cuddle up into her soft curves and closed her eyes as she hummed him to sleep.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

He had been looking for her for hours and felt rather frustrated to come up empty in his search. It didn't help that he had been stopped by various elves in the city on his travel, and even coerced into having lunch with Glorfindel.

Sensing his impatience rise, he quickened his steps through the last garden he had yet to check. He stopped abruptly when his blue eyes focused on the pair asleep at the base of a large tree. The little elf was cured into the woman's side, his platinum blonde hair splayed over the soft pink bodice of the dress. The very sight of his young son peacefully curled up into the embrace of his red headed wife was enough to make his heart melt. Love for both came crashing to the surface unrestrained.

Trying not to disturb them, he walked forward a few steps before taking a seat next to the sleeping duo. In that moment, he felt at peace and free from the burdens that plagued him. In this space, they were a family and that's it.

He felt rather than saw the little elf shift slightly, his blue eyes blinking away the remains of sleep. He saw the joy instantly light up his face when he saw the male elf.

"Ada!"

"Shhhh, little leaf, you do not want to wake her."

He smiled as he watched his son grow sheepish, but very carefully extracted himself from the woman's arms and launched himself at the older elf. Thranduil of course had no issues catching Legolas and held him tight.

"How was your day Ada?"

"Full of boring meetings. I'm sure yours has been much more fun?"

"Oh, yes! Elladan, Elrohir and I spent the morning in the kitchens…"

He listened attentively as his son chattered about the escapades of the day, chuckling when he described their sparring session that the twin had cheated into winning. Both elves turned their identical blue eyes to the red headed woman that had started to stir. Thranduil whispered into his son's ear quietly.

He watched with a warm smile as his little leaf peppered the woman's face with kisses.

"Wake up, Naneth!"

"hhhhhmmmm, I'm up…what are you doing to me?"

Thranduil thought her laughter in that moment was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and coupled with his son's giggles, it was a sight for sore eyes. He chuckled as her green eyes focused on him over the top of the little elf's head, but saw her move them to Legolas once more and swooped in to give him a big kiss on his cheek.

They both laughed as Legolas' pulled away and wiped his cheek with exaggerated movements.

"It's only fair, honey."

It was then they all looked up, hearing the dinner bell ringing from the main hall. The little Prince smiled wide and took off down the path until he was lost by the hedges, calling over his shoulder.

"Don't want to be late!"

He saw the woman smile at the retreating form, but then frowned as the smile dropped. Without hesitation, he moved towards her and cupped her face gently.

"I'm sorry."

He saw surprise in the green eyes and let him shame wash over him for his earlier behaviour to her.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"I understand why…"

He silenced her by placing a finger against her lips.

"Listen to me. It tore me up inside to see you so fearful and upset because of me. Elrond was right, I should have discussed the issue with you before now, but I want you to know that I have no intentions of leaving you. Ever. You mean everything to me and I can't bare the thought of us apart, even for a day. I will protect you always."

He bent his head to kiss away the tears falling freely and then down to capture her lips in a soft lingering kiss.

_I love you_

_As I love you_

He pulled back and gazed into her green orbs, so full of love.

"Are we ok?"

The smile she gave him was the most lovely one he'd ever received from her.

"Yes. - but we need to get one thing straight."

"What's that?"

"I was never frightened of you."

He felt his lips creep up.

"Don't tell anyone that, it will ruin my reputation."

He pulled her to her feet and made sure to hold on to her delicate hand, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss.

"Would My Lady allow me the honour of escorting her to dinner?"

He laughed when she made a display of being thoughtful for a moment, playing with him.

"I couldn't say no to a King."

His heart soared when she stepped forward, raised up to her tippytoes and pressed her lips to his firmly and all he did was take hold of her waist with both hands and draw her more firmly into his embrace, wishing to never let go.


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter was a bit of fun to write. R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Evie POV**

"Good evening, My King, Lords and Ladies. The children have prepared a play for your entertainment. It is "Cinderella' brought to life by the legendary, Mr Walt Disney. Enjoy."

With a small smile, Evie turned and walked to the edge of the stage and sat with her legs dangling off the side, a large black book in hand as she began to narrate, eyes sparkling.

"Once upon a time there lived a little girl and her father…"

The black curtain opened to reveal a backdrop painted with rolling green hills and a white castle on a hill in the distance.

Elrond & Celebrain's youngest, Arwen, entered the stage in a plain white dress happily waiting the arrival of her 'father.'

"Daughter! Come and meet your new stepmother!"

…

"You shall not go to the ball!"

The elleth playing the 'stepmother' pointed at 'Cinderella' in emphasis and then left the stage.

'Cinderella' dropped to her knees and began to weep.

Evie then put the book down, rose and approached, speaking softly.

"why do you cry, child?"

"I want to go to the ball."

"and so you will."

A hiccup. "how?"

Evie tapped her nose and drew out a gold wand, covered in glitter.

"miracles do happen."

"miracles? Then you must be my fairy godmother."

"naturally. Now the first thing we need is a pumpkin.."

A little nose crinkled in confusion.

"A pumpkin?"

"for the coach!"

She delighted in the laughter coming from the audience assembled.

Without further ado, Evie raised her wand and shimmery golden tendrils leaked out from the tip and made its way to the pumpkin that had been placed near them and began to sing.

"Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

Now, Sala-gadoola means menchicka-boolaroo  
But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job is  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

The pumpkin silently rolled out of sight and the backdrop changed to a beautiful golden carriage, pulled by maginficient white horses.

"now for your dress, dear, you can't go to the ball dressed like that."

The little elleth shook her head.

"_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."_

Arwen begin to turn slowly as the mesmerising golden vines surrounded her form and glowed brighter.

The audience watched in awe as the beautiful elleth's dress began to change from a soft pink, to a blue, with a full swishy skirt.

Glittery leaves and flowers formed all over the material. Her dark hair was covered in glitter too.

Once complete, the golden magic receded and Arwen lifted the skirt to show off a pair of silver glittery slippers

"thank you so much fairy godmother!"

"off you go, child, you don't want to be late!"

…

All the elflings were dressed in finery and dancing around the stage, Legolas paired with Arwen.

The scene changed with 'Cinderella' running and losing her glittery slipper.

…

"A perfect fit."

A kiss was gently given to Arwen's hand, held by Legolas as he knelt in front of her.

Both elflings stood, joined by Elladan, Elrohir and the other elflings.

Evie led them in the final song, her voice soft but confident.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true"

All the adults previously sitting in the audience stood and clapped for the elflings who had performed so well. The story itself had been unusual to be sure, but that did not detract from the performance.

Evie was beaming, she was so proud of the little elves that has practiced for a week to prepare for this in celebration of their last night in the great Elven city.

She bent down to retrieve the storybook from the stage, when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up into a pair of warm grey eyes.

"You did a wonderful job, Queen Evangeline. And your voice, it is exquisite, Legolas was not exaggerating about that."

She waved off the compliment, but smiled at the golden haired warrior that she had gotten to know quite well during their stay, pleased that he offered to train her with a sword."

"Thank you, My Lord. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"It is a rather unusual tale, I must say. What is it's origins."

"Oh, um, it's a fairytale told by mortals."

"Indeed. Rather intriguing, but a delight nonetheless. Would you care for a drink?"

"Yes, please."

She finished tidying up while he went to find her a refreshment. And thanked him when he returned and handed it to her.

"Come, you will be more comfortable over here."

She was happy to take the offered arm and allow the elf to lead her over to the group on the balcony, most of whom were already seated in cushioned chairs. She smiled at her elf husband as she passed to sit on his left side, feeling happy when he took her hand in his warm one. She leaned towards him to let him whisper in her ear, his breath causing her to shiver. She lifted her glass to her lips and took a delicate sip of the red wine.

"You were wonderful."

"I know."

She smiled as he chuckled deeply at this.

"Modest little thing, aren't you?"

"Naturally" she replied with a cheeky grin. "The children did brilliantly. You should be very proud of Legolas."

"I definitely am. No, something else bothers me."

"Oh?"

"After seeing you sing like a nightingale, I fear the Nolder elves will want to keep you here."

She giggled upon seeing his lifted brow in mischief and moved closer to his pointed ear.

"I think My King might object to such a suggestion."

"Indeed. Would he step in do you think?"

She moved her hand to rest of his arm and began trailing up and down gently.

"Absolutely. I am indispensable to him."

"Is that so? And how would you thank your King for his actions?"

She blew softly on his ear, just as she moved her hand to rest on his muscled thigh.

"I can think of a few ways…shall I demonstrate?"

She could feel his desire for her through the bond and thought of being with him made her toes curl in anticipation.

She stifled a laugh when the elvenking abruptly stood and address the group, not answering her question at all.

"Lord Elrond, I must thank you for your hospitality this evening, but we would like to be on our way rather early and we must take our rest."

Evie placed her half finished glass on the table next to her and stood, taking the offered hand by the tall platinum haired elf. She smiled at the elf Lord who had also stood.

"It has been a pleasure to have you wish us. Please, take your rest and we shall see you off in the morning."

"Haleth?"

"Yes, My King?"

"Fetch Prince Legolas."

Evie saw the blond elleth nod and depart the balcony area in search of her charge. She felt Thranduil start to lead her away from the group also and smiled at the elves she passed. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they walked back to their suite of rooms, broken only by Evie's soft giggle at the look of intent on the elf's face.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

He said nothing, but pulled her through the open door after him, dropping her hand only to bend and pick up the tired elfling in Haleth's arms.

_Wait for me. Preferably without any clothes on_

"I'll put him to bed."

She smiled at the two and stepped forward to brush hair out of the Prince's face before lowering her head to kiss his brow.

"Sleep well, honey."

"Goodnight Naneth."

Both females watched the pair disappear through the door to Legolas' chamber and then Evie turned to the blonde elleth to say goodnight, before moving into the sleeping room she shared with her tall elf.

Humming softly, she kicked off her cream slippers and began untying the laces on her deep green dress before pushing the fabric down her body to pool at her feet. Next the hair that had been so intricately braided and twisted up, was let loose to hang in tight curls all the way down her back. She ran her hands through it to ease the tension and donned her lacy black robe, making her way to lie down on the love seat in front of the roaring fire and enjoying the warmth that caressed her skin.

She heard the door snip shut softly and the rusting of fabric being moved. She wasn't surprised when she looked up to find the bright blue eyes of her elven lover, his face full of hunger. Her nipples pebbled under the lacy fabric as his intense gaze raked over her slightly exposed form. She held her breath as he moved around the chair, to kneel in front of her clad only in dark leggings, his back to the flames, and reached out to caress her knee.

Up and down he trailed his hand, as high as the edge of the robe that finished mid thigh, and down low to her calf. His voice was deep and husky when he spoke to her.

"I believe your King requested no clothes."

"He can remove anything in his way."

He grinned at the challenge and it affected the woman. She felt his free hand come up to pull the tie free on the robe, letting the fabric fall away and exposing a breast to his view. That same hand reached out to cup and knead her breast gently, while the other hand continued to tease the skin on her leg. Up and down it went, teasing her. She gasped when he kissed the exposed skin of her tummy, sensitive to his gentle touch. Without warning, he flicked her nipple and it causing a delightful zap of pleasure straight to her core. She heard him intake a deep breath against she skin.

"I can smell your desire for me."

The teasing continued for a few moments and then his hands disappeared and her robe was pulled from her body. Her body reacted as he kissed his way up her chest and to her lips.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Good. Lift up your arms."

She did so without hesitation and watched with wide eyes as he used the lacy fabric to tie her hands together above her head.

'mmmmm, I rather like this."

She shivered at the approval in his tone, full turned on and ready for him to touch her. But he didn't, he just stood back for a moment and observed her naked form.

"Please."

"Please what? Say it for me."

"Please touch me."

"Where shall I touch you, my love?"

But she didn't answer him when he finally moved to lean over her and cup both breasts. She let out a breathy moan as he massaged her gently at first, then a bit more roughly, tweaking her nipples occasionally. Her body burned with need when he closed his lips around one of her nipples, his hand playing with the other.

"Oh, Thranduil, please."

He complied with her request, letting his hands wander down her body.

"oh yes."

She cried out when his hands parted her thighs and teased the length of her heat. And again. And again.

"Oh god. Please."

Thought was impossible when she felt his tongue flick and suck gently where his fingers had been only a moment ago. She shut her eyes tight and gripped the lace between her hands as she let go and pleasure ripped though her.

Breathing hard, she felt her body being lifted and opened her eyes to see her body straddling the lap of the elvenking. She moved her arms to loop around his neck and used it as leverage to lift her hips up and then back down, ever so slowly, on to his hard cock. She felt him start to move and she dug her nails into his back.

"No. I am in charge now."

She wasn't surprised by his raised eyebrows and was pleased that he listened and let her set the pace, her own type of teasing. Up and down. Up and down. She enjoyed the groans coming from his lips and continued on.

"You drive me mad, woman."

"Good. You will be rewarded for your obedience."

He had been more than ready for her, so it didn't take long for him to find his own pleasure, full up to the hilt in her warmth. He rested his head on her shoulder afterwards, pressing a kiss to the skin there and enjoying the closeness. He treasured the love radiating out of the bond. He stood gracefully and walked over to the bed, placing her down on the silk sheets with great care.

"Time for rest, I think."

"Cuddle me?"

"As you wish."

And Evie fell asleep, cocooned in the warmth of his arms with his distinctly masculine earthy pine scent filling her nose, dreaming of home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for your reviews. Love reading them.**

**SaltedChips made a great point about the dog. He is coming back into it, but he didn't make the trip to Imaldris with them.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Evie yawned and rubbed her tired eyes as she stood from the makeshift bed. She moved to the bowl of water collected from the nearby river, cupped her hands in the cold water and splashed it on her face.

_Works almost as well as coffee_, she thought with a laugh.

She turned her head to the tent flap when her lady in waiting, Laurel, had entered with a tray of breakfast items, bobbing in curtsey quickly, before placing the tray on a nearby table only big enough for two.

"Good Morning Your Majesty. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Morning Laurel, yes please."

She sat in the chair still blinking away the sleep from her eyes, but reached for the hot drink, bring it to her nose to inhale.

"I love you."

She heard the brown haired elleth laugh as she went about choosing clothing for Evie to wear for the day.

"What is it?"

"I'm sure the King would not be amused to have to share your affection."

"Normally so, but we have an…understanding."

"Oh?"

"My love can extend to Legolas, coffee and strawberry tarts."

She laughed at the snort the elf came out with in a very unladylike response, pleased that her maid had turned into a friend.

"You are entirely unique, My Queen."

"I'll take that as a compliment. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Evie?"

"As always, at least once more."

Evie huffed at this, still not used to the titles and such that came with the position she now held as Queen of the Greenwood, and stuffed her face with buttered toast and coffee.

"Would you like to wear the green or the blue riding outfit today?"

"The green one."

"Good choice."

She watched in silence as Laurel laid out the clothing on the now made bed: Leggings, undershirt, tunic etc. She waited until the elf had moved to collect her riding boots before speaking.

"How did you find Imaldris?"

"Simply lovely. The gardens are something very special."

"And yet?"

"I am glad to be going home."

"As are all of us I think. Tell me, do you fancy any of the elves we met?"

Feeling mischievous, she pressed on when the elf only mmmmm in response.

"The Lord Glorfindel was very handsome."

She was pleased to see a bit of pink stain the elf's cheeks, when she turned hurriedly with shock to stare at her Lady for a moment, before moving to stand behind Evie to start taming her wild curls.

"ummmm yes, I suppose he was."

"I do wonder if he has a lover."

She grinned when she felt the hands on her hair pause for a breath before moving again, braiding a new section up and off her face.

"Why would a warrior such as himself not? He is a very sought after elf, I imagine."

"Yes. We shall have to find out next time we visit. Or maybe I could write to Celebrain and ask."

"You cannot My Queen, that is improper."

"hhhmmm? What did you call me before? Unique? Well then they can just put it down to that, rather than impropriety. Now, it's time to dress, Thranduil will want to be leaving soon."

"Of course."

She moved out of the chair, slipping off her chemise and started to dress in her riding attire, buzzing with caffeine and actually excited to be on the way home again. It was just as she was pulling on her brown leather boots that she spied a platinum blonde head pop through the tent flap and give her a cheeky grin.

"Are you ready to go Naneth?"

"Yes, honey. Just give me a moment."

She bent to pick up her dagger, placing it around her hips and thanked the elleth who had finished packing everything in the tent up. She knew that a few of the male elves would carry their belongings to the wagon they had brought on the journey and pull the tent down. She strode confidently out the tent and over to the little elfling waiting for her. She opened her arms and was rewarded with a childish giggle when he surged forward and she lifted him high into the air. Bringing him close to her body, she brushed some of his long straight hair out of his face.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Adar woke me early because he wants to go."

"I know. Have you seen him?"

"He was talking with Feren, but I don't know now."

"No matter, shall we go find our mounts?"

The elf Prince simply nodded his ascent and she let him down on the ground, taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of the horses, already saddled and ready to depart, nodding good morning to the elves they passed. She stopped and helped Legolas onto a smaller brown mare, making sure he was seated well in the saddle and handed him the reigns.

"Will you be ok riding on your own?"

"No need to worry, Naneth."

"It's my job to worry."

He just laughed at her and she delighted in the sound as elves and horses all around them began to move more quickly. In her peripheral vision, she saw a large black stallion coming towards her, led by a tall elf with bright blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile at his approach, pleased when he smiled back at her in return. He stopped right in front of her, clad in dark green and brown, watching with interest as she reached a hand out to pat the horses' nose.

"You look like a warrior of the Greenwood. Ride with me today?"

She looked up at this request, a bit surprised since he had not requested such a thing before on this journey.

"I'd like that very much."

She moved closer to him, pulled on his jacket to tug him down to her level, which he complied with without hesitation, and softly pressed her lips to his. Once. Twice. And again.

She moved to pull away, but was stopped by the hand that cupped the back of her head and drew her in for a more lingering kiss. She closed her eyes at the magic of it all, still not believing that this elf loved her, but also cherished her like the most precious gift of all.

She was brought back to reality by his deep chuckle.

"As much as I like this Wife, it's time for us to be off. Come."

She allowed him to lead to the side of the horse and enjoyed the warmth of his hands on her waist as he lifted her up and into the saddle. She felt a bit unsure on the large beast at first, but sighed in relief when the King seated himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and takin the reigns from her with one hand. She heard him whistle and saw the company move into an order line, the Captain of the Guard racing to take his place at the front of the company with more elven guards, followed by Legolas and then themselves.

Evie settled her back into the chest of the mighty elf behind her, breathing in his earthy pine scent deeply, letting it relax her for the day's ride.

_Stop squirming your ass, or this ride will need to stop before its begun_

She laughed softly at this request that she heard down their bond, but made sure not to move.

_I promise to take care of it later_

_I'll hold you to that_

Internally she grinned at the growl of these words, not ever being able to get enough of the elf and the things he could do to her body.

"I know you're tired, sleep for a bit."

She couldn't deny the truth in his words, so she hummed softly as she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

Much later, she was woken by the soft touch of lips kissing her exposed neck. She opened her green eyes to see herself still in the saddle, but the large stallion had stopped moving.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Thranduil." She warned the elf behind her.

"Oh I intend to finish it, I assure you."

She said nothing in response to this as she felt him dismount the horse, before reaching to help her to the ground, making sure to slide her body down the length of his torturously slow.

"What did I just say?" She hissed low so only he could hear, feeling slightly cranky from being pulled from her dreams.

Evie shivered when she felt his breath on her ear, his hands resting on her hips lazily, but his touch searing her like a brand.

Completely undeterred by her temper, he led her away from the group and into the privacy of the trees.

"Thranduil, no. stop, we can't."

She got more and more frustrated as he continued on, not answering her in the slightest. She allowed him to lead her only another half dozen steps before she planted her feet and stopped, her arm pulling him back towards her.

"We can't do this, Legolas –"

"Is being looked after. You forget that I can hear anything coming and they know better than to follow us. What are you so worried about? That they know what we're doing?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at the sudden cheeky look on his fair face, but did not have an answer to this argument. She did not move when she felt him behind her, his hands roaming up and down her sides, as his erection pressed into her ass.

Her hair was moved over she right shoulder, kisses peppered to her skin softly and still she did not move. Her resolve was to hold out, so to distract herself, she asked him a question.

"Is it normal?"

"What?"

"The constant wanting?"

"Yes. Newly bonded pairs experience a strong pull to each other in the first couple of months."

Silence slipped between them as she felt his hands move up to move her arms down and cup her breasts, continuing to kiss anything he could reach.

"I'll make you a deal."

Her voice came out a bit breathless as her body reacted to his touch. "Which is?"

"I know you need this as much as I do, us not having had much luck in the week since we left…"

She growled at him. "What's your deal?"

"If you're not already wet for me, we won't do this."

She froze hearing this. She knew his words were true, she did want it. And she knew her body wanted it. And he knew her body wanted it. Fuck.

She bit back a sigh as she felt one of his hands move down her body, up her tunic and play with the top of her leggings, letting his fingers play with her skin.

"Well?"

She couldn't answer him, she just nodded her head, sucking in a breath as his hand didn't hesitate to move down, part her swollen folds and insert a long finger into her core. Out and back in. again. And again. She moaned when the second hand joined it to play with her bundle of nerves. Pair all that with the kisses he left on her sensitive skin and it didn't take long her to let go, his strong arms supporting her body.

Quickly she found her body without leggings or boots and being lifted, her back resting against s nearby tree and wrapped her legs around the elf's hips when he entered her in one go.

"By the Valar, you feel incredible."

She laughed at this, but did not deny that it did feel great, just sent love down the bond to him. Feeling connected to another in such a special way, bonding of the body was heaven. In and out he pounded into her with need, her back scraping against the bark, but eventually he came too and then held each other for several moments. She rested her forehead against his.

_I love you_

_As I love you_

She laughed suddenly then.

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to get a big head or anything, but you are right. I did need that. Thank you."

She hit him in the shoulder.

"Stop put me down and get that stupid grin off your face."

She secretly loved hearing his deep unrestrained laugh, but was happy when he complied, placing her softly on her feet, but not letting her go without a sound kiss on her lips. She moved to pull her clothes back on, as he did the same.

"Life is never going to be boring with you, my love."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"definitely not."

She took his hand in smaller one, smiling like a fool at him, and pulled him back toward their group.

"Come, they'll think something happened to us."

"I think they'll know what happened."

She winked at him over she shoulder. "Yes, but that's all part of the mystery, no?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Next chapter they will be back home. **

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Evie sat on the log on their last night away from the Greenwood, her bowl of stew steaming up in the cool evening air. On her left sat her elf husband, his long legs stretched in front of him, hip and shoulder brushing hers. She had noticed that since their last rendezvous in the woods, he had been more touchy feely than ever, almost like he was scared she was disappear beneath his hands.

On her right side, sat the platinum haired elf Prince she loved so much, bowl held carefully between both hands as he sipped from the side, single minded concentration upon satisfying the hunger from another full day on a horse.

Sniffing the spice rich food, she sipped slowly, savouring the taste on her tongue. She looked up and smiled in thanks at Haleth when she offered a piece of elven bread to dip in.

Round the fire circle relaxed their company of loyal elves, travel worn and tired, but all in once piece with no issues like their previous journey. The red head was thankful for that, but still noticed the stiff posture of their Captain, always on the lookout for trouble. She knew a few guards had been placed strategically around the camp just in case, but sleeping night after night in the King's arms made her feel much safer.

Soon supper bowls were collected, cleaned and stored away for breakfast and cups of ale and wine were being passed around. Evie accepted a refreshing glass from Laurel and snuggled closer into her elf's side when he drew his arm around her shoulders.

It wasn't long after that that heroic tales were being recounted by the more senior warriors in the group, but Evie was surprised when she heard Haleth ask Legolas more about the world he's visited.

It intrigued her to hear his thoughts of her world, but she was more interested to see the elves reaction, since out of respect, none had asked her too many questions, despite their inquisitive nature to the unknown.

"It was very different to here. Naneth lived in a bit white house that stood on it own, surrounded by grassland. She had a barn with animals and a special car for getting around."

"What is a car, your highness?"

"A bit metal box that is run on oil and does not need to be pulled by horses. It had a tray on the back and goes really fast."

"What are the mortals like there?"

"Mostly nice, Naneth's neighbor, Mary, let us visit her dark anytime and that's who gifted Malthen to me. She was nice. We went to a feast for Christmas..."

"What is Christmas?"

"Oh a bit like Yuletide. With decorations, lights, presents and Father Christmas. He's and old man that dresses up in a red and white suit and asks all the children what they want to receive as a gift for being good that year."

"That sounds very strange."

Feeling a bit hurt, Evie interrupted. "Legolas and I will simply have to show you all how it's done and then you can decide if it's strange."

"Oh yes Naneth, lets, and then we can bake gingerbread and hang mistletoe..."

Being a lover of Christmas herself, Evie delighted in the scene that he painted for everyone and vowed to make it happen for him.

"…And the party had a big green tree full of lights and all these people dressed up dancing to the music. There was one man that I had to scare off because Naneth didn't seem to enjoy talking to him, but then we had eggnog and left out cookies for the reindeer…"

The smile faded from the red head's face when the little elf volunteered such information so innocently, and cursed herself for not remembering their ability to notice even the smallest of things. She felt the body curled around hers stiffen and knew exactly why this was, dreading the conversation that would take place at some point.

She interrupted the little elf's continued explanations then, by jumping up and lifting him into her arms, to avoid him revealing anything else she didn't want the other elves to know.

"I think it's time for bed honey, we have a long day tomorrow. Say goodnight to everyone."

She was pleased that the elfling did so without complaint, rubbing his tired eyes along the way, and brought him to his father last, who reached up to gather the elfling to him for a cuddle and kiss his brow.

"Goodnight, little leaf."

"Goodnight, Ada."

She didn't look at the cold blue eyes that sought hers as she took the elfling back, but turned and walked toward their tent for the night, breathing a sigh of relief when she entered and had no more prying eyes on her. She gently placed Legolas on his cot and started to turn down the blankets. She held them open as he scrambled underneath and helped her pull them back up, bending to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Naneth."

"Sweet dreams, honey."

A small hand reached out to toucher her arm before she could move away.

"Sing to me?"

Love and affection bubbled up inside her at the request and she happily obliged him, allowing her voice to carry throughout the tent and beyond.

""_Lavender's blue,Dilly dilly,Lavenders green._  
_When I am King,Dilly dilly,You shall be Queen.  
Who told you so,Dilly dilly,Who told you so?  
T'was my own heart,Dilly dilly,That told me so.  
Call up your men,Dilly dilly,Set them to work.  
Some to the plow,Dilly dilly,Some to the fork.  
Some to make hay,Dilly dilly,Some to cut corn.  
While you and I,Dilly dilly,Keep ourselves warm.  
Lavender's green,Dilly dilly,Lavender's blue.  
If you love me,Dilly dilly,I will love you."_

She saw the blue eyes flutter closed, a small smile gracing his as he went off to dreamland and watched the soft rise and fall of his chest. She felt, rather than saw, the eyes of a tall elf on her back and slowly stood and turned.

Absolutely magnificent, he was, standing at his full height, still fully dressed from the day's ride, except for the dark cloak that had been discarded earlier on the nearby chair. His long platinum hair fell perfectly over his shoulders and down his green clad chest. The blue eyes she loved so much were softer now, having watched the scene with his son, but still full of questions.

"You sing so beautifully; I think it may put the whole company to sleep."

She smiled at this compliment, pleased that he didn't seem to be in a bad mood, not that he'd ever taken it out on her. She took the few steps between them softly, so she didn't make a noise, and took his hand in her own, lifting it to place a soft kiss on his open palm.

"I would sing for you, if you only ask me to."

She saw that his expression had softened even more at these words, touched that she would bestow such a gift for him, but then determination flashed across his face and she knew what was coming.

"The mortal man Legolas spoke of…"

"His name was Luke."

"Right, this Luke, did he hurt you?" The words were spoken softly, but not without a hard edge to them as she felt his hands settle on her waist.

"Physically, no. Emotionally is a different story."

"He was your lover?"

"My boyfriend, yes. You have to understand that customs are different there."

"Did you love him?"

"I thought I did, but now that I've met you, I don't think it was the same."

"What happened at the feast?"

"two years before I had caught him cheating on me with someone else, so I left him. He didn't like it and when he saw me at the party, he wanted to try again. I said no. Legolas' timing was impeccable, something you and your son have in common, among other things."

"I never thought to ask if there had been…others."

"He was the longest boyfriend I had, the rest are not worth mentioning, and besides, I left them all behind when I chose you."

A hand came up to cup her cheek and she shut her eyes, breathing in deep, trying to swallow the painful memories that had arisen from this conversation.

"This is difficult for you to talk about."

"Your observational skills are very sharp tonight. Yes. When I dealt with Luke, I was already grieving."

"Your Grandmother."

"Yes. How did you…?"

"Legolas told me. Shortly after your arrival, Legolas and I sat down together, and he went through the photo book you had prepared for him. He was very detailed."

"oh."

"Do not worry, for it helped change my perception of you."

"Really?"

He didn't answer straight away, but drew her further into the tent and into the next room, where their bed lay. He let go of her hand to reach for the carafe of wine and a glass, pouring it out, before handing it to her with a smile.

"Sit. It will be more comfortable."

She did so and watched him pour a glass for himself and settling next to her on the mattress.

"You might have noticed that I had a particular prejudice against you when we first met –"

She snorted at that and then took a sip of the sharp liquid.

"It wasn't against you perse, but you must admit my reasoning was rather sound to protect my son from needless hurt."

She waved her hand impatiently. "Yes, I know that already. What did the photos do?"

"Intrigued me mostly, here you were dressed in rather strange clothes with Legolas in lifelike pictures. It was like I was there with you both. But more importantly, I wanted to know more about you."

"So it wasn't just my pretty looks then?"

They both laughed at this, quietly enough not to wake the sleeping elf. A hand moved under her chin to lift it up, so the red head had to gaze into the bright blue eyes of her beloved.

"As beautiful as you are, my love, something else draws me to you."

"Which is?"

"Your fierce heart."

"Why?"

"Because it's closest one I've found to my own."

And her eyes flittered closed as his lips descended on hers, softly at first, and then more passionately, his hand moving from her chin to the back of her hair.


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter is a bit of fun, i hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Evie POV**

"Honey, you need to hold still. Just a few minutes more."

A long blonde haired elfling was shifting his feet with impatience as a dark haired elleth held up a measuring tape from his underarm to his hip. Evie was seated on a velvet armchair nearby, supervising the goings on with growing frustration.

"Why do I even need new garments, I have enough!"

"Because you've grown at least 2 inches since we came back from Imaldris. Now hold still for Liniel."

A huff was the only response she got from the little elf Prince, who had indeed stilled with his arms crossed, clearly unhappy to be inside rather than out at the training grounds. The red head made small talk with the seamstress easily, while she finished up taking measurements.

"Am I done?"

She laughed at the eager tone in the elflings voice and bent to leave a kiss on his head.

"Yes. Off you go."

A cry of joy was heard as the little being took off without a backwards glance, the door slamming shut with a bang.

"I'm so sorry Liniel."

"There's no harm done, My Queen. Now come and look at these samples I've brought. Which would you prefer?"

Evie moved to where the elleth had her basket on the loveseat and reached a hand in to feel the fabrics within. She revelled at the elves ability to create such material that was soft to touch and durable to last in various weathers.

"This deep green for the tunic and the dark brown for the leggings. We want him to look like a little Greenwood warrior."

"A wonderful choice. He will be very surprised."

"Yes. His Adar has commissioned a bow for him for his begetting day and I thought that a new tunic would complement perfectly."

"You have a great eye for detail. Is there going to be a celebration?"

"Indeed, we are planning an archery tournament followed by a feast for everyone. Legolas had no idea!"

"I will make sure not to say a word. Now, when do you need this?"

"there is no need to rush, we have a month still, but let's hope he doesn't grow too much between now and then!"

They both laughed at this but were interrupted when the door opened and Laurel walked in, offering a small curtsey before addressing Evie.

"The King is looking for you, My Queen."

"Thank you Laurel, he's in his study I presume?"

"Yes. Shall I arrange for luncheon to be served in there?"

"That would be great, thank you. And thank you Liniel, I can't wait to see the finished product!"

And with that, the red head walked to the now open door and slipped out, walking with purpose down the grand hallway. Today she was dressed in a white linen shirt paired with dark navy culottes, complete with a belt to bring in the waist, that stopped at her mid-calf. Her long curls were braided back off her face and down her back and her feet made almost no sound as she stepped softly in the black slippers. She hummed as she walked, feeling pleased to back home again, and ignored the curious looks she received from passing courtiers.

She knew why they looked. Liniel had almost had a heart attack when she explained what she was looking for. The pants were not that out there, she thought, but the long dresses and leggings were too much for the warmer weather that was coming. She did start to feel slightly nervous the closer she got to her destination; the elf she was to see had not yet seen her new apparel.

Still she held her head high, smiling at those she passed and carried on. It didn't take long for her to reach a pair of familiar wooden doors and flashed a grateful smile to the guard on the right who moved to open the door for her.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

He let out a deep breath in an attempted to control his temper, letting the parchment from the scouting party leader slip from his fingers and fall to the top of the pile on his desk. He was not pleased to hear that the ilk was spreading in his beloved forest and that they couldn't work out why is was happening. The infected plants and trees were dying, without any real indication of the cause. He sat back in his velvet chair and scowled at the letters from Mithrandir and Elrond, who had no additional information that would be of use either.

The Elven king's bright blue eyes moved across the vast desk and landed on the photograph on the left. He had requested to keep it when his son had brought his book of memories from the other world to share with him. The picture held two figures, his son and his new wife, both dressed in strange shorts and top with short sleeves, smiling as they hugged each other on the grass. This always helped him feel better, for love and pride filled his heart when he thought of them. A soft smile appeared on his face.

He did not immediately look up when the door opened, for the lavender scent invading the room told him who it was that had entered. Warmth laced his voice when he greeted the newcomer.

"How did the fitting go, my love?"

"painful, but thankfully complete." He heard her soft footsteps as she made her way further into the room.

"They should be ready in a week or so." He did look up then, but the smile on his face fell.

"What is that?"

"What do you mean?"

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his wife and rose from behind the desk and circled her slowly.

"Don't play coy with me. What are they?"

He came to stop in front of her and waved a hand at the new pants in illustration.

"They are pants."

"Yes, I see that, but where did you get them?"

"Liniel made them for me."

"What possessed her to do such a thing?"

"I asked her to. Trust me, she was just as shocked as you, but look how comfortable they are and the pockets!"

"The shape of your body is on display for everyone to see!"

"Where I'm from, it's very modest."

He moved his hand forward to grip her waist.

"Well you aren't there anymore. I'm not sure how I feel about this."

He allowed her to step forward, place her hands on his broad shoulders and reach up to kiss his cheek.

"You don't need to worry. It'll catch on soon enough."

"hmmppff. Maybe it shouldn't."

"Don't you think it looks good on me?"

He had to agree that the garment was made well, but the shape of it was still questionable. He moved his hand down to grip her ass.

"How good you look is something only for my eyes, but this might just have its advantages…"

The elf smirked as one of his hand moved to the front of the garment and pulled on the linen belt tied in a bow. He was pleased with his handiwork when the whole thing loosened from her body and fell to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

His arms circled her body and brought her firmly into his chest, so he could lower his head and kiss her succulent lips with enough passion to render her speechless. Heaven is what kissing her was like and his fill of her was never sated. He let his hands road up and down her back, pausing only to venture under the material of her shirt.

He broke off from their kiss to pepper soft kisses down her jaw and neck, growling in approval when she moaned in response to his ministrations. He moved his hands down to grip her thighs and easily lifted her body so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Together they walked around the desk and he laid her down on the scattered papers gently. Still bent over her body, he moved his head to whisper in her ear as his right hand moved down down to gently rub her lace covered core.

"Shall we find out If you're ready for me?"

Instead of words, he loved the breathless sounds that she made. Giving her one last kiss, he straightened before removing her nickers. He sat down on the edge of his chair, parted her thighs wider and brought her closer to the edge of the desk.

He caressed her thighs with soft teasing touches and then drew a finger down the length of her sex and then again. He moved his face closer to press kisses to the creamy skin of her knee and slowly moved up and up, which his finger kept busy eliciting sweet noises from his beloved. Parting her folds, he could already see the moisture building with her desire and his cock hardened in anticipation of what was to come.

He gripped her thighs, moved forward and licked where his long fingers had been previously. And again, and again relentlessly, delighting in her cries of 'Oh God' and 'Please' that fell from her lips, until she let go and called his name as she came for him.

He took a moment to remove his pants as she slowly sat up, a look of bliss on her face. Thranduil helped the red headed woman move from the edge of the desk to straddle him, groaning in pleasure when she sank down on his hard cock bit by bit.

He was about to move in her, when he felt her hands rest on his shoulders as she moved her hips in a circular motion.

"It's my turn to tease you."

He pulled her forward for a heated kiss as she moved up and down slowly. Torturous really were her actions, he thought. But he loved every second of it. And so, the elf that usually had firm control over everything, let his young wife set the pace, his hands and lips moving anywhere he could reach.

It didn't take long for his release to rocket through him, his hand firm gripping her ass as he did so, calling her name in the process. He opened his eyes when she placed a soft kiss on his brow.

_I love you_

He cupped her face gently between his hands and kissed her softly once, enjoying the love radiating from their bond and the soft glow that lit up her skin.

_I'm glad to see that I still make you happy, my love._

The sound of her laughter was music to his ears.

"I believe you were looking for me. As wonderful as that romp was, I'm sure there was something else you wanted to show me?"

He chuckled at that.

"Yes, we may have gotten distracted slightly. No matter. Dress and I shall show you."

He had pulled his pants back up and was amused by her crawling on hand and knees under the desk looking for her discarded nickers, when he froze at the knock on the door before it opened. He sat down quickly and indicated to the woman to keep silent where she was.

He schooled his face to a neutral mask and looked up to see his advisor Galion stalking in, his grey eyes flicking over the dark blue fabric on the floor, before bowing to his King.

"Good Afternoon My King."

"Greetings Galion."

"Most of the preparations for the Prince's begetting feast are underway, the guestlist has been finalised and the food order is with the chef. Here is the list of competitors I recommend for the archery competition."

He ignored the mess of his desk after the rendezvous and reach a handout to accept the parchment. He eyed it for a moment, before nodding calmly.

"I shall review it."

He noticed the curiosity in the grey eyes as they roamed the room, the messy desk and back to the pile on the floor.

"What is it Galion?"

He raised a brow at the look on the dark-haired elf's face.

"I have not seen the Queen today, she is well?"

"Very well taken care of I assure you."

He raised his foot under the desk to nudge the silently giggling creature housed there in warning to keep quiet.

"Of course. I heard…"

But his next question was cut short when the door opened again, and Laurel entered with a tray of lunch items. He saw her stop momentarily when she saw the material on the ground but hid her thoughts well and did not comment. She curtsied quickly.

"Lunch for you My King."

He would have to reward her loyalty, he thought, for they both knew who the blue pants belonged to.

"Thank you Laurel, that will be all."

"Very good. Good afternoon Lord Galion."

"Good afternoon Laurel."

"Galion, how fares the palace staff…"

He tried to bring the advisor's attention back to him, as he saw his wife's personal maid discreetly pick up the fabric and retreated from the room quickly, the door clicking shut softly.

He wrapped up the conversation with Galion as quickly as he possibly could after that and held his breath until the door was shut firmly behind him also. He let that breath out as he heard the unrestricted laughter from near his feet.

He moved to help the red headed woman out from under the desk and kissed her.

"Well that's the funniest thing I've ever seen. If he had come in only minutes before…"

"hush. All is well."

"honestly I don't know how you stand Galion."

"Believe it or not, my love, but he is very good at his job and I under normal circumstances I enjoy his company, as long as he is not pursuing you."

He smirked at her snort of disbelief but took her hand and led her toward the table of food.

"come, let's eat and then I shall show you Legolas' new bow."

He stopped when he felt her hand jerk him back and turned to look at her with his bright blue eyes, surprised to find her face displaying her distress openly.

"What is it, my love?"

"Thranduil, what have you done with my pants?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Evie POV**

Evie was strolling at a casual pace down the halls she now knew so well. Her pale green day dress swished around her legs as she moved, the dark green stitching around the neck and sleeves contrasting well in the shape of swirling vines and leaves. The heart shaped crystal around her neck glimmering in the soft morning light as she wild red curls hung unadorned over her shoulders and down her back

With Legolas in lessons and Thranduil busy with court politics, she enjoyed the pleasant solitude, not being constantly asked her opinion on the flowers for the feast or if Haleth should wear ivory ribbons to match her dress. When Thranduil had announced to her his plan for Legolas' begetting day celebration, she had been excited to help plan and organise everything, but a lot of the decision making was tedious and time consuming and she was pleased the day was almost upon them.

She ascended a flight of hidden steps carefully, lifting her skirts so that she did not trip on them. She breathed out a sign of relief finding the special spot empty. It had taken a while for her to find a space that was as special as her meadow back home, but this had taken her breath away instantly. It was a platform balcony of sorts, carved out of the rock that housed the Elvenking's halls. Vines of various pants had grown up over the walls and thick rock that surrounded the edge, acting as a natural rail. In the middle sat a bench seat, intricately carved, and clearly been there for an age. How it had survived so long, she didn't know, but a delight nonetheless.

As lovely as it was, the real appeal was the fact that it sat at the top of the cave, allowing an undisturbed view of the Greenwood forest and the lonely mountain in the distance. As the entrance was in a part of the palace not commonly used, it allowed for privacy and space.

Evie sat on the bench, tucking her legs up underneath her body, closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out, clearing her mind, just as her grandma had taught her so many years ago. Feeling a soft pressure on her left hand, she opened her eyes to find a butterfly had landed, it's wings a vibrant array of brows, red and orange. She smiled.

"Hello. Would you like to see some magic?"

Not waiting for the reply she knew wouldn't come, she felt a familiar warmth in her hands as her glittering golden magic appeared and rose in the air around them, swirling and twirling, growing brighter as it moved. It felt good for her to let go and let the power run free for it had grown in strength since their visit to Imaldris. It's not that she couldn't practice with it amongst the elves, it's just they weren't used to seeing such a thing and cement how very different she was.

The butterfly rose and fluttered in and around the golden light like it was dancing and brought her joy to see something so beautiful.

The moment was interrupted by a pair of light footsteps on the stairs behind her. Evie had a moment of pride as she heard the sharp intake of breath from the new arrival. The view that spoke was not one she was expecting, and her magic disappeared almost instantly. A memory of being under the desk in the King's study flashed through her mind.

"Sorry to disturb you, My Queen."

Reluctantly, Evie stood and turned to face the dark haired elf, his grey eyes warm, but sightly reserved.

"How did you know I was here Lord Galion?"

"The Prince may have let it slip that you like to come here from time to time."

"I see. And whatever it was couldn't have waited an hour or so?"

"I'm afraid not. There seems to be a disagreement over the rules for the competition."

"Surely the King or Feren would be a better fit to offer their opinion."

"His majesty is currently tied up with the council and Feren left after your sparring session."

"What do you mean? Where has he gone?"

"Ah nothing for you to worry about, he shall be back, but in the meantime, would you mind?"

Internally, Evie huffed, not happy that she had to leave her sanctuary early, but resigned to the duty she now held. She walked towards the top of the stairs as the elf moved to let her pass.

"Yes, of course. What seems to be the issue?"

It wasn't until later that Evie realised that Galion had not actually answered her question on Feren's whereabouts.

* * *

"Tough day?"

Instead of answering, Evie just took an unladylike bite of cookie that Amos had replicated perfectly as she sat on a stool in the kitchens. It wasn't until it was all gone that she spoke.

"You have no idea."

"try me."

"Do you know how many rules there are for an archery competition Amos?"

"lots?"

"157. And we went through every single one, in detail. And then they wanted to debate whether they should get rid of some of the rules. For three hours."

"That sounds like fun."

She snorted at this and reached or another cookie.

"Can I hide out here?"

She giggled at the exaggerated bow the head chef gave her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I would be honoured to shelter my Queen for the day."

"Then it's settled, if anyone asks, I've gone to the library."

"Of course."

"Hand me that apron."

"When you've finished sampling the Prince's cookies, what would you like to help with?"

"Have you started on the strawberry tarts?"

The wide smile from the elf was answer enough and Evie immersed herself in the smell and taste of baking treats for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next week flew by with busy preparations and the night before Legolas' begetting day, Evie got into bed and was asleep within minutes.

_Evie was on the back porch of her old white house dressed in a white cami, denim shorts and her favourite pair of boots. The wooden rail felt so real under her fingertips as she descended the stairs to the courtyard below, the barn exactly as she had left it. Walking along the path towards the gate and the woods beyond, the red head saw a pair of horses coming towards her, each with a rider. As they drew near, she identified the horses as Willow and Jazz and the riders had identical blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked out the gate and waited as Willow rode up to her and the male gave her the most brilliant smile as he held out his hand to help her on the horse behind him. She settled her arms around his middle and breathed in his earthy scent, his long hair tickling her cheek. _

"_Come on Ada, Naneth!"_

_She looked up as she felt Willow move faster to catch up with Jazz and his little rider. The trek become familiar to her and soon they stood before a canopy of vines that hid a treasure within. The male elf swung down the horse with ease and turned back, his hands on her waist to help her dismount. Pure joy radiated from his face as he held her against him and she held her breath in anticipation as he lowered his head…_

"oooophhhhff."

Evie was abruptly woken from her dream but a solid mass landing on top of her body in the bed.

"Up Naneth! Ada!"

Groggily, she opened her eyes and spied a grinning elfling wedged between her and Thranduil on top of the covers. The light In the room was low, which indicated to Evie that it was very very early. She made contact with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"What is it Honey?"

"You know what day it is?"

"It's a Friday?"

"No silly! It's my begetting day! Ada up!"

She heard the deep chuckle of the large male elf lying next to her and moved her head to look at him.

"What are you going to do about your son?"

She felt annoyed when he didn't answer her, but spoke very softly in Legolas' ear. She knew what was said a minute later when she felt a pair of small hands tickle her sides. Laughing, she moved her hands to tickle the culprit in return. The little elf securely held in her arms, she pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Ok I'm up, is it time for breakfast?"

"Yes!"

She let Legolas go as he wriggled to try and get out of her hold, watching him hop down from the bed and move towards their sitting room. She pushed back the covers, stood and donned her lacy black robe, moving to follow the elfling, but was stopped when an arm snaked around her middle and pulled her into a hard chest. She smiled when she felt a hand move her bed hair to one side and then soft kisses were peppered on the bare skin.

"Good Morning."

"Yes, it is indeed a good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

"mmmmmm I was having the best dream…"

"oh?"

They both looked up when a little elf spoke with impatience.

"Ada! Breakfast."

Evie giggled softly, but extracted herself from the warm body behind her and walked into the sitting room to sit on the love seat next to the little Prince. She heard the door to their suite open and thanks Laurel when she set a tray down with various breakfast foods on the table in front of them. She poured out a cup of tea from the teapot and held it between her hands. She smirked at the expectant face looking back at her.

"What is it, honey?"

"Where's my gift? Did you hide it?"

She made eye contact with the taller male elf that had sat himself down in the armchair next to her and feigned confusion.

"Did we get Legolas a gift Thranduil?"

She tried not to laugh as the Elvenking, clad in his midnight blue robe, rested his chin on his hand looking thoughtful.

"I'm not sure, did we?"

"Naneth please!"

She moved her head to whisper in the little elf's ear.

"Try under your seat."

Evie heart felt full watching the joy on Legolas' face when he opened the wooden box to find his very own Greenwood guard uniform with matching boots. The anticipation grew when she saw him pick up the folded parchment laid on top , unfold it and begin to read. His bright eyes sparkled with delight.

"An archery competition!? Just for me?"

It was the deep voice of her beloved that answered for them.

"You have demonstrated great promise of skill with a bow, little leaf, and we thought this would be something you would enjoy."

"Oh yes! Thank you Ada! Naneth! It begins at 9.30am, we best get ready!"

She placed a hand on the little elf attempting to retreat to his chamber, excitement written all over him.

"Not so fast, honey. You need to eat some breakfast first."

"But Naneth…"

"No buts, you have to keep your strength up if you plan to win."

The pout on his face absolutely adorable, the red head thought, but was pleased that he agreed to her suggestion. Soon they were all full and Evie watched the little elf disappear through the door with his box of new prized possessions. Deciding that a bath was in order, she stood and made her way toward the bathing room, her hands moving to untie the robe as she went.

She was unprepared for the hand that grasped hers and spun her around, so she was facing her beloved. She could feel the love radiating down their bond from him and she couldn't help but smile at him. She moved her hands to connect around his neck.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was trying to bathe. I can't turn up to the competition dirty!"

"hmm of course not. I think you may need some assistance with that."

"Are you offering My King?"

She reached up to leave a lingering kiss on his cheek, the corner of his lips, his jaw, and she was just about to press her lips to the side of his neck when she let out a little squeal as she was lifted up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"It would be my pleasure to assist My Queen."

"Come on then, we haven't much time."

"As you wish."

She lowered her head so she could connect her lips to his in a heated kiss as he expertly carried her into the bathing room.

Much later, Evie and Thranduil were fully dressed and ready for the day ahead, when their door burst open and Legolas bounded towards them in his new brown leggings and green tunic, a huge grin on his face.

"What do you think?"

"Oh honey, you look wonderful!"

"A mighty guard you will grow up to be Little Leaf. Now, come, we have something else for you."

"What is it Ada?"

Evie could see the bursting curiosity in his eyes and tried to keep silent while Thranduil lead his son back into the sitting room and towards another wooden box, flatter this time, where the breakfast tray had been laid earlier.

"Open it and find out."

She watched as the small elf reached out and unclasped the lip and pulled up in a graceful motion, his face lighting up instantly when he took sight of the hand carved bow nestled in the blue velvet. It was with awe that he gently picked it up, testing the weight in his hands and then studying the elvish markings.

_An mín dilthen las, a maethor -o i greenwood, who na- dearlui loved*_

The smile that Legolas gave them both was all that they needed to know they had chosen well, but as the little elf placed the bow back in its box and moved to hug his Ada, she couldn't help but tear up at the sight they made together, the two murmuring to each softly. It wasn't long before before she had to hastily dry her tears and hold out her arms for the little elf to cuddle into her side, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Naneth, I love you."

"I love you too, honey. No matter what happens today, I will be so proud of you."

She looked up when Thranduil moved towards them with a tender look on his face.

"It's time to go. Ready Legolas?"

"Yes, Ada."

Evie let go of the elf Prince and watched him retrieve his precious bow and make for the door. She reached for the hand of her beloved as they walked behind the excited elf towards the training fields.

* * *

*For our little leaf, a warrior of the Greenwood, who is dearly loved.


	34. Chapter 34

**Many of you may have been expecting to read the archery scene and i tried for days to write it, but nothing was working out, so here is a nice long chapter instead to keep the storyline moving along. **

**It's already been Christmas down under, but Merry Christmas to everyone else around the world who are still celebrating!**

**Enjoy and please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Evie POV**

The archery competition was a raging success. The first round began with 20 archers, each taking 5 shots each, round two was reduced to 10 archers and the final round had just the top 5 archers to battle it out.

For the majority of the time, Evie had sat on Thranduil's left on a raised platform that had been erected for the occasion, his hand holding hers with his thumb rubbing gentle circles on the back absently, while his bright blue eyes missed nothing that went on.

During the break between rounds, she strolled amongst the competing archers arm in arm with Haleth, congratulating them on their technique and choice of bow, making sure to notice unusual carvings.

Galion, Feren & another male elf with dark brown hair and dressed in dark brown and grey that Evie didn't know were chosen as judges and luckily only had to disqualify one young male elf that thought he could get away with bribing to win, to everyone's amusement.

Legolas was not the youngest elf to participate, in actual fact that title went to a little red head elleth that Haleth had called Tauriel, a lover of the wood with dreams of being part of the forest guard some day. Evie had giggled behind her hand when she overheard the teasing the Prince had received from the elleth when no one was looking, his lips pressed in a tight line, just like his father, being the only indication of his irritation.

In the end, The Prince had done remarkably well being part of the top 5, but did not win. The winning cup was given to a warrior of the wood who had over 3,500 winters to his name. Legolas had been far from upset by this outcome though, racing to congratulate the winning elf and demanded he teach him everything he knew so he could wield a bow so well.

Thranduil had stood majestically in front of his people, presenting the cup to the winner and thanking all participants for taking part and then gently dismissed them until the feast that eve, which would take place in the great hall where the feast of starlight had been previously.

The crowds melted away quickly and seeing Thranduil caught up in a discussion with the judges, Evie dragged Haleth with her to find their little elf that had performed so well in the day's activities. Her green eyes search the training ground rapidly, excitement building up in her chest, and a wide smile made its way on her face when she spied the brown and green clad elf.

"Legolas!"

She let crouched down and opened her arms wide when she saw the platinum haired elf turn suddenly, giving her a bright smile before sprinting towards her. She caught his body and wrapped her arms around him in a big cuddle, spinning him round, delighting in his childish laughter. Stopping, she kissed him on the cheek and lowered him to the ground, noticing the small audience they had attracted.

"I am so proud of you, Honey."

"Thank you Naneth, I think I did well."

"You certainly did. Won't be long and you'll be standing up there with the winner's cup!"

To see him smile then made Evie's heart feel full enough to burst.

"You really think so? Did you see I spoke to…"

She listened with undivided attention as Legolas spoke in detail about his discussion with the winning archer, until she saw the unknown elf judge watching her intently, a look of disapproval clear on his fair face. She was brought back to the elf speaking to her and Haleth when she felt a small hand tug on her skirt, her green eyes meeting his bright blue.

"Are you alright Naneth?"

"hhhhhmmm. Yes. Perfect. Shall we go and get ready for the feast?"

"I just let me grab my bow."

"Ok, I'll be right here."

She watched the little elf run off and then shifted her gaze once more to the male elves in a cluster near the platform.

"Haleth?"

"Yes, Evie?"

"Who is that elf next to Feren?"

"That's Lord Neldor. He sits on the council with the King, but his main role is stable master."

"Is he an old elf?"

"Old elf?" She smiled lightly at Haleth's laughter but did not shift her gaze. "Yes, I think he would fit that description. He's been around since King Orpher's time and very strict about rules of the court. I think the term you would use is old fashioned or traditional."

"hmmmm."

She did not see Haleth's eyes follow her line of sight, but was startled when a hand was laid on her upper arm.

"Do not worry about him, a tough exterior he may show, but inside he cares deeply for those around him."

She gave Haleth a quick smile to reassure her, but inside she wasn't so sure about the look she received from the elf in question. She was distracted by the reappearance of Legolas, bow slung over his back, taking the hand she held out for him.

Feeling a presence behind her, she relaxed when she inhaled a scent of earthy pine, and turned, reciprocating the smile directed at her from her elf husband.

"Are you ready to depart?"

Evie shot a quick glance at Legolas and then back up.

"Yes, I believe we are."

She took the arm offered to her by Thranduil and together the three of them walked back to the palace.

* * *

Later that evening and dressed in their finery, elves of all ages and stations convened on the great hall for the Prince's begetting day feast. Evie entered on the arm of her beloved, Legolas trailing behind them. They sat, the King welcomed everyone like he had done earlier in the day and they feasted.

"Amos has outdone himself." She said to Thranduil seated to her right and just lowering a glass of red wine to his lips.

"I concur, my love. We shall have to make our appreciation known."

After the food was eaten and the drinks had been flowing freely, it was time for dancing. The stood from his ornate chair and offered his hand to Evie.

"Would you do me the honour of a dance, My Queen?"

Excitement bubbled up in Evie chest at this invitation, remembering the last time they had danced together.

"I couldn't say no to the King." She teased him with an attempt at a straight face. She reveled in the delight she saw in his bright eyes as they twirled around the floor together seamlessly, the rest of the world falling away.

All too soon, Galion had requested a dance and then Legolas. And so she was passed around, so many elves curious about their breathtaking Queen and keen to spin her around. Eventually, Amos found her and they spun round and round to a jolly tune. At the conclusion, she thanked the head chef and begged for respite. The elf gallantly agreed and escorted her off the dancefloor, giving her knuckles a soft kiss in thanks for the dance.

Evie was standing to the side of the dancing group of elves, catching her breath after the dance she had shared with Amos and thanked the passing elf that offered her a glass of bubbles. She had just taken a sip when she felt the presence of someone next to her.

A tall male elf, though not as tall as Thranduil, with very dark hair and dark brown eyes that missed nothing, dressed in deep green robes with a leaf like pattern. It was the other elf that had judged the archery competition – Neldor.

Having not been formally introduced, she wasn't quite sure what she should say, but was luckily spared her uncertainty when she heard his deep, but smooth voice as he addressed her.

"A beautiful evening, is it not, My Lady?"

She let the slight of him not addressing her as Queen slide, despite the fact he was a councillor to Thranduil and would know exactly who she was.

"Indeed My Lord, a celebration worthy of a Prince."

"Quite so."

They lapsed into an awkward silence, which stretched on, and Evie cleared her throat when she noticed he had no intention of saying anything else.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, no. I just wanted to comment on the evening. I'm pleased to see Feren among the company, it would have been dreadfully dull in his absence. Nasty that business he's been dealing with. Well must be off, Good Evening My Lady."

Too shocked to respond, she didn't have a chance to say anything before he departed and the sure enough, here came the Captain of the guard, smiling like a fool, and feeling quite jolly after so much wine. He swept forward in an exaggerated bow, quite intoxicated, and left a kiss on her hand.

All of a sudden, white hot fury cursed through the red headed woman and despite looking like an angel in her sparkling party dress, the look on her face was like a promise to inflict bodily harm.

Feren, who wasn't often intimidated, took an involuntary step back, but didn't get far, because her feminine hands grabbed his arm and began to steer him to the door. Only because she was his Queen did he let her and the tone she used was one not to be questioned.

"Come with me."

It was a very tense silence between them as they walked at a very quick pace towards the King's private study. The red head did not let go of the dark haired elf, now fully alert and on edge, until the door was firmly shut behind them. She stood in front of him expectantly, with her arms folded firmly across her chest.

"Explain. Right now."

She could see that the Captain didn't know where to begin and had assumed that she knew what had been occurring these past months, but she was unrelenting in her gaze.

"You may recall when you first arrived, that Lady Haleth had also just returned."

"Yes, I remember."

"And she brought news of an evil…growth in the forest."

She waved him on to continue when he hesitated just a moment, looking very uncomfortable.

"Immediately the King asked me to dispatch a scouting party to look into it."

"Just one?"

"No. Every month since."

She sucked in a shocked breath. This had been going on for months and he still hadn't said a word to her about it. She reigned in her increased anger to try and be kind to the elf in front of her that had done nothing but follow orders. slowly, she reached up a hand to remove the circlet glittering on her hair when she moved, playing with it absently in hands as she and the Captain spoke.

"And what did they discover?"

"It's very slowly spreading. The flora inflected is dying and we can't work out why. They've tried all sorts of things, but it appears to be immune to elven magic."

"I've been here over a year."

"Yes."

She saw uncertainly flash across his face for a moment.

"What is it?"

"It's just, well, I had a thought, and I shared it with the King, but he did not…welcome the suggestion."

"Which was?"

"What if a different type of magic was required. One not of this world?"

"Oh."

"Yes, you see the issue."

"I do."

She was thoughtful for a moment, casting aside her intense desire to throw something, and put her mind to use.

"What if…?"

"Yes, My Queen?"

She lifted her eyes to connect with his warm brown ones.

"What if I came with you on the next scouting trip?"

She could see him ticking it over in his brain and when he didn't immediately dismiss it, she knew he'd thought of it before.

"I think that would be a good idea. Nothing else has prevailed, but you understand that your safety is paramount."

"Of course. What if I just observe this time to see it, come up with a plan?"

"Yes. And I would personally accompany you, not that you can't defend yourself."

She saw the teasing twinkle in his eyes and she laughed.

"Yes, I think that would be wise. Better to be careful. When do we leave?"

"The morning after next."

"I'll be ready."

She saw his hesitation, because there was one very large hurdle to overcome. She moved to pat his arm reassuringly.

"Do not worry, I'll take care of him."

He shot her a grateful smile.

"It's not that I think your expendable Evie, it's just that I need to consider everything to protect the people of this realm."

"I absolutely agree with you. Even if it's wasn't my duty to do the same, I would have gladly done it to protect Legolas."

He was about to speak when they both heard the door open and whipped their heads to view the tall figure standing in the doorway. His presence immediately brought forth the anger she had restrained and glared at him as he calmly walked into the room. Feeling the tension in the room rising, and wanting to spare the Captain from the unpleasantness that was coming, she turned to him.

"Thank you Feren, you are dismissed."

She allowed him to set forward and leave a gentle kiss on her knuckles and then saw him bow to Thranduil.

"Goodnight My Queen, My King."

The silence was stony as the two left behind waited for the Captain to leave the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft snap. She was about speak, but the blue eyed elf, still dressed in his dark blue robes, got there first.

"I saw you leave the feast early, what has happened?"

She couldn't believe it, she snorted a dark laugh and then whirled on him, fury set on her face, flinging the object in her hands with as much force as possible toward him. She was disappointed that he dodged the missile with ease, but was triumphant when he flinched at the noise when it hit the wall behind him. When she addressed him, she wouldn't have been surprised if elves at the feast heard her.

"It's been happening. For months. And you said nothing."

She was pleased to see the understanding dawn on him. Good, he wasn't stupid.

"I see."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was trying to protect you?"

"That's the most cliched thing I've ever heard Thranduil, you're going to have to do much better than that."

"It's my duty as King to protect this realm, and my dear, that now includes you."

"Yes, but I'm your wife. You don't just keep something like evil growing in our forest a secret. We're supposed to be a team here."

"Long have I had to make tough decisions on my own…"

"That is not an excuse. Legolas I understand, but me? No. You should not shut me out from important things like that."

"What do you want me to say? I will not apologise for doing what I think is right."

"How exactly do you expect this to work if you don't share your burdens with me?"

"You need to trust me."

"Well ordinarily I would, but in this I will not."

She saw how dark his eyes had grown as their conversation went on and was pleased to see them flash at her defiance. The anger she felt down the bond from him, surged her own ire.

"This is exactly why I said nothing. Is it too much to ask for you to leave it alone, I'm handling it."

She snorted at that too.

"Handling it? It's getting worse, every fucking day."

"Well what do you propose I do?"

"There's a scouting party headed out again."

"Absolutely not."

She moved very slowly and deliberately to stand in front of him. Her voice went deathly quiet.

"You misunderstand me. I was not asking your permission."

Out came the terrible temper of the Elvenking, fabled among many for generations. He growled loudly at her I response and did not care who heard as he addressed her next.

"You are my wife, Evangeline. I will not put you at risk."

Her voice rose to match his.

"It is not your choice to make."

"No? then who's choice is it?"

"Mine. And if you forbid me, I will still go. For you. For Legolas. And for this entire kingdom. I have a duty to them too and you need to let me go."

"By the Valar woman! Do you understand what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes, I understand it will be difficult. But you have to, because if you don't, and the evil keeps spreading, then you will lose me permanently."

She could see her words had struck a nerve and he seem pained at the prospect of losing her.

"I am not happy about this."

"You will get over it. The time apart will be good for you to think about how you could have handled the situation better."

She made to move around him, but was stopped when his hand grasped her upper arm gently. She looked back into his blue orbs.

"You will not engage with it. You will observe and come straight back. Do you understand?"

Her spine stiffened at the order and she pulled herself free before heading to the door without a backwards glance, the door left wide open.

"As you wish, My King."

Since Evie was not elfkind, she did not have their superior hearing abilities, and so missed the softly spoken words by the King in her wake.

"You are more precious than any jewel. Come back to me."

* * *

Evie did not sleep In their chamber that night instead she removed all her finery, dumping them on the floor without a care, and instead packed a bag for travel and changed into more comfortable attire before heading off to join her favourite little elf in his bed, cuddling him to her through the night.

The next day, she avoided the King purposefully, by organising her things for their scouting trip; clothing, food and her sword among other necessities. It was only a 2 day trek she was told, but stealth was necessary so they would be on foot and it would take longer. Along with Feren, there would be only two other elves coming with her, Edrahil & Conell, both senior members of the guard. She grimaced when she thought about the summoning she knew they'd all received from the King that morning. When she'd passed Galion, he had commented on how worried they'd looked, which meant that Thranduil had threatened them.

She knew the distance she was keeping hurt him, it hurt her too. But she needed to do this and he needed to learn not to shut her out. Her resolve was firm and so she ate in the kitchen with Amos that night, not inclined to see her other half. Explaining to Legolas had been more tricky.

They were tucked up in bed together and she had just finished singing to him.

"Where are you going Naneth?"

"How did you know?"

"No one has been very discreet. Ada in particular has been in a foul mood since the feast and we both know that it's either to do with you or dwarves. I haven't heard of any dwarves recently, so it must be you. And I see your travelling pack by the door. Are you leaving early?"

"You're mighty observant, you know honey. Yes, I'm leaving very early. It won't be gone long, hopefully back this time next week."

"Next week!"

She kissed his cheek reassuringly.

"I will be fine. Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"What about Ada?"

"You need to look after him for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes. But I don't understand why you have to go."

"I won't be for long. Sleep now honey. I love you."

"Goodnight Naneth"

Leaving this little elf was the hardest part and it made her heart squeeze, but it would all be ok. Her sleep that night had been restless and soon it was dawn. Time to go. She brushed the hair off the Prince's face and kissed his brow, before slipping out of bed to leave a folded parchment next to the bed. She put on her travel clothes and boots, placed her pack on her back and made for the door, lingering only a moment to look back at the sleeping figure she loved so much.

Stopping by the kitchen briefly to pick up the breakfast items left out for her, she continued on to the entrance to the forest, where Feren and the other elves were waiting for her. They all bowed in unison.

"Good Morning, My Queen."

She waved a hand at that.

"Let's get something straight before we go, you will address me as Evie and none of the bowing etc. Understood?"

"Yes…Evie"

She smiled gratefully at the Captain. And then glanced back at the halls they were leaving behind, momentarily wondering if not saying goodbye had been such a good idea afterall. She was brought out of her thoughts when Feren tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Lead on Captain."

And the four of them set off into the forest, their mission clear.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

From the hidden alcove in the gatehouse, Thranduil watched his beautiful red headed wife, wild curls braided back from her face, dressed in the dark brown and green of his people, as she looked back. He willed her to see him, to come back to him to say goodbye. He was the indecision in her green eyes. He huffed when he saw Feren grab her attention once more and then they were leaving. He watched them until their forms were swallowed up by the trees.

He was thoughtful as she removed himself from the tight space and strolled back to their private suite.

He loved her more than anything. And he had to concede, though her would never voice it, that she had been right. They were a partnership and he had let her down. He had to learn to let her in, let her help him. He didn't need to do it all by himself anymore.

Not seeing her had been tortuous and he knew that having her away from the safely of the palace for a week or more would not help his temper, Valar help anyone who set him off. The fact was that he would be in a constant state of worry for her. He knew Feren and the others would protect her with their lives, he had surely seen to that yesterday, but he couldn't help it. What was worse was the terms she had left on. He vowed that he'd make it right the second she got back.

With renewed purpose, he set off to find his son, hoping that he would help console him, for he too would be missing the woman as terribly as he.

It was going to be a very long, awful week.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to:**

** GaaraSandNiN: Yes, sweet was exactly what i was aiming for.**

**Nott01: Thank you, i love writing it. I intend to finish it and then go back and edit.**

**Kelwtim2spar: Yes, we shall see what happens, but i like your ideas.**

**&Mia (Guest): Thank you! You are very kind. I'm glad you love it as much as i do. **

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Enjoy and please read and review! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Evie POV**

Evie walked as silently as possible through the forest bracken, careful to match her steps to the brown haired elf in front of her.

Following her footsteps with practiced ease, leaving no traces behind and ensuring their Queen was cocooned between the warriors, were Edrahil & Conall.

They had been following a trail that was obvious only to the elves for a day and half, their pace had not been slow as such, but definitely not as fast as Evie would have preferred. Feren had insisted on them remaining unseen as they passed through the forest.

For the first day, she had marvelled at the beauty of the woods that surrounded their party, for she had never been so deep in the forest before. Greens and browns of all colours and shapes danced under the sunlight that escaped the canopy.

The flora around her hummed with life and delighted at their presence. On one of their rest breaks, Evie had let some of her golden magic out, to which the trees had danced with, letting their branches sway in time to a song softly sung.

She had turned to Feren then and asked what it was.

"It's the trees. The elves began it, woke them up and taught them to speak. They are singing their joy. Listen."

Evie curiously watched the Captain as he closed his eyes, a small on his lips as he tilted his head towards the sky. A glance around her saw the other two warriors joining in. With a smile, the red head copied them.

At first it was only soft, but then she took a deep breath, felt the warmth of her magic release a bit more and there it was, louder now and perfect elvish.

The sang about the coming of the wood elves, the kings that had lived and passed, the heroes and tragedies, the kindness of the elves that cared for them. They sang with such reverence, she couldn't help but share her thoughts aloud.

"They love you. The elves, I mean."

She opened her eyes to see the elves had not, they were still listening to the sweet songs, but it did not stop one of them answering her, Conall this time.

"As they love you too, Evie. Listen again."

She did as she was bid and listened once more. What she heard took her breath away.

They sang about her. For her.

Her fierce heart, her beauty and her golden magic that would save them all.

This incredible experience helped lighten Evie's sprit and kept her going when they moved on, deeper into the forest.

She had noticed that as they progressed, the colours seemed to dim slightly, the songs from the trees became softer, the light became less and less. Whatever this evil was, it had more of an effect on the forest than she had first thought.

Trudging on steadily in single file, she was deep in thought, for she had underestimated severely the effect that the separation from Thranduil would have on her.

The bond felt uncomfortably tight in her chest with each step she took forward, away from him, and for a brief moment she wondered if he was feeling the same. Did he miss her, like she missed him? The way his eyes would brighten when he looked at her, the warmth of his arms around her, the comforting smell of pine.

She shook her head to clear these thoughts away and pressed on, remembering her purpose.

Many hours later, they were nearing the end of their second day and made camp. They sat on tree logs sharing lambas, ale and fresh fruits, not bothering with a fire. The Captain spoke softly but clearly under the stars.

"Another day and we should be very close to the site."

The thickness of the air became denser the nearer they drew and it worried her as to what they'll find.

"Is it very bad?"

"It depends on your definition of 'bad' Evie, but I have never seen it's like in my long life."

That did not help settle the worry she carried, made all the worse by her homesickness.

"Is there something more than the sickness that lives in the forest?"

"I will not lie to you. Since the sickness, we have had reports of large beasts that did not exist before. We don't know much about them yet, so that is why I wish to be extra vigilant on this journey."

"I understand. What did the reports say?"

"Black bodies with venomous pincers and lots of legs..."

"Spiders? Why would you be scared of them?"

"…and the size of an adult troll."

Her eyes went wide then. A troll she had never met thankfully, but Legolas had described them as being as large as a small truck. Big. Very big. And very bad. She did not wish to see one of these beasts.

"Do not worry, we shall keep you safe. And I hope we may be lucky enough to pass by unnoticed. Come, it is time to rest for we have a big day ahead of us."

"Quite right Captain. Goodnight."

A chorus of good night came from the male elves as she located her pack and sorted through her things.

Days of constant walking made Evie tired physically and when she stretched on her bedroll, wrapping her soft and warm cloak tightly around her body, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

The Elvenking was seated In his blue velvet chair dressed in grey with a deep green robe hanging off his broad shoulders. Eleven other chairs made up the council circle that was in session.

Abruptly the King sat back in his chair with a sigh, his long longs stretched out in front of him and his large masculine hands coming to rub his eyes.

Two and a half hours they had spent In this room. Two and a half hour he had listened to Galion and his advisors debate over the proposed treaty terms for trading with Laketown. He had thought that it would prove to be a good distraction from the absence of a certain red haired woman that he felt keenly.

This was not so. The longer Evie had been away, the worse his mood became and his patience was dangerously thin. An ache in his chest, which he knew to be the straining of their soul bond, had begun as he watched her venture into his forest. The corresponding headache that was building in his temples was not helping matters either.

The only elf that had seemed to help ease the pressure was his son, Legolas, who was missing his dearest Naneth terribly.

The first night she had been away, the Prince had had a nightmare that she died in the forest and never came back to him, so since then he had taken to sleeping in his Adar's bed, an arrangement that seemed to suit both male elves.

The second night with his little leaf falling asleep cuddled into his chest, Thranduil reflected on the last time he had experienced such a close bond with his offspring, and was unhappily to remember that it had been long before his first wife passed on.

This newfound bond was precious to the Elvenking and he was thankful that Evangeline had given the push to help achieve it.

When he was not needed for royal duties, he had spent every possible moment with the little elf. Reading, drawing, dining, training and walks through the gardens.

He lamented the fact that Legolas had not been able to join them in the council meeting, for he knew that would be the only thing to help – other than the return of his beloved, of course.

His thoughts then turned to her, his wife, Queen and lover.

The sound of her unrestrained laughter paired with Legolas' when they chased each other in the garden.

The joy that made her green eyes sparkle when she sang as she baked sweet treats in the kitchen.

The softness of her feminine hands as they gently cupped his face before her tantalising lips found his own.

The lavender scent that would cling to her hair when he would lean in to press a kiss on her head.

He was stirred out of his thoughts by Galion calling his name.

"My King?"

"Yes Galion. What is it?" He was fully aware that his tone had turned ice cold. He had had enough of this for today.

"Do you agree?"

"Agree with what?"

"Lord Neldor has proposed to increase the tax on the goods we supply to laketown. Do you agree?"

"I want more information before I make a decision. Both sides are required to submit a report. In the meantime, I think this council has gone on long enough for today. We will pick it up again after I have reviewed the reports. You are dismissed."

Not giving his advisors time to argue, the King was up and out of his seat quick as a flash and out the council door before any of them could draw him into any more discussions.

His step were quick and light as he stalked down the corridors with purpose, not making eye contact with any of the elves he passed along the way. A few flights of stairs and a turn to the left brought him to the sanctuary he was looking for: the kitchens.

The warmth and smell of baking pastries and bread comforted Thranduil in a way he never thought it would, and then he smiled for the first time that day upon seeing his son seated on a stool, chatting freely with Amos, a treat in his hand.

He walked towards them, and waved a dismissive hand at Amos when he noticed his approach and tried to bow, before taking a seat on the stool next to the platinum haired elf that resembled him acutely.

The ache eased slightly when he received a full smile and gave one in return.

"Afternoon Ada."

"Good Afternoon Legolas. Not getting in Amos' way I hope?"

He tried to appear serious, but failed miserably when he noticed the crumbs and stickiness around his son's mouth.

"Of course not Ada, I was helping."

"Helping polish off the sweets? That will leave no room for your dinner."

"No Naneth assured me that it's ok if I bring out the dessert stomach."

He raised his eyebrows at this, having never heard of such a thing before.

"Dessert stomach?"

It wasn't however, the young elf that answered, but the head chef.

"Our Queen has educated us to understand that it means there is always room for sweets."

"I see."

He didn't really, but could see that the thought brought his son delight and decided to push it no further. He was surprised at the offer that came next.

"Would you like one, My King?"

His blue eyes took in the strawberry tarts that were held out on a silver tray, glazed and golden.

"Yes. Thank you, Amos."

He reach out and took one, hesitating only for a moment, for the person they reminded him of, before taking a large bite. Crunchy, perfectly cooked pastry melted in his mouth as it combined with the sweet taste of cream and strawberries and he couldn't help but hum in pleasure.

Yes, he could understand why his wife adored them so much.

Finishing the last of the treat, he heard a giggle from the elf next to him and turned to look, raising a questioning eyebrow in the process.

"You have a bit…just there Ada."

He allowed the little elf to reach out and brush pastry crumbs from his cheek. His heart softened and his lips lifted in a mischievous smile.

"Shall we have another?"

"Yes Ada, let's!"

The King and the Prince sat side by side at the bench in the kitchen for several hours gorging themselves on tea and baked pastries, neither seeming to have room for dinner later that evening.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you to**

**Kelwtim2spar: I prefer my version too. Legolas in this is still a child so I think it is appropriate for him to receive love and affection, especially since part of Thranduil's cold heart melted when he fell in love with Evie.**

**Silentmayhem: Evie's very essence is the giving/thriving of life and the trees respond to this more strongly than any other being, so it wouldnt surprise me if they knew something other don't.**

**Sweetreflection: Glad you love it. The next chapter is already in progress and what a fluffy chapter it will be! **

**I wasn't going to post again before the New Year, but this chapter just flowed so well. Warning, it may make you cry. I did. **

**Enjoy! Please read and review xx**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Evie POV**

The air around them was dense like when you ascend a mountain and it restricts the amount of oxygen you breath in.

Evie felt her body trying to adapt to the change in conditions, but her breathing was more laboured and louder as a result.

It took more effort to make her footsteps as quite as possible. She cursed the ability of the elves with her, who seemed fine physically, though their faces reflected the worry they felt being there.

They took breaks more often as Feren was not oblivious to the effect on Evie and for that she was grateful.

It was during one said break that they got their instructions from the Captain.

Taking deep breaths, Evie tried to listen to his deep controlled voice, but the air seemed to dull the sound and it took extra effort to listen while she took a drink from her water skin.

"We are nearing the centre of the growth, another hour or so by my calculations. We go in, we observe, write down anything to note and then we get out. 20 minutes maximum, the closer we get the harder it is to stand the evil."

"What do you mean?"

"I've stopped us here before you hear the voice."

'What voice?"

"You will know what I mean when you hear it. Do not listen, do not engage with it. Stand close to one of us, walk slowly and under no circumstances do you touch anything."

He gave Evie a meaningful look, which she snorted at in response.

"If the worst should happen, you run. Straight back to the King. Is that understood?"

A chorus of "Yes Captain" were heard and the dark haired elf must have been satisfied, for he nodded once, checking his knives were secure, and then turned to face their path.

"Come. Let us get in and out. This place is not one I wish to linger."

And with that they started off in single file again.

It felt wrong. So utterly devoid of life. And walking through the decaying, black and grey trunks and foliage, it was like their own life force was slowly being absorbed by the evil around them.

She could feel her magic simmering away under her skin, coiled and ready to strike at any moment, but she couldn't. Not yet. She had promised not to interfere.

The red head stopped for a moment observing a dying tree, covered in what looked like mould spots, but they were black and crusty, thicker at the base of the trunk and thinning out as it travelled upwards.

It had been a while back that they had stopped hearing the birds sing or the scattering of little feet, but it still creeped her out. It was then that she started to hear the hissing noise and turned slowly on the spot to look around her.

"Alright Evie?"

She looked to her right, startled, to face Conall, the elf materialising stealthily, but still standing out in the green and brown garb of the elves.

"Yes. Sorry."

"Come, we must not fall behind."

She moved to follow him deeper into the decayed woods, careful not to touch anything at they passed.

She kept his green back in view at all times as she walked, feeling safer for having the warriors with her. For the first time, she wondered if this was such a good idea.

A few steps more and then she hear the hissing again, but then it followed by the most awful, scratchy, voice she had ever heard and she stumbled slightly.

"Evangeline, my pet."

She stopped.

"Come to me."

She hesitated, green eyes looking all around her for something that she couldn't see. Ignoring it, she continued forward.

"Do not be fooled….they do not love you."

The sound was painful in her ears and she wondered how the elves were coping with it.

"They do not care."

Breathing hard, it was not easy for her to ignore the insistent voice that followed her. Abruptly she slammed into the back of Conall, startled when his hands reached out to steady her. Three elves looked at her in concern, but it was the Captain that spoke.

"Are you ok Evie?"

She shook her head.

"Can't you hear it?"

"I hear nothing."

The other elves shook their heads, for they had not hear anything either.

"The voice…it is horrid."

"Block it out Evie. Do not listen. Come, just through here is the centre. Remember my words."

She nodded and made a step to follow the warriors, but stopped when she heard the voice again.

"Evangeline…come…do not waste your time any further with these filth."

She looked behind her again but saw nothing, wincing slightly at the hiss that came next, she steppe forward through, the bracken under foot crunching under her boots.

She turned to the left of a dead trunk and looked down, noticing a sapling on the ground that was almost all black, apart from the tip.

It was strange since the flora around them had already succumbed to the evil.

She crouched down to have a closer look at it, the same black and grey spots evident to her keen eyes.

Looking over her shoulder, she did not see the elves that accompanied her, but knew that it was the back so they would find her soon.

Facing forward she wanted to test something. Her magic had become violent in the presence of this evil and keeping it restrained was taking its toll on her. Sweat was building on her forehead, the back of her neck.

She reached her open palm out towards the sapling, and took a few deep breaths to stead her before letting the magic flow.

In the time she had been in Middle Earth her magic had grown and evolved into something more than she ever dreamed it could be.

Instead of the vines she normally saw, it now pour out as a steady stream of light, golden and sparkling even in the gloom.

As it made contact with the evil on the plant, the shadows shrieked and attacked.

But not physically, no, they attacked her mind. And the voice began again.

"Evangeline…stop this…you will only harm yourself."

She saw images of death and destruction around her.

The whole wood now black and reeking of death as this part is.

An army of orcs fighting with the Greenwood army.

Her beloved Legolas hit with an arrow to his chest, falling to the ground, blue eyes open and lifeless…

She screamed then, the image looking so real behind her closed eyes.

Pain unlike anything she had ever felt pierced her heart and she screamed louder.

"Nooooooooooooooo."

"LEGOLAS!"

She felt the wet tears streaming down her face and in her despair, she couldn't hang on anymore.

She let go just as a powerful surge of something warm and loving rose inside of her, just for a moment, and then it was gone.

Her magic died out then too and she fell hard against the ground.

She put her hands to her ears as she heard the manic laughter of the shadow as it replayed the awful images thought her mind again and again.

Somewhere she knew she was screaming Legolas' name, but could not stop. She felt strong arms wrap around her body and lift her.

She did not hear the soothing words of the Captain as he ran with her fast as possible away from the evil.

She did not hear his command for Conall to go on ahead and alert the King that they were coming back.

If any of them had bothered to look back, they would have seen the once almost dead sapling, now grown twice its size and a vibrant and healthy green.

Half a days travel back, Evie still clung to Feren with a mighty grip, her breathing only just coming back to normal. Edrahil was scouting ahead of them.

The voice had long since stopped, but the after effects stayed with her, tormenting her mind.

She had not felt her magic since the incident in the sick part of the wood and it left her feeling drained.

Her throat was horse from screaming and silent tears still leaked out despite Feren consoling her that it wasn't real. That Legolas was perfectly fine in the King's halls.

Nevertheless, Evie was distressed and her only thought was to get back to him. The only way she would believe them is if she held him in her arms.

So, gritting her teeth and willing a bit of strength, she let go of the male elf and turned back towards home and went as fast as she could, not caring what heard her, not checking to make sure the elves were coming with her.

But the minute she put her weight on her legs, they gave out on her, too tired to carry her the distance she yearned to go.

Feeling defeated, she cried unashamedly, her head in her hands.

Once again, gently hands picked her up and she continued to cry against the shoulder her head rest against.

Once there were no more tears to shed, her body had nothing left and the world faded away.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

The Elvenking stood tall and still as a statue as he leaned one hand on the mantle piece, a glass of his favourite red wine forgotten in the other.

He stared blankly into the flames of the fireplace, consumed in his thoughts of the woman he loved.

It was so silly, he was the great elf king of the woodland, battle hardened warrior and yet one of his biggest fears revolved around a woman with red long red hair and eyes the colour of his beloved forest.

All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain down the bond, intense and blinding, and he knew who it belonged to.

The glass of wine dropped and shattered into a million piece on the hard floor at his feet as he clutched his chest in agony.

He couldn't think straight, holding on to the edge with one hand, using all his strength to keep upright.

He caught flashes of things. Terrible, dreadful scenes, full of the horror of death.

Breathing heavily, he felt along the bond with his fae, looking for hers.

When he found it, he held on tight and pushed all the love he had for her back down the other end, hoping by the valar, that she would feel it.

And then as quickly as the pain came, it was gone. Like it was never there.

_Evangeline_

…

Nothing. She was too far for him to reach her and it broke his heart. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

She wasn't lost to him, he reasoned, because if she was, he would have felt it and it would have been much worse than that. The pain would never had stopped.

He breathed in. And breathed out. And again and again as the minutes went by.

What horror had his beloved been subjected to?

He had to know if she was coming back.

Determined, he set his jaw and straightened his posture. As he turned to face the door, there was a knock.

"Enter."

One of the Greenwood guards open the door, walked forward with haste and bowed.

"My King, visitors have arrived. They are in the throne room."

His eyebrows went up at this news. He was not expecting anyone. And more than one, it sounded like.

"Very well. I'll be right there. In the meantime, tell someone to come clean this up."

He walked out with his head held high, not bothering with the questions in the guard's eyes of the ruby liquid soaking the floor.

* * *

Hours Later…

He was seated in his private lounge, the meal over and Legolas long since gone to bed, the two istari's lounging in nearby armchairs, smoking pipes.

One was clad in grey robes and a tall grey hat, the other in patchy brown robes petting a rabbit in his arms.

They were only discussing small talk and Thranduil had long since become bored of their company, wishing with all his might to charge off into the woods in search of his wife.

There was an impatient knock on the door that interrupted them, mercifully, was the King's thoughts.

"Yes."

The door swung open a revealed a heavily breathing, dishevelled and frantic looking male elf warrior that was supposed to be deep in his wood. His tone was thunderous, with a face to match.

"Conall, what is the meaning of this?"

"The Queen, my Lord…there was an incident…sent ahead to warn you…send for the healers…they are coming as quickly as possible."

It was hard to hear the elf as he caught his breath to translate the message, his hand held over his heart and his face full of guilt.

"What happened?!"

And so he told them what they saw, but they fear that none would know the true extent of the trouble until they heard it from Evie herself.

The next day…

His heart was troubled. It had been hours since Conall had arrived to relay the message and then sent to the healing halls to attend to his own wellbeing.

There was nothing he could do, but wait.

So he paced in front of his desk. Up and back.

He had dismissed the Grey Wizard's invitation to sit with him, not wanting the company while he internally raged at the unknown enemy that had hurt his wife.

He didn't pull up the guard that opened the study door unannounced, but his blue eyes shot to the elf.

"They're back My King. She has been taken to your chambers and the healers are already there."

He was already walking to the door, fast as his legs would carry him, not looking back.

* * *

A few hours later he was seated in a velvet armchair that had been placed for him next to the bed while his wife slept.

She had been cleaned and dressed in fresh clothes and then given herbal concoctions to help her sleep it off.

Melui had confirmed that she would be physically fine, once her body rested and her energy replenished.

It the spirit of her mind that she had been more concerned about.

Whatever she had faced had scared her half to death and her mind would need time to sort through it and heal.

"Her magic is there, sleeping like she is. It will never truly leave her unless she died. It feels depleted to me, but it too will be restored."

He had thanked the healer for her help, but then his eye never left the sleeping form of the red headed woman. He had not glanced down when he felt a hand rest on his arm.

"Do not ask too many questions. Let her open up to you."

He could only nod, before moving to the chair, reaching out to hold her delicate hand between his and leaning over to press a kiss to her brow.

"I love you Evangeline. Come back to me."

He had sat in that chair for days as she slept, sending love and joy through the bond.

Legolas had come and gone, his face pale seeing his Naneth so still, but none other had been allowed in bar Melui to tend her.

Every so often he wold reach out and touch her with featherlight caresses, in reassurance that she was in fact there.

He could not sleep for long periods for fear that he would wake and she would be gone.


	37. Chapter 37

**Enjoy! Please read and review xx**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Thranduil POV**

It was the morning of the third day his wife had been asleep.

Melui had assured him that she would in time, he just had to be patient, something he did not enjoy.

Legolas was cuddled up to the left side of the sleeping woman, not asleep, but humming softly and simply being with her, the dog, malthen, keeping watch at the end of the bed.

Thranduil could not fault him for wanting the closeness, he too, had wanted to remain close by and not be disturbed by any others while their waited.

He was seated next to the bed, a book about elven weaponry open in his hands, but he felt he had read the same passage thirty times, his mind unable to concentrate.

A knock at the door was equal parts welcome distraction and annoying disturbance.

"Enter."

He relaxed seeing the familiar healer enter the bedchamber with a bucket and linen, pausing at the end of the bed to bow.

"Good Morning My King. I have come to tend to the Queen."

He stood at once, and made for the door.

"Of course. Come, Legolas."

He waited while his offspring got down from the bed and followed him, the dog quick to come, the door closing shut softly behind them.

While they waited in the private lounge, Thranduil was surprised by the knock on their suite door. He had thought that the message not to be disturbed was clear.

"Yes."

The door opened to reveal a male elf with dark hair and grey eyes, his steps hesitant.

"My King, sorry to disturb you, but Captain Feren has requested an audience."

That had his brows raising. He had to admit that his curiosity as to the details of the trip into the forest was high. He knew they would find him if his beloved was to wake.

"Very well. Legolas, don't you have lessons with Sven?"

He tried not to roll his eyes when the little elf groaned.

'Do I have to Ada?"

"Yes. You can take the dog with you."

He was pleased to see him brighten at these words, for usually the dog was not permitted in the study hall after the incident with the mouse several months before.

He turned and walked in step with Lord Galion down the corridor towards his study, the bond protesting at the distance from woman who held his heart.

* * *

**Evie POV**

It was through heavy lidded eyes that Evie saw the light of the day, in what she recognised to be her shared bedchamber with her husband.

Blinking slowly, her brain taking longer than usual to catch up to her, she stretched her long legs under the cream silk sheets.

She revelled In the feeling of being clean, warm and safe in the familiar comforting softness for a moment.

Looking around the familiar space that was meticulously clean, despite how quiet the elves were, she could feel no other presence.

The arm chair that usually sat in their private lounge room had been moved beside the bed nearest her and she spied a book on the nightstand that did not belong to her, a navy blue bound cover with a sword down the spine – Thranduil had been here.

The thought of that comforted her slightly, but then it gave rise to other questions.

But where was he now?

What could be more important than her?

And where was Legolas?

Her hand went flying up to grasp the heart spaced pendant around her neck, her mind drifting to remember the horrible, awful images she had seen when healing the sick sapling and then her thoughts were consumed with the desperate need to see him, hold him to her.

Forgetting the fact that she had been injured, how many days ago she did not know, she chucked the covers off her body and rose on her feet, wincing at the discomfort the movement caused.

She grumbled at the silk and lace chemise that clad her body, not good for venturing out into court, and grab the first robe she saw lying on the back of the loveseat – Thranduil's favourite, a deep green with gold trim.

Pulling it around her person, it was miles too big, but the familiar scent she had been without for days that seemed to entrance her dreams, brought a smile to her face. He was real. He was safe.

Not bothering to close the robe with the tie or any shoes, she took off, desperate in her desire to see her favourite little elfling once more.

Coming into the foyer of their suite, she almost collided with Laurel bearing a silver tray of tea and fine foods that Amos had no doubt prepared to perfection, but did not stop.

Not even when her personal maid called out to her to wait.

She flung the double doors open, pausing momentarily to address one of the guards station outside.

"Where is he?"

"Ahh…His Majesty is…."

She grew frustrated when the guard stumbled over a response when being faced with their half-dressed Queen.

"The Prince. Where is the Prince?"

"The training grounds, My Queen."

She didn't bother to thank them, she just gathered the robe between her hands to make sure it did not trip her feet and took off down the familiar corridors, her bare feet slapping on the cold ground and red wild curls in disarray down her back, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Turing a corner onto the main hall of court, she did collide then with Lord Neldor, with such force that they both went down hard, through Evie's fall was broken considerably by the elf that had instinctively held her to him.

"oooohhmphhh."

"Careful My Lady."

"Thank you, My Lord."

She took the offered hand and rose to her feet once more. She ignored the curious look she received as his eyes roamed down her person. Her current state was less than Queenly to be true.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

She left him there with his mouth open in shock and resumed her path, feeling slightly breathless but relived when she stopped at the top of a hill that looked down on the secret training grounds. Her green eyes found the platinum haired elfling easily with his bow up and ready to shoot an arrow into the target in front of him.

The sight of him there was enough to bring tears of joy to her eyes and slide down her cheeks.

She had to hold him. Right now. The burning need was painful.

She sprinted down the hill and called out to him.

"Legolas!"

Still running towards him, she beamed when he froze and turned slowly at the sound of his name.

She called him again.

"Legolas!"

Closer now, she could see the bright smile on his face at the sight of her coming toward him.

He dropped his bow immediately and ran to her.

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she dropped to her knees in the short grass and opened her arms wide.

She felt the force of him as he connected with her and she wrapped her arms around tightly in reflex. Her hands roamed around over his form to assure her that he was in one piece, safe and sound.

Her tears kept coming, and she kissed him wherever she could reach, whispering how much she loved him in his little pointed ear, not caring about the hot tears from the little elf she felt soaking the robe on her shoulder.

Eventually, she moved his body away from her own so that she should cup his face and look into his bright blue eyes.

"Oh Honey, I missed you so!"

"Never again Naneth, I could not bear it."

"I promise you Honey, I will not leave you again."

The tears kept flowing down his fair face and it made her heart squeeze to see it.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Naneth."

She closed her eyes when she felt his small hand cup the right side of her face and smiled, memorising the feel of his touch on her skin.

Without a word, she drew him back into her embrace, loath to let him go.

They stayed huddled together for a time, taking comfort in each other before Evie's grumbling tummy disturbed their peace and caused the little elf to giggle at the sound.

She smiled hearing this, having not realised just how much she'd missed it.

She kissed the top of his head one last time and then made to stand, taking the time to wrap the large robe around her body.

"Shall we go and see if Amos has a treat for us?"

"Yes!"

"Come, Honey." She led him back down the path to the palace with his hand firmly in hers, happily listening to him chatter as they went.

Her reception when entering the warm and fragrant kitchen was full of joy. Amos made sure to give her a big hug, protocol be damned, and warned her never to frighten them like that again.

The two were then ushered to familiar stools so they could sit and sample the fresh treats baked that morning and catch up on the latest gossip while the kitchen staff worked busily around them.

The head chef was retelling his infamous attempt to visit her. Legolas chimed in from time to time, happily munching on a berry muffin.

"And what did you say?"

"I told the guard I would kick the door down if they didn't let me in to see you."

She couldn't help but laugh at the image this created in her mind.

"Alas, they were having none of it. I was not allowed in. No-one was. Well bar, the King, Melui and our young Prince of course."

Putting her own muffin back down on the bench, Evie reached her hand out to touch his gently.

"You have no idea how blessed I feel to call you friend. I understand that Thranduil can be stubborn and he wouldn't have blocked you without a good reason. And here I am anyway, fit as a fiddle. You will get sick of me soon enough!"

They both laughed at this.

"I think not, Evie, for your Queenly duties will occupy much of your time when you are fully healed."

She opened her mouth to protest but he gave her a knowing look.

"You don't fool me, or anyone else who knows you I'd wager. Your body may be fine, but there's pain behind your eyes. I don't know what you saw in the forest and I don't want you to tell me, but do not let your inner light go out."

He let go of her hand then with a soft smile.

"Now, do you want to see my newest creation?"

The red head tried to give him a smile in return as he turned to retrieve another tray, but it was half-hearted. She turned her head to watch the little elf next to her, sighing internally, a part of her worried for she had not felt a flicker of her magic since waking.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

"And how exactly did she get left behind?"

He had to give his Captain of the Guard credit for he had answered every question without flinching and he knew his tone was cold as ice.

"It was not intentional. I gave explicit instructions for everyone to stay together. I suspect she may have stopped. As I mentioned, there was a foul voice in the air, but to us it was only a whisper, The Queen however, appeared to be suffering. We have no idea what was said to her."

"But you heard her scream, yes?"

"Correct. She had collapsed on the ground, her face full of tears. The scream was loud and morphed into her calling out for the Prince repeatedly. I picked her up, but it wasn't until we were some distance away that she calmed."

They were both quiet, contemplating the discussion for a moment.

"What is it Feren?"

"Am I that obvious, My King?"

He chuckled low.

"No. I do believe I know you better than most."

"Indeed…there was something else I think worth mentioning."

"Go on…"

"As you know from the reports, the area around the evil rot is black and grey, devoid of life entirely. We noticed when we left that there were footsteps leading back the way we came."

"What kind of footsteps?"

"Well, small ones. But the interesting part was that where these footsteps were, the ground was a healthy green grass."

"Green?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

"Absolutely not. The others confirm they saw it too."

They went over the events in detail, conversing for hours, bringing in the other elves to give their accounts, planning for future treks.

A knock at the door broke their bubble, and they both looked to the door to see a breathless Laurel enter and curtsey.

"It's the Queen, she's awake!"

Everything else was forgotten in a instant and he was up out of his chair and out the door in seconds.

* * *

**Evie POV**

Evening had come and Evie had had the pleasure of putting Legolas to bed, singing for him as she had done before she left.

She was now back in their bedchamber, her feminine form still clad in the giant robe that brought such comfort, sitting on the love seat in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames as the cup of tea warmed her hands.

Eventually Evie became aware of a presence behind her, the equal parts joy and nervousness radiating from their bond told her who it was.

She watched as male elf that held her heart came to a stop in front of her.

Her memory had not done him justice. He was devastatingly handsome with the defined jawline and fair hair falling down his back. Evie couldn't take her eyes from him, afraid to touch him in case he disappeared before her eyes.

He was frozen in front of her too, almost like he was scarcely breathing, but she could see the love pouring out of his blue eyes as the seconds turned to minutes.

For Evie, the emotion building inside of her as she stared into his fair face was intense and she had to take a few deep breaths, reminding herself that this was real. He was real.

Her green eyes followed his hand as she let him take her tea cup and place on the side table before kneeling in front of her and taking both her hands in his.

"Forgive me?"

So happy was she to see him that this confused her.

"What?"

"I was a stubborn fool Evangeline. My actions were driven by nothing except to keep you safe. The distance from you since the moment you left was painful and I…"

He stopped when he felt her finger gently press against his lips.

"I shall forgive you Thranduil if you do something for me in return?"

"Anything."

"Forgive me?"

It was his turn to be caught off guard. She continued before he could respond.

"You have ruled this elven kingdom for many years and it was wrong of me to doubt the extent of the evil lurking in the shadows. I should have trusted your judgement to be cautious."

His immediate response was to raise her hands to his lips and leave gentle kisses on the soft skin.

_I love you_

_As I love you_

She felt his joy down the bond and she knew all was well between them again, the ache of separation easing steadily.

The red head moved her hands to cup his face and gently leaned forward to press her lips to his, sighing in contentment at the connection.

She then felt a deep burning desire fill her, reacting wildly with his, and knew that there would be a time to talk, but this was not it.

She broke from their kiss and gave his chest a little push to indicated for him to stand before standing herself and wrapping her arms around his torso, inhaling his pine scent as she pressed her face into his chest.

She enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him.

Feeling his desire for growing impatient, Evie wasn't surprised when his large warm hands moved to untie the belt on the green robe and tug the thick fabric so it fell to the floor, leaving her in the short lace and silk chemise that hugged her curves.

She pulled away from his chest to look up at him, shivering at the intense blue gaze and the finger that he used to trace down her neck and over the visible tops of her breasts.

"I missed you."

Instead of answering, she tugged at this shirt with her hands.

"off."

"As you wish."

She stood there staring as he removed his clothing, leaving it in piles on the floor. His body was magnificent and perfectly toned from years of training and battle. And all hers. She grinned.

She gave a slight squeak of surprise when he easily lifted her by the waist, her legs instinctively wrapping around his hips and she entwined her hands into his luscious silky hair.

She had no idea what he was doing until he stopped walking at the foot of their bed, getting on both knees as he placed her gently on the linen.

He used his right hand to brush the red curls off her face as he leaned forward to kiss her deeply, which she had no issue responding to in kind.

She let out a soft sigh of pleasure when his lips moved across her jaw and down her neck, the skin tingling from his touch.

"Let me show you how much I love you, my beloved wife."

She could think of no objections to his requests and helped him pull down the straps of the chemise so it fell to her waist, exposing her firm breasts to his eyes.

Ever in control, Thranduil did not waste time showering them with the attention they deserved, but nor did he was to rush this reuniting of their bodies.

A soft kiss, followed by a quick nip and sucking on her creamy skin, here and there, occasionally hitting the nipples in such a way that sent a bolt of desire straight to her core, while his hand explored, caressing and kneading her heated flesh.

Evie's breathing was coming in soft pants, such was the desire that had built inside her and she wished for him to touch her everywhere, all at once, so when his head moved away, she whimpered.

She felt his warm breath on her ear.

"Lie back for me, my darling."

Her mind blank, she obeyed immediately, settling back on the soft covers.

She gasped at the feeling of his large warm hands on her thighs, pushing the cream silk up and off her body before opening her legs wide for him.

'Oh fuck."

It came out of her lips slightly breathless as she felt his tongue sweep over her sensitive nub once, twice and then again.

It had been too long since they had done this and her body was begging for a release.

Pleasure was building inside her as he teased her first with his tongue and then by inserting his long digits into her hot and wet core.

She was nearing the edge when she felt the loss of him and she growled in response, but then his mouth pressed to her and sucked hard while his hand reached out to play with her nipples and Evie went over the edge screaming his name.

Bright light was behind her closed eyes as the tension melted away from her convulsing body.

Coming down from the high, she took a few deep breaths, opening her eyes when she heard the deep amused chuckle from above her.

She opened her mouth to retort but was silenced when his mouth descended on hers forcefully before his hard cock pushed inside her slickness easily and they both felt whole.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and encouraged him to move, which he did, gently like a loving caress and then growing faster and more urgent as his own release neared.

The combination of the unique smell of her and the feeling of her walls tightening around him that finally had him explode inside her, moaning in pleasure.

It was at this moment that they both felt a surging of power between them originating from their soul bond and spreading outwards, causing Evie's skin to radiate with golden light.

Raising her hand to be in her line of vision, she felt the familiar warmth of her power under her skin and willed it to the surface, gasping at its beauty when it materialised, glowing brighter and stronger than ever.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you Nott01 for your review, it's so good to hear that you like the last chapter and are interested to know what's ahead. I hope the other 90 of you following Evie's story are enjoying it too! It's an amazing feeling to know that you're all on this journey with me.**

**So Evie is back in the palace and all is well once again between her and Thranduil. Let's find out what happens next…**

**Enjoy your reading and don't forget to review! x**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Evie POV**

The next morning Evie was seated at the table in their private dining room dressed in a mint green short sleeved dress with wildflowers embroidered on the skirt that swished when she moved.

Her red curls had been swept half up away from her face in an intricate braided bun, the rest hanging down her back.

The heart shaped crystal around her neck was nestled in the valley of her breasts shown off well by the v neckline.

Evie couldn't quite believe her eyes to be with her two favourite elves as they ate breakfast.

To see them smiling and chatting, their faces a reflection of the joy they felt having her back with them, brought a small involuntary smile to her face.

All the while, she could feel the love radiating down the bond she shared with Thranduil, which made her heart feel full. Right at this moment, life was perfect and she could almost forget the horrors of the world. Almost.

Taking a sip of her tea, she shifted her green eyes to focus on the elfling seated across from her, currently giggling into his oatmeal covered in honey and raspberries. Her eyes trailed over his fair face, so young, yet had grown so much in the time that she had had the privilege to know him.

His bones held the promise of a chiseled and handsome face when he reached maturity, just like his Adar. The full lips turned up in a smile made his whole face light up and his blue eyes were bright as they sparkled with a light she never wanted to see go out.

For a moment, the vision in front of her was replaced with the vile imagery of his small body in a heap on the forest floor, those blue eyes lifeless as they remained forever frozen.

She shook her head to dispel the memories. Never again, she vowed, would she allow anyone to get inside her head. She was angry more than anything that she hadn't picked up that it wasn't real, just blindly reacted driven by emotion.

She felt she should have had the strength to know that Legolas had been perfectly safe in the palace with his Adar.

Like he knew the turn of her mind, a large warm hand settling over hers on the table top startled the red head out of her dark thoughts and she turned her head to make eye contact with her beloved.

She tried to smile at him reassuringly, but they both knew that it took more effort than usual for she was nervous about the conversation they needed to have.

To his credit, he had not pushed her for answers, despite the curiosity swirling in his eyes, and she was grateful.

After their lovemaking the night before, they had cuddled and fell asleep revelling in the comfort of each other's body.

When Evie had woken in the middle of the night, Thranduil had simply held her to him, whispering loving words in her ear until her breathing had returned to normal.

It had quickly escalated, ending with her riding him hard until they found their pleasure again, but it had felt like the most magical thing in the world to have him back with her.

Putting the horrible images that she had seen into verbal words was going to be difficult, but it was her shame that she wanted to hide from him, but knew she could not. She wouldn't be surprised if he already felt it.

Still it was going to come out, so perhaps it would be best to approach it like a band-aid and just rip it off in one go.

"Did you know Naneth?"

She looked at the little elf Prince.

"What was that Honey?"

"I said, the wizards are here, did you know?"

That surprised her.

"Wizards. You mean more than one?"

It was her husband that answered in his deep voice.

"Much has transpired here, my love, just as it has on your…journey. Mithrandir arrived not long after you left with Radagast the Brown, who normally resides on the edge of the forest caring for the animals. They brought unsettling news. I was going to wait until the right time…"

She squeezed the hand that still held hers.

"it's alright. We have much to talk about."

"Of course, he has made a pest of himself, not leaving until he had seen you. You can imagine his displeasure at having just missed you."

She laughed then, clearly Thranduil's patience with the wizards was wearing thin.

"What are your plans for the day honey?"

"I have lessons with Sven and then archery practice."

"Ahhh still no love lost between you then." She responded with a cheeky smile, glad some normalcy remained.

"come now, little leaf, it is not all bad. Tell Evie what happened in her absence."

"Oh, do tell!"

The little elf then got a cute smile on his face before answering softly into his finished bowl.

"Speak up son."

Evie tried to give him an encouraging smile.

"I got to take Malthen into my lessons."

The red head looked at the Elvenking with wide eyes, recalling an incident a few months before.

"Seriously?"

"You think it a joke, my dear?"

"I just never thought Sven would ever let her be in the same room again. I'm glad for you Honey."

He gave her a beaming smile in response.

"Thank you Naneth. I should be off, Sven is does not tolerate tardiness."

She watched him hop off the chair, walk around to her side of the table and reach up to place a kiss to her cheek.

"I will see you later Honey."

"Of course. Have a good day Ada!"

And with that the elfling ran out the door in search of his four legged sidekick, leaving Evie and Thranduil on their own in the dining room, their hands still connected.

She looked to him.

"Do you have a lot on today as well?"

His blue eyes were so bright and fully focused on her, that it took her breath away.

"There is nothing that cannot wait a day."

And then he brought her hand to his lips and left a soft kiss. Her next question came out softly.

"Walk with me?"

"It would be a pleasure, my love."

They both rose from the table and Evie happily took the arm offered to her by the tall elf, slowly strolling by his side out the door and down the corridor.

They turned left, went up a flight of stairs and left again, before exiting the palace and finding themselves In their private garden.

They kept the leisurely pace and it was a comfortable silence they shared as Evie wondered where to begin.

Finally, when they came to a bench surrounded by the most beautiful fragrant roses, she found her voice.

"Please, sit."

She let go of his arm and gave him a nudge towards the seat, which she was grateful he obeyed without compliant, and then turned towards him.

"I need to share some things with you, but I don't want to repeat any of it, so let me finish and then you can ask me whatever you like. Promise me?"

"As you wish." And then he gestured for her to begin, sending calming waves down the bond, having felt her growing anxiety.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm sure that Feren and the others have already given you an account of our expedition, but there are some things they don't know, didn't feel or see."

She closed her eyes and began to pace in front of him, not able to stand still while she recounted it.

"The first few days of the journey were fine, the forest was just as it is here, green and full of life, birds, insects, flowers, game and we didn't have any trouble with anything sinister. As we got closer, we could see the devastating effect the evil was having on the forest and that was in fact spreading like a growth of mould.

The life we saw was gone, trees were decaying, awful shades of black and grey were everywhere and the air became thicker as we went on and as a result, had more rest breaks. Feren warned us not touch anything and about a fell voice that whispered nasty things and not to listen, which didn't seem to affect the others, but it did effect me. It began soft but got louder and louder right inside my head. I tried to block it out. I really did.

And all the while I could feel my magic under my skin fighting to be released, like it knew the evil we were surrounded by and it took so much of my energy to keep it contained. I stopped when were close to the centre of it and Conall came back to get me and I followed him a few steps, but then I saw it. A sapling, so small and vulnerable amongst the tall trees already affected. The tip of it was still green while the rest was dying.

I can't really explain what came over me, but I just reached my hand out and my magic jumped at the opportunity to come out, blindingly bright and stronger than I'd ever seen it. The minute it attacked the decay, I felt a great pressure in my head, fighting back, fighting me. It exploited my weaknesses against me. It was awful. So many elves dead, but there was one image that made me react worse than any others. It felt so real. I screamed and screamed as my heart felt like it had been ripped open. And then I couldn't hold on anymore, my power went out and I fell to the ground. I remember being lifted and carried, but my mind couldn't unsee the horrors…"

Tears were openly leaking out of Evie's eyes and down her cheeks as she spoke and then when she was finished, she collapsed on her knees, bring her hands up to cover her face.

She couldn't look at him in case she saw disgust.

She flinched when she felt large hands gently pry her hands away from her face and lift her chin so that her green eyes met bright blue showing nothing but concern, his deep voice was softer than usual.

"What did you see?"

Her voice cracked and the tears began again.

"Legolas…he was on the ground…he…oh Thranduil. I can't say it! Don't make me say it out loud."

For some time her sobs were the only sound in the garden, even the birds had gone silent.

"Listen to me very carefully Evangeline. I love you. You are incredible and even the strongest of elven warriors would have fallen in the wake of such evil, you are not to blame. Let go of the burden you carry and in time you will heal from this trauma. I will help you. Legolas will help you. We will be with you always."

Evie let out a huge sob of relief as she lurched forward and hugged him around the neck with a fierce strength she didn't know she possessed. How lucky was she to have such a loving and supportive elf by her side.

They sat there on their knees cuddled together for a time, before the red head moved back to kiss him passionately, trying to convey all her love for him into the kiss.

When they finally parted, Evie cupped his face, slightly afraid of one more thing she had to tell him.

"I have to go back."

"I know."

"You won't stop me?"

"It has been pointed out to me that you have a purpose that is beyond even my power to control, so I will do everything to help you succeed, including coming with you. I do not wish to be parted from you again."

"I'm going to be better, stronger next time."

"Of course. You wish to see Mithrandir."

"How did you know that?"

"I may not be an Elemental my love, but I have ruled this Elven kingdom for a long time. You pick up an thing or two."

She laughed at this, the first real free laugh she had had since she came back. She felt better for sharing her misadventure with her other half. And the best part, despite the evil, they had grown together as a couple making them a stronger force to be reckoned with.

"Come, I think Amos has made some strawberry tarts today."

She allowed Thranduil to help her up, wiping her tears with the hankerchief that he offered and then took his hand in hers as they took their time walking back. She wondered about something and couldn't help her curiosity.

"Did you lose your temper?"

"I might have caused the destruction of my study."

"Thranduil!"

"What? I promise to help you, but i don't have to like it, or those that bring grave news. I really think once this is over that we need to be more careful about who we allow in to visit."

* * *

**The next chapter will involve some training for Evie, a flashback or two and then after that maybe i can finally share an exciting chapter i've had written for ages and just been waiting for the right time in the story to slot it in.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Alright here we go my lovelies, i apologise that it is only a short and sweet chapter, but more is coming!**

**As always, if there is a particular thing you want to see happen, send me a PM.**

**Read and review xx**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Thranduil POV**

The Elvenking tapped his hand on the arm rest of his velvet chair in irritation. He prided himself on his usual level of self control, but today he had no more patience with the Wizards, the grey one in particular that had lead to him being kicked out of the meeting with his wife.

He did not like being left out, but then nor did anyone else, but he knew his comments had been a bit harsh even if he had heard the wizard's ramblings before.

So here he was, alone in his study, unable to concentrate on the mountain of paperwork on his desk while his wife took council on her own.

He raised his hand to cover his eyes and sighed. He had put this meeting off for a week, dreading the inevitable turn of the discussion to Evie going back into the forest.

It was not that he didn't trust her, it's that he had no control over the situation and it scared him more than anything else in his long life.

He got up suddenly, finding walls constricting, and made for the door, wondering if his little leaf was ready for a new sparring partner.

* * *

**Evie POV**

Evie was dressed in a dark blue tunic and grey leggings, the outfit finished off with black boots to her calf and her read hair braided back off her face as she sat across from the wizard dressed in grey.

The brown wizard had long since departed the palace on grounds that he needed to return to tend the animals in his care and that he'd already been away too long.

So that left Evie with only Mithrandir to help her train her magic.

Their reunion a few days prior had been drama filled, for despite her happiness at seeing him again, she knew her husband did not share her affection for the travelling pilgrim.

The meeting started off ok with pleasantries, but had quickly soured when Mithrandir had repeated the ill news he had delivered to The King before her return.

"The spiders have come from Dol Guldor. I know not how or why, but there is started and I fear they shall breed in the forest if the problem is not dealt with swiftly."

"And what do you expect me to do Mithrandir? March into the forest with an army of warriors and dispose of them?"

The look on the wizards' face told Evie that that is exactly what he wanted the King of the Greenwood to do, but was wise enough at that stage not to push.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but was another pressing issue to take of first if you don't mind."

She had placed a warning hand on Thranduil's leg at his tone, but he ignored her.

"Yes,…the ah growth. I have heard of it."

"Indeed. And do you wish to impart your wisdom for that too?"

"Well, I have give the matter some thought…"

"Pray tell us wizard…."

"Oh hush and let him speak!" Evie voice was loud enough that it startled both males to stop their conversation and look at her. She gave the wizard a gestured to keep going while reaching out a hand to clasp one of Thranduil's.

"From the reports I've heard, the growth is very strong and I believe that magic is the only weapon strong enough to vanquish it. That is where you come in my dear, for your power is far strong than any I, or Lord Elrond, have ever seen, you just need to learn how to wield it."

"Yes, I absolutely agree. The firsthand experience I had with the evil lurking there was not nice, but we did learn that I do have a positive effect on it if given the chance."

"Yes, that is good to know. We must find out your range, for the more damage you can inflict from long range would ensure your safety, although we do not want you to burn out. Tell me how is your mental shield?"

"That seems to be a problem that we need to remedy…"

The conversation had gone on and on, the wizard and the woman leaving the King almost entirely out of it. It was when the topic had moved along to her going in on her own that the King had finally interrupted with his temper flying up.

"When it comes to the safety of the Queen, I will be the one to make the arrangements."

"But when threatened, we don't know how the evil will affect the warriors and the fact is that they do not posses enough magic to defeat this…"

"And you would have her go in there…"

"She is the only one that can…"

"And what about you? Are you just going to slink off…"

By now the volume In the room had risen considerably and Evie had had enough. She loved Thranduil and after their discussion the previous week, she knew whatever she decided that he would support her, but this discussion would go round in circles if she didn't bring it back.

"Right. That's it. Thranduil, out!"

He looked at her in utter disbelief. She stood and crossed her arms over her chest in emphasis.

"Out. And I will fill you in later."

She saw the debate between his eyes as to whether she was serious or not that went on for a moment, but eventually she saw him choose wisely not to cross his wife.

"hmmmpppphhhh." He stood in a graceful motion and left them to it without a backwards glance, not bothering to acknowledge the wizard's bow.

The discussion had proven to be fruitful for Evie after that, with the wizard agreeing to help train her in preparation for the task ahead of her.

That was how she found herself in lessons everyday since. The mind shield had been the priority and once she mastered that, they moved on to see just how much her magic had improved since the last time they'd met.

"Very good." She beamed at the praise, knowing just how much better she was, when she let her golden glittering magic disappear back into her palms.

"So as we discussed when we began your training, the mind shield is of vital importance, so that you do not suffer the same experiences as you did last time, but the physical shield you just showed me is so that nothing can weaken you physically while you vanquish it. You are in essence light magic Evie, the very thing evil detests and tried to snuff out. And we must be mindful that they will use any tactic possible to stop you. Make sure to practice it everyday, but now we will focus on the strength of the offensive attack. Take a deep breath and think only of those you love and the feelings inside you. Hold onto those tightly as you draw your magic back out…"

These training sessions continued on everyday for months, the red head being shut up with the wizard for hours on end, but the effort was paying off, because Evie had never felt so strong in her life.

Along with these sessions, Evie also trained everyday with Feren just in case something happened to her magic and she needed to rely on her sword.

After a frank discussion with her husband after the meeting with Mithrandir, he had made no more attempts to be discourteous to the wizard and had backed off while she trained, instead he took an active interest in helping train her use of the sword, where his particular skillset came in handy.

He still received regular reports from scouting groups that were monitoring the growth in the forest and they were pleased that it seemed to be very slow, but it wasn't long before those reports included more regular sightings of the spiders, who were edging closer and closer to the decaying part of the forest.

As the months past, their relationship too grew in strength, which their people noticed with more smiles and laugher in the palace, and their love life was more active than ever, especially since Legolas had grown again and spent less and less time in their bed.

The day of their second anniversary came and went with the coming of the starlight fesitival, which brought back special memories for the King and Queen as they danced beneath the stars, Thranduil commenting that his beloved looked like a fallen star in her silver glittering gown which caught the light as they twirled.

It had been a night of merriment for everyone, bringing a tear to Evie's eye to see her little Prince looking so grown up in his dark blue tunic with metallic silver accents and the silver circlet that graced his platinum hair, but she couldn't shake off that feeling that something terrible was imminent.

And as she went to bed that night, her dreams were filled with death.


	40. Chapter 40

**I'll just leave this here...**

**Enjoy and read and review! xx **

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Evie POV**

"Are you alright, My Queen? You look a bit pale."

Evie stopped in the middle of the corridor in the Palace, her soft yellow skirt fluttering around her legs as she turned her green eyes on the elleth that had been walking beside her, her own eyes full of concern.

"Yes. Well, no. I've felt a bit off all week actually, Melui."

"Have you been eating enough?"

"I've tried to. Some things haven't been agreeing with me."

"Come to the healing halls with me and I'll have a look."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose.

A warm hand tugged hers forward.

"I always have time for you. Come."

And so they strolled side by side to the part of the underground palace that was warm and forever smelling of fresh herbs. The red head took a deep breath in and smiled, the aroma instantly helping her relax.

"Have a seat on here."

A quick pat of the white bed when they entered a private room.

Evie hesitated for a moment before sitting down.

"When you say 'off', what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said you felt a bit 'off'. I've not heard this term before."

"Oh. My tummy has been a bit unsettled. Strong smells have made me feel a bit ill."

" Is that all?"

Quizzical brown eyes surveyed her form.

"Isn't that enough?" she laughed, "Yes, thankfully that's all."

"Ok, let's have a look at you."

Experienced hands did a sweep over the woman's body, coming to rest on her middle.

"What if I have a parasite?" Evie remembered a conversation she had had with Haleth about a human she had seen suffering from tapeworm.

"hmmmmm." The healer's hands glowed for a moment before her lips twitched.

"Yes. Definitely a parasite."

"What? Will it kill me?"

This time the healer couldn't help it and laughed.

"No. you're safe."

"How do we get rid of it?"

"Your body will do it by itself in time. Nine months if you wish to be specific."

Green eyes looked at the healer in confusion before going wide.

"A child is a most precious gift. Congratulations!"

"But, that's not possible. Elves choose when to conceive."

"For elves, yes. " A hand was gently laid on her shoulder.

"I don't understand."

"You are not an elf. Your very being is charged with magic."

"But…"

"Magic that creates life, Evie!"

Silence as that knowledge sunk in.

"What if I'm not ready for this?"

"You will be. In time. Now, we don't have any recorded history of elemental pregnancies, so you must take extreme care. You understand?"

"Yes, Melui."

"I mean it. You always seem to find trouble."

"Trouble finds me."

"I'm not laughing. What are you doing today? Off to have lunch with the young Prince?"

"How did you know?"

"It's Wednesday. You are a creature of habit, as we all are."

"Yes, I suppose."

Melui walked forward and opened the door, Evie right behind her.

The Healer addressed the passing guard dressed in green and brown.

"Amour, please escort our Queen to the kitchen. She is not to lift anything heavy until I say so."

A short bow followed.

"Of course Lady Healer. When you're ready My Queen."

"I'll send some herbs for you to have in your tea. Take care….And Evie?"

Evie looked at the healer, "Yes?"

"The King will be pleased."

And with these departing words, the healer turned to the left and down the corridor.

The woman smiled to herself, not knowing how the healer also seemed to know what to say to put her at ease and turned to the guard waiting for her.

"Shall we?"

"As you wish."

A masculine hand waved her to take the lead down the hall.

* * *

"Whatever is the matter with you today, Honey?"

A grumpy hmmmppfff in response.

"I made these cookie especially for you and even they can't make you smile."

No response.

"Well, I better pack them up and send them to your Adar then."

Bright blue eyes dropped their grief a moment to widen in fear.

It came out in a rush.

"youandadararereplacingme."

"Hold up. Go slower and repeat."

A deep breath was heard.

"You and Adar are going to replace me."

"Where on middle earth, did you hear that?"

"Eveth said he saw you go to the healing halls this morning."

A hand was waved for him to continue on, the red headed woman not seeing the connection.

"Eveth said the only reason for you to go there would be that you were replacing me with a baby of your own."

A large sob came out of the young elf. The woman moved instantly to bring his little body into hers.

"Oh, Honey, no. We could never replace you. Your Adar and I love you way too much."

"So you're not having a baby?"

Evie face softened as she reached down to tip Legolas' face up to look at her.

"Actually, we are having baby, but you have an important big brother role to play."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. How else will they learn to use a bow? Can I share a secret with you?"

"Yes."

"When you love someone new, your heart grows to fit them all in."

"How do I make my heart grow?"

"One look and I promise it will."

"Thank you Naneth!"

Evie hugged the little elf tighter to her and kissed the top of his platinum blonde head before releasing him.

"You best be off to your lessons!"

"See you for dinner?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

A wet kiss on her cheek was the answer she received before the weight lifted off her and bounded down the path and out of sight.

Evie's heart sighed in relief that that had been sorted out.

She began to wonder how to tell Thranduil of their unexpected news, when she was interrupted by a messenger handing her a folded note.

"Thank you."

Evie smiled upon reading the parchment. "Care for a ride, My Queen? – T "

She dropped the note into the picnic basket, stood and looked at the young ellon waiting to be dismissed.

"Can you get someone to clear this up for me?"

"Right away, My Queen."

Evie turned and quickly made her way to the stables, wanting to have as much time with her beloved as possible, her mind turning over the words she could use to share their surprise.

The lack of movement in the wooden structure was not usual this time of day, but Evie took no notice having not spent much time in the stables of late and as she sought out a particular figure.

Stepping forward with a frown when she didn't see him, she called out.

"Thranduil!"

She waited for a moment before calling out to him again.

She broke out into a huge grin hearing the soft footsteps behind her and waited for his familiar arms to encircle her waist.

"This was such a great idea."

When she didn't feel him or get a verbal response, she started to turn.

She caught a glimpse of red from the corner of her eye before she felt something hard hit her on the back of the head and then she knew no more.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

A few hours later, father and son were seated in the dining room, the large wooden table set for three.

The clock struck the quarter hour.

"Have you seen her today, my son?"

"We had lunch Ada and she said she would be here."

"She's never been late before."

Bright blue eyes addressed the nearby guard. "Find out where the Queen is."

"Yes, My King."

A door was closed softly.

"Maybe she's ill."

"With what?"

identical blue eyes looked at his father in confusion.

"You know. The baby."

Eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"What baby?"

"It's ok. Naneth told me you wouldn't replace me."

"Replace you? Why would we…"

But he was interrupted when the doors slammed open, the guard returning breathless.

"It's the Queen! She's gone!."

Furious, the Elvenking stood and immediately strode to the door.

"Find Feren. I mean to get to the bottom of this!"

Inside he felt livid with fear as he stalked down the corridor to his private study, his robes flying behind him. His beloved gone. Again. And by the Valar, pregnant with his child.

He did not greet the Captain as he entered the already open wooden door.

"Where is she Feren?"

"The last guard to see her is being brought up."

A knock was heard on the study door a moment later.

"Enter."

King and Captain of the guard both watched the nervous guard shuffle into the room and bow, sweating from the tension in the air.

"Well?"

A nervous swallow.

"I gave the Queen a note, which she dropped into the picnic basket and asked me to find someone to clear up the mess. She took the right path out of the gardens."

Cold blue eyes jumped to Feren conveying his request.

"I'll find it. Come, lad."

The pair quickly filed out the door.

The Elvenking paced in front of the fireplace, tense with worry, his hands itching to pick up his sword and kill anyone standing in his way to find Evie.

The door opened again, the Capitan entered alone and held out a piece of parchment to the King, who read it in seconds, his anger increasing to new heights.

"Ride? I never wrote this. Who's handwriting is this, Feren?"

He handed the note over.

The captain didn't respond but rushed to the door after the King, one destination in mind for both of them

* * *

**A/N - Oh no! Who do you think did it? Share your thoughts!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to:**

leward1992

GaaraSandNiN

x3sunnydaay

Kelwtim2spar

Guest

KoreanMusicFan

**For your reviews, they were most welcome and i'm glad you're enjoying Evie's journey!**

**Enjoy this chapter while I work on the next one xx**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Evie POV**

When Evie came too, she noticed that she was sitting upright with back against something hard. Her hands were tied with rope and she felt something rough under her hands.

_I'm tied to a tree. Fantastic._

Taking a deep breath, she reached for her magic and was relived to feel it ready and waiting.

She then opened her green eyes and looked around her.

She was indeed tied to a tree sitting up with her legs stretched out in front of her. She was still dressed in her yellow gown, though it was now wrinkled and full of dirt patches.

The light was low, indicating late afternoon, in the medium sized clearing surrounded by the forest trees she loved so much, still quite healthy, so that told her they hadn't moved too close to the evil growth yet.

In the centre was a decent sized fire with a large beast roasting over the top. The smell of the meat made her mouth water. How long had it been since she'd eaten?

A few empty logs were scattered around the fire as ugly orcs carried packs and weapons as they disappeared through some trees on the other side of the clearing. How many were there?

Her eyes fell on the back of the only man in the camp standing in front of the fire draped in a dirty dark grey cloak.

She knew the dark hair and the silhouette of the man that had once been her human lover.

She chose not to keep her voice low when she addressed him. The orcs moving even stopped to stare at her.

"What the fuck Luke!?"

She had the satisfaction of seeing the man stiffen at the sounds of her voice, but then turned in a single movement to face her and the smirk on his face was anything but kind. She wondered how she could have ever loved him.

"My Darling Evie, how glad I am to see you wake."

"We both know that's not true, now explain to me what is going on here."

She watched warily as he slowly moved towards her and then crouched down to her level.

"I've certainly missed you Evie. Have you missed me?"

She narrowed her eyes at his evasion for she did not have time to play games. She had no idea why they had taken her, but she was going to find out and then she was going to kill them all.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Why rescuing you, of course."

"Rescuing me? From what?"

"Did you really think I would let you leave me for some Elf?" He spat the last word out with disgust. "We're going to be very happy together, just wait and see."

"Us? Together? I don't think so. I am happy. With Thranduil. Now kindly take me back."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"We won't be going back. Only forward and then we can start our forever."

"You're mortal Luke, you don't have forever."

"Ahhh, but we shall see. He has promised it."

Evie brow furrowed at this. Who would promise such a thing?

His facial features softened slightly as he reached out and caressed the side of her face like that of a lover, from which Evie tried not to flinch away from, but was unsuccessful.

Having felt the touch of a love that cherished her, like she was a most precious treasure never to be parted from, she recognised her relationship before with Luke to be hallow and toxic.

Her thoughts then turned to Thranduil, who would be furious to find her gone. And she wondered at the violence that would take place as he sought his revenge.

She was confident that the minute he knew she was missing, that he would ready his warriors to find her, whatever it took. That's when Evie thought of the bond and tried to reach for it, hoping to find a piece of him, but was disappointed, for they must be too far. Nevertheless, she gritted her teeth.

"You are so wrong. You have no idea how badly this is going to end for you. Whoever has promised you immortality cannot give it. When my husband finds you, it will be the end for you.

Seeing her reaction, the handsome mortal man became angry, retracting his hand quickly, for he truly believed that she was in love with him just as much as he was with her.

"Ah the pitiful Elf, he will die at my hand and we can live in peace."

"Peace? What is peace if you are living in the centre of evil? What kind of life is that?"

"It matters not. He has promised it."

"You are delusional if you think that. And I will go no further with you."

"Come now, darling, surely you don't mean that? Perhaps you would like to eat something? Be a good girl and I can take care of you properly."

"No."

She heard him sigh and then stand straight up, before turning and making his way back to the firepit.

"Fine. Stay there. You'll want food eventually."

Now that his form had gone, Evie could think about the situation and how best to get out of it.

She knew her magic was strong, but she didn't know how many orcs there were with Luke and she didn't know exactly where she was. Being the Queen of the Greenwood had its perks, but being unescorted in the forest wasn't risk free.

No, as much as she would hate it, she needed to stay for the minute, work out a plan, but most importantly it seemed that Luke didn't know about her magic, so she needed to keep that secret until the time was right.

Resting her head back against the trunk of the tree, Evie closed her eyes and started to listen. She wasn't disappointed when she heard the sweet voice of the trees around her, all upset on her behalf.

The sounds of her tummy rumbling made the red head remember the fact that she was now with child. Humming softly to herself, the plan to protect her and her baby began to form in her mind…

* * *

**A/N: I think the next chapter will need to be from Thranduil's POV, what do you think?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Kelwtim2spar – I know right. That's why it took so long for me to update because I needed to decide on our bad guy. **

**x3sunnydaay – thank you for your review.**

**ButlerGirlAnime – Thranduil's POV awaits you! haha **

**Here you go lovelies xx**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Thranduil POV**

The Elvenking was the picture of calm on the outside with his face schooled into a look of indifference, but the bright blue eyes of the warrior elf were blazing and the pace he set to the stables was determined and efficient.

His mind, however, was a flood of thoughts and feelings centred entirely on the wellbeing of his red headed wife.

He led the way without a word, with Feren, Galion and a few other guards trailing behind. He turned the last corner, his elegant robe flicking out at the movement and started down the gravel path to the stables, his strides lengthening as he drew closer.

Entering the now torch lit structure, his eyes immediately adjusted to the lighting and scoured over everything in sight as he stopped in the main foyer. When he spoke, his voice was cold and hard, calling for his Master of Horses.

"Fenris!"

They heard a loud thump and something fell to ground and then shuffling as a young brown haired elf emerged from one of the pens, looking extremely nervous with his brown eyes looking anywhere but the King. It was the Captain of the Guard who addressed him.

"You will bow to your King, lad."

The male elf did just that, though they could see his hand shaking, but said nothing.

"Who are you? Where's Fenris?"

"H…H...Hastos, M…My Lo…Lo…Lord. Lord Fen…Fenris has re…retired for s…su…supper in the great h…hall."

Thranduil normally delighted in the intimidation that arose from subjects that did not have contact with him often, but on this occasion, the inconvenience of the stuttering elf was not appreciated, for time was of the essence to find Evie.

He turned to one of the guards behind him. "Find Lord Fenris and have him report to my study immediately."

"Yes, My Lord."

He was quite glad when Feren stepped forward to speak to the elf to gain some more details, and he took the opportunity to search the stable and see if anything was out of place.

Mostly the stable was immaculately kept, as he expected of Fenris, who had been managing the royal stable for hundreds of years. He knew that Fenris was tough but fair, to make sure everything ran smoothly on his behalf. An incident of this magnitude had not occurred in a very long time.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something flash on the ground near a bale of hay. He moved to picked up a torch from the wall and walked closer to it, crouching down to get a closer look.

He slowly reached out a hand to pick up the diamond comb in the shape of a leaf that he had given his wife the year before. It was one of a pair and he was glad that there was something to prove that she had indeed been here.

Seeing the small and fragile piece that had been designed by himself laying in the palm of his large hand, made his heart wrench, for he had no idea of Evie's whereabouts or state of health.

_And the baby_

He sucked in a deep breath and closed his hand around the precious jewel, placing it safely in his pocket as he turned to stand and face Feren when he called out to him.

"My King, I think we've learned everything we can here."

Thranduil waved his hand toward the door.

"Debrief me as we walk back."

They fell into step together as they made their way to the stable entrance.

"It appears that the abduction took place between 1 and 2pm, for before this our Queen was at the healing rooms and then had picnic lunch with the Prince, the stables were empty reportedly, Hastos disclosed that they all received an invitation to a special luncheon between that time. There is a back door from the stable that leads out into the forest, usually locked with a key kept by Fenris himself, so that it the most likely escape route…"

Their pace was still brisk and Thranduil had to resist the urge to race off into the forest after her by himself, but he understood that details and an organised plan mattered. After their meeting with Fenris, he needed to call a council meeting.

* * *

**Evie POV**

The next morning Evie awoke tied to the same tree as before, starving hungry. She had devised that Luke was completely delusional about the world around him and she need to play his game to get what she wanted.

First priority was getting fed, so she had to put on her best fake smile and be nice to him, though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

When he walked towards her half an hour later with his signature smirk, she planted a smile on her face, but inside she was screaming.

"Good Morning my sweet."

"Good Morning Luke."

"Your manners seem to be better today. Would you like some breakfast?"

She gritted her teeth and shoved down the urge to say something really nasty.

"Yes please."

She watched in silence as he bent over to cut the rope holding her to the truck of the tree and helped her stand, so she could stretch her muscles, but retied her hand together in front of her this time with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about this, but precautions. Can't have you running off now."

She said nothing, just nodded her head and allowed him to lead her over to the firepit and sit on one of the empty logs.

She took a crude bowl filled with some sort of oat sludge and let the warmth seep through to her hands, fighting off the chill of the morning, before lifting it to her mouth.

She tried not to make a face, for the sludge had no flavour, but it was hot and would fill her belly so she forced it down. She looked at the mortal man sitting next to her when he spoke.

"Not the greatest, I'm afraid."

"Definitely not.

They ate in silence for a bit after that, Evie watching carefully as orcs came and went around them, but largely ignoring their presence. That was until a particular large and grotesque orcs sat on the log opposite them and addressed Luke. She sat there, pretending to eat and listened in, wrinkling her nose at the smell of it.

"We leave soon. We don't want those elves on our tail."

"Very well. You know the course?"

"Yes. I have the map. If we set a hard pace, we should be out in 3 days."

"Excellent. The sooner we leave this forest the better. Gives me the creeps."

The orc said nothing to this, just up and left through the trees where all the other orcs had disappeared.

"We're leaving?"

"Yes. Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good. We have something to take care of before we go."

"What's that?"

"You can't expect to traipse through the wilderness in a dress."

"Oh. I suppose not."

"Come. I have a pair of pants and shirt for you. Boots too, since I don't think you want to go barefoot."

Evie looked down at her grubby toes and internally agreed that walking barefoot would not be ideal. Boots would be good. She could run in boots.

Planting another fake smile on her face, she stood and walked with Luke to a large pack and waited while he picked out the items of clothing, though a bit big by the looks of it, would suffice for this journey.

She watched as he handed her a small pile and then lead her to a nearby tree, holding on to the rope around her hands, but turning with his back to face her, giving her a small bit of privacy to change and shielding her from the others.

As she removed her outer gown, she briefly thought about using her magic when he left himself exposed to an attacked, but thought better of it.

Luke was no warrior and would certainly leave himself open again soon. She still didn't have enough information to just take off. She sighed and finished changing, pulling on the boots last, though of decent quality, they were definitely not of elvish make.

She made sure to leave her dismal yellow dress in a heap behind the tree to help Thranduil find her.

"All done."

She saw Luke turn and smile at her before moving to pick up his pack, heave it over his shoulders and then lead her towards the trees where the orcs waited them.

* * *

**A/N: I much prefer being able to show what Evie and Thranduil are doing concurrently, so i think future chapters will be like this. Do you like it?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you to:**

leward1992: Yes he will be livered to find it.

x3sunnydaay : Glad you like the format, it's much better for me to write it this way.

**Enjoy and read and review my lovelies xx **

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Thranduil POV**

Looking regal as he strode down the corridor from the royal wing of the palace, was the platinum haired elf known for being a cold-hearted ruler of the Greenwood.

He stood tall and proud in dark green and brown riding clothes paired with a signature silver metallic robe.

His twin knives hung in their scabbards on each side of his hips, silver handles gleaming in the light, just like the silver circlet sitting on his brow and the light, but durable elvish armour.

Anyone who had witnessed the arrival of the red headed woman only 2 years before could see how much his heart had softened, but right now they only saw the fierce warrior that had protected his kingdom for centuries without compromise.

He was lacing up the glove of his left hand when he heard hurried footsteps and the unmistakable voice of his son, Legolas, calling out to him.

"ADA!"

He stopped and crouched down to be eye to eye with him.

"Ada, they said you're leaving!"

"Yes, little leaf, I am going to bring your Naneth home to us."

"I want to go with you."

Bright blue eyes of the older elf hardened slightly and his voice was absolute.

"No."

The response from the little elf dressed in his mini warrior outfit, complete with bow and quiver on his back, was to cross his arms and stomp his foot for emphasis, a frown appearing on his fair face.

"Yes. I always get left out, I am going to rescue Naneth."

Thranduil sighed and reached out a hand to rest it on his son's right shoulder.

"I understand, I truly do, but not this time. The forest is dangerous for trained warriors, let alone young Princes. You have a good heart Legolas and you mean well, but you need to stay here and stay safe. How would Naneth feel when she comes back to find you gone? So you see how important it is for you to remain behind. Besides, you will need to help Galion run the kingdom in my absence."

He saw the little elf was devastated to be told no, but could not fault his Adar's reasoning. An idea came to Thranduil then and he moved his head forward to whisper in his offspring's ear.

"Can your King ask a favour?"

"Yes."

"Watch Galion like a hawk for me. Can you do that?"

He was pleased to see this request bring a soft smile to Legolas' face.

"Yes, Ada."

He opened his arms then to allow the elfling to launch himself into his embrace and wrap his arms around his neck tightly, whispering in Thranduil's ear just as they heard light footsteps of the Captain of the Guard approach.

"Promise to bring her home to me. Promise to both come back safe Ada."

"I will do everything in my power to uphold that promise, little leaf."

Taking one last breath, he let go of his son and turned his attention to the male elf dressed for battle standing to his left.

"Feren."

"The company is ready to depart My King."

"Very good. Let's go."

He gave his son one last look before turning to continue on, but only got a step or two before being interrupted by the familiar barking of a blonde haired dog as it ran from behind Legolas and only stopped when it was in front of the Elvenking.

"Get out of the way."

He used his commanding voice but the dog did not obey, just sat and waited.

He turned his attention to Legolas then, who had rushed forward to pat the dog gently.

"Take her inside Legolas."

The little elf tried to manoeuvre the dog out of the path and the older elves tried to step around, but each time the dog barked and moved with them.

"Ada?"

"Yes Legolas?"

"I think she means to go with you."

"That's absurd."

"No, think about it. She has a superior sense of smell, she can help you find Naneth!"

The look on the King face showed that he was sceptical about the use of the dog and not keen to take it with them, but he had to admit the determination was admirable. Legolas smiled widely when he saw his Adar concede.

"Very well."

And with that the Elvenking and his Captain resumed their fast pace, golden dog in tow, to the waiting company of similarly dressed warriors at the back entrance to the stable, their starting point to find Evie.

He nodded to Lord Neldor as he made his way to the front, who had opted in the council meeting to join the recovery effort, though he failed to understand why since he knew the elf did not entirely approve of his choice of wife.

He mounted his large black stallion and turned to greet the Grey Wizard to his left, who was also mounted on his steed. He was grateful to have the wizard with them, just in case they encountered something unexpected.

He shifted his eyes to roam over the assembled group and was pleased with the result. As directed by the council, all warriors had to volunteer their service for the effort and only the best were selected for the role.

They had been overwhelmed by elves wishing to join in, many not even part of the guard, but out of their love for Evie. He had not realised just how many lives she had touched in the Greenwood and become beloved by more than he and his son.

Thranduil saw the looks of disbelief from the company seeing the dog sniffing the area like a bloodhound and agreed it was ridiculous, but some small part of him held hope that Malthen just might prove to be integral to this mission.

He was relived when Feren gave the order to line up and move out, for he was anxious to leave, their objective to be as efficient and quick as possible in finding Evie and returning home.

He urged his mount into movement with his thighs and took his place near the front of the line, his thoughts drifting to his red headed wife, internally telling her to hold on, for he was coming for her.

A few hours later, the company stopped when the dog barked and made a big fuss in the bushes, so Thranduil made an effortless attempt off his horse and strode for the dog.

His bright blue eyes widened when he saw the yellow material held in the hands of his Captain, his mind instantly picturing his wife who had worn this garment so many times before, which made his heart constrict painfully.

"My King?"

"Yes Feren?"

"Looks like it's just been dumped. No blood, just dirt."

"She's not here."

"No. My guess is that they moved on. They definitely camped here."

He only half listened to the dark haired elf speak his analysis, his thoughts centered on the wellbeing of his wife and if she had been brutalised.

The urgency to retrieve her grew within him.

Thranduil stepped forward and took the yellow material from Feren and traced the delicate flower embroidery with his finger, lifting the material to his nose and inhaling deeply. The strong underlining scent that clung to it was of her, the sweet scent of Lavender.

Abruptly he dropped the dress and turned back, his voice one of a commander.

"We move out. Now."

"Yes My King."

* * *

**Evie POV**

Said red headed woman felt grotty. Worse than grotty. Every inch of her felt dirty, her hair was like a rat nest, despite her efforts to fix it, the clothes she had been given were too big, only held to her small frame with the help of a belt and her wrists were burning from constant contact with the rope. Far from elvish make, that rope.

Her feet were sore from walking, she was tired from a lack of decent sleep, she was hungry and she wanted a hot bath.

But she did not open her mouth to complain.

She didn't say much on the journey actually. Instead, she listened. To everything in case she could pick up a vital piece of information that would help her.

From walking behind Luke, humiliating as it was to be pulled along like a dog, she did pick up conversation when the ugly head Orc stopped to chat with him. No, actually chat was the wrong word, the orc told the mortal man what was happening with no room for arguments.

Thinking she was a hopeless female, an image she did not bother to correct, they didn't hesitate to talk in front of her. An absolutely blessing for her and their second biggest mistake, for she had gleamed that they were still very deep in the forest and had a ways to go yet.

As she walked on, Evie had listened to the voices of the trees as they told her what they could when she passed and she took heart from the whisper she heard in that moment that the Great Elf King had left his secret kingdom with a large group of warriors.

Some of the building tension disappeared and she couldn't help but smile as her joy surfaced, making her feel suddenly lighter despite her fatigue.

He was coming.

Her magic surged up under her skin in response and it took quite a bit of control to dampen it down.

Taking a deep breath, she lowered her eyes to watch her feet and walked on.

And on. They barely rested, for it appeared the orcs were eager to leave the forest.

However as they kept moving, the increasing lack of life and the thickness of the air told her they were nearing a place they shouldn't venture in.

Eventually she heard Luke call out from the middle of the line.

"Stop! We need to rest!"

She was grateful for this for she was ready to stop, but she could see the orc leader was not happy.

"Why are we stopping?"

To his credit, she didn't see Luke flinch back from the savage beast.

"We've walked all day, it's time to rest. I will not go any further."

"We move on. Keep moving."

"No. We stop here."

She watched them argue with interest and was surprised by Luke's insistence, which seemed to win out in the end, for the orc leader barked out orders to make camp.

"We leave at first light."

Sitting against a nearby tree, she took the stale bread offered and chewed slowly in between sips of water from the skin given to her. It was uncomfortable due to her hands remaining tied together and the frown much have showed on her face, for the mortal man gave her a sympathetic look as he sat next to her aching body.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For the ropes. I could remove them if you didn't run, but…"

"You don't trust me."

"Not me. Him."

He didn't have to elaborate for Evie knew he meant the ugly orc in charge. She was pulled back from her thoughts by his voice remaining soft and gentle.

"Are you alright?"

His concern, she decided, was almost touching if he hadn't of orchestrated this kidnapping, but still she held her tongue, having leant that she got more out of him of she was nice to him.

"Yes. I'm ok."

"Good. I think it should only be a few more days. I hope so anyway. This was of life is certainly harsher than what I'm used to."

She half heartedly smiled as he laughed at his own joke, out of pretence more than hilarity, and took another bite of the bread.

"Would you like some of these?"

She looked over to see some sort of dried meat and nodded her head while reaching out.

"Thank you."

Once they'd both had their fill, she rested her head against the trust behind her and closed her eyes, trying to sleep, her mind shifting to focus on the platinum haired elfling that she was desperately missing.

Evie was jolted awake by her hands suddenly lurching forward, her bleary eyes seeing Luke moving forward to retrieve something from his pack. She looked around upon hearing the shuffling of large feet on the ground around her and clang of metal.

Evie was confused, not sure what was taking place around her and her green eyes fell on Luke again.

"what's going on?"

He briefly turned his head to look at her, his eyes wide with fear. He moved toward her with a dagger and quickly severed the ties around her hands and then shoved a crude sword in her hands while chaos rained around them.

"I hope that elf taught you some things, for you're going to need this."

"Why?"

"We're under attack."

"from the elves?"

"No."

Before he could elaborate, she heard a clicking noise that made her heart sink, for it was consistent with something that had once been described to her.

This sound was then accompanied by the sight of a large black, hairy leg, and then another one and another until eight hairy black legs were stationed in the trees above holding up a large black body with multiple eyes and a pair of large pincers.

Mind switching to survival mode, she held her sword out in front of her, but did not move to attack the beast that was currently out of reach.

She watched in fear as another beast fell from the trees and attacked some of the orcs, inflicting so much damage with ruthless efficiency.

She tried to keep her breathing normal when the spider nearest her began its decent to the forest floor, slightly taken aback when a tall dark haired man stepped in front of her.

"Go Evie, get out of here."

Feeling conflicted about leaving her ex lover to such an awful fate, she stepped forward to help, but was pushed back, his voice frantic.

"Go!"

She hesitated again for a moment too long, for another large spider dropped behind her and she had to launch herself out of the way before she was killed.

Breathing hard and on all fours on the ground, she lifted her palms and let loose the blinding gold magic that had been bursting for days.

The spider shrieked loudly in response and shied away from the light, but was soon nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground, Evie's power being too strong for it.

Casting one last look at the dreadful scene, for more spiders had dropped, and the orc were losing the battle, badly, and then she turned and took off into the trees, her priorities shifting into focus, and never looked back.

* * *

**A/N: oooooooohhhh. So does Luke survive? Will Thranduil find Evie? **


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you to:**

**leward1992 – I like your thinking, brutal but effective. **

**Kelwtim2spar – Hope you enjoy this next bit!**

**x3sunnydaay – Yes, you see the conflicting problem. What to do with a character who is not entirely good or bad, but had done bad things?**

**ButlerGirlAnime – haha love your eagerness for him to die.**

**Silentmayhem – I like your thinking, shall we see if it turns out that way?**

**Here you are lovelies, read and review xx**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Thranduil POV**

Thranduil had never pushed his steed so hard in his long lifetime as he did right now, racing through the forest with Feren and the other warriors keeping pace. He was surprised at how easily the dog had stayed ahead of them all.

His mind focus was a simple one: Find Evie

His eyes took in all the stimuli as they thundered past, but they did not stop, for elves were able to sustain themselves longer than mortal men.

He could feel that they were going in the right direction because the fea in his chest grew more vibrant the closer he got to his beloved. He wondered if she could feel him growing nearer also.

The other thing that had helped them on their way was the singing voices of the trees. On one of their early breaks he had listened with keen interest as they sung about the beauty and kindness of a red headed woman passing through the wood. They confirmed that they were indeed going the right way.

What had been most odd during that time though, was when he took Feren aside to private share the news of the baby, they had returned to camp to leave with haste and found that Lord Neldor had somehow vanished. None had seen him leave, but it mattered not to the Elvenking, his priority was absolutely clear.

He raised his hand to halt when they heard the unmistakable sounds of clashing metal in the distance.

His first instinct was to fear for Evie being in the brunt of a battle, but his reasoning knew she was capable of looking after herself and rushing in was not the elven way. Instead, he approved of the Captain of the guard instructing two warriors to scout ahead.

They jumped off their mounts and quickly disappeared into the trees ahead.

Thranduil tapped his hand on his thigh impatiently as they waited.

It was not long before the scouts returned. The tallest of the two elves spoke first.

"A battle of orcs and spiders. One mortal man by the look of it and no sign of the Queen."

His bright blue eyes caught those of the Feren and his made his command known.

"We proceed with caution. No loss of elven life. I want the mortal alive, all others to perish without mercy. We must rid ourselves of this evil before it can spread any further."

A chorus of "Yes, My King." Was heard from the group before his gave a hand signal for them to move on.

He noticed the troubled face of the wizard, but was glad that he said nothing and instructed his stallion to move.

It did not take long for the 20 elven warriors and their King and supporting wizard to come across the clearing where the eight legged beasts were indeed fighting with the orc scum that had entered his forrest.

Without warning the company charged through the bush, swords raised and attacking both sides with ruthless efficiency.

Thranduil took no pleasure in killing the creatures around him, but he did let all his caged fury out while he beheaded orcs with his twin blades.

Since a number of the orcs were already dead when they arrived, it seemed the spiders had had the element of surprise on their side in the beginning, it didn't take long for the expertly trained elves to finish off the last of them and take on the new threat unhindered.

Thranduil was not even out of breath by the skirmish, but his pent up anger had risen to the surface and he was loath to bottle it back up now. He wanted to inflict more damage.

He was approached then by none other than Mithrandir.

"What do intend to do with the mortal?"

That broke him out of his thoughts. He was surprised the mortal had not already perished.

"I want information."

"You promise not to kill him?"

"I will make no such promise."

"He may be innocent."

"Mithrandir, you are known for providing great council, but in this I require none. A mortal travelling with a pack of orc is no innocent. I will find out the extent of his treachery by any means necessary."

Having had the last word on it, he brushed past the wizard dressed in Grey and made toward the shaking figure kneeling on the ground, his head bent towards the ground and with elves holding swords up threateningly if he moved an inch.

He knew he did not have to tell Feren that he wanted to begin the interrogation. His voice was cold and hard when he addressed the pitiful creature.

"Do you know who I am mortal?"

There was silence as the man did not speak or raise his head. The Captain stepped in then to forcefully raise the captive head to look at the regal elf in front of him.

"You will answer the King mortal."

It took them aback when the mortal man in question, suddenly laughed.

"I believe you just answered his question elf."

"You find this funny?"

"Not at all. It all gone horribly wrong. We were supposed to get out of the forest."

"And go where?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You will address the King properly mortal." Feren spoke upagain.

"Why should I tell you, Majesty?"

The Captain then socked the mortal in the jaw for his insolence and went to do it again when the King spoke to his captain in elvish to stop.

"We will try this again and you will answer my questions or you will not like the consequences. Am I understood?"

"My my you are dramatic. How did she stand you?"

"Where is Evangeline?"

"Alas my sweet sweet Evie is gone. I fear never to see her again. A shame for her beauty was unlike any other."

These words made Thranduil's temper rise. She was not 'his' and he better start explaining himself.

"Where is she?"

"Truthfully, I know not. For I sent her off away. I did not wish to watch her die."

"What direction did she go?"

"I don't know."

"Did any beast follow her?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know much do you?"

"I know plenty Majesty, you just aren't asking the right questions."

"Right. Who are you?"

The King was unsettled by the smirking look the mortal man gave him and was wary of the answer.

"I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm Luke, the other lover."

There was stunned silence at this for a moment and it made the anger in his chest flare up again.

Shaking his head at this interruption, for they had lost precious time, he signalled for a few of the warriors to bind the mortal's hands and return with him back to the palace dungeons, where he will await his trial. Thranduil was certain there was more to learn in all this, but it would have to wait. He needed to find his wife.

* * *

**Evie POV**

Evie ran through the trees, heavily breathing as she jumped over fallen logs, pulled her clothing from being held by nearby branches and occasionally looking back to make sure she wasn't followed.

She had the sword tightly held in her hand, but as yet had not had the need to use it. Thank the Valar, she thought.

As she ran further and further from the battle, the thickness of the air grew and she knew she was in familiar territory.

She propelled herself forward and shrieked when she collided with a solid body, who arms immediately caught her so she did not fall on her ass.

Looking through her dishevelled curls, she was stupefied to see the last elf she was expecting.

"What are you doing here?"

The dark haired male elf seemed to be in a distressed state, far from the usually composed council member she was accustomed to seeing. His clothes were dirty and ripped, like he had made haste and not bothered to watch where he was going. His eyes didn't seem to believe that she was standing in front of him and as a result, his mouth kept opening and closing but no words came out.

Evie was already wary of Lord Neldor and didn't quite trust his presence, keeping her sword ready, but she remained calm as she addressed him again.

"What are you doing here?"

That seemed to do the trick and he immediately came towards her, checking for injury, but she pushed him back away from her.

"Get off me! What do you think you're doing?"

The elf then started to pace like one possessed and Evie was at a loss on what to do as the mutterings began in elvish.

"He'll have my head for this."

"She has to be safe."

"Cannot return without her."

"Should never have interfered."

"Must get back."

"Maybe he will have mercy."

Evie had had enough of this, for her patience was paper thin and gripped the elf on the shoulders so he could face her.

"Right. Explain yourself."

"We have to get you back to the Palace My Queen."

Him addressing her with her full title shocked the woman for he had never bothered before.

"Why?"

He looked at her then like the answer was obvious.

"We must get you back to the King of course."

"Yes. I understand. I want to see Thranduil, but why is there only you?"

"I had to run ahead, it was the only way to right the wrong. Please we must go now."

"You are not talking sense, I will not go anywhere with you until you explain."

The elf looked annoyed at the delay, but she had used her Queenly voice and even he recognised it was not to be argued with, so he took a breath and began."

"It was me, I did it. I let them in. But nothing was meant to happen along the way to you and I went along to make sure everything went to plan, but then there was a complication that changed everything and I had to fix it before they knew what I did."

"What was the plan?"

"Well to get you out. You have to forgive me for being a traditionalist, but you are not an elf. The idea of you being Queen. Ridiculous. And then when I received that letter, a human mate for you, well it was perfect. But then…"

He trailed off and Evie had to admit that she was curious to know what changed his mind so quickly, so she encouraged him to continue.

"But then…?"

"I overheard the King talk about the baby to Feren."

_Oh. The baby_

That stupefied her slightly, for she did not think this elf to be capable of feeling emotions.

"Why did that matter to you so much?"

"Surely the King has explained to you how precious elflings are to the elven race?"

"I have heard mention of it."

"Above all else they are to be protected. The life growing inside you is a future Prince or Princess of the Greenwood. It's imperative that we get you back and make sure the baby is alright. If all that wasn't enough, the response from the King to your disappearance was more aggressive than I had envisioned."

"We are soul bonded."

"Ahh. That explains it. I don't not know if he would recover from the…loss."

"From what I understand, he would not and neither would I."

"Yes."

Evie let go of him and walked away, processing the details that had been shared with her.

"I cannot keep your secret from my husband."

"I do not expect you to. I had hoped that if I were the one to bring you back, that he would be…lenient."

"You know his temper as well as I and I think you need to prepare yourself that he will not react favourably."

"I have deduced the same. However, I wish to make it right."

"You can, you can go and find him and tell him where I am."

"No, you need to come with me."

"No, I have something to take care of. You must go."

"I will not leave without you, he will not believe me. We cannot risk something more happening to you."

"With respect, it's not your decision to make. Go and find your King."

"No."

Evie had to react fast as the elf reached for her, so she sidestepped him and turned so that she was behind the elf and quickly jammed the base of her sword to the back of his dark head, causing him to fall limp to the ground.

"You're going to have a terrible headache I'm afraid, but it can't be helped."

Knowing that the elves would eventually find him, she reached up and freed the other sparkly leaf clip that had somehow stayed in her hair and placed it in the elf's open palm.

With one last look, she took off through the trees, all the while feeling her fae pulse brightly in her chest like a beacon to her other half.

* * *

**A/N: There we go Chapter 44! It's really starting to get interesting, but some important things were revealed. How do we think Thranduil will react? Most probably not well. Will we see his infamous temper? And how will our lovebirds be reunited? **


	45. Chapter 45

**Here you go lovelies! Enjoy and read and review xx**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**Thranduil POV**

Their party was now split, with half the warriors heading back to the palace with prisoner in tow and the other half, accompanied by Mithrandir, still in search of their red headed Queen. The two scouts going on ahead, while the rest took a less hurried approach with the immediate danger now behind them.

The Elvenking was pleased with the work of his scouts, who had identified his wife's footprints on the forest floor and found the path she had taken away from the battle.

The relief he felt to see evidence that she was ok was immense, however, he was still eager to find her and hold her in his arms once more, vowing never to let her go again.

He knew they were travelling in the right direction for every step they drew closer, he felt their soul bond grow stronger, calling for each other.

He took the time while they progressed through his forest kingdom to let his mind drift to memories of his beloved, in happy times, when they had taken a day trip into the forest for the first time.

_Her giggles of delight as he chased her between trees was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. He loved that these adventure made him feel younger, more playful and the desire to enjoy life to the fullest._

_He smiled to himself when he heard her footsteps, despite her efforts to be as quiet as him. He knew she hated his ability to sneak up on her anytime, anyplace and she could never be prepared for the shock_, always giving him a playful smack on the arm.

_Listening harder he could hear her soft breaths and the attempt at stifling another giggle._

_Confident in his ability to capture her and claim his prize, he moved with quick elven grace around another tree trunk and had his satisfied smirk ready and in place, only to find the space empty._

_He frowned then and was startled by rustling overhead and before he could move, a body landed on his back, legs immediately crossing around his middle and arms around his neck. His own hand went to support the weight under her legs._

_The hot breath on his ear made his body tingle and he shivered in anticipation._

"_I win."_

_He was treated to a soft kiss on the tip of his curved ear and he couldn't hold in the moan that followed. His voice was strained when he answered her._

"_It appears so."_

_Another kiss._

"_I shall claim my prize now."_

"_What would My Lady have?"_

_A trail of kisses on the back of his neck as she moved the hair out of the way._

"_You."_

_He couldn't resist it any longer, so untangled her arms and legs and shifted her to be moulded against his front and then moved forward so her back was against the tree._

_He cupped her face with one hand, his blue eyes pouring with love that was reflected in her green ones._

"_Then you shall have me."_

_And then he kissed her. A scorching, passionate and wild claiming kiss that felt like it went for days, lightening the fire of passion within the two._

_In the natural light of the afternoon filtering through the tree canopy, Thranduil felt like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, so enchanting and looking so at home amongst nature with her glorious red curls unbound and cascading down her body._

_He knew where this was going to end and how much they wanted each other, feeling it resonate down their bond, so he took control._

_With his lips still firmly attached to hers, his hand wandered to undo the lacings on the bodice of the dark green dress and pulling it down her body in one go, leaving her in only a white silk shift._

_The top of the shift was ripped so the fabric fell and pooled at her waist, baring her breasts to him, a sight that made his cock twitch and grow harder._

_He left the pleasure of her lips to trail kisses down her soft skin, her moans egging him on, to stop and suck on the rosy nipples, pebbling in the exposed air._

_He made sure to show equal attention to both breasts before his hand moved to caress the warm skin of her thigh, the silky material having already bunched up when she wrapped her legs back around his torso._

_It pleased him to find no resistance for his fingers as he explored her core, parting the lips to slip his index finger in and out a few times before adding another finger, delighting in her sucked in breath and groans of pleasure._

_He adjusted his hand position so he could gently rub her bundle of nerves expertly, feeling her body getting ready to let go._

_He quickened the pace and leaned his head forward to kiss her neck. _

"_Cum for me."_

_And she did, her scream of pleasure loud as she let it out while her body rode the wave._

_She was a vision, he decided in then, a beautiful vision and he could not hold back any longer, quickly unlacing the front of his breeches and slipping his exposed cock into her wet warmth._

_He took a moment to make eye contact with her and enjoy the feeling of being joined as one. When he fingers played with his ear again, he started to move, slowly at first and then faster. _

_In the back of his mind he was aware of her back scraping against the bark of the tree, but he did not care in his single focused state. _

_It didn't take long for him to explode his seed into her willing body, for the feel of her was unlike anything in middle earth._

_Breathing hard, he opened his blue eyes to feel her hand cup his face ever so gently._

"_I love you."_

"_As I love you."_

"_Together forever?"_

"_Always for I will never let you go."_

Thranduil was interrupted from the depth of his memories by Feren calling to him.

"My King?"

"Yes Feren?"

"They've found something you need to see."

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Evie POV**

She had lost track of time since she left Lord Neldor, but by the scenery around her, she knew she was nearing her goal.

The thicker air, the devoid of life. Still she pressed on, trying to find a path that was familiar to her.

And then the hissing started, and her magic tingled under her skin and she knew she was close.

She stopped a moment and took a deep breath. She had trained for this moment. She could do this.

Passing through another lot of trees, she then saw something that took her breath away.

She was in the same clearing she was last time when she had tried to heal the little sapling.

It was a sapling no more.

In a the sea of black and grey, was a single tree that was a vibrant green that was reaching proudly to the sky, trying to find the light.

She had done that. Stopped the growth from killing this one piece of life and it had found the strength to survive. A tear found it's way down her cheek.

Brushing it away, she pressed on knowing the epicentre was further on.

It didn't take long for her to find it, the air so thick, it made it difficult to breath and the hissing sound growing stronger. The object that required her attention was a very large and very old tree that stood proudly in the centre.

If she thought the growth on the other trees had been bad, this was way worse. Scaly and corrupted, with a pungent smell radiating off it. It also seemed to have a dark aura hanging around it, almost pulsing like a shield.

Readying herself, for she knew the evil would try to attack her the minute she tried to touch it, she took a few calming breaths and tried to picture the paces of those she loved most. Legolas and Thranduil, drawing strength for what needed to be done.

She drew her golden magic out then, swirling bright beams of light, a very stark contrast to the dark colours surrounding her.

And then she stepped forward, crossing the dark aura and placed her hand on the tree.

Having trained to have her own mental shields up, she was prepared for the attack that came, and she held them up perfectly, using her strength to destroy the grown beneath her glowing palms.

She chanted a special spell Mithrandir had taught her over and over again as the evil found her and she held her ground.

The longer she held it, the harder breathing became, but she knew why she was doing this and it gave her strength to keep fighting.

Opening her eyes for a moment, she saw the effect she was having, the evil breaking apart and cracking off the trunk piece by piece.

Gritting her teeth, she kept at it, her intention to get rid of it entirely.

Having never performed something of this magnitude, she could feel her energy reserves falling fast, so much so, that her mental shield eventually dropped out.

The effect was instant, so similar to the last time with images of death and destruction to those that were dear to her. The difference this time was that she knew they weren't real and that gave her power to fight it and let her magic fight the evil where it mattered most.

So she endured the images and the evil voice taunting her, but she didn't listen, didn't allow herself to get emotionally involved.

After what felt like an age, she rallied her magic to give one last big burst of energy, destroying the evil in the tree once and for all, all the decayed bark breaking off to reveal a healthy trunk underneath, the leaves instantly returning green and thick.

Evie covered her ears and let out a scream of pain as she heard a long harrowing shriek inside her head.

Taking a few deep breaths, she opened her green eyes when she heard the musical voice of the trees again and could help but smile when she saw the once decaying and lifeless forest now vibrant and healthy, singing her praises for saving them.

She did it. Mithrandir, Thranduil, Legolas, they would all be so proud of her she knew.

All of a sudden, a wave of fatigue washed through her and she swayed on her feet. She trudged over to the big tree and clumsily lowered her body to rest against it, deciding that sleeping it off was a good idea. Then she was return home.

She didn't know then if it was her thinking of home or what, but the bond in her chest flared with familiar warmth that comforted her. Evie's last thought was that her beloved must be close before her eyelids fluttered closed and her breathing evened out as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So an eventful chapter. How cute is Thranduil's flash back. All the feels! And Evie did what she needed to do, but this story is far from over, so much more to come! What is it that the King needs to see? Will Evie be ok? Will the baby survive?**

**Thanks to:**

**Silentmayhem: You raise a lot of good points, yes Luke is a very weak man, selfish too, so it will be very interesting to find out his fate. Yes Evie had evicted Sauron from the forest, but not entirely, for the spiders are still there and will remain a problem. Yes the forest love her. And Lord Neldor is another character we have yet to find out the fate of, though an execution may be a cop out for his actions.**

**x3sunnydaay: Yes, very true, it could be either. Which do you think offer will provider greater reader satisfaction? Do you want to see the King's fury? Or do you want Lord Neldor to quietly disappear? **


	46. Chapter 46

**Here you go lovelies, enjoy and read and review xx**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Thranduil POV**

The Elvenking dismounted from his stallion with the grace of his kind, left the reigns in the capable hands of a young warrior and strode through the trees after the Captain of the Guard's tall form, their leather boots not making a sound on the forest floor.

Thranduil's mind went blank for a moment at the scene that waited for him: There on the ground, looking severely dishevelled and unconscious was his councilman, Lord Neldor.

He had not expected the missing elf to turn up in the forest, but back at the Palace some time later. He was not very concerned for the elf's wellbeing as they could all clearly seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Wake him."

All the other warrior elves in the clearing had stood back and waited for their King's command.

"Yes, My King."

A more senior elf in the guard stepped forward and tried to rouse the older elf with no success. So the King turned to the grey wizard that had followed him.

"Mithrandir, your assistance please."

"Very well Thranduil."

The grey wizard stepped forward and place his free hand on the forehead of the sleeping elf gently and closed his eyes.

It took a few minutes and there was absolute silence in the forest as they waited, but eventually they heard the gasping as the form on the ground took a deep lungful of air as his eyes sprung opne.

Immediately his hand went to the back of his head that throbbed relentlessly where Evie had hit him with the hilt of her sword.

Satisfied that his charge was well enough, the grey wizard stepped back to allow the King of the Greenwood elves to step forward.

"What a sorry state to find you in, Lord."

Thranduil was interested in the flicker of fear he detected behind the elf's eyes when he addressed him and it made him wonder what secret he was hiding.

He made a hand gesture and a few warriors stepped forward to help the fallen elf to his feet and not immediately releasing him upon completing the task, which was fortunate because any could see that the Lord was not steady on his feet at all. To his credit, he did bow his head in respect to his sovereign.

"My King."

"We last saw you not far from the Kingdom's gate, so tell me how you came to be here."

"I…I…it is difficult to say."

"Well let's start with something easier for you. How did you come to be in such a state?"

The tone of the King had become colder as the conversation went on, he could sense that something was not right and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He had no time for games.

"I was in a hurry and I did not take care."

"What were you in such a hurry for in my forest?"

"I had to find someone."

"Clearly you found them and they did not give you a warm reception."

"That is correct."

Thranduil's bright blue eyes had been observing the normally calm and reserved elf for any changes that were out of character. His focus went to the object Lord Neldor was fiddling with in his hands and he recognised a familiar design that made his temper rise.

"Where did you get that?"

That questions made the council elf look sharply at the King in surprise and the fear now coated his entire face.

"I…I…" He licked his lips, not wanting to say the words. Feren spoke up from the sidelines, he too sensing something was amiss.

"You will answer our King's question."

There was some time when no one said anything, but the heavy breathing of the older dark elf was unmissable, especially with their sharp hearing.

"I will not repeat myself again Neldor."

"ItbelongstotheQueen."

It all came out in a rush and the King snarled in response.

"I know who it belongs to, for I was the one to gift it to her. How did it come to be in your possession?"

The elf Lord who looked like he was going to shit himself took a final deep breath and then told them everything.

"…And I tried to stop her and bring her back to the Palace but she knocked me out and I have no idea where she is now."

To say that the King was seething was an understatement, he was furious that a plot like this had been orchestrated under his nose by a senior trusted elf. He wanted to kill him.

But it was at that moment that he felt such gut wrenching pain down the bond, clutching one hand to his chest in agony while the other held on to the nearest elf, Captain Feren, to stop himself falling.

_Evangeline!_

His beloved was in pain and he needed to find her. These delays were unacceptable and he would allow nothing more to stand between him and his wife.

After a few moments, the pain began to ease and the King took a few steady breaths before opening his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine Feren. We need to move out."

"Of course. I'll arrange for some warriors to escort Neldor back."

"To the dungeons. Far away from the other prisoner. I do not want them communicating. Before we go…"

He stepped forward and ripped the diamond leaf clip from the other elf's hands.

"I don't believe you'll be needing this anymore. We are not done with this. You will suffer a punishment I deem fit for the crime of treachery."

And with that the Elvenking was done with him and everything else for today, his mind and his heart united on the single most important task: finding his wife.

* * *

**Evie POV**

Evie was dreaming. Or thoughts she was when some time later she opened her green eyes and took in the beautiful forest around her, teeming with life.

The trees were a vibrant brown and different shades of green, she could hear the chirping of birds and she looked directly into the curious face of a rabbit sitting on her chest.

"oh."

Her movement as she tried to sit up slowly caused the fluffy animal to bounce away in fright.

She did not know how long she slept for but was amazed at the difference in the environment around her, something she did not have time to really look at in the aftermath.

Raising her palms face up, she tried to summon her sparkly golden magic and was pleased to see it, but knew it would take more time for it to rejuvenate to its full potential once more.

Feeling a little stiff, she stretched out her limbs and then took the time to stand, testing her strength.

Finding herself able to stand on two feet, she gingerly took a few steps and sighed in relief when she felt just a little achy and not any bursting pain.

Waking towards a now healed tree, she reached out and gently touched the bark, jumping slightly and her eyes were wide when the connection allowed her to hear the voice of the tree singing her praises and how she saved them.

She smiled and then whispered, "You are most welcome." Before moving on, trying to find the trail that would ultimately lead her home.

After a few steps she noticed that she had a little procession following her closely and looked back to observe the deer, rabbits and birds all focused on her.

Tossing her wild red curls over she shoulder, Evie held out her hand and smiled encouragingly as a bird flew down and landed on her hand.

"Will you help me find my way home?"

She took the bird look as a yes and moved the bird to sit on her shoulder before continuing on, humming softly as she went.

Every so often the birds would chime in and she would change the tune up to help pass the time, but never did she feel lonely.

Its wasn't long though for her to start feeling emotions such as worry, panic, anxiety and she knew that these emotions did not belong to her.

The feelings were so strong and she didn't realise how much she'd missed the bond. And him.

Every step brought her closer and she wondered if he felt her presence too.

Cursing the fact that she didn't have the sharp hearing of the elves, and her bare feet which were starting to tire, she decided to sing so that he could find her.

So, she stopped, closed her eyes and sung, loud and clear, her voice echoing through the trees.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

For the morning sun in all it's glory  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love less defined  
And its yours and its mine  
Like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Her voice faded away after that because somehow she just knew he was there. She opened her eyes and turned with a soft smile on her face, which turned into a wide grin upon seeing the elf in front of her.

They stood there staring at each not quite sure whether to believe if the other was really there after so much time apart.

It was Evie that broke the silence, running toward Thranduil with tears streaming down her face.

With practiced ease the tall platinum haired elf caught the red headed woman and settled her familiar weight against his body with a sigh of relief, very pleased to have her in his arms once more.

Gently he lowered her body down his own so that he could connect his lips with hers in a fiery kiss that held all the passion, love and longing he held for her and she reacted in kind, she arms resting on his shoulders.

When they finally parted, he rested his forehead against hers and cupped her face gently, his thumbs wiping away the fresh tears that had surfaced in their reunited joy. She could feel everything down the bond and it was overwhelmingly wonderful.

"I love you."

She could not voice her thoughts for her throat felt tight, so she just surged forward slightly and kissed him with everything she had while her arms wonder around his neck.

Parting again due to the necessity of breathing, she started deeply into the bright blue eyes that glowed with love.

"Are you alright?"

His eyes roamed up and down her form to check for injury.

'Yes. I just want to go home."

"Your wish is my command My Queen."

She giggled at this and then gave a squeal of surprise as he easily lifted her bridal style and strode off through the trees.

Feeling happy for the first time in what felt like an age, she pressed a kissed to his fair cheek, delighting in the happiness that came down the bond at her action and then laid her head on his shoulder, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is the reunion we've all been waiting for! #allthefeels Now that they are going back to the palace, what do you think will happen?**

**Kilataia: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**Kelwtim2spar: Thank you! And you have your wish, Lord Neldor is headed for the dungeons!**

**x3sunnydaay: You raise an absolutely excellent point, their relationship is the top priority, so i wonder what compromise they'll come up with.**

**silentmayhem: Yes, Lord Neldor is not as important as forest and the baby, but it is something that they need to overcome together, so a punishment is necessary because Thranduil can't allow behaviour like that to go unpunished. **

**Cricket22: Your review made my day! Thank you! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Alright, here is the next chapter lovelies. I'm sorry for the delay, I had the most stressful week at work and just didn't have a chance to finish it off. **

**Thanks:**

**Ganzademon: Your review inspired me to finish this and post it. Enjoy **

**01Katie: Glad you love it, I do too. **

**Cricket22: There's still some more reuniting to come and next chapter will be full of fluff. **

**lilly042004: Thank you!**

**Kelwtim2spar: glad you enjoy Disney stories too, but yes it was a bit of inspo for their meeting.**

**x3sunnydaa: Me too!**

**Chuffers244: Ohhh happy belated birthday! The 'growth' is destroyed by the spiders remain as they originate from Dol Guldor.**

**Silentmayhem: A discussion about the forest is coming up very soon.**

**Enjoy and read and review xx**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**Thranduil POV**

The Elvenking stood tall and proud as he strode back to the waiting company with his red headed wife safely in his arms.

Other than the bright smile on his face when he gazed down at Evie, there was no other outward sign of the feeling raging under the King's skin. Relief, worry, love all wrapped up together, mirroring the emotions he felt from her.

The reduced company of warriors and the grey wizard cheered when the pair emerged from the healthy and vibrant trees and Thranduil stopped and set his wife on her feet, though keeping a loose arm around her waist.

As one, the warriors placed their right arm across their chests and bowed in respect for their beloved Queen. Thranduil watched his wife smile at this warmly and then shift her attention to the wizard approaching with a wrapped package in his hands.

"My Dear it is a blessing to see you. You are well?"

"Yes, Mithrandir, I feel fine. Tired and a bit hungry, but otherwise fine."

"Good. There will be plenty of time to hear of your ordeal, but for now I image you are eager for home and to see a certain Prince?"

Evie turned to Thranduil then with alarm on her face.

"Legolas, he is well?"

"Do not fret, he is well looked after at the Palace."

He felt her relief right down the bond and it made him ever so thankful for a life mate that was so full of love for his son.

"Evie?"

"Yes, Mithdrandir?"

"Here is some lambas for the journey. Amos will no doubt spoil you when you get back, but for now, it should fill your belly."

"Thank you."

Feeling the woman next time start to sway slightly on her feet, Thranduil picked her up without a word and placed her gently on his stallion and settled himself behind her, both arms wrapped around her middle, one hand holding the reins and the other comfortably resting on her lower abdomen.

He felt happy then when Evie relaxed and rested her head against his chest as she nibbled on her meal, so he lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"Ready to go home?"

"Let's go."

His bright eyes shifted around the company, please to see them all mounted and ready for his command, so he raised his voice high enough for them to hear before taking off into the woods.

"Back to the palace."

…

The light had faded considerably, but the King knew where they were, for he knew almost every inch of this forest and they were getting close to home.

He could not say he wasn't happy about this, for their mission was victorious and he had been more than ready to get back.

Travelling through the wood had not been unpleasant however, for he was made aware part way when the trees around them began to sing about a red head goddess that saved them. Evie had slept through it, but he saw the awe on the elves accompanying them that also heard it, for the longer they travelled, the louder the voices became.

Pride was all felt for his lovely wife, for he was sure she had used her incredible power and he was looking forward to hearing it from her when the time came.

The warmth coming from the body that was softly sleeping against his chest was reassuring and he had no intentions of parting with her ever again. He was glad that she felt safe enough to rest, their journey having been longer than anticipated.

He pressed a soft kiss to the red curls on her head, momentarily tightening his arms around her, his fae reaching out to share his feelings of love and happiness to hers. He was surprised when his fae encountered not only hers, but another fae, pulsing with life.

He sucked in a breath. Their child. Alive.

_Oh my love, you have no idea how much happiness you have brought into my life. You are like the sun._

He planned to take Evie straight to Melui once they arrived to make sure everything was ok, but that reassuring spark of life was going to change their lives for the better and he vowed to protect both mother and child no matter the cost.

With renewed vigour, Thranduil urged his horse onwards at a faster pace, knowing the rest of the company would follow, his thoughts fully focused on their future.

* * *

**Evie POV**

The gentle rocking of the horse stopped and it woke Evie from the deep slumber she had finally given in to, her body just not able to stay awake any longer.

She had felt warm and safe wrapped up in her husband's arms, but she was glad they had returned for a soft bed would be welcome to her stiff and sore backside.

Blinking quickly to rid her green eyes of the blurriness of sleep, she saw they were at the stables, her favourite tall platinum haired elf already dismounted and waiting with his arms out to help her off the horse.

The view of the building she had been abducted from brought back some her memories right before she blacked out and she shivered, wishing to be far away from that place for a while.

She turned her attention back to Thranduil and shifted her leg over the horse, so he could grip her waist and ease her to the ground gently.

Evie was glad he took a firm hold of her hand then, issuing commands that her tired brain didn't process and led her quickly up the familiar path towards the healing halls.

It because apparent that scouts must have been sent on ahead to prepare for their arrival as the normally quiet halls were bustling with elves in all states of dress wishing to catch a glimpse of their Queen.

Evie knew her appearance was less than Queenly at that moment with the too big pants held up with rope and the oversized shirt covered in dirt stains and that wasn't to mention that she probably smelt disgusting. Unconsciously she pulled at the fabric, wishing nothing more than to disappear from sight, but with Thranduil's large stride it didn't take long for them to find an empty private chamber, the door closing softly behind them.

"Come, sit. Melui won't be long."

She was grateful for his help in lifting her onto the bed, for her body was still exhausted and she wanted to just close her eyes, just for a minute.

"Evie, look at me."

The command in his tone made her obey, her green eyes flicking over his tall form seated on the bed next to her and finally making contact with his bright blue eye, his thumbing brushing circles on the back of her hand.

"I'm so tired."

"I know you are, my love, but you can't go to sleep just yet."

She rested back against the pillows and felt her body start to relax when the door opened and the grey clad healer she adored entered the room with a wide smile, quickly coming up to stand next to the bed.

"I'm so glad you're back safe, My Queen. How are you feeling?"

"tired."

"of course. To be expected after the ordeal you've had. Let's have a look at you then?"

Evie nodded her consent to this and let the healer's hands gently probe her body from top to toe.

"Physically, you seem fine. Nothing's broken or fractured and yes, the baby is absolutely fine. I'll just go and get a sleeping draught."

Evie let out a relived breath at this as the healer walked out, not realising how important it had been to hear this from Melui. Her eyes then shifted to the King as she realised she hadn't said anything to him about it, but frowned when there was no shock on his fair face, frowning deeper when he chuckled at her.

"I wish I could say that I had a superpower, but alas I found out from our little leaf."

She laughed then too, remembering the conversation she had with Legolas the very day she disappeared.

"Are you…happy?"

Before he could answer, there was a loud banging on the door, and the King got up with lightening speed, his face like thunder as he slipped through the door. She could hear his loud tone giving someone a dressing down, but words were muffled.

Melui re-entered a few minutes later with another female healer in tow, who disappeared in the adjacent bathing room to draw a bath.

"We thought perhaps you would like to bathe before bed? I know it's so late already…"

"No, a bath is most welcome."

The healer then helped Evie from the bed and over to the bathing room, pulling the dirty shirt over her head and dropping the pants to the ground, along with the boots. Evie sighed in relief at the warm water easing her tired muscles and washing away the grime.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling as they washed her hair, gently massaging it.

All too soon it was time to hop out and they helped her redress in a clean lace nightgown and forest green robe.

Re-entering the room she saw that Thranduil had not returned and his voice could no longer be heard. Was he happy? If only they hadn't been interrupted!

"King duties are never finished."

She turned and offered a slight smile at Melui, though she was sad at the thought of being alone again, so she had an idea.

"Of course. Can you help me with something?"

"Yes, what do you need?"

And that is how she found herself at the door to a sleeping Prince's chamber. Not that she didn't know the way, but she did not feel fully steady on her feet and did not want to risk a fall.

"I trust you will be ok from here?"

"Yes, thank you Melui. And if the King asks…"

"I know where to send him. Take the draught, it will help you sleep dream free. Also I'll make sure Amos brings you a big plate for breakfast."

She took the glass offered to her and smiled in thanks, but shut the door gently so she did not wake the inhabitant. Turing to the bedchamber, she padded quietly to the doorframe, stopping for a moment to observe the little face relaxed in slumber.

She took the foul tasting liquid quickly and place the empty glass on the bed stand, her attention shifting once more to Legolas.

Feeling her love for him swell in her chest, she pulled back the covers of the large bed and settled her feminine frame next to the little elf, her eyes fluttering closed as the day came to a close on the horrible adventure she had no wish to repeat.

* * *

**A/N: So there you are. Some more exciting things to come. I think we're due to see some Evie/Legolas and Evie/Thranduil fluff. Thranduil hasn't answered Evie whether he's happy about the baby or not. We know he is, but she doesn't yet. And what caused him to be pulled away from her? Who banged on the door? Answers to be discovered in the upcoming chapters…**


	48. Chapter 48

**Here is the next chapter lovelies, please read and review xx**

**Thanks to:**

**Ganzademon - Your wish is my command. Enjoy x**

**Kelwtim2spar - Thank you for your review. x**

**Cricket22 - I think Yay for updates too! So hopefully you enjoy reading this next bit and you can go back to impatiently waiting for more! x**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**Thranduil POV**

He was livered. Who dare interrupt his private time?

He let the anger show on his face after he had to let go of his pregnant wife's hand to deal with the disturber of the peace.

He strides were quick and he pulled the door open before stepping through.

"What is the meaning of this? Is my wife, your Queen, not entitled to her rest?"

The dark haired elf seemed to recoil slightly at the icy tone of his King, but did not step away or stutter when he spoke.

"I'm sorry to disturb you and the Queen, My King, truly, but there seems to be something wrong with the prisoners."

"Why isn't Eldrin taking care of it? It is his job as the prison warden, is it not?"

"Ahhh yes, My King. However, it also appears that Lord Galion has called a council meeting to discuss the particulars behind Lord Neldor's arrest."

"Captain Feren did not adequately explain the situation?"

"On the contrary, he went into great detail, but his lordship was not convinced. He has called a meeting to be held immediately due to the extraneous circumstances and Captain Feren has been asked to step in Lord Neldor's place as councilman."

This was the very last thing Thranduil wanted to do. He wanted to stay with his wife and care for her. Tuck her small body into his and make her feel safe and protected as her body recovered. Look her In the eye and assure her that yes, he was happy about the baby.

But that would have to wait. But by the valar he would make it known that he wasn't pleased with this decision.

Without a word, he took off down the hallway to the prison first and then to the council room where he hoped to wrap this whole debacle up within the hour.

…

Unfortunately the mess took longer to deal with than expected, however he had to admit that having Mithrandir in the meeting had been beneficial to his cause, having been a key witness to Neldor's confession.

He was tired and all he wanted was to curl up with his wife and sleep undisturbed. Opening the door to the private room in the healing halls, he was surprised to find it empty and unslept in.

Where was she?

He had just retreated out of the door when he heard a female elf call out to him.

"She isn't there My King."

He turned to the head healer that seemed to have a magical touch, who jumped in before he could respond.

"If you venture to your son's room, I believe you'll also find your wife."

Of course. With Legolas. If she couldn't be with him, and she didn't want to be alone, he was the other elf she would naturally look for.

"Thank you Melui."

With that he turned back towards the royal wing of the Palace, grateful that there were no other elves wandering the corridors.

It did not take long for him to find himself face to face with the cream and gold door that belonged to his son's chamber. Taking a step forward, he eased the door open, stepped through and shut it quietly behind him.

He padded silently into the bedroom and the image before him made his heart melt just a little.

Both lying on their side and faces to him, Evie's body was curled protectively around Legolas', their chest rising and falling evenly as they slept.

His family. Whole and safe once more.

Removing his outer garments and his boots, the King shifted the bed covers to slide in behind the red head and breathed in the lavender scent that rose from her now clean skin.

He let all the troubles fade away and enjoyed the moment, as he too, gave in to let his body rest.

* * *

**Evie POV**

A blissful dreamless sleep had Evie feeling restored, but her growling belly made her flick open her bright green eyes. When was the last time she had eaten a proper meal? Days ago.

Her first sight was of the platinum haired elfling she had curled up with in the middle of the night. She smiled at the memory of him waking to find her in his bed. He had been overjoyed to see her, hugging her with all his strength and making her promise never to go away again, for things had been dreadfully dull without her and hid Ada.

She then became aware of the weight of a male arm draped over her waist, curled to draw her closer to the warm chest behind her. She inhaled the scent and knew exactly who it was. Thranduil. He had found her afterall.

As much as she wanted to stay nestled between her two favourite elves, her impatient stomach had other plans and made another loud demand to be filled.

The sound must have woken up the little elfling because she heard a distinctly childish giggle coming from the bed covers. She did realise quite how much she had missed that sound, so full of delight.

She reached out and proceeded to tickle the little body, resulting in a little elf that wriggled desperately to get away and couldn't stop laughing.

She gave Legolas a moment reprieve and wasn't surprised when he quickly darted off the bed in a fit of giggles.

Evie tried to get up and follow him, but that male arm secured her tighter against it's owner, who had evidently been woken by the noise.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To capture your son. It's a tickle war Thranduil."

"Hmmm I think I'd rather you stay right here."

"Convince me to stay then?"

She felt his large hand brush her wild curls away from the back of her neck and place soft kisses there in response and she felt her resolve fading. She was unashamed that she had miss him and the intimacy the shared together.

They were interrupted by a knock on the outer chamber door that they heard Legolas go and answer.

"Good Morning My Prince."

"Morning Amos. What are you doing here?"

"I heard a rumour that our beloved Queen had returned and I'm under orders to deliver breakfast."

"Your timing is good, for Naneth's tummy has been growling all morning."

"Well, we must fix that. May I bring the food in?"

"Yes."

Hearing the voice of one of her closest friends in the elven kingdom made Evie smile, so she left a kiss on her husband's hand and then slipped out of his hold, donned her robe from the night before and went to enter the main room.

She was greeted by a wide smile from the head chef and engulfed in warm hug that made her feel loved. When the dark haired elf let go, he took her hand drew her towards an armchair.

"Sit, my beautiful Queen, so I have prepared a magnificent feast for you. Oats, muffins, toast, eggs, tea and your favourite, strawberry tarts."

"Amos, they aren't for breakfast!"

"Who said we can't change the rules? I certainly think you deserve them. Anyway, I must be off, the food will not cook itself and I can't leave it to the other fools in the kitchen. Glad to have you back and if you want anything, just let me know. Good day My Prince"

With that, Amos gave her and Legolas a formal bow with a cheeky smile on his face and then left.

Evie didn't waste time digging into the delicious food and pouring herself a cup of steaming tea. She encouraged Legolas to help her eat it and it wasn't long before they were by the Elvenking himself too and between all of them they managed to polish off all the food.

She had delighted in the relaxed atmosphere over breakfast with Thranduil and Legolas, both of them relaxed and happy to altogether again, sharing stories of their time apart. It made the red headed woman realise that there would come a time that she would also have to share her story with everyone. Telling Thranduil was fine, but it was the thought of everyone else that made her nervous.

Stretching her body out, Evie stood and went to cuddle Legolas and pepper kisses on his head.

"I'm going to bathe and dress for the day. I promise we can spend the day together, what do you think?"

"Yes please Naneth. Ada too?"

They both looked at the Elf King focused on them then and were pleased with his answer.

"Yes. A day together is just what we need."

"It's settled then."

With one last kiss for the elfling, Evie rose to her feet and made for the door, only to be stopped when a tall male elf stepped in her path, taking her hand gently and placing a kiss on the back of it like her had done so many times before.

"I'll escort you, My Queen."

"Why thank you, My King."

And so the two left the Prince to dress and plan their family activities and strolled towards their own chamber.

They dis not speak, but rather enjoyed the comfortable silence, each focused on their own thoughts, and as they were in the royal wing, they did not come across any elven courtiers to detain them.

Evie was glad when they reached their chamber, her cheeks growing hot when she heard Thranduil instruct the guards that they were not to be disturbed, for she could feel his growing desire. Though, she knew he would never push her for something she wasn't willing to give.

Walking into the bathing room, she let the water run, pouring scented oils into the pool and letting their fragrance drift up with the steam.

She moved to undo the tie on the robe around her waist, but was stopped when Thranduil stepped up behind her and un did the tie with his own hands, then brushing the material from her shoulders so it pooled at their bare feet.

Only when the lace chemise dropped to the ground did she feel the full effect of his perfectly toned naked body against her own, his hands leaving hot trails over her body as they reacquainted themselves.

She turned to face him and stretched on her tippy toes to kiss him, his arms immediately folding around her body to support her.

When the broke apart, she looked up and into his bright blue eyes, a tear leaving her eyes and leaving it's mark down her cheek.

"I have so much to tell you…"

His large warm hands cupped her face and brushed away the tears with gentleness.

"Shhh. There is time to speak of that later. Right now, you are the only thing that matters to me."

She couldn't speak but nodded her head, letting him lead their private dance in a passionate kiss that took her breath away.

He did not break the kiss when he lifted her, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips, and stepped into the warm water waiting for them.

She sighed into the kiss, having missed his warmth and the love that always radiated from their shared bond.

Evie straddled his legs when he sat on the ledge in the large pool, her hands tangling in his silky hair, while his moved to caress her breasts, her body heating up when he brushed over the hardened nipples.

He kissed her deeply and then moved to trail kisses over her neck and other piece of creamy skim he could reach with his lips. Her legs spread wider when she felt one of his hands venture south, at first just teasing her sensitive nub with light touches, but a loud gasp coming out of her mouth when he inserted a finger into her already wet core.

All thoughts were now thoroughly dispersed from her mind expect his magical hands and the way they made her body come alive.

She ground her pelvis into his hand, desperate to find the friction she was craving. He responded to this behaviour by removing his hands momentarily, relishing in the disappointed mewling come from her so much that he chuckled.

"Patience my love. The best is yet to come."

"Screw that. I want you now."

"As you wish."

And with that he promptly lifted her body so that she could then lower herself slowly on his hard cock, both of them hissing in pleasure at the feeling of him filling her completely, the position also allowing her to take him deeper.

His hands held on to her hips as she gently rocked up and down the length of him, building pleasure every minute that went by.

When Evie's pace began to quicken, she felt her beloved elf gently resume teasing her nub once more, the sensations enough to make her let go and ride the wave of sexual pleasure, her internal wall convulsions causing Thranduil to quickly follow her.

Once both had come back down from the high, Evie kissed her elf once more and then rested her forehead against his.

_I love you._

His response was instant.

_You are the most precious jewel life could ever offer me. And I am ever so grateful that you carry our child._

In that moment, she could feel their bond renewed by their lovemaking and she loved him more than ever. Thanking her lucky stars for finding him.

The bliss of being reunited stayed with them all day as they later joined Legolas for some frivolous fun.

All the duties and responsibilities could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Say it with me "AWWWWWWWWWW" **

**Seriously Thranduil & Evie are such a fun couple to write. So much love between them. This is a side of him only she gets to see. **

**So the questions is: What happens next? Probs need to deal with the prisoners next. Trials? yes or no? or just sentencing? i think an elf will kick up a fuss about Neldor because he is, or was, a senior member of the elven council. But Luke is interesting. I don't think they can both have the same fate.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks the following peeps for your reviews:**

ButlerGirlAnime, silentmayhem, Cricket22, Kelwtim2spar, Ganzademon, 01Katie

**Absolutely love to hear your feedback/predictions on what happens next. Helps me shape the story better.**

**Sorry for the time delay, but here is the next chapter. Enjoy my lovelies xx**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Thranduil POV **

In what was a rare occurrence in his long life, the fierce and mighty Elvenking was unsure on what to do. He had wakened 30 minutes ago when he felt his wife push back their forest green silk cover, get up out of bed and slip out their chamber door.

Out of respect for her, he had let her go, but now that some time had passed and his level of concern was growing, especially since he could feel Evie's anxiety down the bond, he wanted to take action.

Slipping out of bed himself, he donned the closest robe and opened their chamber door. Coming face to face with the guards stationed outside, they answered him before he had to even ask the question.

"The Queen went in the direction of the kitchens, My King."

He nodded his head in thanks and then turned left down the corridor, back towards the public domain of the Palace.

He took his time to make his way to the kitchens, thinking of the best way to approach what was bothering her, pleased that he only passed the elves on duty for the night.

Eventually, he found himself at the open entrance to the large, warm kitchen that seemed to be bustling with activity all day and night. And that night was no exception, for this early, the bakers had begun their work for the day ahead.

He waved off the workers who stopped immediately upon seeing his tall figure and instead focused his attention on the solitary figure that was curled up in a nook near a fire that needed stoking.

Having not spent much time in the kitchens since he was an elfling, Thranduil had forgotten about this comfy spot, but could not fault it for being her choice for alone time.

He curious about the parchment and quill that was resting in her lap, both hands being warmed by whatever hot drink was in her cup, but knew she had to be the one to share it with him.

He picked up a nearby stool and walked over to Evie, stopping to place the stool down and sit facing her, reaching out to take one of her hands in his to show her some comfort.

"Good Evening wife, or should I say Good Morning?"

He gave her his most cheeky grin, which he reserved for her and Legolas exclusively, and was rewarded with a smile that lit up her face. Good, she was pleased to see him so that meant he hadn't done anything to cause her upset.

"I think Good Morning will do. Did you miss me?"

"Yes. I've been without you longer than I ever wish to repeat again."

He let his eye close for a moment when her hand left his to reach up and cup the side of his face lovingly.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"I heard you wake. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Well. Mostly. Yes. I just."

"What is it my darling, share your burden with me and I promise to sort it out."

He delighted in the sound of her laughter resonating around the warm space.

"I appreciate that, but I'm not sure you can."

"You do know who your husband is, don't you?"

"Remind me?"

"Great Elvenking, battle warrior and ruler of the Greenwood. I can fix anything."

"That's a mighty promise."

"I just happen to have the skills to back it up. Now, share with me."

"I overheard your argument with Galion today."

"I see."

And he did. Lord Galion had waltzed into his private study unannounced and proceeds to explain that he was of the opinion that Neldor's actions be brought to trial with Evie providing a detailed explanation of her ordeal so that he could be judge accordingly for his actions. He was still outraged that the long time councilman had been arrested and largely protested his guilt.

Thranduil had asserted his authority and informed Galion that Evie would share her memories with whomever she chose, whenever she was ready to and in the meantime Neldor could rot in the prison cell.

"I want to do it."

That absolutely floored him and caused momentary speechlessness.

"Not for his benefit, but for ours. So that we can put it all behind us and never think of it again."

"Are you sure? The stress on the babe.."

"Will be fine. And I'd like to share it all with you first."

"I choose which bits to share?"

"No. I plan to share it all. It's so that you don't get a bad shock in front of a room full of people. Your temper Thranduil can be…unpredictable."

"I'm not that bad."

He knew the disbelieving look she sent him meant that he did in fact get 'that bad' and had to concede she might be right. Knowing the facts would help shape how to handle the trial.

"Alright. Would you like to do it now?"

"No. I think in your study might be best and perhaps if we had someone write it down. A record, you know?"

"hmmmmm that might not be a bad idea. Later today? Do you think you feel up to it?"

"I think it will help put it behind me."

"Very well. With that sorted, shall we go back to bed?"

"Well, about Luke."

Ahhh. Here was the pressure point causing the anxiety.

"He's in your past, he matters not."

"Yes, but what will you do with him?"

"Did you have any thoughts on the matter?"

"Well, he didn't intend to harm me…"

"No, just carry you off against your will."

"I know. And that is inexcusable behaviour, but I it doesn't sit well with me if he were to be executed."

"The problem we have Evangeline, is that he is human. Not an elf. Our subjects will not be merciful to him for the potential harm he could have caused you, their beloved Queen."

"I just feel conflicted."

"Of course you do. You cared for him, like you care for all, and that's a big reason of why I love you."

He couldn't resist then, so he leaned forward and captured her plump lips in a fierce kiss with the intention of reassuring her.

Once they parted, he stood and offered his hand to her.

"Come. Back to bed with me wife and we can sort it out later."

"alright."

"And if you don't feel like sleeping, there are other ways I can keep you entertained…"

The kitchen staff smiled as the watched the royal couple leave together hand in hand, the red headed Queen's feminine giggle echoing down the hallway a welcome sound in the early morning.

* * *

**Evie POV**

They had sat for hours and Evie was tired. Tired from lack of sleep and tired of having to think about what happened to her. But ever so often she reminded herself why she doing this.

And it was helpful that the only people in the room was herself, Thranduil and Feren who had been more than happy to transcribe it all even though it was not in his usual scope of duties.

The thing Evie and Thranduil had argued over was who would be trustworthy not to share the details before the trial. Feren's timely interruption had settled the matter so they had settled themselves in for a long afternoon.

Feren had proven to be a good choice also for his forethought in gently asking pointed questions to gather more detail so it would not be forgotten or left out.

She had begun by explaining the nature of the relationship between herself and Luke and the events that had transpired in the other world.

She had expected her husband to be upset when she spoke of these things, but was surprised to find that he was upset on her behalf, for any woman to be treated in such a way was unacceptable.

She moved on to the day she had been abducted, starting with the visit with Melui, picnicking with Legolas and then receiving the note to go to the stables to meet Thranduil. It was then that he asked a question, having remained mostly silent so far.

"Why didn't you see that it wasn't my handwriting?"

"I had a lot on my mind and I just didn't analyse it to that degree. In my head it was like a sign, a perfect opportunity to tell you about the baby."

"Except that it never happened."

"Exactly."

She then went into great detail about the time she spent with Luke, the company of orcs and their plans. Why they found her dress on the ground and how the unexpected arrival of the spiders had been frightening, but given her the opportunity she needed to get away.

And then the encounter with Lord Neldor, his insitance she come back to the palace and her disarming of him. When she had finished that bit, Feren had looked impressed with her efforts, for he had not heard his information before. Their questioning of Neldor so far had proved quite useless.

"And I left the left clip because I could feel how close Thranduil was and I wanted him to know where I had been. I knew that he knew I wouldn't have left it without a reason."

"Quite right. Speaking of, would you like it back?"

Evie felt emotional then at the kind look on the mighty King's face as he stepped towards her and pulled the now clean and sparkling pair of leaf clips from his pocket and gently slid them into her red curls, before dipping low to give her a searing kiss.

They were interrupted by Feren's cough and quickly pulled away as a result.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but since you weren't found for some time after that, I take it there is more to the story My Queen?"

As hard as it was, Evie pushed Thranduil to go back and sit in his own chair, promising with her eyes to pick that up again later.

"Yes Feren. I recognised where I was and went in search of the evil growth we found all those months ago."

"Did you find it?"

"Yes. And I got rid of it."

The matter of fact way she said this was met with stunned silence from both male elves in the room. It was her husband that spoke up first.

"What did you do?"

"I used my magic. I trained with Mithrandir to block out awful things from my mind and how to wield my magic better. It was exhausting. That's why it took so long for me to come back looking for you, my body was so tired I slept. When I woke up, that part of the forest was once again lush and I was surrounded by animals. The trees kept singing to me."

"So, it's gone?"

"Yes. Nothing left."

Evie had felt nervous numerous times in her life, but at that moment she was truly worried about their reaction to her actions. Maybe she shouldn't have taken the initiative afterall.

But she definitely wasn't prepared for the response she got, glimpsing a wide smile on the Captains face before she felt her body being picked up and spun in familiar male arms.

When they came to stop, she looked down into the face of Thranduil who was absolutely beaming at her and she couldn't help but smile back, validated by the pride shining down the bond.

"You really are an incredible woman Evangeline."

* * *

**A/N: So there we go, finally beginning to deal with some of the big issues that still need to be resolved before the story can end. (though that is a sad thought in truth and I'm definitely not ready to let these characters go just yet)**

**So there is a trial for us all to look forward to and we still don't know what Thranduil plans to do with Luke yet, but we're getting closer. Probs need to address the baby in a bit more detail too I'm thinking. And of course more fluff. Writing the fluff is so much fun.**

**Cannot believe the next chapter is the big 50! This story really has become bigger than i originally thought. Until then xx**


	50. Chapter 50

**OK, i am so so so sorry for long it has taken me to upload this, but it seems the world has gone mad in the last few weeks.**

**To all my readers, i hope you are all staying safe during this unprecedented time and take some joy in this post. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are as always, the most lovely of things for me to read and i promise to be much more timely in posting more.**

**Enjoy my lovelies xx **

**Here we go, the big 5 - 0! haha **

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Evie POV**

Despite Evie sharing her experiences with Thranduil and Feren, it still took weeks to organise the trial for Lord Neldor.

As expected, about half the elven community didn't believe the whisperings that he had anything to do with the disappearance of their Queen.

The human prisoner, however, was viewed the same as the orcs of Gundabad and they did not hide their want for him to be removed.

The physical preparations were part of the reason that things had taken so long. The council had had to come with a place that was big enough to conduct the proceedings, along with a galley of such for the community to watch.

The great hall was deemed the only place big enough for such a thing and so the transformation had begun.

Deliberation between the council members that had taken more time to act on was the presence of an independent judge.

Those in the chamber who favoured Neldor believed that their great King was not impartial on the subject.

Having ruled the kingdom alone for centuries, Thranduil had not been pleased at the idea of inviting an outside into such a delicate and private event.

His tolerance level having already been at an all time low, the reaction to this had been to storm out and rage for days, going as far as taking off into his beloved forest without warning.

He had returned with a calmer head, understanding the point of view since it was his wife at the centre of the scandal, but not entirely happy to allow.

He had made it known that since these courtly proceedings were entirely unique, for they had never tried their own kind for such a crime before, that the rules were still going to vetted by him.

The independent judge would stay for the duration of the trial, but would not interfere in any other part of their community life.

The elf on trial would also not be given any special treatment before the trial, he was seconded to the dungeons, with leave for a wash the morning of.

These measures were agreed to and the discussion focused on who was an appropriate candidate. To Thranduil's displeasure, not because he would let Neldor off but because he found his philosophical lectures draining, the council chose Lord Elrond.

A letter was dispatched forthwith, with a replay returning in the positive almost immediately and then the trial date was set.

We fast forward 6 weeks to the morning of the trail and a very nervous Evie found herself in front of the mirror in their shared chamber her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she appraised her appearance.

Her once non-existent baby bump was now much more prominent, especially in the dress they had made for her.

The top bodice ending under her breasts and sleeves we made of a dark green velvet that offset her bright red curls beautifully as they cascaded down her back.

The skirt of the dress was made of a lighter green chiffon, so it hung perfectly down her slim frame and trailed behind her.

In the mass of curls sat her sparkling silver circlet, an article Thranduil had insisted she wear to show her status amongst the elves.

So distracted was she, that she was surprised by the arms that wound around her waist.

"Stop fidgeting, you look beautiful."

She couldn't help but smile into the mirror at the lovely words from her husband that had some magic effect of calming her nerves better than anything else.

Her breath caught in her throat at the vision of him behind her, clad in his kingly splendour of silver and dark blue.

The platinum blonde hair was impeccable as usual and finished off with his own crown of thorns.

She took one of the hands on her waist littered with rings of various colours and sizes to her mouth and placed a soft kiss to show her love and appreciation, even though his beaming smile reserved only for her, told her that he felt all those things down their bond.

"Will it be ok?"

"It will be a hard day for all of us, but we will get through it together and move on to our bright future."

As he said this, his hands moved to lovingly hold her swelling tummy, while he placed a kiss on her right cheek.

"Is Legolas alright?"

"He will be. Understandably upset that he can't attend, but there will be too many thing that aren't meant for small ears."

"Even if he is the Prince."

"Indeed. And we both know that if anything negative was said about you, he would not be able to retain his silence, something he will come to learn In time."

"But not yet."

"No. It is imperative we finish this as efficiently as possible. I am quite ready to be rid of it."

"That makes two of us."

"What did Elrond say?"

"Oh yesterday? The baby is perfect. No signs of anything amiss and a very strong fae."

"Of course, it's my child."

She laughed at this, almost snorting when she saw he was serious.

"Sure of yourself, aren't you? Great quality for a King."

"Normally I would agree with your sarcasm, but to keep your sanity ruling for such a long time, you find a bit of arrogance necessary."

"Yes, but there is a difference between a bit and well…you."

"I will make you pay for that comment wife, but right now it's time to go."

She felt disappointed when he let go of her, but was reassured that she wasn't alone when he engulfed her hand in one of his and pulled her along towards a day that would change the history of the elves of the Greenwood.

* * *

**Thranduil POV**

The majority of his people had not seen their Queen publicly for some weeks, firstly because of the abduction and then in preparation for circus that was about to unfold, so he was unsurprised by the speechless of the elves they passed as they saw with their own eyes the confirmation of another royal heir.

He felt pride at the way Evie held her head high as she walked into the great hall, not letting any doubt cloud the role she needed to portray today and squeezed her hand once so she knew he was there for her.

The walk up to their thrones felt like the longest in his life, the magnitude of the situation starting to settle on the Elvenking's shoulders as they acknowledged the councilmen, including Galion, Feren & Mithrandir, before taking their seats.

After the session with Evie & Feren, many parts of which had shocked him, he understood how very important it was for him to keep calm and retain his impassive facial expression during this process.

He stood to give the opening address.

"Today the Greenwood kingdom come together to bear witness to an event never before seen in our history. It is indeed a sad day for all of us, but with the help of our independent judge, Lord Elrond, who has graciously travelled from Imaldris, the truth will come to light for of us to see and justice will prevail."

During this he had turned and dipped his head in respect to the visiting leader and then turned back to continue on."

"Let us begin. Bring in the accused."

He remained standing while the side door was opened by the waiting guards and Lord Neldor was brought forth, two of Feren's warriors on each side armed to the teeth. The former Lord was dressed simply in grey, his long dark hair washed and clean, but hanging unadorned. The look on his face was one of devastation, which told Thranduil that this elf already knew he was guilty of his crime and would not cause any trouble.

It was the councilmen, such a Galion, that held such firm belief in the older elf's innocence, that he knew they would be in for a big shock when the details were shared. Especially when the elf in question did not deny it.

Thranduil stood stock still while the prisoner was lead right in front of him and bowed low. With a hand of dismissal, the Elvenking took his seat while the prisoner was moved to take his facing the Council and Lord Elrond.

It was then that Lord Elrond stood as the impassive leader in the trial and all held their breath as he spoke.

"As these circumstances are highly unusual, I ask you to keep an open mind as we progress through. All parties will have the chance to share their point of view and a decision will be made accordingly to the evidence provided. Queen Evangeline will start the proceedings, Your Majesty if you please."

Thranduil's heart went out to the beautiful woman that owned his heart and gave her hand one last squeeze before she stood and took her pace behind the lectern. He watched on as she thanked the elf that placed down the book of notes she was going to read from, took a steadying breath and began.

…

Never before In his life had he felt so drained. The trial itself had been rather straight forward, Evie had given her statement, Neldor had surprised his personal fanclub and the collective of elves by confession and then Lord Elrond had condemned the behaviour and executed his punishment: 500 years to be spent wandering the continent in isolation and then a one way ticket to the undying lands, where he would be tried and appropriate punishment given again.

No, that had been remarkably smooth, just as he thought it would be, he thought as he brought a glass of ruby red wine to his lips and took a big gulp. No, the hardest thing, which he thought he had been prepared for, was hearing his wife recount her ordeal again.

Every fibre of his being recoiled at the treatment she received and then being confirmed by the elder elf that reduced to tears at the part where he endangered the life of an elven child.

The whole court room had been uttered absolutely speechless when Evie had finished her tale, their sympathy and jubilation mixing at the prospect of another royal baby being imminent, but nearly not being so.

The shocked face of Galion when Neldor confessed had taken every ounce of strength for him not to laugh since the dark haired elf had fought tooth and nail for the former Lord. He committed every word spoken to memory:

"_My Lords and ladies, I find myself in a position I never thought I ever would. The sacredness of an elven child has been drummed into me since my own birth. Many of you will be unhappy to learn that I did everything I could to protect this Kingdom and failed dismally. _

_Upon reflection, I now see that the grace of the Valar would not allow the joining of our King to a human woman without some reasoning. And that has become very clear. My actions shame me and my line and I fully confess to the crimes that I have been accused. Our darling Queen, a thousand apologies for my part in this and I hope by some miracle that you and our King will one day be able to forgive me. All the blessings of the Valar on the new heir."_

The air had grown heavy later at the mention of the human currently residing in the dungeon awaiting his sentence and the crowd had called for blood, however, Elrond had done an excellent job calming them down and promising recompense by their King when the time was right.

That was another thought that made Thranduil take another drink as he relished in the solitude of his private study. Luke was a problem that unlike today, fell directly as his burden alone.

One part of him wanted to execute the fiend with his twin swords for the trauma he put Evie through, draw it out as long as possible for him to suffer and understand just want happens to those that insult the Greenwood royal family.

Another part of him, the part that belonged to his wife, said this was not the right course of action, for he did not want to become a monster reflected in her green eyes that he loved so much. He could understand the complexity of relationships and why Evie would struggle with this. Her humanity was part of the reason he was so drawn to her in the first place.

Still a punishment was necessary and he needed to decide on it soon. The months before the babe arrived would pass quickly and he wanted the human problem dealt with and firmly in the past by that time came.

His thoughts then turned to the beautiful red headed woman that he was so blessed to have in his life. She had stood with such grace and spoken unwaveringly to the audience that had been mesmerised by her words, especially when she spoke about the forest.

He could not blame her for wanting to seek comfort from Legolas after the conclusion of the day and he suddenly had the urge to be with his family.

Everything else could wait for now was his last thought as he strode from the room, the half empty wine glass forgotten on the mantle.

* * *

**A/N: I do hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I do apologise that it is quite descriptive and wordy, but writing out the trial word by word was just not working for me. The next chapter will be fluffy with out favourite little elfling. xx**


	51. Chapter 51

**And here it is! The next chapter. I am so sorry for the delay, but this crisis is truly awful and not inspired me to write. I had to rewrite this a few times to find what I liked and what flowed right. **

**This will tidy up a few things and allow me to move forward with the story to some happier things.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review as they really do make my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**Evie POV**

The red headed Queen of the Greenwood was relaxed in her posture as she sat against a large, old tree in their family's private garden.

The sun had returned and she was enjoying every moment of it, closing her eyes and letting her mind wonder while her little elf Prince played in the trees nearby.

Now in the more advanced stage of pregnancy, her normal duties had been significantly reduced and Melui had insisted on more rest.

Despite the excitement of the highly anticipated arrival, the healers were constantly monitoring her progress as a half elf/half human child had not been born for an age or more.

Things had been sombre when the former Lord Neldor had been escorted out of the kingdom gates with Lord Elrond's party 2 weeks after the trial day. For the elves that were particularly close with the dark haired elf, it had been sad, and to an extent, Evie also shared in their pain.

However, she was glad that there would be no constant reminders walking around about the ordeal. He was gone, they could put it all behind them.

Luke had been an entirely different problem to contend with. Months of exchanged correspondence with the Lady Galadriel had uncovered an evil stone that had allowed the travel of Luke and the orcs into middle earth.

As evil and the elves were not compatible, a group of trusted Galadhrim had been tasked with getting rid of it.

Certain events that had stuck with her though were extremely unpleasant. The first was the day Thranduil had finally decided to deign Luke with his presence after weeks spent in the dungeon.

Evie had not been there at the time, but the sheer anger radiating from her elven lover had said enough.

Later from Feren she had learned that Luke had not been kind in his description of her. It seemed that his mental health had deteriorated quite badly and was not fully coherent, but had consequently become more cruel.

Thranduil, the usually very calm and ordered ruler, unfortunately had developed a new nerve point: Evie.

His restraint broke and he struck the human, storming out of the cell in a rage so terrible, all elves being wise enough to stay out of his way. In his private study, a mass of objects ended up on the floor in pieces and in the end Thranduil had battled fiercely with his Captain on the training fields for hours.

Having heard of the commotion, Evie had decided to stay out of his way like the rest, instead having dinner and making a sheet fort with Legolas. In the early hours of the morning she felt the mattress dip as another person lied down behind her, burning hot as a furnace and leaving a trail of kisses on her exposed neck and shoulders.

She had known that he needed her, so she responded to him, giving him the comfort he needed without saying a word. Her elven lover was not soft and gentle this time when he took her, though always taking care with the bundle in her tummy, but she felt his love for her, powerful and all consuming, through their shared bond.

The next morning it was like it never happened, but the palace staff had been walking on eggshells for a few days after.

The other incident had taken place the day Luke was leaving the Greenwood. A few days prior, the Elvenking had announced the human's fate: to work as a servant to the horselords of Rohan.

It wasn't often that the elves interacted with the human settlements of middle earth, however the King had sent a small delegation to find a place for Luke amongst his own kind to see out the rest of his days. The human Lords knew of the indiscretions committed and would show the appropriate level of discipline, though half out of fear in upsetting the Great Elvenking of the Greenwood, whose reputation preceded him.

Elves had lined the streets to spit and yell elvish insults at the disgraced human that had caused such harm to their beloved Queen. He had been shackled and in a procession with a warrior escort to deliver him to Rohan.

Evie and Thranduil had stood to the side on a slightly raised platform to watch him leave. Luke had stopped right in front of the red head, his face plastered with a sneer of pure contempt and loathing.

Quick as an adder, the human male snatched a sword from a nearby warrior and attempted to step forward and attack Evie. Alas, he was not quick enough for an arrow hit his chest, directly over his heart, stopping him in his tracks. The path was silent as the human took his last breath, wide eyed in disbelief, and fell to the ground and did not move again.

Evie had looked from Luke up to the large tree the arrow had come from and witnessed a flash of dark green and gold before it disappeared. She had frowned and intended to speak to Thranduil later about it.

The end result had been to burn the body on its own and without honour. And the finality of that had closed a chapter in Evie's life, providing closure for her to move on.

Evie was pulled from her thoughts by a strong kick from her rounded tummy. Unconsciously, she rubbed the area with a smiled and opened her eyes to locate her favourite little elf.

"_Legolas!"_

She laughed when she saw a blonde head pop out of the green branches and looked at her with a broad smile and then swiftly jump down out of the tree before running to her side.

"_What is it Naneth?"_

"_The baby is kicking, would you like to feel it?"_

"_Yes!"_

She took his small hand and placed in the spot, delighting when his face lit up in wonder at the feel of his baby sibling kicking.

"_They're going to be as strong as you, Honey."_

"_It's a she Naneth."_

"_Oh really? How do you know this?"_

"_I just decided. I want a baby sister."_

"_Well, I'm not sure that's how it works."_

"_I'm sure the Valar will listen to me."_

They both turned their heads to tall, blonde haired elf striding towards them with a contented expression and settled next to his glowing wife, placing his large male hand on her swollen tummy.

"_What will the Valar listen to you for little leaf?"_

"_the baby Adar! I have asked for a baby sister."_

"_I see. Well, we shall have to wait a bit longer to see if they grant your request."_

"_How much longer Adar? I've had enough of waiting!"_

"_We must have patience. We want the baby to come out when they are ready."_

"_Yes Adar."_

They both watched as Legolas bounded away, not perturbed in the least by the conversation. Evie smiled as she felt the featherlight kisses from her husband on her cheek.

_"I think we need to encourage Legolas to have dreams, Thranduil."_

_"Yes I would agree, however it just isn't practical to expect a result like that with this."_

_"oh but he can have a bit of fun, let him believe. He won't be disappointed either way when the baby comes."_

_"Alright, my darling. You know best."_

_"Yes I do. Now I hope you brought Amos' strawberry tarts with you, or I might have to get cross with you."_

_"oh no, I wouldn't want that. And you are in luck, for there may be a special surprise for you in my pocket."_

Evie took one look at the cheeky expression in his bright blue eyes and giggled as she reached for the inside of his dark blue robe, happy to have found the very treat she had been craving all day.

_"Well that's a proposition a girl can't refuse!"_

Taking a bite of the tart, she savoured the sweet taste on her tongue for a moment before swallowing. Th whisper in her ear that came next was playful.

_"Share some with your King?"_

She leaned toward him to whisper back with a playful grin.

_"Not a chance."_

_"Well I think we need to do something about your disobedience…"_

_"What would you suggest?"_

_"I can think of a few things…"_

With that, he pulled her closer, passionately connecting his lips to hers and eliciting a squeal when he quickly picked her up and stood, striding out of the garden with a clear purpose.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't Legolas the cutest character ever! **


	52. Chapter 52

**OK. I know it's been a looooong 2 months. Thank you for sticking me on this. The truth is that I can feel this story coming soon to it's natural end it I just put it off because I wasn't ready to say goodbye. Hope you love it as much as I do! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**Evie POV**

"_Naneth!"_

The Queen on the Elves turned slowly in the warm yellow dress that emphasised her rounded middle as a platinum haired elfling emerged through the chamber door, eyes wide with excitement.

"_Yes Honey?"_

He was practically bouncing up and down, dressed head to toe in dark green and gold, like the Greenwood warriors he admired so much.

"_Are you ready to go?"_

Evie was tying off the end of her long red braid as started towards the door with a smile.

"_Yes. Have you got the basket?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Then let's go!"_

She took comfort in the little hand that now took hers and slowly lead her through the hallways of the palace, their private garden and beyond into the now thriving forrest.

Legolas had been ever so gentle at the direction of his Adar with her and now taken up the proud title of her personal protector, being a little shadow everywhere she went. This had not boded well for his lessons, something Thranduil had been rather vocal about, but she had swayed his opinion on the matter after reminding him it was only temporary.

The day out into the forrest had been Evie's idea. A little treat for the Prince. It had taken some persuasion, with Melui and Thranduil both unhappy with the idea, but after assuring them they wouldn't go far and allowing a discreet escort, including Feren, it had been decided.

And thus here the two of them were, hand in hand as the strolled though the lush greenery and listened to the surrounding birdsong. The further they travelled, the louder the voices of the trees became to Evie.

They 'smiled' down at her, emphasising their delight at having her near and that in turn made Evie smile in happiness, her connection to the earth having never been stronger.

It was at that point that Evie felt some sudden pain in her lower tummy. Breathing through it, she let it go and carried on, not letting on to her little companion.

Their walk to the nearby riverside didn't take much longer and Legolas picked a perfect spot to put the picnic rug for them to rest on, chatting away all the while.

Evie poured the new lemon drink that Amos had created for them to sip while the little Prince pulled out the yummy snacks that were still fresh from the oven that morning: a selection of their favourite little pastries and pies.

Legolas was in the middle of telling her a story about his friend Tauriel on the archery field when Evie felt a particularly strong pressure and had to grit her teeth until it passed. She knew what was happening and what she should do, but she just didn't want to spoil this outing, for he had been looking forward to it for days.

From the corner of her eye, she could see some of the escort in the trees coming closer, all of them having been on high alert and had clearly noticed a change in her comfort levels.

Breathing through another contraction, Evie interrupted Legolas.

"_Hey honey, can you help me stand?"_

"_Yes Naneth, are you alright?"_

When she was upright again, Evie bent down and cupped Legolas' face gently.

"_Yes. Or I will be. Now, I need you to listen carefully to me, can you do that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Very good. The baby is coming and I need you to go back and get your Adar."_

She saw the suddenly concerned look on the elfling's face and tried to smile reassuringly to him.

"_No need to worry, just get your Adar. Quickly now!"_

As the little elf turned back to the path they had not long ago travelled together, she looked to the trees.

"_Feren?"_

He was in front of her in an instant.

"_Yes My Queen?"_

"_Can one or two go with Legolas? Discreetly of course. He will want to look like he did it on his own."_

"_Of course. They've already gone. Can I get you something?"_

"_No, not right now. I just need to walk a bit. Stay with me?"_

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

And that statement had a calming effect on Evie's panic as it slowly began to rise. She paced slowly and focused on her breathing…in and out….in and out…as each new contraction came and went.

When a particularly painful contraction hit, Evie rested her hands and forehead on a nearby tree and a second later she felt a rush of warmth down below. That freaked her out. She was going to have her baby in the woods. Without Thranduil or Melui to guide her. Her pulse increased and breathing became shallow as she started to hyperventilate, suddenly terrified of doing this alone.

It was then that a deep, ancient voice spoke to her.

"_Goddess of the trees, you are not alone."_

She knew who that was and it brought comfort. And then singing started. Not just from the tree she was connected to, but all the surrounds, like a symphony of voices rising up, rejoicing in what was to come and what a great mother she would be.

Evie breathed the forrest smells deeply as she worked through contraction after contraction. Time felt like it stretched on and on.

And then with her eyes closed, she knew he was there. The familiar smell, but also the strong bonded connection they shared brimming with emotions. She turned her head, opened her eyes and found the vivid blue she fell in love with.

She saw the conflicting emotions as they raced across his face, joy; worry; hope; love, before gently kissing her forehead.

She took his offered hands and felt the strength in them instantly, drawing on that to help her keep going as she heard the most beautiful words through their bond.

_I love you_

She smiled at him.

_I love you _

And then their moment was shattered as Melui was there, in her face and barking orders. Walk like this, rest here, breath like this, etc and all the pain and pressure came back.

All of it became like a blur to her after that, though she vaguely remembers Thranduil and other males being ordered away, only to be replaced by a team of Melui's helpers.

And then came the order to push, so she did. And pushed and pushed. And just when she felt the baby would never come out and her body had reached it's limit, it popped out and a few seconds later came the first cry.

Evie rested her back against the tree trunk behind her, her body sagging in relief, but her green eyes were bright as she marvelled at the little bundle that Melui placed on her chest with a wide smile.

"_Well done Naneth. Perfect in every way."_

She was gently stroking the mop of platinum hair and pointed ears when she felt a familiar presence next to her, his pride radiating down their bond. Looking up to smile at her elf husband, she had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"_Legolas will be pleased the Valar granted his wish."_

The King of the Greenwood's only response was to chuckle and gently place a featherlight kiss on head of his new Princess.

* * *

**Read and review my lovelies! xx**


End file.
